Tenebrous
by LifeLoveLoki
Summary: Rowan Ailes has always taken solace in the comfort of darkness. It was darkness that pulled her into its embrace and concealed her from the drunken rage of her father, shielding her from the monsters that lurked in the light. So it only made sense that Rowan Ailes fell for the beings that made their home in the shadows.
1. 00

Rowan Ailes was three years old when her mother died.

She was five when she felt the harsh sting of her father's hand for the first time.

She was six when she learned telling grown-ups would earn her nothing but condescending smiles and the pain of her father's fists.

She was seven when she learned that the shadows were the only safety from the pain.

She was eight when she tried to run away for the first time.

She was ten when she found out that other children had fathers that didn't beat them.

She was twelve when she walked across a busy road and prayed for death.

She was fourteen when her father beat her within an inch of her life, and it was that night she chose to run again.

She was fourteen when she escaped into the woods, completely and utterly alone.

And Rowan was fourteen when she was found.

 **Hello all! Welcome to this story! This is just the prologue, as of just uploading I'll be posting the first chapter in a hot sec since it's already on Wattpad already. Just a quick housekeeping note before we continue: I did make the decision to recast Marcus (though you are free to imagine him any way you'd like) in my story since in the movies he was just... too old. So for the purpose of my story his face is that of Gaspard Ulliel (with long hair of** ** _course_** **). Everyone else has remained the same. That's all for now!**


	2. 01

Italy was breathtaking. The circumstances of the visit could have been better - far, far better - but it was breathtaking nonetheless. I had never been to Italy during my four year stay with the Cullens, not even close, and I wasn't sure if I should be nervous for what the immediate future would hold.

Well, scratch that. I knew I should be nervous - terrified, really - as a human venturing into the heart of Volterra, but I didn't feel that way. Instead, I was calm, almost at ease, the closer we grew to the city. It was a startling contrast to Bella who sat anxiously in the front seat, checking the time every few moments as the numbers grew closer to twelve. I had been punted to the back, as Alice was driving and still displeased at my insistence on coming with them.

Bella was a wreck, asking if we were close every other minute as she wrung her hands and dragged them through her hair. "Please tell me we'll be there soon!"

"We're close, Bella," Alice said calmly, as Volterra came into view. It was old, and beautiful, and I leaned forward to get a better look. "Put your seatbelt back on, Rowan."

I protested. "We're not going to crash! And Bella isn't wearing hers!"

"I don't care. Now put your seatbelt on," She said firmly. I grumbled and scooted back, pulling the seatbelt on.

We zipped through the streets of Volterra, and Alice had one hand on the horn at all times, honking for others to get away. As red-cloaked people began to crowd the streets, however, it was clear that we wouldn't be getting much farther by car.

"Why are they all in red?" Bella asked anxiously.

"It's the St. Marcus Day festival. They're commemorating the expulsion of vampires from the city. It's the perfect setting. The Volturi will never let him get far enough to reveal himself."

I let out a quiet snort at Alice's explanation - the irony of the festival was rich, considering the Marcus of the festival was a vampire himself, who still resided within the city's walls.

Bella was all but tugging out her hair as she stared at the clock. "Five minutes."

Adrenaline was beginning to thrum through me. If we didn't reach Edward in time, he would die. No if, ands, or buts. He was like a brother to me, and he was about to die. I gritted my teeth. "Please hurry, Alice."

"We're going to make it. Bella, just breathe," Alice said calmly, though I doubt she would be quite as calm if it were Jasper in this position. I didn't quite understand the attachment, without any sort of mate of my own, but I could sympathise and offer what help I could.

Alice skidded to a stop as the police prevented her from going any further. Bella leapt out of the car, glancing back at us imploringly. "Alice. Rowan."

"Bella, you're the only one he can't see coming. If we go he'll read our thoughts, he'll think we're lying, he'll rush into it."

Bella took a breath. "Where do I go?"

"The clock tower, now. Go!" Bella shut the door and ran off.

"Alice, what are we going to do?" I asked desperately.

"We're going to catch up with her, Rowan, don't worry," Alice said, turning the car around and parking it nearby. "Hurry, we have to interfere after Bella reaches him."

I swung myself out of the car, running as fast as I could. "You should carry me."

"No, it's too obvious. We have to do it normal," Alice said.

I had gained on her by several paces before I realized she had stopped dead, eyes glazed over. "Alice? Now is not the time, Alice, come on!"

"I never should have brought you here," She whispered. "I was so focused on Edward that I…"

I felt my blood freeze in my veins but shoved the feeling aside. We would deal with the future as it came. "We can't do anything about it now. We have to go, Alice."

"Yes, you're right. But Rowan, you must promise me that as soon as we reach Bella and Edward you stay in the shadows. Stay out of sight," Alice said.

"Okay. Okay, I promise," I said, and we were off again. I concentrated on the feeling of my feet as they hit the ground rather than the burning, stabbing pain in my lungs that came from running too fast too quickly.

The clock boomed as it struck twelve, and I prayed that Bella made it in time. Still, we kept running. Alice pointed out the door. "There! Remember your promise, Rowan!"

Alice burst through the door, and the shadow the clock tower cast gave me just enough refuge. I was wrapped in the embrace of darkness, and it hid me from them. It was a gift, like Bella's, that revealed itself even while I'm human. I could harness it and it would hide me from threats, it always had, ever since I was young and my father drunkenly searched for me in the dark.

"C'mon guys," Alice said, taking off the cover she had over her head as soon as she was engulfed in the shade. She stepped lithely, easily, around Bella and Edward. I lurked behind them, unseen and undetected. "It's a festival. We wouldn't want to make a scene."

"No," The larger of the two vampires admitted begrudgingly. "We wouldn't."

"Enough." Another vampire, a girl much younger, appeared between them. I knew who she was at once - Jane, one half of a deadly whole.

"Jane," Edward said quietly, dipping his head.

She glanced at disapproval at the two vampires the Volturi had sent. "Aro sent me to see what was taking so long."

She didn't speak again, turning and walking away. Bella glanced, questioningly, at Alice as Edward began to follow. Alice spoke quietly, a silent warning in her tone. "Just do as she says."

I followed behind them like a ghost, sticking to where the shadows were the greatest. The castle wasn't extravagantly lit, likely because few humans ever ventured there, which made it easy. It was less easy when Jane threw open the doors to the throne room, which had windows high at the top that let light trickle in.

I glued myself into a crevice by the wall, where the shadows were thickest, with the distinct knowledge that this was by far the most dangerous thing I had ever done. Alec spoke. "Sister. I send you out to get one and you bring back two… and a half. Such a clever girl."

The door clanked shut as Jane reunited with her brother, and my attention was drawn away from them and towards the three vampire kings and their thrones. They were all strikingly, hauntingly beautiful, alluring in a way that other vampires were not, and I was so lost in this that I took a step forward, seconds from revealing myself before my sense returned and I silently slunk back into the comfort of the shadows.

Aro was in the middle, and the only one of the three kings standing. He approached Bella and Edward as he spoke. "What a happy surprise! Bella is alive after all. Isn't that wonderful. I love a happy ending. They are so rare."

I remembered Aro's ability of reading thoughts with a mere touch as he took Edward's hand from Bella. He gasped as he read Edward's thoughts. " _La tua cantante_. Her blood appeals to you so much. It makes me thirsty. How can you stand to be so close to her?"

Edward was stiff in his response. "It's not without difficulty."

"Yes, I can see that," Aro said, laughing slightly. I hadn't seen him stop smiling since we had arrived, and however eccentric it was… it suited him.

"Aro can read every thought I've ever had with one touch," Edward explained to Bella. He addressed Aro once more. "And now you know everything. So get on with it."

"You're quite the soul reader yourself, Edward. Though you can't read Bella's thoughts. Fascinating!" He finally released Edward's hand, stepping back. "I would love to see if you are an exception to my gifts, as well. Would you do me the honor?"

Aro extended a hand, though his dangerous tone said that it wasn't so much a choice as it was a command. His presence was a calming one to me, as were the other two kings', but still, I shrank back. Bella had more courage than I would have in that moment, stepping forward and placing her hand in Aro's.

I took the chance to glance at Marcus and Caius, still seated in their thrones but watching with interest. I had the desire to step out again and be seen, for a reason within myself I couldn't quite identify. I froze as Marcus' gaze landed on my corner - he couldn't possibly have seen me, could he? - but then he looked away, evidently disappointed. I felt guilty, though the explanation for this feeling was lost to me. I was broken out of my thoughts as Aro spoke once more.

"Interesting. I see nothing." Aro released her and turned away, deep in thought. "I wonder… let us see if she is immune to all our powers. Shall we, Jane?"

I instantly realized what he was about to do, and prayed that Bella was. Edward lunged forward. "No!"

"Pain." Jane didn't even blink, and Edward was on the ground.

"Stop!" Bella cried, running forward. Alec darted out to grab her, holding her back. "No, please, stop! Just stop hurting him please, please!"

I was close to revealing myself, moments from it, just to halt the pain that Edward was in, when Aro looked towards Jane. "Jane?"

Edward gasped, and Jane looked obediently to Aro. "Master."

"Go ahead, my dear." He gave her permission to test her gifts on Bella, and while I wanted to stop her my instincts told me to stop. Wait.

"This may hurt just a little," Jane said, turning her gaze to Bella. I almost cried in relief when nothing happened.

Aro laughed incredulously, clapping his hands together. "Remarkable! She confounds us all. So. What do we do with you now?"

"You already know what you're going to do, Aro," Marcus said. He was still scanning the room, for once interested in something, though it wasn't in the proceedings taking place. I wasn't sure what he was looking for, as no one besides Alice knew I was here and I was still safely shielded within the shadows.

Caius spoke, then. "She knows too much. She's a liability."

Aro let out a disappointed hum. "That's true. Felix?"

Several things then happened in quick succession: Alec left Bella's side and Edward took his place, guarding her from Felix. Edward charged forward before the larger vampire had the chance to, and Alice went to intervene until the other vampire that had escorted us in - Demetri - grabbed her, keeping her in place.

Edward only had initial shock value on his side, and Felix gained the upper hand, sending him flying before slamming him so harshly into the floor that it cracked both the floor and Edward, who lay dazed as Felix stood, turning to Bella now that Edward was out of the way.

I had moments, mere moments, to decide: wait, or reveal myself? I could hear my heart drumming wildly in my chest, saw Edward's still, stunned form and Felix, his bloodthirsty gaze focused on Bella.

I steeled my courage and emerged from the shadows, bellowing with all the confidence I had learned from Emmett, "Stop!"

Edward had shot up, but Felix was no longer interested in either he or Bella - nor were any of the kings, who were staring at me with unadulterated shock. And for several moments, everything was still.

Completely and utterly still.

 **Alright, here's the first chapter. I hope you liked it! I'm currently participating in NaNoWriMo, so I'm not entirely sure when the next part will be out. Until then, please comment, follow, and favorite if you enjoyed! Until next time my dudes!**


	3. 02

The stillness ended almost as quickly as it began. I had successfully saved Bella, but only by certainly signing the death sentence for myself as Felix now had his sight set on me instead. For a moment I felt five again, cornered by my father with the knowledge that pain would be shortly incoming.

But Felix had barely moved when he was knocked aside, perhaps by the person I least expected. It was Caius that stood over him, snarling, one foot planted firmly on Felix's chest. "No!"

"Extraordinary," Aro breathed, red eyes fixated on me as he descended slowly down the steps. I noticed that Marcus was now standing too, his head tilted curiously as he studied me.

Caius released Felix with one last growl, and no one dared speak, or even move, as the three kings regarded me with something close to reverence. They had me cornered, and I took an almost involuntary step back, reaching for what little shadow remained. It wasn't enough to hide me, however. It was only through the shadow that had remained from the journey into the throne room that had kept me hidden before.

Aro halted when I retreated. His voice was soft, gentle even. "No need to fear us, _mia cara_. I take it you are Rowan from young Edward's memory?"

He certainly didn't _sound_ angry at my sudden appearance. I slowly nodded, not entirely sure I trusted myself to speak.

"Extraordinary," Aro murmured again, as Marcus touched his hand to Aro's. I realized he must have been sharing some insight. "Truly extraordinary."

My eyes darted towards Alice, who Demetri still held back, and Edward, who looked close to relieved. I still didn't understand what was happening, why the three Volturi kings were staring at me like I was precious treasure, why I instinctively trusted them despite the fact that they were the most dangerous vampires I had ever met.

I was human, a human who knew their secret. They would kill me, that was almost certain, and my heart rate shot up at the thought.

"Aro," Edward said slowly, almost hesitantly. "You're scaring her."

An unreadable expression crossed Aro's face, and he took a step back. Surely he was angered now, if he wasn't before. I clenched my fist hard enough that my nails dug into my skin, trying to prevent myself from trembling. It worked, mostly.

It was Marcus who spoke this time. "You are in no danger from us, my dear."

I opened my mouth, wanting nothing more than to ask in no uncertain terms what the _hell_ was going on, but my voice died in my throat and I snapped my mouth shut without saying a word.

"Look what you've done now, Aro," Caius hissed, looking irritated.

I took another, skittish, step away. Marcus sent both of them a look. "Peace, brothers. Join the other Cullens, if you wish, my dear."

He waved for Demetri to release Alice, and I quickly made my way towards her. Her face was troubled but unsurprised, and I realized that this must have been what she had seen during our desperate run to reach Edward and Bella.

"What do we do with the girl?" Caius demanded of Aro. I was uncertain of who he was referring to: Bella or myself. I edged closer to Alice, trying to reign in my spiraling emotions and instinct to flee - but no, the thought of running was a sour one and I stood in a sort of limbo, pinned in place by my own conflicting wills.

Edward sent me a single, nervous glance; he had no doubt picked up on my distress, but he didn't speak. Alice reached out and squeezed my hand, and I remembered her promise that she had made me long ago. " _You honestly don't think I'd let anyone harm you, do you, Rowan? Because I promise I won't. You're safe with me, with us."_

"I feel killing the girl would cause our Rowan considerable distress," Marcus said softly. "Her tie to Bella is quite strong."

I did a mental backpedal. _Our_ Rowan? What did he mean, _our_ Rowan? And why, against all reason, did I actually like the term?

"If only it was Edward's intention to give her immortality," Aro said with a sigh. His eyes darted towards mine - scared, pleading, bouncing between him and Bella like some sort of rhythm.

"Bella will become one of us," Alice said suddenly. "I've seen it. I'll change her myself."

Aro stretched out a silent hand, and Alice gave my hand another, final squeeze before stepping forward, pulling off one of her gloves and placing it into Aro's hand. I squashed down the anger I felt at the action, there was no need for it. The feeling made no sense, but things had ceased being logical from the moment I threw myself out of the shadows and into Felix's crosshairs.

"Mesmerizing. To see what you have seen before it has happened." Aro released Alice and stepped to Bella, reaching for her face. Bella, uneasy, shied away from his hand, and my jaw clenched at the gesture. "Your gifts will make for an intriguing immortal, Isabella."

"And what shall be done of our mate, Aro?" Caius spoke, the attention of the kings coming to rest upon me once more.

No one besides Bella and myself seemed remotely startled at his sentence. His words sunk in and finally, I spoke. It wasn't close to eloquent - it wasn't even polite - but it burst out unbidden regardless. "Your _what_?"

"Your mates." It was Alice who spoke. "That's what I saw, when we were coming here. I was too focused on Edward to see what would occur if you came."

"And a good thing you didn't. You would be very sorry for trying to hide our mate from us," Caius said coldly. Aro hissed lightly.

"I'm your mate? All three of you?" I clarified. It did clear some things up, such as why Caius had reacted so violently to Felix targeting me. Still, it was an intimidating thought.

"Yes, dearest. It is unusual, certainly, but not unheard of," Marcus said gently, voice warm. He scared me the least out of the three kings - there was something soft, even vulnerable about him, like a bird with a broken wing. Though I wasn't exactly _scared_ of Aro and Caius. Wary was, perhaps, a better term. Because they, all three, made me feel like I was wrapped in some sort of warm, protective cocoon.

It reminded me of the one clear memory I had left of my mother, a haze of trust and happiness and warmth. I shouldn't feel safe around them, I shouldn't, but I did, and that was proof enough of their claims. Regardless, they would keep me here. Hold me away from the Cullens, my family, against my will. I asked them about this, even though I was all but certain of their answer.

"Will I have to stay here?" I whispered. I didn't want to, however much the place felt like home. Not yet.

Aro looked torn, glancing at his brothers. Marcus' face was troubled, rather than conflicted, and Caius' was impassive, the only indicator of his thoughts being the worried gleam that flashed in his eyes.

"Come here, _mia cara_ ," Aro said warmly, stretching out a hand. He saw my hesitance. "I just want to get your thoughts, your reasoning behind wanting to leave us."

I didn't want him to see, I didn't want him to see the horrors of my past and what haunted my dreams at night. I was struck by the fact that I didn't want him to see because it would cause him distress. I wanted to be hidden in darkness, but he would not be denied and I had no other choice. I placed my hand into his startlingly soft - but still icy cold - hand.

He looked surprised. "I see nothing. You never said Rowan was immune to your gifts as well, Edward."

"She's not, usually," Edward said cautiously. "But I can never hear her when she's hiding."

Aro released my hand from his grasp, and I missed the contact almost at once. Was this what having a mate was? Yearning for their touch, the feeling of home that they brought? If so, perhaps it wasn't so bad. I recalled the loving relationships of the Cullen couples. Those weren't so bad. Why should mine end up being any different? Still, everything was different. My future with them was impossible to say.

"Hiding. You're referring to her gift, I assume?" Aro asked.

Edward nodded. "Yes. But her silence is different from Bella's, like murky darkness rather than nothing at all."

"Fascinating," He murmured, before seeming to realize what Edward had stated - that I had directly, deliberately hidden my thoughts from him. I very nearly shied away when he reached out to wrap his hand around mine again, thoughts flashing towards the dark memories of my father, how he'd track me down in the darkness, grow far to close and backhand me hard enough that I would fall to the floor.

I woke at night with my cheek still stinging.

Aro dropped my hand as if burned, and I realized too late that I must have slipped my guard. He had seen my thoughts, felt my fear, knew the associating of my father that I placed upon nearly all men, and for a moment I saw a flash of hurt cross his face. I didn't have to try very hard to connect the dots as to why - I had all but likened him to my father, after all. But it wasn't like I could help it. Self-preservation was something that was alive and well within me.

"No, we won't hold you here, not against your will," Aro said softly, tucking his hands behind his back. "You may leave with the Cullens and Bella, of course. But we will be visiting. You are our mate, after all."

I nodded slowly, and this seemed to be an acceptable response to him. "Thank you."

His lips quirked upwards into a slight smile. "Of course."

"If anything happens to her under your guard, anything at all, I will rip you all apart," Caius snarled at Edward and Alice.

Marcus placed a restraining hand on his shoulder. "Peace, Caius. You are all free to go, we will not keep you here any longer. Dementri will show you out."

Edward nodded, and I glanced back at the kings once more before the door was shut. Their red eyes were all trained on me, full of fear that they hadn't displayed before, and I was finally able to nail down what emotion I was feeling as we left the castle.

Guilt.

 **Alright, so that's a wrap on chapter 2 of Tenebrous! I hope you're enjoying the story so far, and if you are, please follow/favorite and drop me a review, however short. I appreciate every one! Catch you next time, guys!**


	4. 03

I grew antsy the farther away from Volterra that we got. Alice seemed to be the only one who sensed this, and she watched me closely out of the corner of her eye throughout the long journey back to Forks. I tried not to fidget.

Edward was too engrossed in Bella to really notice my unease, which was probably for the best. He probably didn't want to hear my inner monologue of _I want to go back_ followed shortly by _No, shut up_.

Needless to say I was very glad when we finally arrived back in the rainy town of Forks, Washington, even though I was so restless I wanted to rip off my own skin. If this was even half of what Bella felt while Edward was gone, I didn't blame her for jumping off a cliff.

The rest of the Cullens were waiting in the airport when we got off the plain, and I was struck with the realization that I would shortly have to explain why the three Volturi kings kept visiting our house. I had a feeling that would be an awkward conversation.

Rose and Emmett had immediately rushed to wrap me in a bone-crushing hug, and they didn't release me until I gasped, "Can't. Breathe!"

"Sorry, kiddo," Emmett said, ruffling my hair. "We were really worried about you. Running off to the Volturi with Alice and Bella? What were you thinking, you could have been killed!"

Rose was equally distraught, but I didn't quite blame them - they were practically my parents, since it was them that I latched on to when the Cullens had first found me, collapsed and bloody on the forest floor.

"Never do anything like that again," She said sternly.

I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Yeah, don't worry, I won't."

All things considered, the Cullens took the news of my mates incredibly well. They were supportive, if anything else. I suspected this was largely in part due to the mate bond, which was all but sacred among vampires. They were less welcoming of Felix and Demetri, when they showed up a day after Alice, Bella, and I brought Edward back from Volterra.

Demetri's explanation as to their presence had been short and straight to the point. "The masters sent us to be your temporary guard, as Master Caius in particular was concerned for your safety."

I hadn't seen hide nor hair of them since, but I knew they were around. The prickling feeling of being watched was enough to tell me that. I didn't have much time to think on their presence, however; in between school and homework I didn't have time to dwell on much, not even on the fact that the three most powerful vampires in the world were mated to me.

At least, I didn't until one of them showed up on my doorstep. In hindsight, this did explain why Alice had been acting so strange.

"Rowan! It's for you!" Emmett yelled, after he had opened the door.

"Coming!" I called, barely louder than normal volume. Considering I lived in a house full of vampires, it wasn't really necessary. I jogged down the stairs, and stopped in my tracks at the bottom.

Marcus stood in the doorway, hands tucked into a long black coat. He offered me a small smile. "Hello, Rowan."

"Marcus," I said, smiling in spite of myself. I didn't trust him, I didn't trust any of them - that was something they had to earn - but I couldn't stop the effect of the mate bond no matter how much I tried.

Marcus, thankfully, didn't seem to expect much of anything from me, not even a hug. He seemed satisfied with the smile as he stepped inside. Alice suddenly appeared, a smile on her face. "Marcus, what a pleasant surprise!"

"With your gift, Alice, I doubt it," He said with an amused smile.

"Let me take your coat," She said, ignoring the look I shot her as I realized she must have known Marcus was coming all along.

"Thank you," He said, removing his coat and passing it to her. Underneath he wasn't dressed extravagantly, simply wearing a deep red button up tucked into black dress pants. His focus was now solely on me, and though it was evident he wished to initiate some sort of physical contact he respectfully kept his distance. "How are you, my heart?"

"Okay," I said truthfully. I felt better than I had all week; his presence soothed the irritating, near-painful feeling of being separated from my mates.

"I'm glad," He said with a warm smile, and I got the feeling that he meant it. "I take it Alice didn't tell you I was coming?"

I let out a soft laugh. "No, she didn't. She tends to omit things like this from our conversations, funnily enough."

"How annoying that must be," He said, amusement tinting his voice.

I caught Alice's eye, resisting the urge to roll my eyes at the ginormous grin she sent me. "Oh, you have no idea. There are worse surprises, though."

"Oh, most definitely. I hope I didn't interrupt anything important?"

"No, not at all. Just homework, but that can wait. How about we take a walk?" I suggested tentatively, wanting to speak to him away from prying ears.

"Certainly. That sounds lovely, my heart," Marcus said.

"Great, let me just grab my coat." I grabbed my coat from the closet, pulling it on and zipping it up to ward off the chill that the outdoors offered. I noticed that he had, needlessly, put his own coat back on.

"Have fun!" Alice practically sang from the living room. I simply shook my head at her as Marcus held open the door for me, following after once I had left the house.

I waited until we were an appropriate distance away to speak. "I didn't expect any of you to visit so early."

"We feel just as antsy as you do, my heart. The bond is not one sided. It's likely you feel it worse, since you're mated to all three of us. Caius wished to come first, he's been very near unbearable as of late, but Aro wanted someone more… level-headed, I suppose, to make the first visit," Marcus said. "He's aware that we put on on edge."

"He told you?" I asked quietly, shoving my hands into my pockets. "About what he saw?"

"He felt it prudent that we know. Caius was outraged that someone had harmed you - we all were - and it took both Aro and I plus Alec to prevent him from hunting down your father and killing him," Marcus divulged.

I shivered at this. "I hope you don't think less of me."

"For something completely out of your control? Certainly not. If anything, Aro feels tremendously guilty that he scared you. Otherwise he likely would have came out here himself."

"It wasn't his fault. And I'm not scared of him, I just…" I trailed off, uncertain.

"You don't trust him yet," Marcus supplied.

"Yeah. It's not your fault, or his. Knee jerk reaction, you know," I said. "I'm sorry."

"I know, my heart, and there's nothing to be sorry for. We're not angry with you for something that's not your fault."

I decided it was time to steer the conversation into safer waters. "How long are you staying?"

"Until Wednesday. Caius has insisted on visiting next, so he'll likely arrive sometime the week after," He told me. "So we have plenty of time to do whatever you'd like."

I had no earthly idea as to what sort of activities a 3,000 year old vampire would enjoy. "What do you like to do?"

"Truthfully, I spend the majority of my free time reading, though I do enjoy sitting in on the guard's movie night every so often," He said. "What do you enjoy?"

"Same as you, I guess. Reading, watching movies or TV, and drawing, even though I'm not very good at it," I said with a shrug.

"Well, we can do whatever you'd like. Just name it," He said.

I made a quick decision, heading off our current course and deeper into the woods. "I want to show you something."

"What is it?"

"You'll see," I said, leading him through the woods towards a large tumble of rocks with little difficulty - I knew these woods like the back of my hand, perhaps better than that.

"Rocks?" I could hear the polite bewilderment in his voice, and smiled slightly.

"It's better at the top," I told him with a grin, pushing myself up and on to the first large stone. I glanced back, seeing the tenseness in his stance, and immediately knew that he was worried. "Oh, relax. I've climbed these rocks a thousand times. And what's fun without a little risk?"

Marcus shook his head lightly, disbelieving, though there was a slight smile on his face. "Very well. I'll follow behind you."

"Good. I showed Emmett and he just jumped straight to the top. That's much less fun." I climbed easily up on to the next rock - I barely had to think about where I was going, I had climbed up this rock pile so often. Though it was probably in Marcus' best interests to not know that I had broken my arm the first time I attempted climbing up.

"I never took you as the daring type."

"I willingly walked into the castle of the most dangerous vampires in the world and then put myself in harm's way in an attempt to save Bella," I said, pulling myself up onto the last rock before the top. "I'd say that's pretty daring."

Marcus chuckled. "Fair enough."

I reached the top, crawling over to the other side of the rock to give Marcus room to sit. I let my legs swing down over the edge, enjoying the peaceful sounds of the forest, even though the cold bit eagerly into my uncovered hands.

"I can see why you like it up here," Marcus said after a while. I glanced over at him - he looked calm, and at ease, which was much different than when I had first seen him. He looked alive now - as alive as a vampire could look - and not as if the weight of world had been placed unwillingly onto his shoulders.

"I found this rock pile back when we first moved to Forks. I had been with them for barely a year at that point, and I was in a very fragile state of mind. I still expected Carlisle or Emmett or Jasper to snap one day and hit me," I said softly, watching as he stiffened. "They never did, of course. But I always expected it."

Marcus was quiet, but incredibly tense, and on impulse I reached out and placed my hand over his. I hadn't realized what I had done until I was touching him, and we both stared at our conjoined hands in slight surprise. Quicker than I could register, he flipped his hand over so that his fingers could curl around mine, and he didn't speak as he waited for me to continue.

"I found this place when, after one afternoon, I got overwhelmed. I was angry that we had to leave Alaska, because I was comfortable there. It was familiar, but the Cullens had to leave and they weren't going to leave me behind. I was part of the family. Anyway, I stormed off, into the woods, and just wandered around for a while. And I came across this place. It was just… so peaceful. Calm. I tried to climb it, fell, and broke my arm."

I chuckled at this. "Carlisle was there as soon as it happened, he took me back to the house and fixed me up. He wasn't angry that I ran off or had gotten hurt. He was just concerned. And that's when I realized that he cared. He genuinely, actually cared. It didn't magically solve all of my problems, but… I didn't keep pulling away after that."

"Do you trust us?" Marcus asked. It was a simple question, but weighted, and full of the raw sort of emotion that only surfaced around those you truly valued.

I hesitated. To say yes would be a lie, but to say no would be one, too. "I'm… getting there."

"Good." He gave me a smile, and though I knew it wasn't quite the answer he wanted, it was close enough. And it was comforting to know that he was okay with that.

 **Wow, this chapter really was trying to resist being written at every turn. But I managed to wrangle it into submission. Thank you all for your comments - I'm so glad that you're enjoying this story, and I hope that you'll stick around through Rowan's journey! If you like my story, please consider following/favoriting and leaving a comment, as it really does mean a lot to me. Until next time!**


	5. 04

Marcus was dismayed that I still had to go to school despite his presence. He was understanding, however, and was satisfied when I told him to meet in my car for lunch and that he could join me on the ride there and home. His presence had ceased being a source of uncertainty for me, to the point where it became more natural for him to be by me than not - especially since he rarely left my side except for school hours.

His presence didn't stop me from noticing that Bella had been acting cold towards me recently, however. We were good friends, and I was determined to figure out what it was that I had done to slight her, so after a week of being given the cold shoulder I was determined to confront her at school Monday.

I met her at her locker that morning - though it wasn't such a feat, considering we were right next to each other. "Hey, Bella. How are you?"

"Hi, Rowan. I'm fine, thanks. You?" She gave me a tight smile.

"Good. Look, did I do something wrong?" I asked, getting straight to the point as I leaned against my locker.

Bella looked surprised at my question, her lips parting slightly. "Um… no?"

"Then why have you barely been talking to me? You know I would have stayed with you in Forks if I could have, right?" I asked. I wanted to make sure that she knew that I didn't want to leave her here - that was all Edward, who I was still somewhat annoyed at.

"No, no, I know. It's just…" She trailed off with a shrug.

"It's what? I can't fix whatever is wrong if you don't tell me."

"I know it wasn't your choice. It's just the whole thing with the Volturi kings, it's just got me kind of… weirded out," She admitted.

My mouth formed an 'o' of realization. "That's what's been bothering you?"

"Well, they're just so much older than you. And they kill people, and I was - am - worried that you will change," She admitted.

"Bella, the only one of the Cullens who hasn't slipped up and killed someone is Carlisle. It's in their nature. Don't act so surprised - even Edward isn't perfect," I said. "But what Edward has done isn't my story to tell. My point is, the Cullens are the exception to the rule. And just because I'm with the kings doesn't change me. The bond doesn't bring together those who are incompatible, it doesn't work that way. It brings together those who already fit. I don't have to change myself to be with them."

My tone was firm but kind, and the words seemed to soothe her worries, since she nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Of course I'm right. This is me we're talking about," I said cheekily, looping my arm around hers. "C'mon, we're going to be late for English. Are you still grounded?"

Bella sighed. "Yeah, I am."

"Don't worry, I'm sure your dad will make an exception for me. How about we do something later this week?" I suggested.

"Yeah, okay," She agreed, and we separated to go towards our separate seats in English.

It turned out that straightening things out with Bella had been a wise choice, especially after Marcus left that Wednesday, shortly after I had gotten home from school. I had wrapped him in a tight hug before he left, which he didn't seem to expect, but it lit his face up with a smile and he pressed a hesitant kiss to my hairline.

"Don't worry, my heart, I won't be gone forever. And you'll be seeing Caius soon," He murmured. I'm sure he meant the words as comforting, but my fragile trust didn't transfer over to Caius, whom I was perhaps the most nervous about being alone with due to his fiery temper. As a result, I stiffened. Marcus gave me a gentle, reassuring squeeze. "You don't have to be scared of him, Rowan. Caius would never dream of harming you."

I nodded, uncertain, but whether or not Marcus was correct was yet to be seen. "Okay."

"I'll see you soon," He said with a smile, finally releasing me from his gentle hold. "Don't get into too much trouble while I'm not around, hmm?"

"I make no promises. But I'll try," I said with a smile. Unlike Bella, I didn't have an outrageous tendency for trouble, so I doubted he had much to worry about.

I paid Bella a visit at her home the following day, unannounced but not unwelcome. It seemed that Edward was the only one of the Cullens that Charlie had an issue with, as he invited me in warmly and told me that Bella was upstairs.

"Hey," She said, surprised, when I walked into her room.

"Hey Bells," I greeted, flopping down onto her bed beside her.

"Edward said Marcus left yesterday," She said. "How are you doing?"

I offered her a shrug in response. "I can honestly say I don't blame you for cliff jumping."

"I was doing it for fun!" She exclaimed indignantly. I offered her a grin, signalling that I was simply teasing, and she huffed. "You're horrible."

"Yeah, yeah. How did you bear it, with Edward gone? I feel like I'm trapped in my own skin," I said, resting my head on her bed and closing my eyes.

"I didn't," I heard her admit sheepishly. "I withdrew from everyone."

"Do you have any tips besides becoming a social recluse?" I quipped, and she smacked my shoulder lightly. I snickered.

"Just keep busy, that helped me," Bella said.

Fortunately, that wasn't hard. The Cullens and Bella were more than willing to keep my mind off things until Caius' arrival the following Thursday. The only forewarning I received that he had arrived was Alice mentioning this as we turned onto our drive.

"Alice, why are you like this?" I grumbled. "Can't you give me a little more warning than two minutes?"

"Absolutely not. Surprising you is so much more fun, especially with how mopey you've been," She chirped.

I humphed. "I haven't been _mopey_."

"Don't worry, we don't blame you for it, it's really not your fault," She said, ignoring the glare I sent her way as she parked the car. "I'm just saying, you have been mopey. You didn't even want to go shopping with me yesterday!"

"Because we went two days before that!" I protested, slinging my backpack over my shoulder as we headed up towards the door. "You are the only person I know that somehow runs out of new things to wear within a week."

"That's not true. I just like variety." She held open the door for me to walk through.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say, Alice."

"Don't you take that tone with me, young lady!" She said playfully.

I laughed and threw my blue-knit beanie at her - she caught it easily. "I'll talk to you however I want!"

Esme appeared, wearing an amused smile and successfully ending our argument. "Welcome home girls. Caius is waiting in the living room for you, Rowan. He's speaking with Carlisle."

I was half-surprised that Caius was actually able to carry on civilised conversation with the Cullens, but remembered that he and Carlisle went much further back than the rest and Carlisle had likely earned at least some form of his respect.

"Thanks, Esme," I said, hanging up my coat. I left my backpack at the foot of the stairs, resolving to take it up to my room when I went, and headed off to battle.

Edward, who had been walking down the stairs as this crossed my mind, lifted his lips into a smirk and squeezed my shoulder. "It'll be fine."

 _If you say so_ , I thought to him, and he chuckled, bringing his lips close enough that they brushed against my ear as he murmured quietly so as not to be overheard. "I know. He's very excited to see you. And very impatient."

This settled me slightly - it was no different than Marcus, really - and I gave Edward a smile. _Thanks_. He nodded and sent me a wink, and I didn't need to read minds to know his response: _any time._

Suitably heartened, I followed Carlisle's light voice and Caius' low lilt into the living room. Caius' eyes snapped to me almost instantly, and he sent me a genuine smile as he stood, ruby-red eyes warm. "Rowan."

"Caius," I said, sending him a hesitant smile.

He turned towards Carlisle, expression hardening minutely. "Excuse us if you please, Carlisle?"

"Of course," Carlisle said, lightly squeezing my shoulder in greeting as he passed.

There was what I perceived to be an uncomfortable silence that lasted for several moments, in which Caius checked me over with sharp eyes as if for any sign of injury and I fiddled uneasily with the hem of my shirt, wanting nothing more than disappear. I felt that such an action may irk Caius, however, and abstained.

"I'm quite sure my brothers were glad to be rid of me." Caius finally spoke, his voice soft and near enough to uncertain that it startled me.

I took a nearly imperceptible breath to steady myself and allowed my lips to quirk upwards into a small smile. "Why's that?"

"The mate bond. I'm sure Marcus mentioned it's hard for us to be apart from you, and it left me more… irritable than usual," He admitted, taking a hesitant step forward. When I didn't shy away as I had done the first time we had met, he smiled.

"You'll be happy to know it's not one-sided," I said, passing him to sit down in the corner of the couch.

"On the contrary, love, it kills me that you must go through it too. Most humans pay the mating bond no mind - especially if they meet their mate only once - though Aro suspects that your knowledge of the bond combined with there being three of us instead of one contributes to your strong awareness of it," Caius said.

"That makes sense," I said, sensing that he wanted to sit but wasn't quite sure if I'd welcome him being so close. "You can sit, Caius."

"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. Though Marcus had assured me that he had eased your worries about us," He said, sitting down beside me. He left enough room that I was comfortable, but the arm that he stretched over the couch caused his fingertips to just graze my shoulder.

I didn't quite mind the contact.

"To a degree. Trust isn't something that comes easily for me, even now," I said. A muscle in his jaw twitched agitatedly at this admission, but he gave no other outward sign that this bothered him. I was growing used to the fact that they weren't angry at _me_ \- they were angry at the person that had caused it.

Caius crossed his legs, still angled towards me. "I can sympathise. Though you can rest in comfort knowing that we would never lay a hand on you."

"I know," I said, after studying him for a moment and reading nothing untruthful in his steady gaze.

He sent me a quick smile at this, and changed the subject. "Marcus tells me you draw?"

"Some. Not very well, and not people. I can never get the expression right," I told him. "But I can show you, if you'd like. My sketchbooks are in my room."

"Lead the way," He said, standing lithely and following after me like a pale shadow. I bent to retrieve my backpack to carry upstairs, but he was quicker than I was, grabbing it and slinging it over his shoulder before I could reach it.

I turned to him, eyebrows raised, and couldn't help but smile at the sight of the feared Volturi leader carrying a backpack. He smirked. "What?"

"Nothing." I shook my head with a light laugh and lead him upstairs. Of the Cullens, Edward and I were the only ones to still have rooms to ourselves, though Edward hardly spent any time in his anymore, considering he was almost always with Bella. My room was situated near the back, nestled in the shade of the tall pine trees that surrounded the house, leaving the room dimly lit a majority of the time which was the way I tended to like it.

Still, I turned the light on when we entered which dispelled most of the shadows. "Just set my backpack anywhere, I'll have to do my homework later anyway."

"What sort of things do schools require now?" He asked curiously, moving in a few long strides to set my backpack by my desk.

"Math, English, History, Science, P.E., that sort of thing," I said with a shrug. "It's standard almost everywhere."

"Interesting," Was all he said, flitting throughout my room to take everything in - one of Esme's drawings, which hung framed on the wall, the well-worn books that lined my bookshelf, the pictures scattered about featuring me and various members of the Cullen clan.

"I moved in with them when I was fourteen. That's one of the earliest pictures of me with any of them, I think I was just fifteen," I told him, sitting down in my desk chair and watching as he examined a picture of Emmett and I with interest. It was one of my favorites of the two of us - Emmett had me hoisted up on one shoulder, laughing, with Edward's grand piano balanced on the other. Edward had been furious when he found out we had manhandled his piano, but it was the first time I had genuinely laughed in a long time.

"They care for you very much," Caius observed, after looking at several of the other photos - one of Alice and I, buried under a pile of clothes that she had bought for me on a shopping spree, another of Edward and I making a snowman together in Alaska, and another of Jasper and I leaning against each other as we read.

"Of course they do. They're my family," I said softly. Caius had picked up the picture of Emmett and I again, and I took the chance to open my bottom drawer, taking out the oldest photo I had. This one was framed like the others, but I hadn't set it out.

"This is the earliest one I have," I told him, and he walked closer to take the picture from me. His head tilted to one side as he looked at it. It was me with family, my real family, before everything had gone so wrong. I was held between my parents, sporting a broad, chubby-cheeked smile, and my parents beamed at the camera from either side.

"You were so small," He said with a soft smile.

"I was two. That's the only picture I have from before…" I trailed off with a shrug, looking at the floor.

His cool fingers were gently against my skin as he steered my chin up to look him in the eye. "Thank you for showing me."

"Of course," I said, staring with wide eyes as he pressed a featherlight kiss to my forehead.

He chuckled upon seeing my expression, knowing I was startled rather than scared by the gesture, and moved to flit around my room once more. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts, and placed the picture that he had at some point returned to my hand back to the drawer.

"You said you wanted to see my drawings?" I asked even as I opened the first drawer of my desk, pulling out the top notebook. There were a lot in there - it was organized chaos more than anything - but only the top one held any drawings of real talent.

"You have a lot of notebooks," Caius observed, snatching a few before I could close the drawer once more and settling himself on the edge of my bed.

I could feel myself blushing. "None of those are any good, I'll have you know."

"They're not so bad," He said, flipping through the pages. Most of them were of nature, but there were some pathetic attempts to draw various Cullens which he chuckled at. "I can give you some pointers on drawing people, if you would like?"

"You draw?" I asked in surprise.

"Well, paint. But I can draw just as well. I find art to be soothing," He said, as if needing justification for this.

I walked over to sit by him on the bed. "You don't to rationalize what you enjoy doing, Caius. It's alright to just enjoy things."

"I wasn't rationalizing," He said, perhaps a little too quickly, which was enough to tell me that he most certainly was. I shook my head in amusement at this as he finished looking through the second notebook he had snatched.

"These are my most recent drawings. I want to draw a sunset, but we don't get to see many of those around here," I told him. "Though I'm not sure I'd be able to get the colors right. There are some things that just can't be reproduced."

Caius sighed, as if he had recently experienced that exact struggle himself. "No truer words have ever been spoken. These really are quite good, you're better at this than you give yourself credit for."

"Perhaps," I conceded. "You'll have to let me see your own work, someday."

"Anything for you, love." There was a certain tenderness to his words, and I knew that he wasn't just referring to showing me his paintings.

 *****  
Another chapter in the books! Hehe. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, as I enjoyed writing it! If you did, please consider following/favoriting and leaving an encouraging comment. I appreciate the outpouring of love I've been receiving for this story so far, it's super encouraging, so please keep it up! Until next time, I will catch you later my guys!**


	6. 05

Caius' visit undeniably ended up being much more eventful than Marcus', though this was more due to outside circumstances than anything else. Things began to crash and burn, for lack of a better phrase, Friday afternoon. I had just returned from my lunch spent in the car with Caius, and was in the process of unzipping my jacket when I was unexpectedly grabbed and yanked into the nearest empty room, which just happened to be the men's restroom.

I kicked up quite the protest until I realized it was just Jasper, who had since braced himself against the door to avoid any unwanted visitors.

"Okay, what the hell?" I asked crossly, heart still beating quickly from the scare.

"Victoria, I saw Victoria in a vision during lunch. She's coming back, this weekend. She's after Bella, she's still furious at her for killing James, she's returning to try and hunt her down once and for all," Alice said in a rush.

I stood stock-still, shocked, and it was several moments before I was able to actually speak. "When?"

"I don't know what day, sometime in the evening. I know it's this weekend. Edward saw what I did, I'm sure he already has some sort of plan in place, but we have to go and try to end this," She said.

I was starkly reminded that I was the only human member in a coven of vampires. "And what about me?"

"You'll be with Caius, you'll be fine. He'll protect you with his life if necessary, but Victoria isn't interested in you. Just stay at the house, and you'll be perfectly safe," She said.

"Is that all that you saw?" Jasper asked. His perfectly sculpted features had settled into a worried frown, though upon catching my gaze he sent a wave of reassurance my way.

"Yes, that's all. She must have just decided," Alice said.

I was struck with a sudden thought. "We are going to tell Caius all this, right?"

"I'm not sure that'd be a good idea," She said carefully.

"Why not? It's stupid not to tell him, and do you know how angry he'll be if he finds out you guys have lied?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"If Caius thinks you're in danger with us, he won't hesitate to take you right back to Volterra with him! It is taking a lot of trust on their part to let you stay here, you know that right?" Alice said, her voice rising shrilly. "They are all absolutely terrified that something will happen to you here, I don't have to be a mind reader to know that! And the second any one of them - _especially_ Caius - thinks that you are in any sort of danger they will take you back to Volterra whether you like it or not!"

"I think he'd be more pissed off if we didn't tell him! Caius could have you all killed for keeping something like that from them! You think I want that?" I fired back.

"Give us this weekend. If we don't kill Victoria by then, we'll tell him what's going on. Like I said, she's not after you - you're in no danger from her. Please, Rowan," She said softly.

I sighed. It wasn't a perfect solution, not by a long shot, especially not if something unexpected occurred. But Alice did have a point, loath as I was to admit it. "Okay, okay. I won't tell him."

"Good," She said with a huff, and conversation was effectively ended.

It did not take me very long to realize that lying to Caius - though perhaps knowingly withholding the truth would be a better description - was much different than lying to the Cullens. For starters, he picked up that something was off almost immediately and unlike Marcus wasn't one to wait for me to speak about it when I was ready.

"Something bothering you, love?" He asked as he drove me home, taking his eyes off the road for several seconds to give me a concerned look. "You seem quiet."

"I'm just tired." It was a pathetic, flimsy excuse, and I wasn't entirely sure that he bought it, but he didn't push. "School, you know?"

"Not really," He said with a low chuckle. "It's over now, though."

I leaned back against the seat, staring out at the scenery that flashed by. Caius didn't drive _quite_ as fast or as recklessly as Alice, though I suspected this was in part because I was with him. We arrived back at the house quickly enough, and I hoped Edward had the sense not to mention Alice's vision while Caius was near.

"What would you like to do?" Caius asked after I dropped off my backpack in my room and flopped back onto the bed. The side of the bed dipped under his weight, and I glanced up at where he was sitting.

I shrugged. "Anything you'd like."

"I think I need more to go off of than that, love," He said, amused.

"How about we go outside? I know some good spots with nice scenery where we could draw, if you like," I suggested. I knew I needed to get him out of the house so that Alice could discuss her vision with the rest of the Cullens, and while I felt guilty for keeping something so important from Caius I had promised Alice that I'd give her and my family a chance to deal with this on their own.

He was on his feet in a moment. "That sounds perfect."

I tossed a few sketchbooks, pencils, and colored pencils into a bag (which Caius insisted on carrying) and we were off. Edward sent me a discreet nod of thanks as we walked out, and I knew they would wait until we, or Caius rather, were out of earshot to begin their discussion.

"So where are we going?"

"The border between our land and the Quileute land. The Cullens hate it when I go out that far, what with the werewolves and all, but if you climb a tree there's a really pretty view," I said, tucking my hands snugly into the pockets of my jacket.

"There are werewolves here?" Caius had stopped dead in his tracks, and when he spoke his voice was utterly horrified.

"Yeah, but they don't bother us, and I never go down to La Push anyway, so it's not that big of a deal," I said, casting him a concerned look. Surely the Quileute wolves didn't warrant such a strong reaction?

"Not that big of a _deal?!_ Werewolves are dangerous, uncontrollable beasts, slaves to their instinct! There's a reason I've had them hunted nearly to extinction!" He hissed.

I suddenly remembered something Carlisle had mentioned to me, and everything made sense. "Wait, they're not what you think they are-"

Caius cut me off. "They will kill anything they can touch, and a one human is no match for a pack of them, you're in incredible danger here. Aro was foolish to allow you to leave Volterra!"

"You don't understand-"

"No, _you_ don't understand! You are our heart and soul, Rowan, to lose you would be to lose ourselves! Having you so far away from us, even under the watch of our Elite Guard, is like agony as we are not near to look after or protect you! And to know that you are so close to such danger is unacceptable, I least of all will not allow it, just as I know Aro and Marcus won't!"

"They're shape-changers!" I exclaimed, when Caius finally stopped his rant for an unneeded breath. "They're not Children of the Moon, they're shape-changers who can take the form of wolves. I misspoke."

There was a moment of tense silence, and then, "Forgive me."

"Yeah," I said softly. "I know of a different spot, if that's better."

"Take me wherever you'd like. I trust your judgement," He said. And while I knew this was likely his way of apologizing for his earlier outburst, the sentiment was appreciated.

* * *

 **Another chapter down! I hope you're enjoying so far - I've still got plot for Caius' visit so you'll be enjoying his presence for a bit longer. Thanks for all your sweet comments so keep it up, and if you're enjoying please consider following/favoriting my story! Catch you later, my guys!**


	7. 06

Caius and I began the walk back as the light began to die between the trees, and I hoped that Victoria had made the decision to prowl the woods tomorrow and not tonight. I had lost track of time, and when I had with a start realized the sun was about to set, I announced that we should be heading back.

I was more concerned about Caius' reaction if he were to find out what I had agreed to hide from him over any threat that Victoria may pose. This was primarily because I had no doubts that Caius could just as easily take care of her on his own as he could with his guard, while I could draw back into the safety of the shadows and disappear.

We ran into no trouble on our trek back, and I was grateful to be back within the warmth of the house, which Esme always kept at a comfortable temperature ever since I had came to live with them.

"I have your dinner," Esme said, as I emerged into the kitchen. "Wash your hands first."

"Of course," I said, doing as she had ordered before sitting at the table. Caius had disappeared at some point, and I briefly wondered where he had gotten off to before Edward sat down beside me and answered my unspoken question.

"He's speaking with Carlisle about the Quileutes. He's still concerned about it," He said lowly, giving me a chastising look. "You shouldn't have told him."

"I didn't mean to. I wasn't thinking," I said, once I had swallowed my mouthful of food. "I forgot about the werewolf versus shape-changer thing."

Edward hummed in response. "Thanks for earlier."

I didn't have to guess what he was referring to - distracting Caius had given them time to talk about what to do in regards to Victoria. "No problem."

"Jasper and Alice are meeting Sam at the border now. She'll be here tomorrow," He said.

 _What's your excuse?_ I switched to conversing mentally with him - at least partially anyway - in order to keep the conversation largely private.

There was a pause, and I suspected Edward was ensuring that Caius wasn't listening in before he responded. "We're all going hunting. He won't want to come, because of our diet."

"Smart," I murmured, taking a sip of my water. Mentally, I added, _So I just have to keep him distracted?_

"Yes."

I met Edward's topaz eyes. _I hope you know I don't think we should be hiding this from Caius. It's stupid, especially if something goes wrong._

"I know," He said. "I agree with you, and so does Carlisle, but Alice wouldn't budge. She says everything will be fine."

"And Jasper couldn't talk to her?"

"You know he almost always sides with her. This is no different," Edward said. "Have you finished your history paper?"

"What?" I furrowed my brow at the sudden change of topic, before I realized that we were likely no longer having a private conversation. Confirming my thoughts, Edward nodded. "Uh, no. I was planning on getting Carlisle to help me."

"What's the paper on, love?" Caius asked smoothly, appearing in the chair beside me so suddenly that I jumped in my seat and nearly choked on my food. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

I had to take a gulp of water before I could speak again without being on the verge of coughing. "It's okay. I live with vampires, you'd think I'd be used to it. It's, um, it's about the Industrial Revolution."

"That was an interesting time. I'd be happy to help you," He said, his tone perhaps overly casual. I glanced momentarily at Edward, and his slight smirk was enough to tell me that Caius was jealous. Perhaps not jealous of Carlisle, but likely of the time Carlisle got to spend with me.

Edward stood and squeezed my shoulder before moving off. "Now you're getting it."

"Getting what?" Caius asked, as I pushed away my now-empty plate of food.

"Don't worry about it. Just Edward using his freaky mind powers," I told him. "Now, do you mind if I pick your brain for this paper? I really want to get it done."

"Not at all," He said, standing. I did the same, grabbing my plate. I rinsed it before putting it into the dishwasher. Caius offered me his arm. "Shall we?"

I giggled lightly at him and slipped my arm through his, not missing the smile that crossed his face. "We shall."

* * *

Considering Alice's visions were largely subjective, the events that transpired the following day really weren't her fault. It still managed to make a good mess of things, though.

My job in keeping Caius busy was perhaps the easiest, as the rest had to find Victoria under the guise of a quick hunting trip. I could only hope that they were successful so that we wouldn't have to worry about her anymore. It was really only by sheer luck that James had chosen Bella as his target instead of me that fateful day - the wind had shifted, and Bella's scent was potent enough and mine diluted enough through my time with the Cullens that she, rather than myself, had been chosen as his prey.

"Do the Cullens leave you alone like this often?" Caius asked curiously from where he sat at the end of the couch, content with my feet in his lap.

I offered a shrug in reply. "Occasionally. Esme doesn't like to leave me by myself so usually she'll make someone stay back with me if she doesn't herself. I don't think they mind as much this time because you're here."

He paused before asking his next question. "And you're okay with it just being us here?"

"Yeah," I said, genuinely meaning it, "I'm okay with it."

"I'm thrilled to hear it, _il mio amore_. So, what are we watching?" Caius asked, nodding towards the TV.

"Well, what sort of things do you like to watch?" I asked. I didn't want to put him through a movie that he would hate.

"I don't watch television very much. Marcus watches the most out of all of us, I think he enjoys the distraction."

I leaned back thoughtfully. "Okay, well… what don't you like?"

"I suppose I'm not a huge fan of teen romances," He decided after a moment.

I laughed slightly. "Ironic, considering mine has practically become one. How about action?"

"Ironic, indeed," He said, and after agreeing with my suggestion I put on the most recent _Mission Impossible_ for us. About halfway through the movie I paused it to get a drink and a snack, and that was where things started to go awry.

Because Victoria changed her mind.

And Alice had been wrong.

I had just finished my long drink of water when my phone buzzed. I unlocked it with one hand as I set down my glass and saw a text from Alice. _Hide_ , it said. Another came just as I read the first. _Now._

I reacted without thinking, swiping down the lightswitch and plunging the kitchen into darkness. The shadows pulled me back to them, and not a moment too soon. I was able to discern her as she appeared, even in the dark, and the wild mess of red curls was enough to tell me who it was. My heart was pounding quickly within my chest, but the fear didn't muddle my mind. Instead, it sharpened it. This was, after all, not the first time I had been trapped with a monster in the dark.

The shadows would shield me from her, of that I was sure, but I had to determine a way to alert Caius of her presence without outright revealing my position. I reached out, fully aware of the incredibly stupid decision I was about to make, and pushed the glass that I had been drinking off the counter. It shattered when it hit the ground, and I just managed to dodge as she reached for me within the darkness.

Caius had materialized at the sound, his face morphing from concerned to a nearly animalistic fury so quickly I nearly missed it. He growled at her, a loud, imposing sound, and Victoria pounced. He caught her by the neck mid-spring and slammed her down, just as Alec and Demetri appeared.

They sprung to action without needing direction, grabbing Victoria by the arms and holding her in place as Caius ripped her head from her shoulders. I cringed at the sight and looked away. The shadows swirled around me, as if worried, pressing me back further into the darkness even as the Cullens appeared, a range of emotions playing over their faces.

Caius waved away Demetri and Alec, who took what remained of Victoria outside to be burned to ashes. He then fixed his furious gaze upon the Cullens, and I knew things were about to get incredibly messy.

"Who was that?" His voice came out in a growl and was directed at no one person, but it was clear he demanded an answer.

Carlisle had a frown on his face as he let out a long breath. "That was Victoria. She has been a problem for us for quite some time."

"And you just, what? Forget to mention that?" He hissed lowly.

"We were hoping to take care of her before she became any more of a problem," Carlisle said carefully.

Caius let out a loud snarl that nearly drowned out Carlisle's words as he stepped forward, toe-to-toe with him. "May I remind you, _Cullen_ , that we allow our mate to stay here provided you keep her _safe_. Yet you deliberately kept a threat from us that very nearly had her killed. I have half a mind to kill you all where you stand!"

Both Emmett and Jasper tensed from behind Carlisle, moving subtly into a more offensive position that shielded their mates. Carlisle, to his credit, didn't flinch at Caius' threat. "We give you our deepest apologies, Caius. When Victoria ventured into Forks her decision was only to give chase to Bella. None of us could have foreseen her changing her target so quickly."

"None except for your clairvoyant. You and your family have done something unforgivable _and_ unforgettable, Carlisle, by putting my mate in knowing danger. Surely you don't expect to escape this unscathed," Caius said, his whole body tensed like a coiled spring.

I knew then that I had better interfere before Caius did something rash. I stepped out from the shadows and wedged myself between Caius and the rest of the Cullens, staring up at his snarling face. I pressed a hand to his chest. "Caius, it's okay."

I felt his muscles shift underneath my fingers as he instinctively reacted, becoming complaisant at my touch. Still he glared viciously at the Cullens. Carlisle had stepped cautiously back, to give us space, which was likely a wise move.

I felt the growl that rumbled in Caius' chest before he spoke. "No, it's not. Their reckless actions could have killed you."

"But you were here," I soothed. "And Alice's text saved my life, Victoria never even saw me."

His chest once again rumbled at Victoria's name. "You would not have needed saving if-"

"Caius, the Cullens would never knowingly do something to put me in danger. They are my family," I said, conscious of the fact that he was still glaring at the Cullens over my head. I grabbed his hand with my free one, and he twined his fingers through mine almost thoughtlessly. "Come with me."

"Rowan-"

" _Please_ , Caius," I said softly.

He caved. "Alright. So as long as there are no other threats that the Cullens are hiding from us."

"There's nothing else," I said, before Carlisle could speak. I had the distinct feeling that I was the only thing keeping Caius from slaughtering the Cullens, and I didn't want Carlisle to break the spell.

I led Caius to the same tumble of rocks that I had taken Marcus, and the moonlight that came from the sky above was enough to light my way as I climbed up. Caius didn't protest to this as Marcus did, but he was so close behind me that I couldn't have wobbled without him reaching out to catch me.

"You could have _died_ ," He whispered, once we had settled ourselves onto the cool rock, and I could hear the agony produced within himself at the mere thought.

"Here," I said, opening my arms to him. Caius needed little more invitation to pull me to him, his arms wrapped securely around me as he nosed his face against my neck, breathing in my scent. I didn't feel threatened at the action, despite the fact that he could kill me easily if he wished. I knew that he would rather die than harm me, and his actions were to calm himself, to chase away the horror and reassure that I was safe.

"I'm okay," I said, rubbing a hand across his back in the way that Esme would do whenever I was distressed. "I'm okay."

"Did you know about tonight?" He asked, his low voice muffled.

"Yes," I conceded, tired of lying to him. "But I wanted to tell you. Alice was so certain that she would stay away, however."

He grumbled at Alice's name, pulling me closer in his displeasure. His words weren't quite what I expected when he finally spoke. "Did I scare you?"

"No, no, of course not. You saved me," I said. "It's okay, Caius. I trust you."

He lifted his head to meet my eyes at this, surprised. "Truly?"

"Yes," I said, and the word hovered between us for a moment. "But Caius, please, don't make me leave the Cullens yet."

He wavered, torn between his desire to keep me happy versus his desire to keep me close and safe. "Okay, I won't. I won't. But I'm increasing the guard around you. I want all the Elite Guard here, at all times. I can't have anything happening to you. I _won't._ I couldn't live if anything did."

To me, this seemed more than fair. "Alright."

He nodded, and instead of resuming his earlier position he lifted me onto his lap, tucked safely under his chin. "Are you okay?"

I hesitated, remembering the thoughts that had crossed my mind when I was faced with Victoria, alone in the dark. How starkly it had put me back with my father. But I had the wisdom not to tell him any of this, despite the fact that I knew I was not. "I think so."

"Okay." But his hold tightened around me, and I pressed farther into his embrace, and neither of us moved again for a long time.

* * *

 **I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter! Caius sometimes give me trouble when it comes to writing him, but he cooperated this time around and I thought everything turned out okay. Thank you all for your comments, I really appreciate the support and encouragement! If you're enjoying my storing, consider commenting and following/favoriting to show your support! Until next time, guys!**

 ** _il mio amore_** **~ My love**


	8. 07

Caius could barely be pried from my side for the rest of his stay. He was set to leave Wednesday morning, and Esme was persuaded to call me in sick on Monday and Tuesday so that I could spend more time with him. After I had consented to allow him physical contact, there was barely a time when we _weren't_ touching. He reminded me a bit of an overgrown cat, a thought which earned a snort from Edward when he heard it.

Still, Wednesday came too soon, and I was back to my normal routine, mourning the loss of my constant companion. Jasper assured me that this was perfectly normal when he felt me getting too troubled about it, especially after the telltale restless, crawl-out-of-my-skin feeling returned with increased intensity.

"Edward," I said, walking into his room Thursday evening without bothering to knock. "I need a favor."

"What's up?" He asked, closing his book as I crawled on to his bed to lay beside him. I knew that him asking was mere politeness, but it helped to put my thoughts into words regardless.

"It's Aro," I started, after some time of staring up at the ceiling.

"You're troubled about his ability," Edward said, though I doubted he needed his mind reading to know that.

"Yeah. I trust him, sort of, but I don't want him to know everything," I said. "At least, not right away."

My thoughts, unspoken, hung in the air. _It would hurt him to know._

Edward didn't comment, instead humming in acknowledgement, and I continued. "When we were in Volterra, I was able to block him out, like I can with you when I hide. I was hoping that you could help me figure out how I did it, so I could do it again."

"I can try, if that's what you really want," He agreed, sitting up to lean against the headboard. I nodded and did the same. "Show me the memory of what happened?"

"Sure." I closed my eyes to better concentrate, and let the memories of that day overtake me. It was a bit muddled with all that happened, but other than my first look of the kings that interaction with Aro was what had stuck with me most vividly.

" _Come here,_ mia cara _." Aro stretched out his hand for me, wanting a read on my thoughts. He explained why upon sensing my hesitance to grant his request. "I just want to get your thoughts, your reasoning behind wanting to leave us."_

 _I didn't want to, I didn't want him to know, I didn't want him to see. But I didn't have a choice, despite every fiber of my being protesting, balking, reaching for the shadows that lurked in the dimmest crevices of the room. Still, I stepped forward and placed my hand into Aro's cold one. There was a beat of silence. "I see nothing. You never said Rowan was immune to your gifts as well, Edward."_

" _She's not, usually," Edward said cautiously. "But I can never hear her when she's hiding."_

"Interesting," Edward said, when the memory had finished playing through my mind. "It's almost as if your mind and body were divided. Your mind was in shadow while your body remained visible."

"Can you help me?" I asked, hope tinting my tone.

"I make no promises, but I can try. How about we start tomorrow after school? I promised Bella I'd be back to stay with her tonight."

I readily agreed, happy that he was willing to help me. I rolled off of his bed and on to my feet, headed for the door. I paused before I had completely left. "Thanks, Edward."

"Of course. You're my sister." He shot me a smile that I returned, and in another blink he was gone.

As promised, he approached me after school the following day. "Ride with me? I figured you would want to practice somewhere other than the house."

"That would be great. Thanks, Edward," I said, climbing into the passenger seat of his Volvo.

He nodded before getting into the car and turning the key. "Yeah. Look, I feel like I should warn you that Rose and Emmett are planning on talking to you when we get back. They're concerned."

"Because of the whole Aro thing." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. Rose overheard our conversation yesterday. They're just worried, that's all," He said. "They want to make sure you're doing this for the right reasons."

I sighed and leaned my head back against the seat. "I hope Rose will understand."

"She will. If not, I'll have a word with her about hypocrisy." The two of us chuckled at this, and the rest of the ride lapsed into a silence only broken by his Debussy CD.

He brought us out to a small campground on the outskirts of Forks. It was empty with the weather - the rain was drumming relentlessly down and rolled off of the leaves on to the forest floor. I pulled my hood over my head before emerging from the car and into the deluge. "I guess the rain will encourage us to make this quick, then."

Edward gave a soft laugh. "What, a little rain bothers you?"

"I don't want to get soaked," I complained. "I may get sick. Not all of us are vampires, you know."

Edward gave an amused scoff. "You'll be fine. Otherwise Alice would have told us not to come."

We picked our way through the muddy campground. "Where should we start?"

"You tell me, you're the one that wanted to do this," He teased before sobering. "How about you go back into the shadows first. We know for certain that I can't read your mind there, among other things, and maybe you'll be able to try and feel the shadows cloaking you. See if you can keep them just focused around your brain when you come back out."

"Okay," I agreed, and in the dim forest it wasn't hard to sink back into the shadow and out of sight. I didn't move away, so Edward was able to keep his gaze focused on my location. I did my best to do as he said, feeling the shadows as they wreathed and wrapped around me like a cloak. I did my best to keep some around me as I stepped out, focusing on my head.

Edward chuckled. "Okay, now I can't see half your body. To be fair, I can't hear your thoughts, either. So we can call that progress, if you want."

I grumbled as I let the rest of the shadow fall away. "Shut up. I think we need to try a different approach. I didn't shield my thoughts from Aro by half-hiding in shadow last time, and I certainly can't do it while he's here."

"Okay," He said, tousling a hand through his rust-red hair in obvious thought. "Maybe it's a matter of just thinking that you don't want to share your thoughts with others, and the shadows just… protect you, in a way. Almost like a living force."

"Worth a shot." I nodded and shut my eyes to better concentrate, trying to remember what I was thinking and feeling in the moments before I had taken Aro's hand. Many long moments passed, and then-

"You're doing it," He said. I started, eyes snapping open to look at him. Edward smiled slightly. "Nevermind. Try again."

I did as he asked. It was a little easier this time than before, and I could just feel the shadows tinging the edge of my thoughts, as if surrounding them. I looked at Edward. "Am I still doing it?"

"Yeah, you're still doing it," He said with a nod and an encouraging smile. "Do you know how?"

I nodded. "I think so. It's like my thoughts are surrounded by shadow. It's… weird. I can feel it."

"Stop doing it," He said. "If you are set on this, you have to learn to do it on the fly. I don't think Aro will try to use his ability without your permission, it goes completely against his mate bond with you, but he's not immune to accidental touches."

"Right." We practiced for a while longer, until I was sure that I could shield my mind with shadow as easily as I could my body, and it was only then that Edward agreed to drive us back home.

I went immediately to the kitchen upon arrival with the intent of grabbing a snack, but Emmett intercepted me halfway to my destination, wrapping an affectionate arm around my shoulders. "Hey, pipsqueak. Rose and I wanna talk to you."

"Edward already warned me," I said, allowing him to guard me out to the garage where Rose was waiting.

Emmett chuckled. "Of course he did."

"Hey sweetie," Rose greeted me with a gentle smile, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Hey Rose," I said, leaning into her touch. It was Rose that I viewed as a mother over Alice or even Esme, because it was she and Emmett who had found me in the woods those four years ago. "Edward said you wanted to talk."

"I overheard you talking to Edward yesterday, about getting him to help you conceal your memories from Aro," Rose said, after we had sat down in the chairs Emmett ran to grab for us.

"We're just worried, Rowan. We don't want you to drive a wall between them - Aro, especially. A big part of his identity revolves around his ability, and he'll be troubled when he finds that you're knowingly blocking him out. They're your mates, and we just want to make sure that you're happy. And you can't be happy if they're not happy, and vice versa. That's just how it works. Do you think Caius would have so easily caved to leave you here otherwise?" Emmett asked gently.

"It's not a permanent thing," I said, glancing at their worried faces. "I just… I'm not ready. You should understand that better than anyone, Rose. How long did it take you to tell Emmett about your past?"

It was a fair point - she hadn't told him any of the details for nearly three months after he was turned, and two of those had been spent as a couple. She conceded to this. "You're right. But it felt like there was this invisible wall between us during those months, and we don't want that with you. I don't want you to make my mistakes, Rowan."

"I know. Maybe I'm being selfish," I said with a sigh, hugging my knees to my chest.

"We all know that's not true, Rowan. I thought it would hurt Emmett less if I didn't tell him, too, but it just ended up hurting both of us. It's your decision, Rowan, and no one else's. And if you don't feel comfortable showing him, then don't. But make sure you're doing it for the right reasons, and not just because you're scared," Rose said softly.

Emmett reached out to squeeze my shoulder. "We're not going to force you to do anything. But it is better when you're open with each other. It killed me knowing that Rose was hiding something from me, but I loved her too much to force her to tell me anything. If you choose to hide your past, then I understand, and I think Aro will too. If not, I'll pummel him."

I giggled. "Deal."

"How about we get that snack you were aiming for?" Rose asked, standing elegantly. I stood too, in a much less lithe manner, and took the hand she offered me. "Emmett can put back the chairs. Can't you, Em?"

We laughed as Emmett grumbled from behind us. "You're lucky I love you two!"

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! No kings in this one, but it's still important, and I wanted to illustrate the bonds between Rowan, Rose, and Emmett, as well as her bond with Edward, as the two are relatively close. I want to note that what you see in this chapter is the extent of Rowan's abilities while she's still human. I recognize that she may seem a little over-powered but I'm mindful of the fact that she's had years to practice, as she's been able to use her abilities since she was a child.**

 **Also, I got this comment over on Wattpad and I want to just address that Rowan is already 18 and has been for a while. You'll be getting her backstory here soon so everything will make sense, I promise! Thanks for all your awesome comments and support, I really appreciate it and I read every one! If you're enjoying consider following/favoriting and leaving me an encouraging comment. It means a lot! Until next time, dudes!**


	9. 08

_**Edited to correct timing inconsistency**_

The rain, which had been unceasing for a majority of the week following the training session that took place between Edward and I, had finally slowed to a light drizzle. I took the opportunity to venture outside, since the weather was largely pleasant now that April was ending and May was rapidly approaching. With the threat of Victoria successfully eliminated I had little to worry about in way of danger, so the Cullens weren't quite as worried about my tendency to range far and wide through the woods surrounding our home.

So now I was walking the path I had worn to the Quileute border, avoiding puddles and patches of mud as best I could, bag of drawing materials thrown over one shoulder. I grimaced as my boots sunk into the water-saturated ground, knowing that Esme wouldn't be pleased if I tracked it into the house.

The woods were quiet, save the rustling of leaves and occasional chirping of far-off birds. It was unusual for the woods to be so quiet, especially now that the rain had finally relented, and I paused in my journey to glance around, nearly jumping out of my skin when two figures abruptly appeared a short ways down the path I had just walked.

The fright didn't last long - it was Jane and Alec, surprisingly, and I briefly wondered where Demetri and Felix were.

"My queen," They said, giving my slight bows.

I offered them a small smile. "Hi Jane, Alec. You don't have to call me that, just Rowan is fine. I'm no queen."

"It wouldn't be proper," Jane said stiffly, her unblinking gaze never leaving me. It was unsettling but non-threatening, like when a stranger stares a little too long.

"If you say so," I said slowly. "But I wouldn't mind. What can I do for you?"

"We - your guard here, that is - just have a couple of questions for you, if you don't mind," Alec said, his tone significantly warmer than his twin's.

"Go for it. Mind if we walk and talk?" I asked.

"Not at all," Alec said, and they flanked me on either side as I continued my trek. He continued speaking as we walked. "As you know, we are required to follow you at all times to ensure your safety. Due to this, we couldn't help but witness the training session between you and Edward." He spoke Edward's name with distaste.

"Ah." I realized where this conversation was going. "So you're asking why?"

"We're concerned that it may negatively impact your relationship with Master Aro," Jane said in a clipped tone, much less verbose than her brother.

I deliberated on how to respond to this. "How much have your masters told you of my past?"

"None at all, my queen," Jane said, her tone indicating she believed this should have been obvious. "It is not our place."

"I'll give you the abbreviated version, then. My mother died when I was young, and my father couldn't cope. He wasn't kind to me. He was very rough; his touches weren't that of a loving parent. Nothing was good enough for him. I successfully ran away when I was fourteen, and that was when the Cullens found me," I said slowly, trying to place my distasteful upbringing into a few sentences.

"What does this have to do with Master Aro, my queen?" Alec asked as I stopped, having reached my original destination.

I removed my hood, as it had stopped drizzling altogether. "I'm concerned that seeing my past may trouble him. And I want to make sure that I am ready to reveal it, too. Aro's gift is very intrusive, for lack of a better word, and having the choice of when to share my past with him is much welcomed. I wasn't allowed to make choices for myself for much of my life."

"We understand, my queen," Jane said. I could have imagined it, but her tone didn't seem quite as cold as before.

"Thank you for answering our question," Alec said. "We will leave you now."

I smiled at them. "You're welcome. And it was nice to talk to you both. Really."

They looked vaguely surprised at this, and Alec gave me a ghost of a smile in return before they both disappeared, moving much too fast for my eyes to see. I mused over this conversation for a while, and wondered if I should start actively attempting to befriend my guard. I certainly didn't want them to just protect me because of their orders. I wanted them to genuinely like me, but as I barely saw them I had a feeling that this would be no easy feat while I remained with the Cullens.

Aro arrived late Friday evening, well after I had finished my homework and eaten the dinner Rosalie had prepared. I was playing chess with Jasper, as he was the hardest of the Cullens (besides Edward and Alice, both of whom I refused to play) to beat. I still hadn't achieved that, and I cursed as he moved his pieces into checkmate. Again.

"Shit. Remind me why I play against you?" I grumbled as I tipped over my king, signalling defeat.

"Because you're determined to beat me," Jasper said, voice tinged with amusement. "I can feel your determination."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's play again," I said, and once he agreed we set our pieces once more.

"Rowan, your beau is here!" Emmett called, walking into the room. I rolled my eyes and threw the bishop I had to sacrifice at his head. He let out a booming laugh as he caught it, tossing it back once he was close enough.

"Some other time," Jasper promised as the front door opened.

"I'll beat you someday, Whitlock," I said, pointing the bishop at him.

He chuckled. "Sure you will."

I shot him a half-hearted glare as he swept the chess pieces back into the box and Carlisle entered the room, followed shortly by Aro. Like Caius and Marcus, he wasn't dressed in his Volturi robes, but his suit was fancier than what his brothers had worn.

"Rowan, _mia cara_ ," Aro crooned, completely ignoring the other Cullens in favor of approaching me. I shielded my mind just as Edward and I had practiced, but I found it was unneeded - while Aro gathered my hands within his own, he was wearing gloves that prevented skin-to-skin contact.

"Hello Aro," I greeted him with a small smile. "It's good to see you."

"You as well, _bellissimo_. I saw through Caius what happened, are you alright?" He said, sending Carlisle a reproachful look.

"I'm fine, Aro, just as I told Caius. It wasn't my family's fault," I told him, wording posing as a gentle reminder that the Cullens were very much my family and not simply the people who had taken me in.

"I am sure they meant no harm to you," He said, though it was easy to tell that he was not satisfied with how things had played out that day. "I hope I didn't keep you up too late waiting, _mia cara_."

"Not at all. I was just playing chess with Jasper. Someday," I said, sending my brother a pointed look.

Jasper chuckled. "So you keep saying."

"You play chess?" Aro asked, as I beckoned for the two of us to take a seat on the couch.

"Not very well," I admitted with a grin. "But I'd like to think I'm improving. Jasper is no easy partner."

"No, I would think not. And where are the rest of your siblings? Edward, or Alice?" He questioned.

"Edward is with Bella, I think. And Alice is around somewhere, for sure. She saw you coming four days ago, so I doubt she'd miss it. She's probably just letting you settle in," I said.

Jasper had moved off, probably to wherever Alice was, leaving the room empty sans Aro and I. Aro leaned back into the couch, gaze washing warmly over me. He spoke after a few moments, the subject as to the whereabouts of the other Cullens dropped. "I didn't want to make you uncomfortable with my abilities, hence the gloves."

I felt I owed him something in way of an explanation. "Thanks. It's nothing you've done, you know. I'm just not ready."

"Please, _mia cara_ , you don't need to explain yourself to me. I would accept your choice even if it mean I never got to touch you," He said softly.

"Thank you, Aro. You can take off the gloves. Edward helped me to learn how I hid my mind from you the first time, when I did it accidentally," I told him. I pressed my hand to his once he removed the gloves to show him, the shadow guarding my mind with little thought now that I had grown used to it.

"I hope you will trust me enough to someday show me," Aro said, squeezing my hand. "But I can wait until then."

"Thank you," I said, my words filled with gratitude. I was glad that Emmett had been right, and that Aro understood.

* * *

Saturday dawned cool and bright, sun shining through the patchy clouds. I knew the sun wouldn't last forever, though I hoped it would persist throughout the day. I didn't mind the rain much, but I did miss seeing the sun more than once every few weeks.

I stretched and rose to get ready for the day, conscious of my empty stomach. It seemed that everyone was present in the house, returning to normal volume now that I was awake. Emmett was playing Mario Kart with Jasper and Edward, both of whom were losing much to Emmett's glee.

"If it wasn't breakfast I'd come over and kick your asses," I said with a grin, pausing to watch their game. I snickered as Jasper ran off the track. "Nice try, Jazz. Better luck next time."

"That's cold," He groused.

"It's what you get for those chess comments last night," I said with a smirk, giving him a mock salute when he glared before heading to the kitchen.

Aro was seated at the kitchen table, deep in conversation with Carlisle, though he looked up when I entered with a large smile. " _Bellissimo_! I thought I heard your voice. You slept well, I hope?"

"I did, thank you," I said with a smile. It was the first decent night's sleep I had gotten since Caius had left, largely because I had grown so used to his presence with me at night after the incident with Victoria that it was more difficult to sleep without him. What troubled me most were my nightmares returning with increased frequency, but last night had signalled a blissful, uninterrupted sleep. My guess was Aro's mere presence had something to do with it.

"I am glad to hear it! Do you have any plans for the day?" He asked pleasantly as I moved about the kitchen preparing myself a bowl of cereal.

I poured my cereal into the bowl and tossed him a shrug. "Nothing I can think of. Were you planning on something?"

"I decided any plans of my own would be best executed back in Volterra. Until then, your wish is my command, _mia cara_. Perhaps you can show me around?" He suggested. "My brothers say you are well-versed in these woods?"

"Sure, I can show you around. I know the woods pretty well. I enjoy spending time there when it's not raining - like today." I gestured towards the window with my spoon, where light filtered in from the morning sun. "Guess it's a good thing there's no school today, otherwise I'd be stuck going by myself."

"Bella would be there," Carlisle pointed out.

I hummed in agreement. "True. But it's weird driving out to school alone."

"And how is young Bella?" Aro asked curiously.

"She's still human, if that's what you mean," I said with a chuckle. "And Bella and I are close to the same age, Aro. Though I suppose I'm rather young to you."

"Everyone is young compared to me. Who out of the two of you is older?"

"Me, by a few months," I said between bites of my cereal. "I was held back a year, otherwise I would be graduated by now."

"When is your birthday?" He asked curiously.

Considering I had just put the spoon in my mouth as he spoke, Carlisle graciously answered for me. "July 29, 1987. She's physically older than Edward, which is something she never lets him forget despite the fact that she is also technically older than Rosalie."

"Rose is like my mom, I can't give her a hard time about it. Edward, on the other hand…" I offered them an unapologetic grin.

"So you'll be graduating with Bella and Edward, then?" Aro asked.

I nodded. "And Alice and Jasper."

"I'll have to make sure we're present for such a momentous occasion!" Aro said jovially, and I doubted there was anything I could say to him to change his mind.

"If you want. I'm warning you though, it's gonna be boring." I stood with my now-empty bowl.

"Anything with you involved is far from boring, _mia cara_. We will be there," He said, clapping his hands together. I gave a consenting nod, deciding to simply roll with it, and placed my dish in the dishwasher.

"We can go out once I brush my teeth. Sound good?" I asked.

Aro gave me a delighted smile. "Sounds wonderful. Don't rush on my account, _bellissimo_."

I nodded and headed back upstairs, pausing to laugh at Emmett's indignant expression as Jasper won their race. Edward, who had came in second, laughed as well before turning his gaze on me. "Good morning, Rowan."

"Morning, Edward," I greeted. "Win any races yet?"

"Two. Emmett has me beat by one, and this is Jasper's first. He's off his rhythm today," Edward said with a grin. Looking seized by sudden thought, Edward reached over and grabbed a paper airplane sitting perched beside him. "Catch."

It floated lazily towards upon Edward's throw and I was easily able to snatch it out of the air. "Uh… thanks?"

"It's a note," Edward told me, amused.

I quickly unfolded it and read the few lines he had written in his perfect handwriting. _He really wants to see the rocks you showed Marcus and Caius._ "Oh. Thanks, Edward."

"Sure. Have fun," He said, before turning back to his competition with Emmett and Jasper.

I took his advice, once I had come back downstairs, tugging on a light coat to ward off the late morning chill. Aro's curiosity couldn't be contained as we left the house. "So, where are we heading first?"

"I was thinking I'd show you to the rockpile first. It's only fair, since Marcus and Caius have seen it too," I told him with a smile.

He beamed at this. "I was hoping I'd get to see it."

"I wouldn't deprive you of that. Especially since it's my favorite spot," I said, making sure my thoughts were carefully shielded before offering him my hand. "Shall we?"

I could see the disappointed look in his eyes when he took my hand and found my mind still hidden from his view, and I knew my resolve to keep him in the dark about my past wouldn't last through his visit.

Aro was rather good at hiding his true feelings, however, as he had a giddy smile on his face moments later. "We shall. Lead the way!"

We set off into the forest, which was still dripping with the remnants of rain from last night, but the path was relatively dry and we made good time through the peaceful forest. It wasn't long before we broke through the trees and into the clearing that surrounded the large tumble of smoothed rocks.

"This is natural?" Aro asked, looking surprised.

"As far as I know. It's been here since before we moved to Forks," I said. "Before Forks we lived in Alaska."

"Is that where you're from, then?" Aro asked.

"No. I'm from Colorado. Rose and Emmett found me when they were honeymooning, and, uh, looked after me until Carlisle and Edward could meet them," I said. No need to mention that 'looked after' was synonymous with 'kept alive'. "Carlisle and Esme agreed to take me in after they found out why I was on the run."

"How long did it take you to figure out that they were not human?" He asked, as I hoisted myself onto the topmost rock. It was still slightly damp from the rain, but not enough to soak through my jeans.

"Like, less than a month. To be fair, I was hyper-observant of their every move since I didn't trust them yet. Edward let Carlisle know the second I figured it and that's when they sat me down and explained everything," I said. "That was when I showed them my gift for the first time."

"It is extraordinarily strong for someone who is still human," Aro observed thoughtfully.

"I've had years to practice. It manifested when I was six," I revealed.

He looked awed at this. "Fascinating. How does it work?"

"Well, I have to have some sort of shadows around. For example, my own shadow isn't enough, but I can work pretty well under these trees. Then I just sort of, step back into them. The shadows do the rest. I don't know how to describe it," I said with a shrug. "I'm not even entirely sure how I do it. I call, the shadows answer."

"Incredible," He breathed. "You already know about my gift."

"Tactile telepathy. More limited than Edward's but much more powerful," I said.

Aro smiled as he glanced down at our hands, his hand covering my own. "That's a rather accurate summary. Though it is rather invasive."

"But not bad," I said softly, following his gaze.

"No," He agreed after a moment's silence. "Certainly not bad."

* * *

 **Well, here's another chapter for you guys! I've been having a good bit of muse lately so I've been able to crank out stuff pretty consistently, which is nice! Aro has finally made his appearance in this chapter, and you get to learn a little more about Rowan's past which I know from your comments that many of you are curious about. Thank you so much for all your support, I appreciate it more than you know! If you're enjoying please consider leaving a comment and following/favoriting the story - your support means so much to me! Catch you later, my peeps!**


	10. 09

"So Aro arrived Friday?" Bella asked with trepidation on Monday morning. I chuckled as I bumped my shoulder with hers. It was sunny that day, which meant my siblings had been pulled out and I was left with Bella as my companion. The excuse for leaving me behind was an easy one - I wasn't a very outdoorsy person, and Carlisle let me make my own decisions. No one in the past couple years had ever questioned it.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. He only asked about you once, and even then it was simply to ask how you were, I think. Aro can be hard to read sometimes," I mused.

She nodded her agreement. "I got that impression in Volterra."

"He's very sweet, though. He thinks I haven't noticed that he's been letting me win at chess," I said with a laugh. "I don't think I have the heart to tell him."

"I didn't know you play chess," She remarked as we took a seat in our first class of the day. "I've always wanted to learn."

"I can teach you sometime, if you want. How about this weekend? We could have a sleepover at your place - normal folk only," I finished with a wink, knowing that Bella would understand what I meant while also ensuring that no one nearby would overhear and question the statement too much.

She brightened. "Yeah, that would be great! It feels like forever since we've done anything together."

"Rowan!" Jessica said as she entered the classroom, hanging up her jacket and ruffling a hand through her thick, curly hair. "You gotta see this, it's so weird. I saw it and was like, no way! Right? But it's so weird and I thought you'd think it was so funny!"

"Uh, see what?" I prompted, raising my eyebrows at her.

"Hold on, I gotta get it! I printed it out because it the resemblance is just so odd, you know?" Jessica rifled through her backpack and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, which she smoothed out before handing it over. It was two papers stapled together, I nearly choked when I saw it, just managing to keep my expression school to the right amount of detached surprise.

"Whoa, that is… weird," I said awkwardly. It was a news article from my hometown in Breckenridge, Colorado, reading, _City Remembers Rowan Ailes on Four-Year Anniversary of Disappearance_ , published just this past January. It was complete with my 8th grade school photo and an interview with my father.

"I know, right? Like, there's no way it's you but it's still weird, right?" She rambled on, and I was thankful that she hadn't thought enough into it to connect the dots.

"Totally weird. Do you mind if I keep this? I think my siblings will get a kick out of it," I said.

"Sure!" She said brightly, as the bell rang, forcing her to take her seat. I swallowed roughly before shoving it into my own backpack. I barely paid attention as Mr. Barty droned on about _Macbeth_ , too busy locked in an internal battle with myself to truly listen. Did I read the article and bring back old memories, or simply throw it away at the first opportunity?

"You okay?" Bella asked softly as we packed our English books back into our bags after the bell rang, signalling the end of the period.

"No," I murmured in response. "Not really. But I want to read it."

"Is that a good idea?"

"Probably not," I admitted.

We paused at our lockers to deposit our books. Our lockers were right next to each other's, which was how we had first met in the first place. Bella peeked around her locker's door. "Did you want me to read it with you?"

"No," I said, voice filled with resolve as I slammed my locker shut. "This is something I have to do alone."

She wrapped me in a light, unexpected hug. "Okay. But I'm always here if you need to talk."

"Thanks, Bells," I said, appreciative. I was truly lucky to have Bella as a friend. Fortunately, my next period was study hall, leaving me to read the article in peace. I found a secluded spot outside, just before the woods, and unfolded the paper Jessica had handed me.

 _As the community of Breckenridge, Colorado remembers the disappearance of fourteen-year-old Rowan Ailes four years ago, they come together in a candlelight vigil for their missing citizen. Rowan Ailes would be nineteen this coming July, and an interview with her father Curtis sheds light on what life is like for the parent of a missing, beloved child._

I scoffed at this and shook my head in disbelief before I continued reading.

" _I just can't believe it's been this long. I'd do anything to see my baby girl again, she's all I have left ever since my wife passed away when Rowan was young. I just wish I had the chance to say goodbye." Such were the words of teary-eyed Curtis Ailes._

 _Reporter Terrence Burn asked him what he missed most about Rowan. "Her fighting spirit, surely," Mr. Ailes told Terrence Burn. "She was so resilient and strong, something she got from her mother. She was the light of my life, and I wish I had more time with her."_

 _He was then asked what he would say if he could talk to his daughter one more time. "Just that I love her so much, and if I could ever find her I'd never let her go again."_

I had to pause, running a hand through my hair. He had said similar things to me the first time I had tried to run, but it wasn't quite so loving as the reporters seemed to think. It was a threat, masked under the cover of a loving father's grief towards his only daughter's disappearance.

 _Mr. Ailes was overcome by emotion and was unable to answer any further questions. The disappearance of Rowan Ailes is the shadow that looms over an otherwise happy community, and no one wishes for her return more than her father, who is pictured (right) with the local church's pastor taking part in Rowan's candlelight vigil._

The article ended, and my eyes were drawn to the photo. He looked almost the same as when I had left, the black-and-white page hiding his light hair and blue eyes the same shade as my own. The eyes that haunted my dreams and stared back at me from the mirror every day. Edward was the only one who knew of my longing to have another color, any color, besides the cerulean blue of my irises.

I likely would have skipped the rest of the day, but Aro was expecting to see me at lunch and questions that I was unwilling to answer as of yet would be raised if I left. Not to mention he'd definitely flip out.

Bella, who seemed to know that I wouldn't be in a very good frame of mind after reading the article, passed me a copy of her English notes when we met up again. "Thanks, Bella."

"Yeah, of course. Are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

"My dad is an asshole, but that's nothing new. You don't know how lucky you are to have a dad like Charlie," I said with a sigh, wanting nothing more than to sleep and forget what I had read this morning.

She grimaced. "I'm sorry."

"We all have our burdens to bear. At least Jessica didn't question it," I said with a shrug. Silently, I was also thankful that Edward wasn't around to eavesdrop on my troubled psyche - not that he could do so now that I had figured out how to successfully cloak my mind.

I headed back to my car once lunch rolled around, thankful that Esme packed me a lunch instead of forcing me to eat the cafeteria food. I stretched out in the driver's side seat as I waited for Aro's arrival, deep in thought as I ate my half-sub.

Not five minutes had passed before Aro arrived, slipping easily into the passenger side quicker than my eyes could register. He seemed to sense almost immediately that something was wrong. "What troubles you, _mia cara_?"

"It's nothing," I said dismissively, which wasn't the answer he was looking for if the expression on his face was any indication. He looked crestfallen, and I felt a twinge of sympathy. How were we supposed to become closer if I never even tried to open up to him?

Aro, true to his earlier promise, didn't pry. "If you insist. But I am here for you, if you ever want to talk."

I let out a conceding sort of sigh and pulled the folded article out of my back pocket. "It's this. Jessica gave it to me this morning, she thought it was funny because I looked so much like the girl in the picture. It really is me, but I couldn't exactly tell her that. It would raise some awkward questions."

Aro took it from me without a word, but he did shoot me a small smile before unfolding it and reading the article faster than any human ever could. His lips dipped down into a frown as his red eyes darted across the page. He handed it back after several moments, and I gave the picture of my father a contemptuous glance before tossing the pages into the backseat.

"Your father…" Aro started slowly, his voice carefully controlled. I wasn't quite sure if this was to disguise his true feelings or to avoid rousing mine, but I finished the statement for him regardless.

"Is full of shit. The only thing he said in there that was remotely close to the truth was the last line. If he ever found me, he'd never let me go again," I said, disgust in my tone.

Aro let out a low, barely audible growl at this, clearly put on edge. "Despicable."

I reached out and squeezed Aro's hand in a soothing gesture, shielding my mind before I did so. While I intended to share everything with him soon, the parking lot of Forks High School was most definitely not the place to do it. "It's okay, Aro. You won't let anything or anyone harm me, just as Marcus and Caius won't."

"We aren't here all the time," He said tightly, his gaze transfixed on our interwoven fingers.

"Which is why the guard is here, and they won't allow anything to happen to me, if only for your sakes," I pointed out softly.

"Of course you are right, _bellissimo_ ," He murmured, pressing a kiss to my knuckles without releasing my hand. He seemed significantly calmer now. "Let us talk about something more cheerful, perhaps?"

"How about my plans for after graduation?" I suggested, taking a swig out of my water bottle.

His expression was full of curiosity. "You made plans?"

"Well, there's nothing definite yet," I said with a nonchalant shrug, "but I'm considering visiting Volterra for a while. If that's okay with you."

Aro looked gleeful, a wide smile covering his face. "That would be _magnifico_ , we would be thrilled to have you stay with us! How long were you thinking of staying with us?"

"I'm not sure," I said honestly. "A month, at least?"

"However long you'd like," He promised, still beaming.

I checked the time, startled to see that I would very nearly be late to my next class. "On that note, I have to run. I'll be late otherwise."

"Very well, _il mia amore_. I shall see you after school," Aro said, pressing another kiss to my hand before disappearing from the car as quickly as he had arrived.

Feeling marginally better, I gathered my trash and slung my backpack over my shoulder, heading back towards the school where I met up with Bella as she left the cafeteria. "You seem like you're feeling a little better."

"I am," I told her as we approached Biology. "I talked with Aro, I told him about the article. I'm getting tired of hiding my past from him, it just seems… wrong."

"That's good, isn't it? I mean, you're bonding," Bella said slowly.

"It is good. I'm going to stay with them in Volterra for a month or so after we graduate," I said, taking my seat. By a stroke of luck, my biology partner was absent, and with Edward gone as well Bella and I were paired together and allowed to continue our conversation while we worked.

"Edward mentioned the whole shielding your mind thing - are you still going through with it?" She asked as we took turns with the microscope.

"Yeah, but I think I'll show him everything soon. It's just, it was hard enough for me to live through it, and for him to essentially do the same…" I trailed off, glancing out the window. It had clouded up again, obscuring the sun, and I knew rain wasn't far behind.

"I think he'll appreciate you letting him see. It's your decision, but you can't shield your memories from him forever, and you never know if it'll be a good thing or not. Edward has seen a lot and the two of you get on really well," Bella pointed out. "It's not so different, I don't think."

"Maybe not," I conceded to this without question. "I'll do it soon, I'm just concerned with how he'll react. My past, it isn't- it isn't pretty."

"I'm sure it'll turn out okay. You're meant for each other," She said, her voice dropping to a lower murmur as Mr. Banner passed our desk.

"You're probably right," I admitted, filling in the last blank of our worksheet. The two of us together finished it easily, and science as a subject was never difficult for me between Carlisle and Edward's extensive knowledge in the subject.

The bell rang shortly thereafter, and we had barely set foot back into the hallway when my phone rang. I let out a soft chuckle at the caller ID before answering. "Hey, Caius."

"You're coming to Volterra?" He demanded, though I could detect the excitement in his voice.

"We just heard from Aro," Marcus inputted, and I realized that Caius must have his phone on speaker.

I laughed. "Yes, over the summer. News travels fast, it seems."

The Volturi weren't quite as old-fashioned as I had assumed - I had regular contact with both Marcus and Caius after they had left, and now I would also be able to talk often with Aro since I had his phone number, too.

"Who is it?" Bella asked me quietly.

"Marcus and Caius," I told her, not bothering to move the phone - they'd hear either way. "I'm visiting Volterra over the summer, Aro just told them."

"Oh." It was clear that she had more questions, but she abstained from asking them.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Caius asked, pout clear in his voice, and I smiled amusedly as I spun in the combination for my locker.

"I just decided a couple days ago, don't sound so offended. Alice and Edward are the only ones who knew, and that's because of their talents. I'm surprised Aro didn't find out sooner from them," I said.

Caius seemed satisfied with such an answer. "Fair enough, I suppose."

"We'll let you get back to school," Marcus said. "We can talk later, if you'd like."

"Of course. I'll talk to you both later. Oh, Caius, I've been practicing drawing portraits, I'm going to text you a picture of my latest one once I get home," I added as an afterthought. "Anyway, I have to go."

"Okay. We miss you, _il mia amore_ ," Caius said.

"Very much," Marcus added.

"I miss you guys too. Talk to you later," I said, before ending the call and slipping my phone into my pocket.

Bella was staring at me with raised eyebrows. "You're going to Volterra over the summer?"

"I just decided a couple of days ago, like I told Caius," I defended as we headed to our last class of the day.

"I'm being changed after graduation, when am I supposed to see you?" Bella asked with a frown.

I laughed, glancing around to ensure no one was paying attention before responding. "Bella, I'm going to be changed too, remember? Even if we're apart it won't be for too long."

"I didn't think of that," She admitted, and I chuckled again as we entered the classroom.

* * *

"You know Caius and Marcus called me right after Biology to ask about me visiting Volterra," I said with a lazy grin, reclined on my bed.

Aro, who laid beside me, offered me an unapologetic shrug. "I couldn't wait to tell them."

"I'm not mad, just amused. Caius thought I had held out on him even though I just decided."

"That sounds like my brother," He said with a chuckle.

I covered my mouth to hide my yawn, checking the time. "I should get to bed. School tomorrow."

Aro seemed about as pleased about this as I was, not that I blamed him. Regardless, he pressed a kiss to the crown of my head before smoothly standing. "Goodnight, _mia cara_. I will see you in the morning. Sleep well."

I nodded, thanking him for turning off the light before he slipped out. Aro didn't have the same privilege as Caius to stay while I slept, as I hadn't explicitly asked him to do so yet. There was something holding me back, preventing me from entirely trusting him, and until I placed my finger on exactly what it was Aro would spend the night associating with the Cullens.

I fell asleep rather quickly, lulled by the sound of rain on the roof, and for the first time since Aro's arrival my sleep was broken up by nightmares that played behind my eyelids.

" _There's dust on the mantle." I cowered from my father, who came towards me with alcohol wafting off his breath, furious over the small oversight._

" _I'm sorry, it won't happen again," I squeaked, letting out a strangled yelp as I was grabbed around the midsection and tossed away, back into the wall._

" _Damn right it won't. Look at me when I talk to you!" He roared, grabbing my face in a too-tight grip and jerking my head up to meet his eyes._

 _I let out a cry when my eyes met his - no longer blue but a glowing, burning red. He chuckled, darkly, and the sound seemed to echo around from all sides. "I'm never going to let you go. You're mine, and even those kings of yours can't save you."_

 _There was a sharp pain in my arm, and I screamed as fire spread up my veins. He laughed again at my pain. "Forever, Rowan! We'll be together forever!"_

I jerked upwards with a cry, tangled hopelessly within my blankets and covered in a sheen of sweat. I jerked away as someone took my arms gently, still half-asleep, inadvertently falling off the bed and onto the floor. The impact woke me fully, and my chest heaved as I stared up with round eyes at Aro, who must have been trying to shake me carefully awake.

"You're safe, _mia cara_ , it's just me. You're safe," He soothed.

I managed to wriggle myself out of the tangled blankets and launched myself into his arms. He scooped me up, leaning against the headboard and holding me close to his chest. "I'm sorry," I gasped between sobs, unsure of what I was even apologizing about. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for. Shh, it's okay," He said, rubbing my back gently. He was being very careful to not touch my skin, I realized, which I was thankful for considering I was in no shape to even think about concealing my mind from him. My mind was much too tumultuous for that.

"What was your dream of? Talk to me, _il mia amore_ , please," Aro said, once my crying had ebbed.

"You won't understand," I said slowly, between sniffles, not finished my statement before Aro replied.

"At least let me try," He pleaded.

"No, you won't understand unless I show you. You have to know," I said.

He was silent for a long moment. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," I whispered with a small nod.

"Okay," He said, and for the first time he saw my mind as my fingers curled around his own.

* * *

 **Phew, this was a long chapter! I really enjoyed writing it, though. Rowan is finally opening up to Aro, which is fantastic, and it also means we've reached the point where you'll finally be seeing her past, which I'll be covering over the next few chapters. I just felt it was the best way, especially considering Aro is reading her thoughts at this point in time. Anyway, thank you all for your support and awesome comments, I really appreciate the encouragement! If you're enjoying my story please consider leaving a kind comment and following/favoriting, as it really means a lot.**

 **I feel like there's something I meant to mention but didn't, so until next time, guys!**

 _ **el mia amore**_ **~ my love**

 _ **mia**_ ** _cara_ ~ my dear/darling**

 _ **bellissimo**_ **~ beautiful**


	11. 010

_November 1990  
_ _Three Years Old_

"How was preschool, sweetheart?" A beautiful woman with warm eyes and rich chestnut hair by the name of Amelia Ailes asked, glancing at her daughter through the rearview mirror.

"Good!" Three-year-old Rowan looked up from where she played with her teddy bear, strapped snugly into her car seat. "I colored and had a snack and told Miss Taylor the ABCs! But I couldn't remember what came after 'P' so she had to help me."

"Very good, sweetie! Did you play with Owen?"

"Yeah, I let him share my crayons and when we played pretend we got married! And Ben made us say our promises since his daddy is a pastor and then Hannah threw flowers at us!" She said excitedly, blue eyes sparkling.

Rowan's mother smiled too, amused. "That sounds like fun, sweetie. Do you like Owen?"

"He's my bestest friend in the world! But I don't think I'd marry him in real life," She stated factually, wrinkling her nose. "Because Daddy says that Owen has cooties."

"I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that," Her mom said, pressing the gas as the light turned green. "Do you want to-"

But Rowan never got to find out what she may want to do. Because a car ran the light and smashed into their minivan, and the world spun into chaos.

 _February 1991  
_ _Three Years Old_

"She hasn't said a word since the accident." Curtis Ailes ran a frustrated hand through his hair, eyes trained on Rowan who played silently with a doll.

"She's been through an ordeal. It's common among young children, as a way for them to process. It just takes time," Rowan's therapist, Dr. Young, said.

"Yes, but how much time? How long are we talking? Weeks, months, what?"

"It's impossible to say, it varies from child to child. Just give her time, be there for her. It will get easier. She'll start talking again," Dr. Young said. "You just have to be patient with her."

 _June 1992  
_ _Four Years Old_

"You said it would take time. You didn't say how much," Curtis Ailes said, clearly irate as he glared at Dr. Young. Rowan was close by, looking at a picture book.

"Yes, but she's progressing. She's began speaking again, simple words and phrases," Dr. Young soothed.

"She's supposed to be starting kindergarten in the fall! It's not _enough_! Is this even trauma anymore, or is there something else wrong with her?"

"Mr. Ailes, Rowan witnessed her mother bleed out in front of her. She's four years old. You can't possibly expect her to get over such an experience overnight. To tell you the truth, it's fortunate that she likely won't remember it when she's older," The therapist said. "And I'm not sure I can recommend her starting kindergarten yet. She's still having difficulty, and with her being silent for so long her grammar and vocabulary likely won't be up to par with others who are her age."

Rowan's father crossed his arms. "What are you saying?"

"I'm suggesting you hold her back another year. Re-enroll her in preschool. It's a less stressful environment where she'll be able to talk as she likes. I fear that kindergarten would be too much for her in such a fragile state."

"Maybe you're right." Curtis Ailes glanced at his daughter and shook his head despairingly. "I just don't know what to do with her anymore."

Dr. Young sighed, looking at his young patient through compassionate eyes. "She's progressing. I know it's hard. But like I keep saying, you just have to be patient."

 _November 1992  
_ _Five Years Old_

"Daddy?" Rowan's voice was quiet and unsure as she tugged at her father's pants.

"Yes, Rowan?" He asked, taking another drink of his beer as he waited for his daughter to speak.

"Why did Mommy leave?" She asked. She was so young, still unsure as to what death meant, only knowing that her mother had left her and would not be coming back.

"We don't talk about Mommy, Rowan. Remember?" He said tightly, hand clenching around his beer bottle.

She looked up at him with innocent, trusting eyes. "But-"

"No _buts_!" He was suddenly enraged, tipsy and deranged from the agony of losing his wife. "We don't talk about her! _Ever!_ "

Rowan's blue eyes welled with tears. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

He let out a sigh, lifting her into his lap. "I shouldn't have yelled. I just don't like talking about Mommy. It hurts."

"I miss her," Rowan whimpered, clutching his tee within her small fist.

"I do too, Rowan. I do too."

 _March 1993  
_ _Five Years Old_

"What do you mean she disappeared? Kids don't just disappear!" Curtis Ailes snapped, clearly irate.

"We don't know where she went, Mr. Ailes! We know that she's has a bit of a… troubled past, and we're concerned that that may contribute to what's happened."

"Where is my daughter?" He thundered. "Where did you last see her?"

"In the playroom, she was playing with the dollhouse," The teacher stammered, quickly standing and leading him to where she had been. "We look back and she wasn't there, she wasn't anywhere. It's like she just disappeared."

"I found her!" Someone yelled, and a couple of moments later Rowan was led in by the hand by one of the teachers. "She was in the snack room, I don't know how she got there. It was like she just showed up out of thin air."

"Rowan," Curtis said, his tone a mixed amount of relief and anger. "Why did you run off?"

"I didn't, Daddy," Rowan said, confused as to why everyone was so concerned. "Billy was being mean and scared me and so I went away and Ms. Nathan didn't say I couldn't go."

"I'm so sorry about this," Curtis said, clearly displeased. "I'll take her home, talk to her. Make sure it doesn't happen again."

"We're so sorry for the scare, Mr. Ailes," said Ms. Nathan.

He gave a slight nod. "I would rather know than not. Get your things, Rowan."

Rowan scampered off, and Curtis tugged her out to the car, perhaps rougher than he needed to be. He didn't speak to her the whole way home, clearly stewing in anger, but he blew up the moment they were in the house.

"That was unacceptable, Rowan!" He shouted, oblivious to how his daughter cowered. He had stopped truly caring many months ago. Rowan was just a reminder of his wife, of how Amelia was gone and yet Rowan remained. He just wanted his wife, and instead he was stuck with a daughter who was behind in school and had just this year began to speak again.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," She sniffled.

"Sorry won't cut it! This behavior cannot continue. I have been very patient with you, but this has to stop."

"Daddy-"

"Did I say you could speak?!" He bellowed. Rowan squeaked in fear and stumbled back, crying out as he grabbed her arm in a forceful hold. "Do not run away from me!"

"I'm sorry!" She said, tears streaking down her cheeks.

Her cheek suddenly stung, exploding with pain as her head jerked to the side at the force of his slap. "Shut the hell up and quit crying."

This had an adverse effect, as Rowan was now crying harder than ever, fear and pain in her watery blue eyes. Her cheek was now an inflamed, angry red, and her small hand was pressed against where it still stung.

"Get out of my sight," Her father snarled, turning his back to her abruptly and running a hand through his hair.

Rowan, tears still rolling down her face, scampered off, taking refuge in her room and refusing to emerge until the next morning.

 _November 1993  
_ _Six Years Old_

Rowan didn't understand why her father hurt her. She was much too young and too small to understand anything past her presence made him angry, and that she should stay as far away from him as possible.

Sometimes he would be nice, like when he quieted her after she would have nightmares of the car crash, which was now nothing more than a dim memory within her young mind.

School was an escape from her home, a place where she had friends and the grown-ups were kind. Her kindergarten teacher's name was Mrs. Hurst, a grandmotherly woman who was calm but firm and able to control her students without resorting to raising her voice.

Rowan approached Mrs. Hurst one day during lunchtime, her side still aching from a kick received the night previous. It was November, and her father's fury burned hotter than ever, even though she didn't understand what she had done to provoke it.

"Mrs. Hurst?" She asked shyly, worrying at the sleeve of her worn sweater.

"Yes, Rowan? Do you need me to open your fruit cup again?" Her teacher asked kindly.

Rowan shook her head several times. "No, um, my daddy is mean to me and my side hurts."

Mrs. Hurst straightened, looking startled, and beckoned Rowan to her. "Can I see, Rowan?"

"Yes," Rowan said quietly, pulling up her shirt a little to display the brilliant purple bruise that adorned her side.

"Come with me," Mrs. Hurst said, taking Rowan's hand and guiding her out of the room. She left the assistant teacher in charge while she lead Rowan to the principle, who listened with a polite smile that wasn't quite believing before calling in her father.

"Mr. Ailes, we've heard a concerning report from your daughter. She said you hurt her?" Principle Barrow asked once Curtis Ailes arrived at the school.

"Hurt her? I love my daughter, I would never lay a finger on her," Rowan's father said, looking offended at the suggestion. He heaved a heavy sigh. "This isn't the first time she's acted out like this."

"How did she get that bruise then, Mr. Ailes?" Mrs. Hurst asked, glancing at Rowan who stared nervously up at her father.

"She was playing on the swing set out back and fell. I had her ice it last night, and I would have given her a Tylenol if I had known it was still bothering her." Curtis Ailes played the perfect part of a concerned parent, reaching out to squeeze Rowan's shoulder in a touch that was gentler than she had felt in months.

"Why would she lie about something like this?" The principle asked.

"Like I said, she's acted out before. The anniversary of her mother's death is coming up, and that's not easy for either of us, but Rowan was there when she passed," Curtis said sadly.

Principle Barrow and Mrs. Hurst seemed to accept this, and the principle spoke. "We're glad to have this cleared up, then. We'll see that Rowan is disciplined accordingly for lying."

"Please, I'll talk to her when we get home. It is her first offense," Her father said.

"Alright," Mrs. Hurst said. "I think we can let it go just this once. C'mon Rowan, we have to go back to the classroom. Have a good day, Mr. Ailes."

"You too," He said with a smile, his glittering blue eyes following Rowan as they left the room.

Rowan received her worst-ever punishment that night. She was refused meals besides lunch for school for the next three days, and her back remained an angry, stinging red from her father's belt for a long time.

She learned, after that day, that no grown-ups could save her. They simply didn't care.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter for you! This one kicks off the flashback chapters that are snippets leading up to when she first meets the kings. There won't be a ton of them, but I figured this was a good place to put in Rowan's past since I know a lot of you are curious about it. Also, this chapter cleared up why Rowan is a senior even though she turned 18 before the school year started. Thanks for your awesome comments, I am glad you are enjoying it! Please considering following/favoriting and leaving a comment with your thoughts if you liked this chapter. Later, dudes!**


	12. 011

_October 1994  
_ _Seven Years Old_

The night was dark and still. Rowan was alone in the house, curled up on her bed underneath her comforter, eyes wide as she tried to see through the dark. She was young and still wary of the shadows that blanketed the night, but not quite afraid. It had hidden her before in plain sight, made her invisible, and though she had no idea how she had done it she had wished to be unseen again ever since it had happened.

The slammed door rattled the house as Curtis Ailes arrived home, stumbling drunk and furious. Rowan's eyes widened and she shrank even smaller, terrified, because the arrival of her father only meant pain.

"Rowan!" His voice was a loud roar, echoing throughout the house.

Silently, with tears already running down her face, Rowan slipped out of her bed and opened the door to her small closet. She could hear her heartbeat thundering in her ears as she pulled the door shut and curled up in the corner, shaking.

"Where are you?" Her father's voice was just as loud as he slammed open the door to her bedroom. Rowan pressed herself farther into the wall, wishing to melt away into the shadows and disappear as he stumbled around her room, raging and cursing the day she was born.

"Get out here you useless little brat! You didn't save your mother, you deserve this!" He slurred, the closet door abruptly pulled open.

Rowan stared up at her father through frightened blue eyes, her small hands in a death grip on the carpet. He looked around the dim closet as if staring right through her, like he hadn't seen her at all, and eventually cursed and turned away. "You better come out, girl! Or I swear you'll regret it! You'll regret ever being born!"

Rowan squeezed her eyes shut, tears still leaking from her eyelids, and did her best to not make a sound. He couldn't see her. The light was dangerous, but the shadows… the shadows were safe.

The shadows were the only thing that would protect her.

 _May 1996  
_ _Eight Years Old_

Rowan had a stitch in her side from running for so long. Everything ached, from her feet to her still-tender ribs that were still healing despite the obvious absence of a bruise. She followed the road, staying out of sight by use of the trees and the shadows that surrounded her. She flinched as an ambulance screamed by, the flashing lights briefly illuminating her scared face.

She kept going and prayed she would finally be free. This hope was what propelled her through the night, and she was walking slowly by the time the sun dipped up over the horizon, filtering warm rays through the trees. Rowan knew that she wouldn't be able to hide within the shadow now that the sun was out, as she couldn't quite grasp invisibility within the shade that the trees provided.

The cops found her as the sun was reaching its highest point. Rowan's stomach was growling loudly but she had learned to ignore the hunger that often gnawed at her insides.

"Hey, kid!" An older policeman, perhaps fifty, called for her.

Rowan's eyes widened, and for a moment their eyes met. The she bolted, running as fast as she could in the opposite direction. It didn't get her very far - the officer's partner grabbed her around the midsection and easily lifted her, taking her slight cry of pain to be one of panic instead.

"What are you doing out here all alone, huh?" The other police officer asked, once they had gotten her to calm down. He was younger, and his tag read Field. "Where are your parents?"

"I ran away," Rowan said.

"Why?" The older officer, whose name tag read Harris, asked.

Rowan was quiet, refusing to answer. She had learned a long time ago that no grown up would help - these police officers, however well-meaning, were no different in her eyes. Rowan's stomach growled.

"Alright," Officer Harris sighed, clapping his hands together. "We'll get you some food and drive you home, I'm sure your folks are worried sick."

Rowan gave a small nod, tears building up in her eyes as she sat in the back of their cruiser. The McDonald's happy meal they bought her was her only meal for several days after she was returned to her father, and she didn't try to run again for a long time.

 _December 2000  
_ _12 Years Old_

The city was packed with activity. Twelve-year-old Rowan Ailes walked alongside Ben Marks, one of the few friends she had in school. They were in the awkward age between childhood and adolescence, and their gangly, too-big limbs were enough to display this.

They had been friends for a very long time, since before the accident that killed her mother and ruined her life, and he was one of the very few that had been with her through everything. She wondered sometimes if he suspected something was off about her father. If he did, Ben never mentioned it.

"Are you traveling over Christmas break?" He asked her, his hands shoved into the pockets of his thick winter jacket. Alternatively, Rowan's thin windbreaker did little to ward off the biting winter air.

"No, we're staying in town as always," She said with a shrug.

Ben hummed in response. "Not even for vacation? That's lame. We're going to a ski resort for Christmas along with my aunt and uncle and cousins."

"That sounds awesome." Rowan tried not to let jealousy seep into her voice. She knew she shouldn't be bitter - plenty of kids probably had it much worse - but she couldn't help it. Ben had the perfect family, and Rowan… didn't.

"You and your dad should come out with us. It would be fun! None of my cousins are close to my age anyway, it'll be really boring," He said with a crooked smile.

"Maybe next year," Rowan said awkwardly. "It's probably too short notice now."

"Yeah, you're right." Ben paused as he spotted his father. "That's my dad, I have to go. See you later?"

"Yeah, I'll catch you later," Rowan agreed. She would have to walk home, despite her father's words to Ben's dad that he would pick her up. Curtis Ailes had cornered her before they had left to tell her she could walk or hitchhike. There was no way in hell that he was picking her up.

She waved at Ben and his dad before stuffing her chilled hands into her pockets. She was in a busier part of the city, and she'd have to cross to follow this section of the sidewalk to her home.

A car flew by every few seconds, buffeting her with wind. Rowan stepped onto the asphalt, walking little over normal pace as she crossed the road. She was incredibly fortunate to not be hit, but Rowan felt the disappointment that coiled in her stomach as she arrived safely on the other side.

She didn't care if she died. She just wanted the pain to end.

 _January 2003  
_ _Fourteen Years Old_

Rowan wheezed, her lungs freezing within her as her father's foot connected once more with her ribs. She coughed, tasting blood in her mouth. She didn't dare spit it out, instead swallowing it and cringing at the harsh tang of iron that remained.

"Just remember, Rowan. You deserve this." Curtis Ailes had knelt to where his daughter curled in a futile attempt to protect herself. He was close enough that his breath stirred her matted hair. " _You deserve this_."

Rowan didn't even have the strength to cry out as he kicked her again, and she knew for certain that several of her ribs were broken.

"Say something!" He roared, infuriated by her silence and unappeased by the tears that ran in rivulets down her face, which was the only thing that remained untouched by his fury.

There was a loud snap, and for a moment Rowan was confused as to where it came from, before realizing that it came from her. Her arm had broken from where he had forcefully tread on it, and a fiery pain spread up her forearm. This time, she screamed.

"Get out of my sight. _Now!_ " He snarled, and Rowan weakly pushed herself backwards. Everything was pain, and black rimmed the edge of her vision. She screamed again as he pulled her up by her injured arm and shoved her away. It was only by a miracle that she kept her feet long enough to reach her room and collapse there on the floor.

The black that surrounded her vision took over, and she knew nothing again for a long time.

When Rowan woke it was pitch dark, and the house was silent. The glowing red numbers on her clock told her it was well past midnight. Rowan could acutely feel the pain that spread through her, radiating from every orifice. She let out a ragged breath, screwing her eyes shut to blink back the tears, and clumsily pushed herself to her feet.

She couldn't stand upright.

Rowan moved as quietly as possible towards the back door. It opened only to forest, and if she could lock it with the spare key her father would be none the wiser as to where she had went. Rowan knew that this time, she could not be caught by the police or anyone. It would be her death sentence.

She couldn't move very quickly, and had to stop every few minutes to rest and regain her breath. It was becoming more and more difficult to keep it. It was bitingly cold out, but eventually she became numb to it. At any rate, it seemed to sooth her wounds much like an ice pack would.

As much as she wished to simply curl up and sleep, Rowan knew that she had to keep going for as long as possible. It was the best shot she had at escape. She traveled perhaps two hours before knowing she could go no further - black was once again rimming her vision.

She curled into the sheltered roots of a large, uprooted tree, her head dropping onto her chest as she cradled her injured arm. Breathing was difficult, and there was a searing pain whenever she drew breath. She was close to unconsciousness when she saw the angel and knew it was the end, the end of everything.

Rowan didn't mind.

The angel had an equally angelic voice, like wind chimes, though Rowan didn't understand why she called for an Emmett. Emmett wasn't her name.

"Stay with me, sweetheart. Okay? Just stay with me. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Rose, who is- oh, hell." There was a man's voice this time, lower but equally pleasing. Rowan couldn't quite keep her eyes open to see him, but she felt him as he picked her up from the ground. She whimpered, and he apologized. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. We're going to take you somewhere safe. We need Carlisle and Edward."

"I'll call them, take her back to the house," She said and cold wind whipped against her already chilled skin for several seconds. Rowan found this odd, in an amusing sort of way, as it hadn't been windy when she had stopped to rest.

"Hey, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me," He said, slipping his hand into hers. She was able to give it a weak, barely discernible squeeze. "Good, good. Can you talk? What's your name?"

Rowan opened her mouth, attempting to speak. A cough went through her instead, and Rowan swallowed back the blood. "Okay, you can't talk. That's okay, just try and stay awake. My dad and brother are doctors, they're going to help you, but you have to hang in there until then. Okay, sport? Squeeze my hand if you'll try, c'mon."

Rowan squeezed his hand. She was set, carefully, onto something soft. She forced her eyes open, and was met with a bear-like man who was just as perfect as the woman, with warm honey eyes and a grave expression. He gave her a strained smile. "Hey, there. I'm Emmett. My wife, you saw her, right? Yeah, her name is Rose. We're going to help you."

"They're on their way," The angelic blonde woman, Rose, said as she walked into the room. "They'll be here by morning, they're running. Alice says that's the only way they'll make it in time."

"What do we do in the meantime? She can't even speak," Emmett said, patting Rowan's shoulder gently.

"I can set her arm, it's broken," Rose said. "But so are her ribs, and I can't do those, especially if one punctured her lungs."

"If it comes to it, we can't change her. We're not strong enough, and she's practically a kid. Couldn't be more than twelve."

Rowan frowned and lifted a thumb upwards. Rose was now gently handling her injured arm. "You're older than that? Thirteen?" Again, Rowan lifted her thumb. "Fourteen?"

At this, she gave a tiny nod. Emmett still looked troubled. "Still, we can't. We're not strong enough."

"If Carlisle gets here, he can do it," Rose said. "But we should explain to her, let her make her own choice, if we can."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Hey, hey, eyes open kiddo," Emmett said, nudging Rowen's shoulder gently. "Let's stay awake. I know it's hard, believe me I know. But you gotta keep those eyes open. You want some water?"

Rowan would have taken vinegar if it had been offered. She would take anything to chase away the blood that coated her mouth. Emmett stood gracefully at her nod and went to grab a cup, filling it with water and placing a straw in it before returning. Rowan was able to take several gulps before she had to pull back. The taste of blood remained, but it wasn't as strong as before.

"Did you find out her name?" Rose asked Emmett.

He shook his head. "No, she couldn't speak. Too weak, she tried and started coughing."

"What are we supposed to do, Em? I don't have a medical degree, I can't do much for her past what I've already done." She motioned towards the splint that she had used to set Rowan's arm. "We can't let her die, Em. She's just a kid. We _can't_."

"We won't," Emmett said firmly.

Their voices were lulling, and while they held their conversation Rowan's eyes had dipped shut, exhaustion overwhelming her. Finally, she slipped into merciful darkness.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas, everyone! I hope everyone has had a good holiday, and I hope to make it a little better with this new part I have for you! With my new fic out (Sow the Wind, Demetri/OC/Felix, check it out) I have a system of updating one and then the other, to make sure both get equal attention. Also, for any of you wondering why I referred to Edward as a doctor, it's stated in the series that he has a couple medical degrees. Anyway, that's all I have for you for now, so I hope you have a great rest of your day! As always, thanks for the awesome comments, and if you are enjoying the story consider following/favoriting and dropping me a comment with your thoughts. Happy holidays, guys!**


	13. 012

_January 2003  
_ _Fourteen Years Old_

"She'll be fine, Rose. There's no reason to worry." A gentle, soft voice greeted Rowan as she slowly woke, blissfully pain-free.

"She's waking up," A different, younger voice said. It was equally pleasing to the first. "Just like we said."

"Shut up, Edward," Rose snapped.

Rowan tried opening her eyes now, thankful that the room had been kept dim. She was lying on a bed, with fresh clothes and an IV in her arm. She hadn't even noticed the pinch.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, kiddo!" Emmett grinned at her, eyes a darker color than she remembered. "How're you feeling?"

This time, words came out when Rowan tried to speak. "Okay."

"Great." A blonde man, the one who's voice had woken her, spoke with a smile. "My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and these are my children. You've already met Rose and Emmett - this is my son Edward."

Rowan's eyes fell on a boy perhaps a few years older than her, with rust-red hair and gold eyes that matched his father's. He gave her a small smile. "Hello."

"Can you tell us your name?" Dr. Cullen asked kindly.

"Rowan," She said hesitantly, eying him uncertainty. He had been kind so far, but how was she to know if he would turn out to be just like her own father or not? "Rowan Ailes."

"Who did this to you, Rowan?" Rosalie asked, gently seating herself on the edge of the bed.

Rowan glanced away and was silent. Emmett squeezed her shoulder. "We can't help you if you don't tell us anything, kiddo."

"My dad," She said at length, her voice small.

Was it her imagination, or had Rosalie hissed? Edward spoke before she could ponder this. "So you ran away?"

"Please don't make me go back," Rowan whispered.

Emmett was already shaking his head. "We won't."

"Thank you." The relief was tangible in Rowan's voice.

"We can't just leave you to wander the forest, either," Dr. Cullen said, his voice still gentle and calm.

Rowan stiffened. "What do you mean?"

"You're fourteen, we can't just let you go out into the world alone. You're too young," He said. "So I have a different proposal."

"Which is…" Rowan was almost afraid to ask.

"You stay with us. We won't hurt you, and we live far away from here. Rose and Emmett were on their honeymoon, that's why they were here," He said. "We live in Alaska. You could come stay with us. We'd make sure that your father couldn't find you again?"

"I'd like to think about it," She said.

"Understandable. I'll leave you to do so, but I need to check your ribs first, if you don't mind?" Rowan deliberated before allowing him, but her wary eyes tracked his every move as he carefully checked her progress. "You were very lucky, you know. Ten broken ribs and not one punctured your lungs."

"How long will it be until I'm healed?" She asked.

"Several weeks. I don't want you leaving the bed for at least a few more days, your body has suffered major trauma and I don't want to risk aggravating any of your injuries."

This sounded reasonable to Rowan. "I can do that."

"Good. Are you hungry? I can have Edward get you something," Dr. Cullen offered.

"Something small," Rowan said. She was hungry, but scared that her body may not take kindly to the food.

"Something small," Edward confirmed, before walking out of the room. They all moved with an astounding sort of grace that Rowan could only aspire to have.

"We'll leave you to think over my offer while he's gone," Dr. Cullen said, giving Rowan a soft smile. "Come Rose, Emmett."

Rowan only relaxed once their footsteps faded, staring at the ceiling as she thought over their offer. On one hand, she had no idea who they were past their names. They could be murderers for all she knew, not that that was much of a step down from the situation she had been in before. On the other hand, the Cullens had not only saved her life but agreed to not take her back to her father.

On that vein, what would they do if she refused their offer of shelter? Dr. Cullen had already told her that they weren't just going to abandon her, even though Rowan was certain that she could take care of herself.

Rowan didn't trust them, not even a little bit, but she didn't have many options. So when Edward returned with food (yogurt with fresh fruit) and Dr. Cullen was not far behind, she made her decision, and Edward smiled.

"I'll do it," She said. Dr. Cullen glanced at her, questioning. "I'll stay with you."

Dr. Cullen gave her a genuine smile. "Welcome to the family, Rowan."

 _February 2003  
_ _Fourteen Years Old_

The Cullens were _odd_. There was no other way to put it. Rowan had been observing them in the past few weeks, and though she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was, she knew something was off about them.

For starters, they didn't eat. Ever. And that was just the tip of the iceberg. They were all incredibly pale and had the same odd-colored eyes despite supposedly being largely unrelated. And though they acted as if they did, Rowan suspected that they didn't sleep, either.

On sunny days, Dr. Cullen - or Carlisle, as he insisted on being called - would pull all of them out for hiking and such, but it would always be in some heavily forested place where they wouldn't be touched by the sun.

Also, Rowan was pretty sure that Edward could read her thoughts. He had once answered a question she had silently mused, and then vehemently denied it afterward, but Rowan knew that she wasn't crazy.

Rowan nearly laughed when she looked up all of their oddities and found one word for it: vampires. But then Carlisle called a family meeting and explained everything.

"We're vampires, Rowan," He said calmly, as if he was talking about the weather an not about being a creature that _literally_ survived on blood.

"This is a joke, right?" Rowan asked, but deep down, she knew it was true.

"It's true," Edward said, as if confirming her thoughts.

Her blue eyes shot up to his gold ones. "Wait, can you hear my thoughts?"

"Yes. I can't help it. Sorry," He apologized.

"Do you eat people? Is that why you took me in?" Rowan asked, seized with sudden panic.

"No, no, of course not," Carlisle soothed. "We're a bit of an exception to the rule. We call ourselves vegetarians - we only feed off of animals, we don't kill humans."

She relaxed slightly. "Then why did you take me in?"

"Because it was the right thing to do," He said, shooting her a smile. "And we really do like you."

"You can't tell anyone," Rose said gently.

Rowan was already shaking her head. She trusted the Cullens enough to know that they wouldn't harm her, and she felt indebted to return the favor. "I won't, I promise."

"Good," Emmett said, grinning. "Otherwise this would have gotten real awkward real quick."

"I have some questions," Rowan said hesitantly.

"I'm not surprised. Ask away," Carlisle said, and many questions later, that was that.

It didn't erase what Jasper had let slip: now that Rowan knew, she would have to be changed. Not right away, of course - she was a bit too young, even though she'd be older than Jane and Alec when they were changed, but sometime soon. Preferably before the Volturi found out and had her killed.

Surprisingly, Rowan was fine with this. She genuinely liked her new family, and being a vampire didn't sound too bad, even with the whole blood thing. It's not like she had anyone from her human life to leave behind, anyway.

 _January 2005  
_ _Seventeen Years Old_

"Isabella Swan starts today!" Alice said happily, while Rowan ate her breakfast before school. Emmett and Jasper also sat at the table, flicking a paper football back and forth.

"Good for her?" Rowan asked, unsure why should she care.

"We're going to be friends, I've seen it! You should try and make friends with her, Rowan!" Alice said, grinning from ear to ear.

Rowan shrugged. "Alright, I'll try. But not right away, she'll be bombarded enough as it is."

"Don't we know it," Emmett chortled.

"At least she'll take some of the attention off of us," Rosalie said, grabbing Rowan's empty bowl before the girl could even stand.

"Thanks, Rose. I don't envy her, for sure. Being the new kid is tiring, I don't know how you do it all the time," Rowan said with a sigh, knowing that being the eternal new kid was basically her future.

"Oh, we switch it up every decade or so. In the nineties we were devout theatre kids. What a time," Emmett sighed nonchalantly.

"No we weren't, quit it!" Rose smacked her husband on the back of the head. "We always do our best to stay out of the public eye. Hence why none of us do well enough to be the top of the class."

"Disappointing. I'd love to see Emmett sing," Rowan responded with a grin.

"Off to school with all of you, you're going to be late!" Esme shooed them off. "Rowan, did you brush your teeth?"

"Doing it now!" Rowan shot out of her seat and darted up the stairs. She grabbed a ride with Emmett and Rose, who had kindly waited for her, and due to Rose's driving they were on time.

"Must be the new girl's," Rowan said, pointing to a faded rusty truck. "I've never seen it before."

"Must be. Get outta here, Ro-bear, you're gonna be late," Emmett said, shooing her off. He and Rose had study hall first period but Rowan had to head off to English. She grabbed her normal seat in the back, wishing she shared the class with one of her siblings, though brightened as she was the first one to see the new girl, Isabella. She was pretty and pale, with dark hair and porcelain skin.

"I'm so jealous you got to see her first!" Alice complained during their shared art class.

Rowan rolled her eyes. "She's pretty - by human standards, anyway - and quiet. You didn't miss much, I'm sure you'll have a class with her."

"I wish," She sighed. "We have completely different schedules."

"Of course you'd know this," Rowan said, rolling her eyes.

During lunch, Edward shared a startling revelation. "I can't hear her thoughts."

"At all?" Emmett asked, incredulous.

"Not at all. It's incredibly frustrating."

"Welcome to normalcy," Rowan quipped, swallowing a bite of her salad.

"Thanks," Edward said dryly. "Any of you share a class with her?"

"I've got English and Spanish with her," Rowan said.

"I've got Government," Jasper said.

"She's asking about us," Emmett said, primarily for Rowan's benefit.

"I don't even want to know how Jessica compares me to the rest of you," Rowan said, rolling her eyes. "Since it's pretty clear I'm not on your standard of gorgeous."

"You're gorgeous for a human," Rose said kindly.

Rowan grinned. "Thanks, Rose."

Officially, Rowan met Isabella Swan right after lunch - their lockers were side-by-side.

"Hello," Rowan said hesitantly, shooting the girl a small smile.

"Hi." She looked surprised that Rowan was speaking to her.

"I'm Rowan Cullen. You're Bella Swan, right?"

"Uh, yeah, I am. You're the first person to get it right all day," Bella said with a smile.

Rowan didn't mention that she had learned this from Jessica, who she had ran into earlier. Instead, she said, "Well, I think I'd prefer a nickname too. Isabella is a little long."

"And stuffy," Bella said.

Rowan grinned. "Hey, you said it. It's nice to meet you, Bella."

"You too, Rowan."

 _September 2005  
_ _Eighteen Years Old_

"Happy birthday, Bella," Rowan said with a grin, laughing as Bella groaned. "C'mon, you're eighteen now, a legal adult! You can tell Edward what to do!"

"I'm still older," Edward said, bumping his shoulder with Rowan's.

"Let's just agree to disagree, Ed," Rowan said with a grin, never happier with her sibling and friend.

Things went to shit that night. Bella cut her finger on the wrapping paper, and Rowan knew the instant that it happened that they both were in danger. Rowan barely got out of Jasper's way, the shadows curling around her and pulling her back into their safe refuge. Edward shoved Bella backwards into the table in a futile attempt to save her from Jasper's bloodlust. It took the combined effort of Alice, Carlisle, and Emmett to hold Jasper back.

Rowan emerged from the shadows, stationing herself between her brother and her best friend, darkness still swirling anxiously around her feet. Carlisle patted her shoulder before kneeling by Bella. "Get Jasper out of here."

Everyone fled except for Edward and Rowan. Rowan could tell by the expression on Edward's face that he was devastated and blaming himself.

"Go check on Jasper. I'm sure he's very upset with himself and I doubt he'll listen to anyone but you right now," Carlisle told Edward softly. "Ro, go find Emmett and Rose. Make sure they're alright."

"Okay," Rowan said quietly, offering Bella a small smile. Rowan grabbed Edward's hand, gently pulling her brother out of the room. "C'mon, Ed."

"It's my fault," He whispered, the moment they were out of earshot.

"It's not your fault, Edward, it's _not_. It could have happened to anyone," Rowan said.

"I'm a danger to her, I always knew I was, but I thought… I hoped…" He trailed off.

She wrapped him in a hug, and Edward returned it, his face pressed into her shoulder. "It wasn't your fault, Edward. Bella knows the risk, just like I do. Please don't blame yourself."

He let out a scoff as he pulled away. "Yeah well, it's a bit late for that. You should go find Emmett and Rose."

"Okay," Rowan said, stung. "Just… don't do anything you'll regret, Edward."

He offered her a sad smile. "It's too late for that, too."

They were gone from Forks within the week.

 _March 2006  
_ _Eighteen Years Old_

"It'll be fine, Bella." The words sounded empty, even to Rowan's ears. Bella had Rowan's hand in a tight grip, and Rowan knew that she was silently urging the plane to go faster. "We'll get there in time."

"But what if we don't?"

"We _will_ ," Rowan said firmly.

They were on their way to Volterra. Alice had tried to dissuade her, but it didn't matter if she went or not - the Volturi no doubt knew of her existence already. She had just as good a chance of survival going as not.

"I still wish you had stayed," Alice said worriedly. "Emmett and Rosalie are going to kill me."

"Assuming we- nevermind." Rowan figured now was not the time for a dose of fatalistic humor.

Time seemed to pass both too slowly and too quickly, and they arrived in Italy after a flight that felt as if it had taken much too long. Alice got them a car, and Rowan's nerves settled even as they drew closer to Volterra, where death lurked within a tall castle.

"Please tell me we'll be there soon!" Bella groaned, knee jiggling impatiently. Rowan felt bad for her.

"We're close, Bella. It's okay. Rowan, put your seatbelt back on," Alice said.

"We're not going to crash! And Bella isn't wearing hers!"

"I don't care, put it on," Alice ordered.

Rowan complied, grumbling under her breath all the while. People in red cloaks cluttered the streets of Volterra - it was St. Marcus Day, and however rich the irony it was the exact opposite of what they needed.

Bella was the only one who got out of the car when Alice was forced to finally stop it. She urged Bella onwards with the promise of meeting her soon, at the clock tower. Alice took Rowan a different route that held heavier shade to avoid revealing Alice's glittering skin.

"I never should have brought you here." Alice stopped so suddenly that Rowan had gotten several paces ahead before she even realized. "I was so focused on Edward that I…"

"We can't do anything about it now. We have to go, Alice." Rowan said this despite the fear that suddenly formed in the pit of her stomach.

"Yes, you're right. But Rowan, you must promise me that as soon as we reach Bella and Edward you stay in the shadows. Stay out of sight," Alice pleaded, as if that would stop her vision from coming true. Rowan, standing with the kings, her blue eyes a deep, blood red.

"Okay, okay, I promise." And they set off again.

Edward, when they arrived, was safe. Bella had reached him in time. Rowan disappeared as they entered, ensuring that Felix and Demetri were none the wiser to her presence.

"Aro sent me to see what was taking so long." Jane, small and childlike, appeared, her cloak so close to black that Rowan could hardly tell the difference.

"Just do as she says," Alice said quietly, following after the small girl. Rowan trailed after them, lead silent and unseen into the depths of Volterra.

* * *

 **Alright, as you can see, this is the last of the flashback chapters! Admittedly I got a little lazy and didn't directly quote much of the books/movies, so... yeah. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and next chapter you get to see Aro's reaction to all of this. I know from your reviews that a lot of you are excited - and so am I! Catch you later, guys!**


	14. 013

It was difficult to tell exactly where Aro was in my memories based solely on his reactions, but it wasn't hard to guess. Every so often he would let out a low growl that rumbled through his chest which I could only just hear. It took him so long to sift through everything that I had nearly drifted back off to sleep by the time he finished, comfortable where I was secured in his arms.

"I will never let anyone harm you again, _mia cara_ ," He murmured, threading his fingers rhythmically through my hair.

I glanced up at his face, which was stormy despite his soothing words. "Don't-" I yawned, which effectively cut off my ability to speak for several moments. "Don't kill him."

"Sleep now," Was all Aro said, moving to place me gently back on my mattress.

I grabbed his hand, relaying my thoughts to him rather than taking the energy to speak. _Stay._ _Please._

"Gladly, _bellissimo_ ," He murmured, settling back down to his previous position. In moments I had drifted back off, no longer fearful of nightmares, but not before I had one more quick, passing thought.

Aro had never agreed to my earlier request.

I woke more rested than I had felt in several days. I was still clinging to Aro, who had me tucked under this chin close to his chest, his eyes half-closed as he kept watch as I slept.

"Good morning, my dearest," He hummed, his lips ghosting a gentle kiss on my hairline. "How are you?"

"Okay," I said truthfully, rolling off of him to stretch, then nearly rolling off my bed in a clamor to stand. "I'm late!"

"Relax. Carlisle called you in sick, he said you needed the rest. He also believed that we needed to talk, though that was something I garnered through his thoughts," He said with a small smile. "It's just us here this morning."

That was a first. "Where's everyone else?"

"Esme and Carlisle are both out working, Rosalie and Emmett are hunting, and the rest of your siblings are at school, I believe."

"We can figure out how to spend our day as we eat," I suggested, pulling a brush through my tangled hair. I grimaced as it worked its way through the knots. "But I'm going to change first."

"Alright," Aro said, looking as if he was lost in thought.

I suppressed a grin. "I'm not going to give you a strip show, if that's what you're hoping."

"Oh! My apologies," Aro exclaimed, looking only slightly abashed. "Perhaps next time. I'll meet you downstairs."

He laughed and disappeared with a gust of wind, leaving me to stare open-mouthed after him. "Cheeky vampires," I finally muttered, dressing in jeans and a t-shirt before heading downstairs after him.

I made myself scrambled eggs, leaning against the counter as I stirred them within the pan. I could feel Aro watching me from where he stood, and while the silence wasn't comfortable it was clear he wished to speak.

I realized that I would have to be the one to break the silence. "You've seen everything, now."

"Thank you for showing me."

"I got tired of hiding things from you," I admitted, glancing at him. I was able to read him well enough to know that he wasn't pleased with what I had asked of him the night before, though he waited until after I had finished eating to breach the subject again.

"What your father did to you is unforgivable. He _beat_ you, I cannot-" He took a deep, unneeded breath, eyes dark with rage, and started again. "He does not deserve life after what he did to you."

I grabbed his hands, allowing my soothing thoughts to roll into his mind, and after several moments Aro's rage cooled. I stared into the fireplace. "I know you don't like it, Aro. But I can't be responsible for my dad's death, too."

"You were three, _mia cara._ Your mother's death was not your fault." I wanted to object, but admittedly he had a point. There was little I could have done.

"Please, Aro, don't kill him," I said softly.

"I promise I won't," He relented, though he clearly wasn't pleased about it. "Though I doubt Caius and Marcus will be quite as forgiving."

I let out a sigh. "I can deal with them. I was able to convince Caius to let me stay after Victoria, and my dad is much less of a threat."

"Don't remind me of the incident with Victoria," He said, and I could feel the growl of displeasure that rolled through his chest.

I shook my head, knowing that none of the kings would be truly satisfied until I was safe within the walls of Volterra. "And you believed Alice to be infallible."

"They left you alone-"

"I was with Caius," I interrupted. "You act as if he, of all people, would allow anyone to live after even _thinking_ about touching me."

"A fair point," Aro groused, but I could tell he was still troubled by it.

"Let's play chess," I said, decisively changing the subject. "And I guess you know that I know that you're letting me win?"

"I thought I was being subtle," Aro said, a smile curling up his lips.

"Clearly not," I quipped, also grinning as we took a seat across from one another, chess board between us. "So should I call checkmate now or wait three moves?"

* * *

"So you were sick, huh?" Bella questioned when she first saw me Wednesday morning.

"Slept in. Carlisle is the best," I said with a grin, bumping my shoulder with hers in greeting as my arms were currently loaded down with books. "Nightmares, you know."

She grimaced. "Boy, do I. Edward said you finally showed Aro everything."

"There really is no privacy with him around," I grumbled. "I should have Carlisle call a meeting so he can lecture Edward on that."

"Please don't," Edward said, materializing by Bella's side as if he had been summoned. "I thought you wouldn't mind if I told her."

"It's fine, Ed," I said, tipping my books into his arms instead. "Here, hold these."

He didn't have much of a choice, but he nodded anyway. "Sure."

"Thanks. Don't tell Jasper, but you're my favorite."

"That's hurtful," Jasper drawled, amusement on his face as he walked up with Alice.

"It's nothing personal, Jazz. It's just Edward carries my books, and you don't."

"That's the qualification for being your favorite? Give me those, Edward," Jasper said, smiling.

"Nah," Edward said, easily dodging Jasper's attempt to take them. "I like being the favorite."

"Rowan! Hey!" Mike Newton showed up then, interrupting the conversation, though Jasper continued to half-heartedly attempt to steal my books from Edward. "Can I talk to you?"

I shrugged, sharing a look with Bella. "Sure, I guess. What's up?"

His words came out in a rush once we had separated slightly from the group - though I knew it wasn't enough for my siblings not to hear. "Uh, look, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime. Like a date sort of situation, you know?"

I chanced a glance at Edward, who was looking my way with a smirk. He knew this would happen and didn't even try to stop it, the little shit. At this thought he chuckled and murmured something into Bella's ear.

"So?" Mike asked hopefully.

I tried to let him down easy. "That's really nice of you, Mike, but I'm already seeing someone."

"Oh. Who? Because it's obviously not someone from here, otherwise I wouldn't have…" He trailed off, looking embarrassed.

"You wouldn't know him, he's… in college. The son of a friend of Carlisle's," I lied, thinking quickly.

"Okay. Well if you ever break up or change your mind or whatever, let me know," He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "See you around."

"See you," I said, relieved when he shot off. I stalked back over to Edward with a scowl. "You could have at least tried to stop him, you know."

"That would have been much less entertaining for us," He responded with a grin.

I hit him with my backpack. "I take it back, you're no longer my favorite brother. Jasper, congratulations. You've been promoted."

"I'm honored," Jasper said with faux seriousness.

"Aro's gonna be pissed about it though," Alice said, eyes alight with humor.

I rolled my eyes. "As if I would go out with Mike. _Honestly._ "

"I'm just warning you, he may or may not want to kill him," Alice said. "Don't worry, you talk him out of it."

"Spoiler alert," I muttered, purposefully loud enough for them all to hear. They laughed as the warning bell rang. "That's my cue. Shall we, Bella?"

"What am I, chopped liver?" Edward asked.

I sent him a sideways glance. "That's what you get for making me have that conversation with good ol' Mike."

"Yeah, I deserve that," He muttered. "What do you want me to do with your books?"

"Drop them in my locker, if you please? It's not like you don't know the combination. And if you do that, I'll think about letting the Mike thing go."

"I'll be late," He complained.

"No you won't. C'mon, Bells, time for some more invigorating discussion of Shakespeare's greatest hits."

Bella let out a sigh, taking the playful arm I offered her. "Can't wait."

I met Aro back in my car once lunch rolled around, spread out in the backseat with _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ in one hand and sandwich in the other when he arrived.

" _Mia cara_ ," He greeted me cheerfully as I bookmarked my page and leaned against him instead of the door. "How has your day been?"

"As well as it can be in this soul-sucking abyss," I said with a dramatic sigh, before my face dissolved into a grin. "Yours?"

"Better now that I get to see you," He said, happily accepting the hand I offered him to take in my thoughts.

"We saw each other like, four hours ago. You drove with me to school," I pointed out, though he would be able to glean from my present thoughts that I felt the same way.

Aro frowned deeply, and I knew he had reached the earlier situation with Mike as he let out a furious hiss. "The worthless boy thinks he has claim over you? Over what's _mine_?"

"Relax," I said, sending a wave of calm to him which he received through our connected hands. "Mike didn't stand a chance. I like _you_. And Caius and Marcus, too."

"But I'm your favorite?" He asked with a cheeky smile.

"Now that's not fair. I don't have a favorite," I said, which was the truth.

He let out a hum, calm now as he stared at our intertwined fingers. "Are you sure you have to return to your classes? You could just leave with me now."

"Yes, I'm sorry. But it's only for a month. Then I will be going to Volterra to stay with you, remember?"

"I remember." At this, Aro smiled. "We're excited to have you stay with us. Your wing is already under renovation."

"My _wing_?"

"You're queen, now remember? Ours most of all. You only deserve the best, and to be treated as such," He said.

I simply shook my head. "Alright, but still, a wing? What on earth will I do with that much space?"

"Whatever you'd like. Caius protested against giving you an art room, since he wanted to share his with you, but I told him that you can decide what you wish to do with the free rooms you will have once you arrive over the summer."

"Bella and Edward are getting married this summer," I said offhandedly. "So I'll need to be back for that."

"Naturally. We will be attending too, of course. Considering there will be additional vampires milling about," Aro said.

"Just the Denalis. You worry too much," I chastised.

"We cannot help it, _bellissimo_. Your safety is of the utmost importance to us - as is your happiness," He said, cool lips pressing a kiss to the back of my hand.

As with graduation, I decided that this was not a battle worth fighting - it wasn't like I didn't want them there. "Alright," I relented.

" _Fantastico_ ," He said happily, taking up the book I had discarded when he arrived and examining it. "I've never read _Harry Potter_. The guard has been raving over it recently, apparently the last in the series is due out soon."

"Yeah?" I said, brightening. That was something I had in common with the guard, at least. It also meant they weren't _quite_ as old-fashioned as I had assumed.

"We cannot read classics forever," Aro pointed out with a smile, reading my thoughts. "Jane and Alec have been bickering over whether I'm a Slytherin or a Ravenclaw - whatever those are - for months."

"You're a Slytherin," I said instantly. "But yeah, a close Ravenclaw second."

"I shall read the series and get back to you," He decided.

I checked my watch. "Well, while you do that, I have to get back to class. See you after school?"

"Certainly," He said, giving my hand one last squeeze before slipping out, gone as quickly as he had came.

* * *

 **Happy New Year, everyone! Here's Aro's long-awaited reaction, so I hope it was worth it. Naturally he's holding back the worst of his temper for Rowan's case, which is the exact opposite of how Caius will react when he finds out (though whether this will actually be written in or merely mentioned in passing is still anyone's guess). Also, I was never planning on having Edward and Rowan be so close, but I actually really like it. She typically doesn't refer to Rose and Emmett as her siblings, as they're more like parents alongside Carlisle and Esme - it's an odd family dynamic, but these are vampires.**

 **Regardless, thank you for reading and thanks for your comments, they're encouraging and I'm so glad you all are enjoying my tale so far! If you liked this chapter, consider dropping me a kind comment and following/favoriting if you haven't already - it means a lot! Catch you in 2019, my dudes!**


	15. 014

The shrill ring of a cell phone woke me up with a start, and I was dimly aware of Aro cursing in Italian as he answered the phone. "What do you want, brother?"

I propped myself up on Aro's chest to see my clock, whose bright red numbers told me it was just after two in the morning. I yawned and rested my head back against Aro's chest, feeling it rumble as he spoke.

"Who is it?" I asked blearily.

"It's just Marcus. Go back to sleep, _mia cara_ ," Aro murmured, lightly rubbing my arm.

"Tell him I said hello," I said, still too close to sleep to remember Marcus could easily hear me still, even over the phone.

Aro chuckled. "He heard."

"Everything okay?" No one from Volterra ever called this late (or early, as it was), as they were all very mindful of the time difference, so it wasn't a completely unfounded worry.

"Fine. You need your rest, sleep now," He urged again.

"Alright," I grumbled. It would have been easy, but I was awake now and wanted to hear what I could of the conversation. Aro, hearing my thoughts, sighed at placed the phone on speaker.

"Go on, Marcus. Rowan is too curious to sleep now," Aro said, though there was a slightly amused smile on his face and I could hear Marcus chuckle at my insistence on the other end.

"Hello, my heart. Sorry for waking you," Marcus said warmly on the other end.

"Hi Marcus," I said, noticing that I still sounded quite groggy. "It's okay. I wasn't tired anyway."

There was a far-off bark of laughter on the other end, which I attributed to Caius. Marcus chuckled. "I'm sure you were wide awake. As I was telling Aro, the guard we sent out was finally able to find the Russian coven, even without Demetri's skills. They are very remote."

"Has the rest of the guard been sent to take care of the issue?" Aro asked.

"Yes, they're on their way now and should arrive within a couple hours. Hopefully, this should all be resolved within the next few days," Marcus said.

"Good," Aro said with a nod, looking pleased.

"Unfortunately, it means you're needed here earlier than expected," Marcus said. "Preferably by tonight."

He let out a long breath. "Very well. I'll leave in the morning."

"Sorry," Marcus apologized. This meant that Aro was leaving a day early - Thursday, rather than Friday - and I felt myself deflate at the thought.

"It can't be helped," Aro said with another equally displeased sigh. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No, that's everything. We'll see you soon," Marcus said, before addressing me. "Get some rest now, Rowan. We miss you."

"Very much," Caius added, who had snatched the phone away from Marcus if the background noise was any indication. "We'll see you soon."

"Graduation," I agreed. Aro had informed me several days ago that with all three of them leaving Volterra in June for my graduation, they would be unable to visit again until then. It was important that they still hold a full court to keep appearances not only for order's sake but also for my own safety.

"And we're already preparing for your stay," Caius said. "We want you to like Volterra."

"I'm sure I will," I reassured him, my attempt to stifle a yawn not going unnoticed by Aro.

"You can always talk to them tomorrow, _bellissimo_ ," Aro said. "For now, please try and rest. It's late."

"Early," I said with a teasing smile. "But you're right. I'll call you both tomorrow."

"Whenever you have time," Marcus said, apparently having regained ownership of the phone. "Sleep well."

"Thanks. Night guys," I said, settling myself back down onto Aro's chest. He wrapped his free arm around my torso, the other hand still holding the phone.

"Goodnight," Marcus and Caius said in unison, and Aro ended the call before they could say anything more.

"Goodnight, Aro," I murmured, already growing drowsy again.

"Sleep well," He said, shifting slightly to ensure that I was comfortable. I merely hummed in response, and in minutes I dropped back off into a blissful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Do you really have to go?" I asked, my voice slightly muffled as my face was currently pressed into Aro's shoulder. I would admit that I sounded rather like a petulant child, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

"I'm sorry, _mia cara_ ," He said, his fingers tugging soothingly through my hair. "But it's only for little over a month before you'll see us all."

I let out a groan. "That's forever away."

"It's not. Though it will certainly feel like it," Aro said, chuckling slightly. "I'll call you when I arrive back in Volterra."

"Alright," I said with a sigh, finally releasing him from my embrace. He could have disentangled himself easily at any point, but I knew he didn't mind the prolonged contact. "Don't do anything dumb because I'm not around- and _don't_ give me that face, Marcus told me how bad of moods you and Caius were in back at Volterra."

"Like he's any more innocent," Aro grumbled, but he kissed the crown of my head and promised to try regardless. "I really do have to go now, _bellissimo._ I'll be back before you know it."

I checked my watch. "And I have to get to school. Emmett's dropping me off."

"Then we both have places to be. If you ever need anything, the guard is always around, you just have to call for them," He advised, even as I nudged him towards the door. I knew full well that Aro would probably stay and lecture about safety practices all day, partly because he worried but mostly because he tended to be rather… long-winded, for lack of a better word.

"I'll see you later, Aro. Miss you already." I waved as Felix drove off, the burly guard being the one that drove the kings to and from the private airstrip they Volturi employed on their visits to Forks.

"Cheer up, Ro-bear," Emmett said as I clamored into the passenger seat of his Jeep. "They'll be back before you know it."

"I know. Is it weird that I'm accustomed to their presence already?" I asked, doing a quick check through my backpack to ensure I had packed all my homework.

"Not at all. I'm impressed, most mated pairs- erm, individuals?- can't stand to be apart so soon after meeting. Though I guess it's different for humans. Maybe not quite so intense," Emmett said as he peeled out of the garage, the Jeep's engine roaring.

"At least I have my sleepover with Bella this weekend to take my mind off things," I said, injecting as much cheeriness into my voice as I could muster.

"There you go," Emmett said, shooting a smile my direction. "Plus, finals are soon, aren't they? You do still have to worry about graduating high school."

I groaned. "Ugh, don't remind me."

"It's not so bad. I'm sure Edward or Alice or Jasper would be happy to help you study," He said. "And I'm sure Bella could always use a study partner."

"Man, I hate it when you have a point," I grumbled.

He laughed and ruffled my hair. "Yeah, well, I've been around a little longer than you, kiddo."

"I'll take your word for it then, old man," I retorted with a grin.

"Hey, you take that back!"

"Never!" I laughed, swinging myself out of the Jeep as he slowed it to a stop. "Are you picking me up or do I have to catch a ride?"

"You called me an old man, so…" Emmett trailed off with a shrug, though the smirk on his face said he wasn't actually upset.

"C'mon, Emmett. Edward can be such a bore to ride with, all he listens to is classical music," I whined.

"I resent that remark!" Edward said, from where he leaned against the hood of his Volvo.

"You _resemble_ that remark," I corrected, waving at Bella as she approached.

"Well Bella likes my music taste, and that's all that matters," He said stubbornly.

Both Emmett and I snorted. "Whatever you say, Ed. Why don't you ask Bella?"

"Ask Bella what?" She asked me as she tucked herself under Edward's arm.

"Whether Edward's music taste makes him an old man," Emmett said, leaning out the window to grin lazily at her. "Hey, Bella."

"Hey Emmett," She greeted. "And I think I'll abstain from answering that."

I snickered at Edward's affronted look. "I think you answered by choosing not to answer. Good luck talking your way out of _that_ one, Bells."

"Get to class, kids," Emmett said. "I gotta run, but I'll be back to pick you up, don't you worry Ro-bear. I won't subject you to Edward's music tastes."

"Thanks, Em. You're the best!" I said, high fiving him before walking off with Bella and Edward.

"Jasper and Alice went in already," Edward said, explaining the absence of our siblings.

"Oh," Bella said, before fixing her curious gaze on me. "Where's Aro? Doesn't he always come with you?"

I sighed. "He had to leave early - some sort of situation with a Russian coven."

"Oh, I didn't know. Sorry," She said, giving me a sympathetic look.

"It happens," I said with a shrug. "Are we still on for this weekend?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"Great. Sorry, Edward, but I'm stealing your girlfriend for a few days," I said casually.

He chuckled. "I'll never forgive you."

"You'll get over it."

"You gotta let me come, Rowan!" Alice said, appearing abruptly by my side with Jasper in tow behind her.

I grinned at her. "Sorry, Alice, but this is an exclusive party. Humans only, I'm afraid."

"You're no fun," She pouted.

"Oh, stop, it's not like we don't live together. Besides, it's our last hoorah before Bella joins you guys and I'm the only one of us all who still has to pee," I said with a grin. Everyone laughed at this, besides Edward. "C'mon, Ed, lighten up."

"Don't joke about her humanity," He retorted.

"If this was about humanity, Ed, then you'd have just as much of an issue with my changing as Bella's," I said, crossing my arms.

He scowled at this. "I know you want to wait a while longer. Besides, you have to be changed, you don't have much of a choice. Bella still does."

"What about the Volturi?"

"You could convince them-"

I rolled my eyes at him. "That's not how it works, and you know it."

Alice thankfully chose this moment to change the subject, clearly sensing that a fight was becoming inevitable. "We'll have to go shopping next weekend, then! We need to get you both graduation outfits, and outfits for my party!"

Bella groaned, but I welcomed the distraction. "That sounds great, Alice."

"Awesome!" She beamed, bouncing on her toes as the warning bell rang. "Well, that's our cue. See you later!"

We waved, and Edward, Bella, and I made our way to English.

* * *

"Edward says you've been moping," Bella said on Friday night, leaned against her bed with a pillow hugged to her chest.

"I have not!" I protested. Upon seeing her look, I said, "Okay, maybe a little. But he's also still peeved that I made a good point about your humanity on Thursday. I love my brother, but he can be an idiot sometimes."

"I don't understand why he doesn't want me to be like them," Bella admitted, hugging the pillow a little tighter.

I sighed. "That's not the problem. He loves you, you're _mates_ , of course he wants you with him forever. But he also has this convoluted view of what changing into a vampire does to your soul. Personally, I think that it does absolutely nothing, but we've always had opposing opinions on that count."

"Why do you disagree?"

"Well, from what I've observed vampirism is essentially a primarily physical change, other than having a stronger mental capacity. So why would that affect something as metaphysical as a soul?" I asked.

Bella looked thoughtful. "That's actually a very good point."

"Yeah, don't tell Edward I've been giving you ideas," I said with a grin.

"My lips are sealed," She said, laughing. "So how are you doing? Really?"

"I'm hanging in there," I told her. "It's kinda like when Edward left you, like there's something missing. But it's not like I haven't been talking to them, you know? They're just currently thousands of miles away. And my family has been doing their best to keep me busy. It's only for a couple weeks, but it's worse now since I've bonded with all three of the kings. I do _not_ envy whoever is on the receiving end of their wrath right now."

We both grimaced, and Bella patted my arm consolingly. "Like you said, it's only a couple of weeks. Is it true they're coming for graduation?"

"Yeah, they insisted. Oh, and your wedding. Sorry."

Bella shrugged. "I guess I should have expected that. What about the party?"

"I may divert them, considering some of your wolvish friends are supposed to stop by," I said. "I don't much want to go anyway, to be honest."

"Yeah, same here," Bella sighed. "Edward mentioned that Caius doubled your security after Victoria attacked. Who all is guarding you, exactly? He wouldn't tell me."

"Probably in some weird way to try and protect you," I said, rolling my eyes. "To answer your questions, it's just their four Elite Guard, as far as I know. Unless they decided to send more, but I would think that they would have given me a heads up."

"The Elite Guard is…"

"Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix," I answered. Bella paled considerably. "Relax, they won't bother you, that's not why they're here. They follow me everywhere. Sometimes I see them, most times not. I've only talked to them twice since they arrived."

"What're they like?" Bella asked curiously.

I shrugged. "It's hard to say, really. I only know them by their reputations, and I don't exactly want to judge them by that alone. That's not exactly fair."

"I guess I can understand that," She conceded. "So where are they now?"

"You look at me like I know. They probably have the house surrounded, making sure no threats slip through. If you want I can stick my head out your window and ask."

"That's not necessary," She said hastily, and I grinned.

"If you're sure."

"I am." Bella changed the subject. "What are you going to do about college?"

"I don't know," I said with a sigh, mussing a hand through my hair. "I mean, I barely had plans before I met my mates but now…"

"Weren't you accepted into Johns Hopkins University?"

I gave a modest shrug, but a smile toyed on my lips. "Yeah. I was planning on doing a concentration in oncology eventually."

"You shouldn't quit that just because you found your mates. I mean, maybe I'm not the best one to say that considering how much I rely on Edward but… I think you should do what makes you happy," She said.

"Yeah, you're probably right. There has to be some sort of compromise, though. They're not going to be particularly happy if I suggest staying in the States for another four years at minimum."

"You could go to an Italian college," Bella suggested.

It was something I had been considering. "Maybe I will."

"It's at least worth looking into. That way you wouldn't be so far away. Well, far away from them, anyway," She said, looking a little saddened.

"You'll be adjusting to becoming a newborn, Bells. I won't be able to see you for a couple years after you've turned anyway. It works out," I pointed out.

"When do you want to be changed?" Bella asked, looking curious. "We've been friends for a while and you've never even mentioned it."

"I'm not sure. Originally the plan was I would travel the world a bit, or maybe graduate with my bachelor's degree, and Carlisle would change me then. So around twenty-two. But now that I'm mated to the literal vampire kings, I don't know if that'll change. It all depends on whether they're cool with breaking their own law for a bit or not."

"It should be your choice," Bella said. "They don't direct your life."

I raised my eyebrows. "Bella, the Volturi uphold vampire law. If other vampires found out that Aro, Caius, and Marcus had found their mate and knowingly left her human even though she's aware of the supernatural, they'd be in violation of their own law. So yes, while I should have a choice, I also have to think about the big picture."

"I never thought of it that way." There were several beats of silence. "You'll make a pretty good queen."

I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped me at the thought. Something about my name being synonymous with queen just didn't align in my mind. "Please never call me queen again."

"If you say so," Bella said, a smirk forming on her face. "Queen."

I threw a pillow at her head.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Here's the next update out for you! A bit of a wrench thrown in Aro's stay, but don't worry, you'll be seeing the kings (yes, all three of them!) again soon. I'm really enjoying developing Rowan's relationships with the Cullens and with Bella, so I hope you are enjoying their interactions as much as I am. Especially Rowan and Emmett, but I've always had a bit of a soft spot for Emmett. Anyway, thanks to all those who commented this past chapter, and if you enjoyed consider dropping me a review and following/favoriting. Later dudes!**


	16. 015

"You never told us you got accepted to Johns Hopkins," Edward said Monday morning, his arm wrapped around Bella's shoulders. She shot me an apologetic look.

I shrugged. "I haven't decided what I'm going to do yet."

"You were accepted to _Johns Hopkins_?!" Alice squealed, positively beaming from her place beside Jasper. "How did I not know?"

"Because I haven't decided what to do yet," I said. "It was pure luck, really. It came on a Saturday and I told Esme I'd grab the mail that day while I went on a walk."

"Carlisle will be thrilled. He would never pressure you to do anything, but he's really pleased that you're considering following in his footsteps," Edward told me.

Warm happiness curled through me at the revelation - even after four years I was still always pleasantly surprised at receiving approval and pride from a fatherly figure like Carlisle or Emmett.

Edward smiled slightly when he heard my thoughts, though there was an element of sadness to it. "You should tell him, maybe he can give you some insight. Regardless, I know he'd really love to know."

"Perhaps you're right," I agreed, and it was that conversation that led me to stand awkwardly outside Carlisle's office later that night, unsure on whether or not he would want to be bothered with this.

"Are you going to stand outside Carlisle's door all night?" Rose asked, her tone gentle despite the amused smile that played on her perfect features. "What are you doing out here, anyway?"

"I don't want to bother him," I admitted.

"Hey, you wouldn't be bothering him. Why don't we talk? Tell me what's bothering you," She said, her cool fingers tucking a few strands of hair back behind my ear. I leaned into her touch.

"Alright," I said, and I knew without being told where we would go to talk: the garage, which was practically Rose and Emmett's second bedroom.

"So what's on your mind? Is it school, are kids giving you trouble?" Rose asked, and she had gone through iterations of worry before I spoke to stop her questions.

"No, no, I'm fine. _Really_ ," I said, upon seeing her skeptical expression.

"Was it one of the kings, because I can promise I'll kick their asses if they-"

"Nobody will be kicking anyone's asses," I interrupted, laughing. "And it's not them. It's not a problem, not really."

"Then what is it? I'm worried, you just seem so subdued lately. I know that things can't be easy for you right now, but I want you to know you can talk to me about anything."

I leaned into her shoulder. "I know. It's just- well, I got my acceptance letter to Johns Hopkins University but I don't know if I even want to go, with everything happening. Bella thinks I should go, or at least to go some college in Italy, and I know Edward probably agrees, but I'm not sure what I want to do."

"It's your decision, Rowan. Think about you, and what will make you happy, but don't give up the opportunity to enjoy your remaining years as a human, either." There was a sad glint in her eyes, and I knew becoming a vampire wasn't the life she wanted for me.

"I know. That's why I'm so torn," I said softly. "That's why I wanted to talk to Carlisle, and see what he thinks, which is why I was lurking outside his office."

"Well, I wouldn't say you were _lurking_ ," She said with a smile. "Loitering, maybe."

"Rose, lurking is like half of what I do," I joked. "I think it's a pretty apt description."

She laughed, shaking her head before returning to our original line of conversation. "You should talk to Carlisle to see what he thinks. All I want is for you to be happy, Rowan. If you decide to go to Johns Hopkins, or to a college in Italy, or not at all, it doesn't matter. Emmett and I will be proud of you no matter what. We're so proud of you already."

"Thank you." I whispered the words, but I knew Rose heard them, and I'd like to think she understood that I wasn't just thanking her for the advice. I sought out Carlisle after that, knocking before entering.

"What's on your mind?" He asked, shooting me a smile.

I passed him the acceptance letter I had received. "This came in the mail for me last week."

"Johns Hopkins, huh?" Carlisle asked, his golden eyes reading the letter quicker than I could even dream of. His eyes were warm and full of pride when he glanced back up. "You should be very proud of yourself, Rowan. Very proud."

"I want to be like you, I want to help people," I told him. "But I'm not sure if I should go."

Carlisle smiled, and instead of asking for my reasons why, he asked what no one else had. "Do you want to go?"

I blinked. I was so concerned with making everyone else happy that I hadn't even stopped to think of myself. "Yeah. I do."

"Aro, Caius, and Marcus certainly won't be pleased at my saying this, but I think if you really want to go, Rowan, that you should," Carlisle said. "What area are you hoping to concentrate in?"

"Oncology. I thought, after I'm changed and I'm safe to be around people, I could go back and get a few different medical degrees like you and Edward," I said. "But it'll take four years just for my bachelor's degree, that's a long time."

Carlisle caught the unstated end of my sentence. _That's a long time to be away from them._ "Italy has some good colleges. Perhaps some of us could even go abroad with you."

"Maybe. What do you think I should do?"

He glanced down at the acceptance papers. "You have some time to decide. Do what makes you happy, Rowan. Sometimes compromise is best. Johns Hopkins is a good option, but as I mentioned Italy has a couple good medical colleges as well. I would look into it, at least."

"Thanks, Carlisle," I said, despite the fact that our chat had did little besides illuminate my desire to attend college while I was still human - though perhaps that had, in itself, formulated part of my decision.

"Well done, Rowan. We're all very proud of you," Carlisle said, squeezing me in a gentle hug before I left his office.

I ran into Edward on my way downstairs, who was so preoccupied that he didn't even notice my presence until I quite literally ran into him. I grimaced, as it wasn't unlike running into a brick wall, and raised my eyebrows in question. "What's on your mind, Ed?"

"Bella is down at the reservation with Jacob," He groused, and now that he revealed his source of trouble I could easily spot the worry that lined his face. "I don't trust him."

"Why don't we do something to get your mind off of it?" I suggested. While I doubted that anything but Bella returning safely to this side of the treaty line would ease his worry, I missed spending time with him.

"I miss spending time with you, too," He said, catching my thoughts. "What would you like to do?"

"How about we go for a hike?" I suggested. Usually hiking was an activity reserved for Emmett or Jasper, but I knew Edward wouldn't mind.

"That sounds good," He agreed, and twenty minutes later we found ourselves walking down one of Forks' many trails at a leisurely stroll.

I didn't realize until we had been walking for ten minutes in relative silence that this was one of the first times I had been properly alone with him since we had all returned from Volterra.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" I glanced over at Edward, puzzled.

He didn't look at me. "I'm sorry. For forcing you all to leave with me. It wasn't fair, and I know how tough the moves are for you."

"I forgive you, Ed. But it was a douche move, and I was pissed at you for a long time. I was pissed until Alice said that you were going to Volterra to die, and then I was terrified that I was going to lose you," I murmured, watching the leaves sway under the warm breeze. "And then I realized I was never really pissed at you at all. Just sad that you left, and scared that you'd never be coming back."

"I'm not a very good brother, am I?"

I shook my head, disagreeing. "I couldn't ask for a better one, Ed. Everyone screws up. Though for most a screw up doesn't involve attempting suicide by vampire royalty."

Edward laughed. "You've got a point there. But I _am_ sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know," I said, bumping my shoulder with his.

He smiled down at me. "So we're good?"

"Of course we are, Ed. We always were."

* * *

"Please, Rowan?"

I sighed, hyper-aware of my siblings' gazes on me as Bella pleaded with me. "I don't think you understand my family's relationship with the wolves, Bella."

"But you're human, they can't bother you! Plus, I really want you to meet Jake properly. He's my best friend. And maybe having you there will ease Edward's mind," She said, and I sighed again.

"Why can't you go by yourself?"

"Edward-"

"Does not control you," I interrupted before she could complete her sentence. "Go down and visit Jake if you want to, but I'm not sure it's a great idea for me to be down there. I reek of vamp, and my current surname doesn't do much in way of creating sympathy."

" _Rowan._ "

" _Bella._ "

Bella gave a resigned groan. "Look, I wasn't supposed to tell you, but Sam wants you to come down. He and Jared want to talk to you."

I clenched my jaw, already suspecting what he wished to discuss, and nodded. "Fine."

A chair scraped across the cafeteria, and I saw Edward striding over to where Bella and I stood with displeasure written on his face. "And what do you think your guard will have to say about that?" He asked once he had drew close enough to not be overheard.

"I'll talk with them this afternoon," I promised, and with that I brushed past him to take a seat beside Jasper, who stopped speaking rapidly under his breath to Alice as I arrived.

"Don't let me stop you," I said, taking a bite of the sandwich Esme packed for me.

Jasper shook his head. "It was nothing. Be careful around the wolves."

"Course," I said, and shot him a smile. Despite this, he didn't look comforted.

Leaves crunched under my shoes as I walked into the forest that bordered our home once I arrived back from school, still with no idea as to how I was to convince the guard to remain on the Cullen side of the treaty line while I ventured into La Push.

I walked until I arrived at my rock pile, hoisting myself to the top and allowing my legs to swing over the side before talking to empty air and frankly feeling rather ridiculous. "Um, I need to talk to you guys, if you wouldn't mind."

All four of them - Alec, Jane, Demetri, and Felix - appeared so suddenly below that I could have been convinced that they had been there the entire time.

"Our queen," Demetri said, inclining his head. "What can we do for you?"

"I need to go down to La Push," I said.

Surprise flickered across Demetri's face. "Why?"

"I have to speak with Sam. He's the alpha of the shape-shifters that reside there," I told them.

"That should in no way hinder our ability to protect you, my queen," Alec said.

"I want you to stay on this side of the treaty line."

As expected, they did not take this well. Felix was the first to protest, but only barely, and they were soon all talking over one another. "My queen, we cannot protect you if we cannot see you!"

"It would directly go against the orders of the masters!" Jane exclaimed.

"They are volatile and dangerous, you could be injured and we would not be there to know or protect you!" Demetri said.

"We will not leave you alone with mutts!" Alec inputted, his voice raised to carry over the rest.

"Hey, enough!" I exclaimed, and their silence was instantaneous. That didn't mean they were pleased with my words, however. "Look, if you go over the treaty line the wolves will attack, and then you guys will attack, and then everyone is fighting and things will be very bad for all parties involved. So stay on this side of the treaty line. The wolves patrol it, I have no doubt you can do the same. I'll be safe down there, and it's not as if they're aware of my status as it is."

Jane's jaw was set much like a petulant child's, and Demetri placed a hand on her shoulder to silence her reply, speaking instead in her wake. "Is that an order, my queen?"

"I don't want anyone to die, so yes. It is," I said firmly, inflecting as much authority into my voice as I could muster.

Felix frowned. "Very well. We will have to set up some kind of system."

"You could travel in pairs, like the wolves do," I suggested. "I see them patrolling sometimes, when I'm particularly close to the border."

"That could work," Alec begrudgingly admitted, arms folded over his chest. "Is that all you need from us, my queen?"

I had a sudden thought. "There is one more thing."

"Yes?" Demetri asked.

"Well, this more pertains to Alec and Jane than you and Felix," I said. The two younger guard perked up at their names. "Aro is totally a Slytherin."

"I told you!" Jane exclaimed abruptly, giving her twin a victorious smile. Demetri and Felix exchanged bemused glances with each other as the two began bickering, and I lifted my hand in a wave as the four disappeared back into the trees, a grin still on my face.

I didn't see hide nor hair of them again, but if I listened closely on my way back I was certain I could still hear them arguing.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay between updates - college started back so I have no promises as to being able to update every week anymore. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, with all of the awesome family interactions and even the appearance of the guard. I wonder what Sam wants? Hmm. Feel free to let me know your theories in the comments! Thanks to all those who left reviews on previous chapters, and if you've enjoyed please consider following/favoriting and dropping me a comment. Until next update, guys!**


	17. 016

"For the record, I think this is a very bad idea," Edward said, his fingers tight against the steering wheel.

I rolled my eyes from where I sat, sprawled out in the backseat. "It'll be fine, Ed. You know the wolves don't harm humans."

"Yeah. It's just Jacob," Bella inputted, reaching out to squeeze one of Edward's hands. He responded instantly to her touch, twining his fingers through hers.

"We won't be long, regardless. I don't want to make the guard too uneasy," I said.

He let out a sharp, unneeded breath as Jacob's car came into view. Jacob was leaned against the hood, clad only in jean shorts and sneakers. I wondered if his lack of a shirt was partially in his fruitless attempt at pursuing Bella.

Edward snarled at my thought, and Bella jumped. "What, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, sorry," He said softly. "Just one of Rowan's thoughts."

"Sorry," I said, as Edward's Volvo slowed to a stop. I swung out of it as soon as Edward put it in park, standing with him as Bella greeted Jacob.

 _I love Bella, but is she seriously oblivious to Jacob's thing for her?_ I thought, knowing Edward was listening.

He raised a shoulder in a shrug. "Your guess is as good as mine. Be careful down there, okay? And keep an eye on Bella."

"She's safer with me than you," Jacob drawled, his smug expression clearly irritating Edward.

I placed a hand on Edward's arm. "That's enough. Jacob, let's go. Bella let the secret slip, so we're only here long enough for me to chat with Sam and Jared."

"Fine," Jacob sighed, and I crossed the treaty line reluctantly to climb into Jacob's car. Jacob didn't drive nearly as fast as any of the Cullens, leaving Jacob ample time to complain about how much I "smelled like leech".

"Jacob?" I said, after the fifth consecutive time that he remarked this, "Kindly shut the hell up."

Mercifully, he left me alone after this and instead focused his attention solely on Bella, who didn't seem to mind. Still, the car ride felt very long and I was thankful when I was able to clamor out as soon as Jacob slowed it to a stop.

"You're that kid the Cullen adopted!" One said, after greeting both Jacob and Bella. He didn't seem quite as thrilled to meet me.

"That would be me," I drawled, refusing to be intimidated. I knew that was what they wanted. "Which one are you?"

"I'm Quill," He said. "Jake tell you that Sam and Jared want to talk to you?"

"Bella did, that's why I'm here," I said.

"This is Sam's house, you can come on in. He's on patrol, but Jared is here so you can hang out while you wait for him to get back," Quill said.

"Great," I said, doing my best to be friendly even as Quill mentioned that I stunk of vampire. "Yeah, that is what happens when you live with them."

"What's that like?" He asked curiously.

I shrugged. "Like any other family, except they don't eat or sleep. It was weird at first, but it doesn't bother me now. Plus, it helps to have them around when I'm doing homework."

"I never thought of that," He remarked, holding the door for me. I entered first, instantly getting the total attention of the room. Not many wolves were present, only four including Quill and Jacob. "This is the Cullen kid, guys. Rowan, meet Paul and Jared."

"Pleasure," I said, offering them nods in turn. Jared returned the offered nod; Paul, however, simply snarled at me and brushed past as he headed outside.

"Seems friendly," I remarked dryly, willing my pulse to slow.

"He's not happy that Sam invited you here, don't take it personal," Jared said. "How long have you lived with the Cullens?"

"Four years, since I was fourteen. Best decision I ever made," I said, adamant in defending my family against their prejudice. "Sam supposed to be back soon?"

"Yeah, any minute now. He's out on patrol with Embry. They thought they caught whiff of some unfamiliar vamps earlier, and wanted to run an extra patrol this afternoon just to be safe."

I nodded, and was relieved when Jared struck up conversation with Quill, leaving me to take a seat beside Bella. A woman walked into the kitchen. She couldn't have been very old, perhaps mid-twenties at most. Her most distinguishing feature was the claw marks that tore down the side of her face. I knew better than to stare.

"Are you Rowan? Sam mentioned you might be coming down today, I hope everyone has been friendly," She said, shooting me a kind, yet hesitant, smile. "I'm Emily."

"Everyone has been perfectly civil," I assured her. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella's mentioned you before. Apparently your cooking is to die for."

She beamed, and I knew I had said the right thing since she pulled out a large bag of cookies and offered me some. "Just be glad I hid these from the boys, otherwise they'd be gone by now!"

"Thanks, they look delicious!" I said, taking one of the large cookies. I took a bite. It was soft and bursting with flavor, and I sent her a thumbs up of approval.

She laughed. "I'm glad you like it."

The door opened then, admitting entrance to a massive man who was trailed by a shorter, but no less intimidating, companion. I assumed this was Sam, as he made a beeline straight for Emily. The other must be Embry. He cast me a curious glance but said nothing, instead reaching for the cookies Emily left out.

"Rowan, I'm glad you could come down," Sam said. His voice was deep and rumbling.

"It's no trouble," I said, finishing the cookie with a large bite. His lips twitched upwards like he wanted to smile.

Instead, he addressed everyone else in the kitchen. "I need the house, please. Jared and I have things to discuss with Rowan."

There was authority in his voice, and while it had no particular effect on me the wolves immediately stood and left, trailed after by Bella. Emily too left the room, though likely only to another part of the house.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked, leaning back in my chair. They glanced at one another, and Sam spoke.

"First, we want to ensure that the Cullens are not harming you in any way," Sam said, his arms crossed and face serious.

I shook my head vehemently. "No, no, never. They saved my life, and they've never given me any reason to fear them. Plus, would they really let me come down here if they were hurting me? They know they can't cross the line with me."

Jared nodded. "Fair enough. Second, you know the particulars of the treaty, do you not? The Cullens cannot change you."

"I am aware," I said, carefully minding my words. I didn't want to give away my new position as queen of the vampire world. "If I am to be changed, then it will be of my own choice, and I will do it in a way as to leave the Cullens blameless of the affair."

"If that is the case, will you hold the same treaty with us as the rest of your family?" Sam asked.

"Yes. I will not be a threat to the lives of your people."

"Good," Jared said. "The unfamiliar vampires we smelled earlier, do you know anything about them?"

"A bit. They're no threat to you, they know not to cross the border," I said.

Sam looked suspicious, but did not press forward. "Very well. Take care that your family keeps the treaty."

"I will," I said, standing. "It was good to meet you."

"I'll drive you back to the border," Jared offered. "Bella will probably be here a bit longer."

"That would be great. Thanks."

I texted Emmett to meet me at the border, and he drilled me with questions as soon as we were safely on our way. "What did the mutts want?"

"To make sure you guys weren't hurting me, and to remind me that you can't change me or you'll break the treaty," I explained. "Basically what I was expecting. They're not quite so bad, though, besides Paul. Though I don't think we'll ever be bosom buddies."

Emmett laughed. "Yeah, I doubt it. I'm glad you're okay, Ro."

"If anything happened, I could just use my gift. But thanks," I said, shooting him a smile. He returned it, hand reaching out to ruffle my hair as he pulled into the drive.

The weeks flew by, and before I knew it graduation was barely a week away. Finals were over and I was now looking forward to seeing my mates again. They were scheduled to arrive in two days, and with my constant giddy happiness and anticipation Jasper had taken to me like a second shadow, appreciating the positive emotions I was exuding.

"We're so excited to see you, _mia cara_ ," Aro told me during our nightly phone call.

"Two days," Caius said, and I was able to hear his smile through the phone.

"But who's counting, right?" I joked, grinning.

"Us, of course," Marcus said.

"Rowan, I need you!" Alice popped her head into my room. "Come with me for a second? Sorry to interrupt."

"No worries. Alice needs me, though I'm sure you heard her," I told them, rolling off of my bed and onto my feet to follow her.

"We did. Would it be better if you called back?" Marcus asked, forever considerate.

Alice nodded at me, so I agreed. "That would be great. I'll call you back in five."

Once the call was ended, I tucked my phone safely in my pocket as Alice skipped merrily down the hall. "So what did you need, Alice?"

"You'll see," She sang as came upon the stairs. "Okay, close your eyes."

"I'm not closing my eyes as I go down the stairs, Alice. That's how humans break their necks."

She rolled her eyes. "I won't let you fall. Just trust me."

"That seems dangerous," I remarked dryly, but consented and closed my eyes. "Why do I have to do this?"

"Please just bear with me," She said, laughing as I squawked when she scooped me up and brought me down the stairs.

"Alice, what the hell-"

"You can open your eyes now!" I was placed back on my feet, and when I opened my eyes all indignation towards her vanished at the sight in front of me.

"Aro, Caius, Marcus! You're early!" I shrieked, tripping over my feet in my haste to get to them and tumbling straight into Caius' arms.

"I missed you," He murmured in my ear, swiftly kissing my temple before releasing me to greet his brothers. I wrapped Marcus in a hug first, and he drew in a breath of my scent.

"It's so good to see you," He said.

"You too. I missed you," I told him.

I greeted Aro last, taking the hand he offered to share my thoughts. He spun me into his chest, laughing as I did.

"What are you doing here two days early?" I asked, once everyone had settled in my bedroom. Caius and Marcus were on my either side, much to Aro's displeasure, though he was satisfied when he finally settled with his head resting on my stomach and the rest of his body draped partially over my legs.

"We settled a dispute sooner than we thought, and wanted to surprise you," Marcus said, stroking a hand through my hair. I was half-lying on his chest, lulled by the vibrations of his voice.

"It's been agony without you," Caius murmured lazily, his nose pressed into the crook of my neck.

"He's been insufferable," Aro informed me.

I laughed slightly, amusement heightened as Caius pressed himself even more snugly into my side. "Agony," Caius repeated, his voice muffled.

"Will you be coming straight back to Volterra with us after graduation?" Marcus asked.

"That's the plan," I said.

" _Fantistico_ ," Marcus said, pleased.

"There is, perhaps, something we should inform you of first," Aro said, sounding slightly hesitant.

Caius propped himself up at this. "Aro, is now…"

"She deserves to know," Aro said, propping himself up as well.

I narrowed my eyes. "What haven't you told me?"

" _Il mio amore_ , we have lived for a very long time," Marcus said gently. "We assumed we would never find you, so after a time, we chose to… take wives."

There was a moment of stiff silence in which I processed what I had just been told. And then, "You did _what_?!"

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, school has kept me very,** ** _very_** **busy! However, I hope this chapter makes up for it! I did a bit of a time skip so we could jump into the next portion of the story. Thanks to all who have reviewed, and thanks so much for your patience in me! If you enjoyed, please consider following/favoriting and leaving me an encouraging comment, as I love receiving them! I'll catch you guys in the next chapter!**


	18. 017

When I was nine, I kept a stray puppy in a box in my closet and fed him the scraps I could spare. I named him Sunny and was able to keep him a secret two whole weeks until my father found out. When he did, he took me and the puppy out back forced me to watch as he shot Sunny straight between the eyes with the pellet gun he typically saved for troublesome rodents.

I felt the same shriveling, suffocating sort of betrayal now that I did then. It was like having the air knocked out of you after being punched a little too hard in the chest. Almost subconsciously I cloaked my mind to keep it out of Aro's reach as I sifted through my thoughts.

" _Amore_ , we never would have-" Caius started, but I held up a hand and silenced him instantly.

"Just let me think on this for a second," I said, wiggling out of their grasp to pace my bedroom floor. I could feel their eyes follow me as I walked back and forth, back and forth, for several long minutes.

Finally, I sat down on the edge of my bed and stared out the window as I addressed them. "I'm not mad that you took wives. That I can understand. You've been around a very long time."

One of the three gave an unneeded, relieved sigh, but I wasn't finished. "However, I'm absolutely _pissed_ that you decided to keep this from me."

"We weren't sure you were ready," Aro said gently, scooting over to sit next to me.

My eyes flashed as I looked over at him, voice icy. "That wasn't for you to decide."

"You're right, of course," Marcus said gently. Unsurprisingly, he was the first to apologize. "We should have told you right away, it wasn't right for us to keep this from you. Please forgive me, forgive _us_."

His face was earnest, the three of them obviously repentant, and I let out a sigh. "Alright. But if there's anything else you're not telling me that I ought to know, you had better tell me now."

"There's nothing else, we swear," Caius promised, looking utterly sincere.

"Our wives are already gone, we sent Sulpicia and Athenodora away as soon as we met you," Aro said.

I raised my eyebrows. "Now my adding skills may be a little rusty, but I'm pretty sure that's only two. Last time I checked there are three of you."

Aro cleared his throat and Caius looked distinctly uncomfortable, and I wondered if I had broached some sort of taboo subject. If Marcus's suddenly despondent face was anything to go by, I probably had.

"Didyme was killed a thousand years ago by a rogue vampire that managed to slip into the walls of Volterra. Our guard was not quite so powerful then," Caius said delicately once it was evident that neither Aro nor Marcus were going to elaborate. "She was Marcus's wife and Aro's younger sister."

"She was not my true mate but still very dear to me, as a friend and confidante," Marcus said, cutting into Caius's explanation. "Though she is nothing compared to what you are to me."

"None of them are," Aro added, relief momentarily flickering across his features. It must be difficult to talk about his sister, and I decided to drop the subject.

"Tell me more about the castle," I said, settling back down on the bed. Only when the three had curled themselves back around me did one speak.

"It's beautiful and large. We each have our own wing, as do you, and you're free to come and go from any of them as you please," Aro said, content now that I had unveiled my mind to him once more.

"We'll have at least one guard with you at all times while you're still human. While we don't anticipate any danger, you are still in a castle full of vampires and one of us cannot be with you at all times," Caius said.

"I think it's a good chance for you to bond with them," Marcus said. "Your relationships with your current guard already seem rather positive, they like you."

"Really?" I asked, surprised. "But I've barely spoken to them."

"They are around you enough to know your character, _mia cara_ ," Aro said.

"I never thought of that," I conceded. "I want them to like me, not just follow my orders because I'm one of the leaders or whatever."

"Eloquently said," Caius quipped, laughing when I rolled my eyes at him. "But I don't believe you have to worry about them disliking you. They were skeptical at first, but I don't doubt that they will grow quite fond of you."

"Good," I said, feeling very much relieved. Unbidden, a yawn escaped my lips.

"Bedtime, I think," Marcus said, smiling gently.

"I'm fine!" I protested, but another yawn escaped me.

"We'll be here when you wake up, don't worry," Caius said, pressing his nose to my cheek affectionately. "We don't want to keep you from getting proper rest. You should sleep."

"Fine," I mumbled, settling back farther in the pillows and dropping my head onto Marcus's shoulder. "You guys stay, though."

"Of course," Aro agreed at once. The three shifted, curling closer around me, and it wasn't long until I drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

With graduation the only thing standing in the way of me and a summer spent in Volterra, I decided to spend my free days showing my mates to some of my favorite places in Forks and Port Angeles, including a day spent on the beach made easy due to Washington's perpetual cover of clouds.

Before I did any of that, however, there was something else I wanted to do: introduce them to Bella. Properly.

Caius was less than impressed by this suggestion. "Why is it you want us to meet her? She means nothing to us."

"She's my _best friend_ , Caius, that's why. And you guys didn't have the greatest first meeting. I'm not asking you to be bosom buddies or anything, just civil," I said patiently.

He relented, and meeting no resistance from Aro or Marcus I invited over Bella the afternoon after their arrival.

 _Are you sure this is a good idea?_ I snorted when I read her text, as that was the only way to get hold a private conversation in a house full of vampires.

 _You'll be fine, I've extracted a promise of civility from all three of them._ I texted in response. _Plus you're already on your way, it's a bit late to cancel._

 _Shut up._ That was the last text I received before she arrived, and I chuckled quietly as I slipped my phone into my pocket.

"What's so funny?" Marcus asked curiously. He laid with his head in my lap, eyes closed.

"Bella. She's going to worry herself to death about this," I told him.

"She's here!" Emmett bellowed, quite unnecessarily as we were all in the same room.

"Yes, thanks for that," Caius drawled, sending him an exasperated look and standing in one smooth motion. He had been sitting on the floor, leaning against my legs as I intermittently combed my hand through his hair.

Aro had disappeared off to speak with the guard half and hour ago, though he reappeared in the living room with a smile fitted easily onto his face. "Our young Bella is here!"

"Be nice," I reminded them, mostly for Caius's benefit, as I stood up myself.

Said vampire huffed. "I promised."

"I know," I said, giving his arm a squeeze before bouncing over to greet Bella, who had just entered. She was holding Edward's hand tightly but attempted a nervous smile as I approached to hug her.

"Hey, Ro," She greeted, and I detected a slight tremble in her voice.

"Hi Bells." I gave her a beaming smile. "Come on in. Don't worry, they don't bite."

Emmett laughed loudly at my joke, but seemed to be the most amused out of all of the present company. "Nice one."

"I try. Bella, meet my mates, Aro, Caius, and Marcus. The introduction is unnecessary, I know, but I figured turning over a proverbial new leaf might be good," I said.

"That doesn't change our previous ruling," Caius added, earning himself a glare that left him suitably chastened.

"It's so good to see you again, young Bella," Aro said, beaming.

"We're glad to see you're in good health," Marcus said.

I looped my arm through Marcus's and leaned against his shoulder. "Why don't we sit?"

"That would be great," Edward said, shooting me a smile.

 _Did you even try to ease her worries?_ I directed my thought towards him, and he simply offered me a resigned shrug as he all but dragged Bella towards the sofa.

In the end, it was an awkward encounter that I didn't want to relive. Aro seemed to hold a different opinion, which he voiced as soon as Edward and Bella had left a little over an hour later. "She is a nice girl. And such gifts!"

"Almost as good as mine," I said, grinning.

"Your gift is truly remarkable, _mia cara_. You will be a force to be reckoned with after your change, I am sure of it," Aro said. "Doubtless you won't need the protection we'll give you."

"I don't think she will need to protect herself from anything, Aro," Caius said, looking suddenly uneasy. I rubbed my thumb across the inside of his wrist as a calming gesture, and he settled.

Marcus didn't look as bothered by Aro's statement as Caius was. "But it does not hurt for her to be able to."

"No, of course not. But she shouldn't have to," Caius retorted.

Sensing something akin to an argument brewing, I decided to steer the topic back towards its original course. "But Bella isn't so bad, is she?"

"No, she is not," Marcus said. "Her bond with Edward is incredibly strong, as ours is with you. Impressive for a human."

"A very powerful shield, even as a human," Aro mused, still fixated on her gift.

I shook my head in bemusement. "Anyway. What say you to a walk?"

"I say yes!" Aro said, clapping his hands together in delight, and that was that.

The days passed quickly, and before I knew it graduation had arrived. Alice was in a frenzy, and I didn't even see the dress I was wearing under my gown until it was time to put it on.

"Alice, I can't wear this, it barely covers my butt," I complained.

She winked. "Exactly! It'll drive those mates of yours up the wall!"

"You're a perv, you know that? Rose!" I called, desperate for backup.

She appeared instantly, giving Alice a reproachful look. "Rowan is _not_ going to wear this."

"Well what is she supposed to wear? There's nothing else here!" Alice complained, sorting through my closet rack of perfectly good dresses.

"Why not this one?" I suggested, pulling out a modest, forest green dress that fell just above my knees.

"That's so last season! Blue is in right now, Rowan! Just trust me and wear this!"

"Five minutes!" Esme said, poking her head into the room. "That's a nice color. Are you comfortable with it being so short, or has Alice coerced you?"

"Coercion. See, even Esme thinks it's short!" I exclaimed triumphantly.

"Well, the green clashes with the colors of your gown! Yellow and blue with green?" Alice pointed out, looking incredibly smug.

I let out something close to a growl. "I hate you. I hate you so much."

"I knew you would wear it!" She half-sang before flitting down the stairs.

"You look beautiful," Rose said, sending me a smile. "Let me help you step into your gown."

"Thanks," I said gratefully, allowing her to help me slip it on before pushing my feet into the four inch heels Alice had provided. "At least my legs look great, I guess."

"You're so grown up," She whispered, smiling at me in the mirror. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you. For everything," I said, hugging her tightly.

"Of course, sweetheart. Now let's get you graduated, huh?" She asked, tapping my nose with a finger.

I grinned. "Let's do it."

* * *

 **Quick, someone start practicing Pomp and Circumstance before the graduation next part! Just kidding. Anyway, this update is once again long-awaited so I hope you enjoy it! Thanks so much to all who have left me reviews, I read and appreciate every one of them! If you're enjoying my story, consider following/favoriting and leaving an encouraging comment! I'll catch you next time, dudes!**


	19. 018

How Jessica Stanley managed to be valedictorian will forever be a mystery to me. I easily could have done it, as could my siblings, but for the sake of keeping a low profile it was all but forbidden. Carlisle had never expressly told me I couldn't do it, but the sentiment was there.

Salutatorian was fine, though. Edward disapproved, but considering I would only graduate human once he let it slide. Emmett grinned when he saw me. "Look at you! Our little Rowan all grown up."

I rolled my eyes, but my smile gave away my lack of actual annoyance. "Yeah, yeah. Let's not forget that Edward, Bella, Jasper, and Alice are graduating too."

"But the only person in that list who hasn't already graduated one too many times is Bella. Let us have this moment," Alice said.

"Pictures, pictures! Try to look somewhat excited, Rowan," Esme said, grabbing me before I could make a beeline for my mates, who were standing off with bemused expressions.

"Esme-" I protested, quickly plastering on a smile before she could take several images of me talking. "Do we have to do this now?"

"Yes, because I know you'll not want to do it after the ceremony," She said, an ounce of scolding in her voice. "Now keep still and smile. Edward, Jasper, Alice, get in there with her. I'll take pictures of you all with Bella once we get there."

Ten minutes and many pictures later, I was finally free actually go to my mates. "Sorry."

"Don't be. We'll take copies of the best photos," Caius said, ignoring the incredulous look I sent his way in favor of sending Esme a smile.

She looked faintly amused. "Of course."

"You look lovely," Aro said, smiling at me.

"Thanks. I feel like I'm wearing a plastic bag," I told them, tugging at one of the gown sleeves. "Fortunately, Alice picked out something… cool."

That was probably the only bright side to the dress she picked out.

"Here," I said, reaching out to straighten Caius's tie. "You all look dashing."

"Thank you, love." Aro smiled and reached towards me with a hand. I knew what he wanted even as Emmett called for my attention and twined our fingers together, registering his hum of contentment.

"You going with them?" Emmett asked. Rose and Emmett were the only ones left - Edward, Alice and Jasper had already left for the garage since they were leaving together, as had Carlisle and Esme.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there. Good?"

"Absolutely. Don't forget to meet up, Esme wants more pictures with Bella included. Oh, and after that she wants more pictures of you four, and-"

"I get it! Esme wants pictures," I said, grinning.

"We're going to be late if we don't hurry," Rose said, dragging Emmett towards the garage. I followed after them, and soon we were on our way to graduation.

Caius was driving, and his eyes, blue thanks to the colored contacts, slipped towards me every few moments. "Are you nervous about your speech?"

"A little," I admitted. "But I think it'll be alright."

"That's the spirit," Aro said, smiling.

"Oh, before I forget: for the sake of appearances, I think it may be better if I'm only seen dating one of you for today."

Some variant of "It should be me" was spoken by all three vampires. Fortunately, having seen this coming already, I had determined who would be acting the part beforehand.

"Actually, I already know who it's going to be," I told them, surprised Aro hadn't already seen the memory of the decision in my mind. "Marcus makes the most sense, since physically he's the youngest."

"Are you saying we look old, Rowan?" Aro asked, humor alight in his eyes.

"You know exactly what I meant, thank you." Aro laughed, as did I. "And that means you can't be overly touchy. Either of you."

"Oh, fine," Caius grumbled.

"I think this is a great arrangement," Marcus said, an edge of teasing in his voice. Caius must have said something I couldn't hear, because Marcus rolled his eyes. "Oh, stop pouting."

I reached out and squeezed Caius's hand, and he shot me a smile. "We'll be perfect gentlemen."

"I don't doubt it," I said, unbuckling my seatbelt as he pulled into a spot. I saw Emmett wave from a few spots down. "There's Emmett, he probably knows where everyone else went."

Marcus opened my door, his hand a cool contrast to the muggy air. Caius and Aro followed behind us. Emmett shot me a grin. "So you made it in one piece, eh, Ro? Esme had me wait, she wants to meet inside for pictures. Edward is already in there having pictures taken with Bella, so we were just waiting on you."

"Lead the way," I said, flashing Marcus an excited smile as I all but skipped towards the entrance. I never thought I'd make it to my high school graduation, but I had done it and found a proper family along the way. Not many people could say the same.

"Rowan, you're here! I just finished taking pictures of Edward and Bella!" Esme beamed at me, and I released Marcus's hand to hug Bella.

"We're graduating, Bells! Who would have thought?" I asked, grinning at her.

She smiled back. "Are you sure they're letting you?"

"I ain't salutatorian for nothing," I told her, amused.

"Oh! That reminds me, I saw Jessica earlier and she wanted to take a picture with you since she's valedictorian," Bella said.

"I'll be sure to find her," I promised. After several rounds of pictures, we were finally free to go find our places for the ceremony.

"You'll do great," Marcus murmured, pressing a kiss to my temple.

"Here, let me get your cap on," Rose ordered, securing my graduation cap with several bobby pins. "There. You're a supermodel. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Rose," I smiled.

"Well, go on. You've got a speech to make," She said, shooing me in the direction of the rest of my classmates. I brushed my fingers against Aro's as I passed him, telling him I'd meet up with them later.

I spent several minutes trying to figure out where exactly I was supposed to be standing before finally taking my place behind Jessica as the last people made their way into the auditorium. Naturally, she turned to me as soon as she had a moment. "Rowan, who are those people you're with? Like, does everyone in the Cullen family have ridiculously good genes? And are they single?"

I laughed at her, ignoring the prickles of jealousy I felt. "No, sorry. Marcus is my boyfriend, and his brothers are both married."

"They look so young, though!" She exclaimed, sighing. "You ready for your speech?"

"As I'll ever be. You?"

"Oh yeah, _totally_. It's going to be awesome, like, out of the park awesome. I'm sure yours will be too," She added as an afterthought, and I remembered why I never hung out with Jessica.

"Bella said you wanted to get a picture together?"

"Yes! After the ceremony, since we're like, the top two in the class, we have to take a few pictures together!" She said, then shushed me as the door opened.

The ceremony seemed to pass in a blur. I remember my speech but I hardly remember making it, and suddenly we were tossing our caps, a spinning cascade of yellow raining down on the graduated class of 2006.

I drifted back to my family after taking several photos with Jessica, laughing as Emmett swept me into a hug with a loud whoop. "You did great, Ro!"

"Did you expect anything less of me?" I retorted, straightening my graduation gown once he set me back on my feet.

"A fair point. Alice has already left with Jasper to prep for the party," He informed me. "Word on the street is you're not going?"

"Word on the street is Edward's a snitch," I quipped, spotting my brother through the crowd and shooting him an annoyed look. Edward simply shrugged. "But yeah, I'm dipping out. Figured my boys wouldn't appreciate the wolves around, considering Bella took the liberty of inviting them."

"Fair enough. I'd be careful, Jessica looks like she's eyeing them up." Emmett sent me a wink and shooed me off.

Marcus wrapped an arm around my waist when I reached him, his fingers pressing lightly into my side. I glanced up at him. "You good?"

"I am. Aro and Caius are waiting in the back," He murmured. "Congratulations. We're all very proud."

"I hope the ceremony wasn't too boring," I said.

"Not with you in it."

I smacked his chest lightly. "You're a sap."

"Yo, Rowan! How about the graduation, huh? Great speech, by the way." Mike appeared from the crowd, a grin on his face, and Marcus's fingers tightened around my waist.

"Thanks, Mike. This is my boyfriend, Marcus," I said, in a pathetic attempt to alleviate the tension between the two men. Aro must have told Marcus and Caius about Mike's attempt to ask me out.

"Oh, uh, nice to meet you, man," Mike said awkwardly.

"You as well." Marcus's tone was courteous, but I knew him well enough to recognize that it was only a veneer.

"I think Jessica was asking for you, Mike," I told him.

"Oh, really? I better go find her, then. See you later, Rowan." He waved and slipped off through the crowd.

I glanced up at Marcus, amusement written on my face. His eyes, brown instead of their normal red, found my own. "Oh, hush."

"I didn't say anything!" I exclaimed, laughing.

"You didn't have to."

"Fair enough. Let's find the others." We weaved through the crowd, Marcus's hand moving to rest on the small of my back. Eventually, the two of us reached Caius and Aro, who were standing near the back of the room and chatting quietly with Carlisle and Esme as they waited for Marcus and I to show up.

"Aro, Caius!" I waved and bounced over to them, feeling my cheeks warm at the smiles they gave me. "I nailed that speech, huh?"

"You certainly did, well done," Carlisle said, smiling. "Rowan, we're going to head back to the house to help Alice prepare for the party, and ensure she doesn't go overboard. When will you be back?"

I shrugged. "Whenever Emmett tells me that the party is over."

"It would be odd if you didn't show your face," He said. "People would notice."

Unfortunately, he had a point. "Alright, but only for, like, half an hour. Then I'm out."

"That's fine. You can come back to the house whenever, there's no rush. Go, mingle, have fun," Esme said, giving me a soft smile. They breezed off, leaving me with my mates.

"An excellent speech, _mia cara_ ," Aro said, smiling widely.

"I should hope so, considering you three helped me write it," I said. So I put off writing my speech until a few days before graduation. Sue me.

Caius smirked. "Didn't we tell you it would be splendid?"

"You did. Caius, your tie," I said, straightening it once more.

"What, was it crooked again?" He asked, an all-too-innocent expression on his face. It made me suspect that at least this time, he had skewed it on purpose. If the bemused expression on Aro's face was anything to go on, then my hunch was likely correct.

"Okay, so here's the plan. I'm gonna hang here for a few more minutes and then we're going to drop by the house so I can show my face at the party, hopefully before the pack arrives," I informed them. "Then we'll pop off until the party is over since I really don't want to have to deal with Jessica and Mike all night."

Caius growled at Mike's name. "I don't like how he looks at you."

"Hey, relax. You know I'd never go for him."

"That's not what I'm worried about," He muttered, his piercing gaze roving through the crowd.

"Alright, I'm going to the bathroom to ditch this gown, please try not to kill anyone," I told the three of them, disappearing off into the crowd before they could protest. I ran into Jessica in the bathroom, where she was slipping out of her own graduation gown.

"Nice dress," She complimented me. "Sure to drive your boyfriend crazy, am I right?"

"No doubt. Alice picked it out," I told her. I draped the graduation gown over my arm. "You going to our party tonight?"

"I was actually about to leave! I'm super excited to see your house. Like, the only one who has ever seen it besides you guys is Bella."

I shrugged. "My family just likes our privacy, I guess. Marcus wanted to take me out after graduation, but we'll be stopping by the party first."

"I'll see you there! Oh, I posted our pictures on Facebook, they were just so cute!" She squealed as I held the door for her. Graduation cap hanging from a finger, I didn't have to go far to find my mates. They were waiting in the hall, and I'm quite sure all three of their jaws hit the floor when they saw me.

"You look breathtaking," Marcus murmured, his arm curling possessively around my waist as soon as I reached his side.

"You two need to stop looking at me like that, you're fake-married, remember?" I asked lowly, addressing Caius and Aro. I passed Aro my cap, brushing hands with him as I did so.

"It's not like we can help it, you looking like that," Caius grumbled, his eyes now more purple than blue as they swept almost hungrily over my figure. "Here, I can take the gown."

"Thank you. A true gentleman," I said, tossing him a flirty smile. I passed him the gown as we headed towards the exit.

His lips twitched upwards into a smile. "I do try."

The drive back was too quick considering I didn't want to attend the party in the first place, but we arrived regardless. The drive was packed, and even though we could have gotten into the garage Caius chose to park outside so we could leave unhindered later. Said vampire pressed a kiss to my wrist after turning of the engine, his nose cool against the sensitive skin.

"It kills us to have to act like you're not ours," Aro murmured.

I gave him a small smile, tangling my fingers with his. "We won't be long, don't worry."

"What are your plans for after?" Marcus questioned, the only one of the three who wasn't acting overly clingy.

"We're going to go on a hike," I told them.

"It's nighttime," Caius pointed out.

"I can see in the dark. Shadow control, remember?" For emphasis, I wiggled my fingers. "And I'll change my clothes into something more appropriate before we leave."

Marcus grunted something that sounded suspiciously like "pity" before I opened the door to the car and hopped out. Aro frowned as he swung open his own door. "I would have helped you."

"Sorry. Well, let's get this over with," I said with a sigh, looping my arm through Marcus's as we walked up the drive. Alice had really outdone herself, I thought, and felt bad that I was going to be dipping out early. Then I spotted Mike as I walked in the door and all traces of guilt disappeared with his beaming smile.

"What's up, Rowan? You're looking good! Bella just got here, she's upstairs! Sweet house, you've been holding out on us, you know?" He asked, grinning.

I returned his smile with my own strained one. "Thanks, Mike. We better go find Bella, so I'll see you around." I nudged myself past him and towards the stairs.

"I'm going to rip him apart, you should have seen his thoughts," Aro snarled in my ear. Instead of asking _how_ Aro had seen Mike's thoughts I grabbed his hand, the house shaded enough for me to conceal the action, and sent soothing thoughts his way.

"Please calm down, you're making Caius uneasy," I said, giving his hand a light squeeze. Caius was indeed starting to look murderous as the implications of Aro's statement settled in his mind.

"My apologies, _mia cara_ ," Aro said, his thumb tracing circles against my hand.

I shot Caius a look. "Please stop looking like you're going to kill my classmates."

"Well he- sorry," He said quickly, once my look morphed into a glare.

"Half an hour," I told them, letting Aro's hand slip out of mine. I sighed and wondered if Marcus was the only one out of them that had an ounce of sanity. Indeed, said vampire looked remarkably unruffled considering Aro's statement, but I shot him a small smile regardless.

I could only hope that we didn't run into the wolves, because this half hour was starting to feel like it was going to last an eternity.

* * *

 **Happy Easter all! This chapter took me way longer to release than I expected. On the plus side, I have like 2 weeks left of school so I'll have a fair amount of free time after that to write! I actually had to chop this chapter in two since it was getting so long, hence the somewhat awkward ending, but on the plus side that means that the next chapter is partway done. Thank you for all your support with my story, I really appreciate it and I read every single comment. Consider dropping me a review if you're enjoying my story as it really means a lot! Anyway, I'll catch you all next time!**


	20. 019

"Where to?" Marcus asked.

I paused for a moment, watching the bustle. "We should go find Bella, and I want to say hello to Angela. Aro, Caius, you can go hang in my room for a little while if you'd like, just make sure no one sees you go in."

"I'd rather stick with you," Caius said, and when it was evident that Aro felt the same and the two weren't going anywhere, I simply shrugged.

"Alright. Just follow my lead, then, but try not to act like stalkers." We went up the stairs, where I found Bella chatting with Angela and Jessica.

"Oh my gosh, Rowan! I thought you'd never get here, I've already been here for like ten minutes!" Jessica gushed, not-so-subtly eyeing up Marcus. "Hi, I'm Jessica!"

"I'm Marcus," he said politely, and didn't extend a hand.

"Hey, guys! This is Marcus, my boyfriend," I said with a smile, hugging all three girls. "Marcus, this is Angela and Jessica. You already know Bella, of course."

He dipped his head. "It's a pleasure."

"Changed already?" I asked Bella in amusement.

She laughed, a slightly uncomfortably sound. "You know me and dresses don't agree."

"Yeah, okay," I told her, bumping against her hip. "I'm just saying that's one way to get Edward's attention."

"And you're leading by example?" She asked, a teasing smile on her face.

I smacked her. "Shut up."

"Bella, what did you think of my speech? Too easy-breezy, too self-helpful, you hated it?" Jessica asked her.

Bella stared. "No, you pretty much nailed it."

Along with Angela's encouragement, that was clearly all the prompting Jessica needed. "It's like I was born to lead, right?"

I snorted softly as Angela waved and dragged Jessica away to dance. "See you later, Rowan!"

"Later, Angela!" I waved and tucked myself into Marcus's side. I glanced at Bella. "Can you believe her?"

She laughed. "I know, right? But she means well."

"If you say so. Where's Edward?"

"I don't know, to be honest. Downstairs, maybe?" Bella's eyes widened as she was distracted by something behind her. "Um, Caius-"

I glanced back. "Ah, shit. Caius, you need to go put in new contacts, your eyes are red."

"Not now, I smell wolf," He said with a scowl.

"Caius, please-" I started. Aro growled, cutting me off as his eyes focused on the staircase. I turned, meeting the eyes of Jacob Black. "Oh, son of a bitch."

"Good to see you to, Rowan," Jacob drawled, lifting a lip at the three vampires. "Didn't know you were housing more bloodsuckers."

"He has red eyes," Embry hissed, glaring at Caius with unadulterated hatred.

"Remember which side of the treaty line you're on, Embry Call," I warned, narrowing my eyes. Marcus stood in front of me, shielding me from the wolves. I stepped away from him.

"Okay, that's enough. You were preparing to leave anyway, weren't you, Rowan?" Bella asked hastily.

I offered Jacob a sneer. "I won't be driven out of my own house by mutts."

"Watch your tongue," Jacob spat. This time, all three of my mates growled at him.

"Whatever you're thinking, Jacob Black, it is a very bad idea," I said, pushing aside my anger and fixing him with a cool, steely gaze. "Now let us pass."

He scowled and motioned for Quill and Embry to step aside. Bella visibly relaxed as I headed towards the stairs, glancing back to make sure that the three kings were following. Unsurprisingly, Caius was the only one who stayed in place.

"Caius," I said firmly. His eyes softened when they met mine. "Let's go, _please_."

He stayed put for a moment longer before reluctantly following me upstairs, fists clenched so tightly that his knuckles looked even paler than normal. I lead them straight to my room where I flopped down on to the bed and let out a puff of air. "That went about as well as I expected it to."

"You're in danger-" Caius hissed, red eyes glittering as he paced agitatedly back and forth.

"Completely unsafe," Aro cut in, looking entirely displeased.

"Children, they can't control themselves at all," Marcus said, poking his head out the door. I assumed he was checking to ensure we hadn't been followed.

I was mated to the three most overprotective vampires in existence and honestly, I don't know what I expected.

"Sorry," I apologized needlessly, all three pausing in their steps to stare at me.

Unsurprisingly, Caius was the most blunt of the three. "For what?"

" _Mia cara_ , you have nothing to apologize for," Aro said.

"It's those wolves that should be sorry," Marcus snarled in a surprising show of hostility.

I cleared my throat. "I think we all just need to calm down."

"They are a threat!" Caius growled. Clearly, I was fantastic at defusing conflict.

"Okay, I am going to change. I need you three to chill for like, five minutes. Deep breathing," I said unhelpfully as I grabbed a change of clothes and stepped into the bathroom to change.

"The fact still stands: there are wolves allowed in the house," Aro said through the door as I stripped out of the dress and tugged on jeans.

I let out a deep sigh. "Only because the Cullens gave them permission. The treaty works two ways."

"They're setting a precedent!" Caius exclaimed.

I buttoned up my plaid shirt, rolling the sleeves up to my elbows. "You're overreacting."

"We're being realistic!" Marcus said.

I opened the door and walked out, unsurprised to see that none of them had sat down (or taken deep breaths per my completely useless suggestion). "Look, I leave for Volterra with you in like, two days. We'll be together the _whole time_. Could you _please_ stop freaking out?"

"We're just worried," Marcus said, his eyes softening.

"Trust me, I get it. But we're supposed to be _equals_. And I don't feel equal when you treat me like a child who needs an adult supervision twenty-four seven."

"Of course we see you as our equal. But you're humans, and humans are… fragile," Caius said, wrapping me in a hug from behind. He settled as he breathed in my scent. "You are our everything. If anything would happen-"

"We would fall," Aro finished.

"I'll be careful. Let's get out of here, yeah?" I asked, squeezing Caius's forearm. He released me from his embrace, allowing me to open one of the windows in my room. "You up for sneaking out?"

* * *

"Why hiking?" Marcus asked when we arrived at the trail.

"I like it. Besides, I want to enjoy the last few days I'll be spending in Forks," I responded, thankful that the rain chances for the night were fairly low. The ground was muddy enough as it was without more rain adding to it.

"What, where it rains all the time? Don't you miss the sun?" Caius asked, lending me a hand as my foot slipped in the slick mud.

"Thanks. And this is my home. I miss the sun sometimes, but I'm pretty used to it. I've spent the past four years in places that don't get much sun. That being said, Emmett and Rose did take me on my first trip to the beach over the summer when I was sixteen, which was beautiful. I'd love to go back."

"You didn't see the beach until you were _sixteen_?" Caius questioned, disbelieving.

I raised my eyebrows at him, something I knew he would see even in the dark. "I lived in _Colorado_ with an _abusive father_ and you're surprised?"

"She has a point," Aro said, which earned him an unamused look from Caius and a slight smile from Marcus. "We'll arrange a trip to the beach over the summer. We own a few islands-"

"You own _islands_?" I asked, wiping away the water from my face that dripped down from the trees.

"A few. And we bought another for you after we met. It's empty, so you can build whatever you'd like on it," Aro said with a beaming smile.

My jaw dropped, but I wasn't sure why I was surprised. I was mated to three very rich, very old vampire rulers. "You bought me an island?" I repeated faintly.

"You spoiled the surprise," Marcus complained.

I grinned. "I'll pretend not to know."

"We appreciate that, _bellissimo_ ," Caius said, smiling.

"Could you teach me Italian?" I asked them, somewhat out of the blue. "I mean, you guys live in Italy, where I'll eventually live, so it only makes sense that-"

"We'd love to," Aro interrupted the beginning of my ramble, lifting me smoothly over a fallen log that he had easily jumped himself. "That may be a task easier once you've changed, however."

I shook my head. "No, I want to learn now. I know it'll be more difficult, but that's part of what makes it so rewarding once I accomplish it."

"We can start as soon as we get to Volterra. I'm sure the guard will be happy to help you," Marcus said.

"By speaking in nothing but Italian, no doubt," I joked.

"Hmm, most likely," Aro mused.

"Wait, really?"

"Of course not," Marcus answered, just as Caius said, "Probably."

I sighed, and not for the first time in my life, wondered if I was ready for all the future held.

My final two days spent in Forks went by in the blink of an eye. It was a whirlwind of packing, goodbyes, and Alice repeatedly trying to sneak lingerie into my suitcases until Jasper made her quit. On the morning of our departure, Felix drove up the driveway in a black SUV whose doors were promptly opened by Demetri, who was sitting in the passenger seat.

"Don't forget to let us know when you get there," Rosalie fretted, squeezing me in a tight hug. "And don't forget to call!"

"I won't, don't worry. I'll only be gone a couple months. It'll pass before you know it."

"Have fun, squirt," Emmett said, ruffling my hair and picking me up in a bear hug. "Don't forget about us peasants, huh?"

"Oh, shut up," I laughed, jumping up to smack him on the back of the head.

Emmett grinned. "I'll miss having you around, Jasper's not nearly so easy to beat in Mario Kart."

"Rude," Jasper said, smiling.

I said goodbye to Edward last. "Try to stay out of trouble, huh? And avoid any dramatics."

"I'll try," He said, giving me a wry smile. "But only if you do the same."

"I'll try," I retorted, and his ironic smile morphed into a real one. "Tell Bella that I'm trusting her to keep you in line during my absence."

"I'm sure she's more than up to the task. Now get out of here, the jet is waiting," Edward said, nudging me towards the car. "And call me if you need anything at all."

"Of course." I ruffled his hair, much like Emmett did with me, and gave my final farewell to him silently. _"And Ed? You do the same."_

He gave me a small smile and an even smaller nod. Then I was seated in the back of the SUV, Felix pulled away, and we began my long-awaited journey back to Volterra.

* * *

 **Here it is, as promised! I'm sorry for the long wait, but things have been crazy for me. June is suiting up to be even crazier, so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next, but I haven't abandoned this fic! I'm so thankful for your continuing support and I'm looking forward to what this story holds. Anyway, I'll catch you next time dudes!**


	21. 020

The trip to Volterra was long but uneventful. It was dark when we arrived, but I took in all that I could. I knew that jet lag was going to be awful, especially since Italy was a full nine hours ahead, but my excitement would ensure that I wouldn't sleep for a good long time.

"There will be time to see it all, you know," Caius said, looking amused.

"I know! But it's like seeing it for the first time. My original visit was not under such great circumstances," I reminded him, my eyes still glued to the buildings that loomed outside my window. "Plus, you forget that I have pretty good night vision."

"For a human," He said.

I didn't bother sending him a glare. "Fight me."

"Never," He responded, sounding amused.

"Oh, let her enjoy this, Caius. I think it's endearing," Marcus said.

This time, I did turn, giving Caius a triumphant look. "See? _Thank_ you, Marcus."

"You're quite welcome," He said smugly.

"The weather is much sunnier here than it is in Forks," Aro said, taking advantage of the pause in conversation to speak, "so we won't be able to take you out all that much. Overcast weather is when we'll be doing most of our sightseeing."

"Because you're not leaving the castle without some sort of guard," Caius cut in. "Even if Volterra is safe, I don't want to tempt fate."

I rolled my eyes. "You guys are too protective. I promise I won't get killed if you let me walk around outside the castle."

"You could get hit by a car," Marcus said.

"Caught in a burning building," Caius said.

"Crushed by a vending machine," Aro finished, with perhaps the most unlikely scenario.

"Crushed by- are you for real? Seriously, of the three things you just listed, only Marcus's is remotely plausible. You need to lighten up."

"We're just trying to keep you safe, _mia cara_. It's a dangerous world for a _umana_ ," Aro said.

I stared at him. "Did you just insult me?"

" _Umana_ is Italian for human, love," Marcus said helpfully. "Just be thankful you haven't witness Caius ranting in Ancient Greek yet. Then you'd truly be lost."

"For now, our conversations are to take place in English exclusively, though Spanish will also suffice, I guess," I said with a grin.

"With your knowledge of Spanish, Italian will not be difficult for you to pick up. They are both Romance languages, and therefore quite similar," Aro said with a smile. "In fact, the two languages-"

"Okay, I'm going to go ahead and stop you right there. Once you start teaching me Italian, then I'll take that lecture gladly. But not right now, because my memory of your legit _castle_ doesn't do it justice and I'm trying to see it all," I said, interrupting him.

Marcus sounded amused. "You do tend to ramble, Aro."

"Of course he does, that's his job," Caius grumbled, and from his tone I gathered that he had to bear many of Aro's seemingly endless tangents.

I laughed, and upon seeing Aro's petulant expression, nudged him with my shoulder and laced my fingers through his. "We're just teasing you."

"I know," Aro said, expression changing from sulky to delighted so fast I nearly missed it.

The car slowed to a stop outside a back entrance, and Felix was out and opening the doors so quickly I started. "Welcome to _castello_ Volturi," Felix said with a dramatic sweeping bow.

"Thank you, Felix," Marcus said, helping me out of the car.

"Your bags have already been taken to your respective rooms as requested, and Jane and Alec are waiting inside as instructed," He said, clasping his hands behind his back and standing ram-rod straight. When the kings weren't looking, he sent me a playful wink. I grinned at him.

"Ah, Jane, Alec," Aro said once Felix had opened the door. The twins were standing on the other side, their faces unreadable masks. "How good it is to see you. Rowan is here, see?"

"My queen," They said in unison, bowing their heads in an unmistakable gesture of respect.

"Good to see you again," I told them with a hesitant smile. They looked vaguely surprised and Alec returned my smile with a small one of his own.

"Alec and Jane will be your guard while you're in the castle," Caius informed me.

"What?! Why do I need a guard while I'm in the castle! I'll be with you!" I exclaimed, feeling vaguely insulted. I glanced back at the twins. "No offense."

"You are in a castle full of vampires, and until you are changed, that puts you in danger. It's simply a precaution, and you may go wherever you'd like so long as you're with them," Marcus soothed.

I frowned but conceded to his point. "Fine."

"And they're unneeded so long as you're with one of us," Aro added, which the twins took as a clear order to leave, turning sharply on their heels and disappearing with a swish of their cloaks. "How about you get some rest, and in the morning we'll give you a tour?"

"There's no way I'll be able to sleep now! However, I would love that tour," I said, and seeing Aro's skeptical expression, gave him the same look that I had seen Edward use many a time to get his way with Bella.

Needless to say, it worked like a charm. "Oh, alright."

The castle was beautiful, a fact that I hadn't been able to appreciate on my first trip, which is why I wished that I hadn't begun to get sleepy after only touring the first floor and half of the second. I leaned against Caius as we walked, a fact that he accepted with only the smallest told-you-so smile. Once Aro caught on to my exhaustion, he insisted that I rest.

"We will show you the rest tomorrow, _mia cara_ , I promise, but for now you must sleep," Aro said. "I'll escort you to my room, as it is closest."

"Is it?" Caius asked, raising a pale eyebrow. "Because I am quite sure that-"

"Mine is closest," Marcus finished.

I rolled my eyes. "You all are insufferable. I thought I had my own wing?"

"It's still under construction," Caius told me, looking displeased. "It should be complete before you leave here again."

"Just take me to whoever's room is _actually_ closest, then, and I'll swap rooms every so often." Marcus looked smug, as his wing was indeed closest - one corridor over and through two large, wooden doors.

"Why the hell do you have such a big bed? You don't sleep." It was easily king-sized and while I could appreciate the irony there was still no reason for it.

Aro chuckled. "For you, love. We wanted to make sure you had somewhere to rest."

Caius snorted, and even though I suspected that the beds were most certainly _not_ for sleeping, I was too tired to really care. Instead, I kicked off my shoes and flopped down on the comforter with a sigh. "Goodnight," I said, my words muffled by the bed.

I heard Caius let out a true laugh this time, and I strongly suspected it was his fingers that combed gently through my hair. "Goodnight, love. We'll leave you to rest."

"Until morning, _mia cara_ ," Aro said, giving my fingers a gentle squeeze.

"Marcus, you staying?" I asked, cracking my eyes open to see that he was the only one of my mates that still remained in the room.

"Of course," He said, removing his shoes and jacket before climbing onto the bed and gathering me to his chest. "I'll be here when you wake. Get some rest."

I woke in a similar position to when I fell asleep, curled against Marcus's chest. At some point he had wrapped me in a blanket, though I don't remember ever stirring during the night. I yawned, stretching across his chest. My words, when I spoke, were still sluggish and sleepy. "What time is it?"

"Eleven," He told me, running his fingers through my hair.

"At night?!"

"In the morning. Did you want to go down to the kitchen for something to eat? I can have our secretary cook for you," Marcus offered.

"Food, yes, but I can cook myself. I've had lots of practice, considering my family is made up of vampires. But I think I want to shower and change first. Okay?" I asked.

"Of course. Demetri dropped your bags off here while you were asleep, Caius sent him up. And Jane dropped off the toiletries that we bought for you."

"Thank you," I said, sitting up and dropping the blanket from around my shoulders. "I shouldn't be long."

"Take your time. I'm going to the throne room, as Aro needs me for trials now that you're awake, but Jane and Alec will be waiting outside the doors to escort you down to the kitchen," Marcus said. "We shouldn't be terribly long, but you'll be in good hands."

"Alright. I'll see you later, then," I said, squeezing his hand. He smiled and kissed my forehead before leaving me alone to prepare for the day. Everything in the castle was luxury, even compared to my house with the Cullens, from the floors to the ceiling to the shower, which took me five minutes of fiddling to figure out how to use. After a long shower and rooting through my bags for something comfortable yet appropriate for public wear, I pushed open the doors to Marcus's bedroom, revealing the lavishly decorated corridor outside.

True to his word, both Jane and Alec were waiting outside for me, and the both bowed their heads when they saw me. The halls were much warmer than Marcus's room, but not unpleasantly so. "Good morning, Queen Rowan," Jane said primly, standing straight as a board. "We were told by Master Marcus to escort you down to the kitchens for a meal, is that correct?"

"Yes, Jane, thank you. And just Rowan is fine, really," I assured her, though I had a feeling that she wasn't going to drop my title.

"Right this way, then," Alec said. Jane was on my right, and he flanked my left side as we walked. "How do you like the castle so far, my queen?"

"It's beautiful. I'm excited to explore it more, and the city, too. Italy is such a beautiful country," I enthused, smiling. We passed an open window, a warm breeze blowing in from outside. I ran over to stick my head as far out as it would go, taking in the spotless blue sky and sun that was shining brightly overhead. "It's so warm and sunny!"

"Yes. We have the air conditioning running everywhere but the corridors. I hope that's too your satisfaction," Jane said seriously, though the slight twitch of her lips told me that she found my actions to be amusing.

"It's fine. It's never this warm in Forks, or this sunny. Is there a garden or something behind the castle?" I asked them, mood buffeted upwards by the warm weather and being in Italy with my mates once more.

"Yes. We can visit after you eat, if you'd like," Alec said.

I grinned broadly. "Oh, yes! That'll be awesome. I don't remember the last time I've seen a sky this clear and blue. I'll probably sweat to death, though. I'm not used to the heat."

"Please don't," Alec said. I wasn't completely sure if he was serious or not.

"We'll ensure that you stay cool and well-hydrated," Jane told me as we descended a flight of steps. "The kitchens are just down here."

"Great. I'm starving," I said as they led me into a huge kitchen. Why vampires needed such a large kitchen considering none of them ever ate was beyond me, but I wasn't about to complain.

"Gianna went out for groceries just yesterday, so there's plenty of ingredients to cook with," Alec said, leaning against the doorframe and watching with interest as I opened the fridge and looked through its contents, eventually settling on making myself an egg sandwich.

"How long do trials usually take?" I asked as the eggs sizzled in the pan.

"It varies. Some take longer than others, and they have several to do today due to their absence over the past days," Jane said. "However, I am sure the masters will hurry the proceedings in order to see you."

I finished the eggs, placing them carefully on the bread I had toasted. "Interesting. Will I be able to see any?"

Alec nodded. "One day. After you're changed, most likely. It's too dangerous for a human there, even with us. Cornered vampires do dangerous, desperate things."

"I'll keep away from the trials, then," I said, before busying myself with eating my sandwich. Jane cleaned the few things I had used without prompting, doing it much quicker than I'd ever be able to. "Thanks."

She looked faintly surprised. "You're welcome."

I insisted on cleaning my plate once I was done eating, and after putting it in the dishwasher and grabbing a water bottle, I announced our next spot: outside. The twins smiled at my excitement. "Follow us, then, my queen," Jane said, leading me off into the castle. This walk was longer than the one taken to the kitchen - it took nearly ten minutes to cross the castle. Alec threw open the doors to a large, magnificent garden, complete with twisting paths throughout the flowers and trees. Bees and butterflies flitted among the flowers, unbothered by the heat.

I felt myself begin to sweat the instant I stepped into the sun. It would take a while to get used to the hot weather here. Regardless, I wanted to explore, and began wandering around with Jane and Alec trailing behind me. They'd answer my questions about types of flowers or butterflies but were otherwise quiet. Eventually I settled under the shade of a large tree to drink my water and simply enjoy being outside.

"This place is so pretty," I said, leaning back against the tree and stretching out my legs.

"I agree," Caius said, strolling into view. Sun scattered off his skin in a myriad of colors, near blinding in the already bright sun. His sleeves were rolled up to the elbow and he had his hands tucked in his pockets. I patted the ground beside me.

"Where are Aro and Marcus?" I asked curiously.

"Finishing up. I had a head start," He said with a smile.

I giggled. "So you ditched them, huh?"

"Call it what you will. How did you sleep?"

"Good. I ate already and asked Jane and Alec to take me here. They've been great," I said happily, taking another gulp of water. "I'm not used to it being this hot."

"I suppose it is warm for you. We don't notice," Caius said thoughtfully. "Shall I have another water bottle brought out?"

I glanced at my half-empty bottle. "I'm okay for now. It would just get warm if one was brought out now. Is the garden walled off on all sides?"

"Yes. There's a gate, but it's hidden behind ivy and locked to keep out any curious humans that may stumble upon it," He said. "Though it would be their misfortune if they did."

I grimaced. "Right. How were the trials?"

"As expected. Some were guilty, others innocent, and we have obtained another possible guard member. Demetri, Felix, and Santiago usually handle them, and if they're unsatisfactory they're either cut loose or killed," He said. "But let's not discuss that; tell me how you find the castle."

"It's gorgeous. I can't believe I didn't notice before," I told him.

"You were here under different circumstances before. You can't imagine how shocked we were when you appeared out of nowhere. It was the shock of our lives," He said with a laugh. "Felix nearly attacked you and I saw red. It was terrifying."

"You think it was terrifying for you?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "Imaging being _me_! I thought I was about to become vampire chow."

"Impossible, I never would have allowed it," He said, humming in contentment as I traced patterns on his exposed forearm.

"Thank you for leaving us to deal with that, brother," Aro said, sounding displeased as he and Marcus walked up, looking distinctly ruffled. "Demetri was down an arm, Felix was locked in combat with two vampires, and you decide that was as good a time as any to find our mate?"

"You had it handled," Caius said airily. "I never would have left otherwise."

"Did Demetri get his arm back?" I asked interestedly.

"Of course, but that's not the point," Marcus said. "The point is he left us there to-"

"Oh, sit down, both of you," I said, cutting him off. Aro and Marcus did so immediately, the four of us now sitting in an awkward sort of circle. "Caius, you can't just ditch your brothers to come hang out with me. As tempting as it is, it's not fair. And honestly, if you two wanted to see me you should have left first."

"Problem solving at its finest," Aro remarked dryly.

I grinned at him. "I was kidding. But that was a little funny, come on."

His lips twitched upwards. "You're right. It was a little funny."

* * *

 **I'm alive! *dabs* I have a day off right in the middle of my busiest week so I've used it to finish the latest chapter of Tenebrous I've been working on, so I hope you enjoy! Thank you so much for all your thoughtful reviews, I really appreciate them so keep them coming! I'll catch you later, alligators!**


	22. 021

"We have something for you," Marcus said mid-afternoon of the following day. He, Aro, and Caius were fresh out of trial, and if the deep gash through Caius's robes were any indication he had chosen to get involved himself.

"Is that so?" I asked, settling into Aro's lap when he spread his arms in invitation. Said vampire buried his nose into my neck, humming in lazy confirmation.

"It's a long time in coming, I think," Caius said crisply, removing his cloak and viewing the tear in distaste. "Damn newborns."

"Felix nearly had a conniption when that newborn attacked, you know," Marcus said.

"Like he wasn't pinning another one himself. Demetri and Santiago, too," Aro said. I could feel his lips moving against my collarbone as he spoke and my heart jumped. He lifted his head to look Caius in the eye. "Though it's not like you didn't have it handled."

"He ruined my cloak!" Caius exclaimed in displeasure, ruined cloak clenched between his fist.

"It's not like you don't have more cloaks," I said, before Caius could continue his angry tirade. "But I think we've gotten a little off-topic."

"Right you are, my dear," Marcus said.

Huffing, Caius tossed his cloak over his chair and glared at Aro. "Must you keep her all to yourself?"

"You know, I _am_ right here. All you had to do was ask," I quipped. "But let's get back to the topic at hand before this conversation gets even more horribly derailed."

"Your crest is finished," Marcus said, without the grandeur that would have come if Caius wasn't about to speak again. "It's taken longer than expected, but that's because the three of us designed it."

I had gotten rather attached to the one I had, which wasn't technically mine at all. It was Marcus's; he had given it to me on his first visit until I could get my own.

"I don't think you're getting your crest back regardless, brother," Aro said. "Our Rowan is quite partial to it."

Marcus's lips curled into a smile. "That's fine. However, I do think you will like this one." He pulled a Volturi crest out of his cloak. Its pendant was smaller than any of theirs, but elaborately crafted, decorated with each of the stones that my mates had on their own crests.

I nudged myself off of Aro's lap to take it from Marcus much to Aro's displeasure, as Caius draped himself over my shoulders as soon as I stood up. I took a moment to examine the crest. It was lighter than it looked and had the feminine appearance that theirs did not.

"I love it, thank you," I said, beaming at him.

"You're most welcome," Caius said, more than relaxed now. His chin was resting on my shoulder and I strongly suspected that his eyes were closed.

"Care for a walk?" Caius asked me.

"As long as Aro and Marcus don't feel too neglected for it," I said with a smile.

"Not at all, love," Aro said. "We have matters to discuss with Jane and Alec, so if you could send them in when you pass, that would be marvelous."

"Certainly, brother," Caius said. He wrapped his arm possessively around my shoulders, pulling me neatly into his side. He relayed Aro's message to the twins when we saw them standing guard outside Caius's wing, as I had been roaming his quarters when the three had found me.

We walked for several minutes in a comfortable silence, just enjoying the other's company. He only broke the silence when we stepped outside into the warm air, the sun hidden beside the fat, fluffy white clouds that passed in front of it.

"Can I ask you something?"

I glanced up at him. "Of course. Anything you'd like."

"Your father…" He hesitated before continuing. "When we first met, you didn't trust us because of what he did to you. Aro does a good job of respecting your privacy, so I don't know the full story. I want to understand. If you're comfortable with sharing."

"He wasn't always horrible," I whispered, staring at a bumblebee as it bumped against a flower. "My mom died in a car accident when I was three. I was there, I saw her bleed out, but I don't remember it. I didn't talk for a really long time afterwards, so I was held back. That's why I graduated late. He was always so angry at me. Maybe it's because I survived but she didn't. I don't know."

Seeing the pain on my face, Caius spoke when I paused. "You don't have to tell me if it's too painful. You don't have to relive this for me."

"No, it's okay. Really," I said, when I saw the doubt on his face. "My gift manifested when I was five. It was a defense mechanism, and I didn't learn how to control it for years afterward. My dad would get drunk to numb the pain, and sometimes I could hide and the shadows would protect me. I learned to pretend to be unconscious because then he would stop the beating. I guess it wasn't as much fun when I was unconscious."

Above us, a bird whistled a cheerful tune. His voice cracked. "Stop. Please."

I couldn't. I was going now, talking through trauma I had spoken aloud only twice during my life: the first time to my family, the second to Bella. "Sometimes he would see through the shadows. I don't know how, maybe it was because we're related or maybe it was nothing more than luck. He was just so angry. I don't know the worst part: the physical abuse, or the fact that he made me feel like I _deserved_ it.

"Emmett and Rosalie were the ones that found me when I successfully escaped at fourteen. An hour or so later and Carlisle and Edward probably wouldn't have been able to save me. I latched on to Rose and Emmett because they saved me, but I didn't really trust them for a long time. They may have succeeded with their human charade if I hadn't been hyper-observant."

"I'm going to kill him." Caius was trembling with rage. Wordlessly, I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him into a hug. I wasn't sure who I was comforting: him or myself.

"No you won't." My voice wasn't firm. Just tired. So, so tired.

He inhaled a sharp breath. "Why? He deserves it. He hurt you, Rowan, for years! And worse than that, he made you think that you deserved it! That you deserved to be treated like less than human! Why are you defending a man who you mean nothing to?"

"Because he's my father. Because at least I won't be responsible for one of my parent's deaths. Because I just want to forget," I said, inhaling the scent of his expensive cologne. It brought me some comfort.

"Your mother's death was never your fault. You were just a _baby_! Completely innocent and helpless and yet your father blamed you for something completely out of your control. He deserves a fate worse than death." Caius's breathing was rough and uneven, and as it was unnecessary went to show just how perturbed he truly was.

"Caius-"

"I cannot let you believe that something like that was your fault, Rowan. Because it wasn't. It _isn't_."

I looked up, meeting his eyes. "It feels like it, sometimes."

"It's a lie." There was no waver in his voice. "I wish I could have been there for you."

"You're here _now_. That's what matters," I said. "Isn't it?"

"Of course. But if I would have known…" He trailed off, pressing his lips to my forehead.

"I know," I said softly.

"He will never hurt you again," Caius vowed, looking me straight in the eye. "Never."

Warm affection towards him swelled in my chest, and I looked away, feeling suddenly shy. When I looked back, he was still watching me, a gentle smirk playing on his lips. "What?"

"You are bewitching," He murmured. My eyes flickered, unthinkingly, to his lips, and I knew for a fact he had noticed. "May I kiss you, Rowan?"

I stared up at him, heart thrumming a rapid beat within my chest. "Yes."

Caius's lips were gentler than I could have imagined, capturing mine with barely-tamed fervor, his hands sliding down my sides to settle on my waist. Heat seemed to trail wherever he touched, and fireworks felt like they were exploding within my chest. He didn't push my boundaries, though I knew he likely wanted to go much further, instead parting after several moments to allow me air.

Caius smiled at me then, an expression that lit up his whole face and made him look so much unlike the vicious king he prided himself on being that I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" He asked, pressing another kiss to my forehead.

"Nothing. You're just so different from how I ever imagined you being. Based on your reputation alone I had always hoped to never meet you," I told him openly.

"It's only for you, _amore_ ," He said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "But I am glad to have proven you wrong."

* * *

"Jane?" I asked the following day as she and Alec walked me down for breakfast.

"Yes, my queen?"

"Do you know any good places to go clothes shopping in the city? My clothes from Forks are just too warm for this weather," I said. I had a limited amount of cool clothing that was largely restricted to t-shirts, and only two pairs of shorts. I needed more clothing - badly - if I was to survive in a city that regularly peaked above ninety degrees in the summer. I wished I had gone shopping with Alice like she had insisted I would need to. Why I decided not to listen to the psychic was beyond me.

"Certainly. I enjoy going shopping in the city on the occasional cloudy day. The next time the weather permits, with permission from the masters, I will take you," She said, sounding proud of herself for knowing information that could help me.

"What sort of clothes do you like to wear?" I asked kindly, curious. I had never seen Jane wear anything besides her Volturi robes, though she likely wore other things when she was off-duty.

"I prefer lighter clothing, my queen. During the summer months especially, I enjoy the warm breeze in the corridors, though the heat itself does not affect me," She told me.

"That's nice, Jane. I'd love to see your wardrobe sometime."

She blinked at me. "Perhaps. What will you be having for breakfast today?"

"A smoothie, I think. I'm not very hungry."

Breakfast passed without incident, and during our walk towards the library we ran into Demetri in the hall. "Jane, Alec, I was sent to find you. The masters need you in court and approved me as Rowan's guard until they are finished."

"Very well. My queen," Alec said, inclining his head at me. Jane did the same before they disappeared, leaving only a blast of warm air behind them.

"How are you today, my queen?" Demetri asked easily, walking beside me as I continued on my way to the library.

"I'm good, Demetri. You?"

"I am well," He said. "Where are we headed?"

"The library."

"In that case, we should probably have turned right at the last hall," He said, eyes crinkling in amusement.

"Laugh all you want, but to be fair all these hallways look the same."

He squinted around. "To a human, I suppose they do. Here, I'll show you a shortcut."

"I thought we had to turn around?"

"Not for this," Demetri said, leading me past foward and stopping in front of an elaborate tapestry with the Volturi's crest.

I stared blankly at him. "Ah, yes, I can see how this is a shortcut."

He chuckled, pulling the tapestry away to reveal a door. "I can understand now why Alec and Jane are rather fond of you. I'll admit I was skeptical at first, considering your affiliation with the Cullen coven. You don't seem so high and mighty as the rest of them."

"Careful, that's my family you're talking about. Secret corridors?" I asked curiously.

"My apologies. They are secret corridors of sorts. It's a way for our human staff to pass without running into any, shall we say, unfortunate circumstances. The guard uses it on occasion to travel quickly from place to place without interruption by lower members."

"Neat," I said, welcoming the cooler blast of air from the inner hall. "So these are everywhere throughout the castle?"

"In most places. You can't travel from one end to the other without leaving them at some point, but they go through most of the castle," He said, leading the way through the musty tunnel. It was a shortcut of sorts, but not a spectacular one - it shaved off, at most, two minutes from the walk. My favorite part was the dark.

"These are so easy to disappear in," I said, feeling the shadows tugging at me. They swirled around me as I allowed them, pulling me to them in a familiar embrace.

Demetri stopped dead, turning in obvious confusion. He took a deep inhale. "Rowan?"

"Right here," I said, dropping the shadows that had gathered around me like a cloak. "Sorry."

"Interesting." He stared at me, evidently perplexed. "It was like you weren't there at all. I couldn't smell you or hear you."

"That always happen. Some gifts don't work on me when I'm hiding either, like Edward's and Aro's," I told him as we emerged in the library. "Does it extend to your tracking?"

"I didn't think to check. Can you disappear again?"

"Sure." The library wasn't quite as dim as the hidden hall, but it was still relatively easy to slip into its shadows. Demetri stilled completely, looking as tense as a coiled spring as I slipped unheard and unseen to his other side.

"I can't track you at all," He said aloud, looking shocked.

"I'm not surprised," I said, dropping the shadows from around me.

He jumped nearly a foot at my appearance at his other side. "Don't _do_ that!"

I laughed at him. "Jumpy, much?"

"The masters are going to freak out when they find out I can't track you when you're hidden," Demetri said, leaning against a bookshelf as I walked leisurely down the row. "I think they were counting on my gift working, even if some of the others don't."

"Can you track Bella, then?" I asked curiously.

He shook his head. "No. I could by scent, but it's much slower going."

"Then no wonder you can't track me either. My gift is defensive, like hers."

"Can you hide more than one person?"

"No, and that isn't for lack of trying. When the Cullens learned about my gift, that was the first thing we tried - once they got over the shock, of course."

He smiled. "Your gift can be rather unsettling. It's like you melt out of nothing."

"So I've been told."

"Just try not to hide too much, alright? It's critical that I'm able to track you if something happens. I'm not saying anything will, as you're perfectly safe here, but it's better that I tell you now."

"A hope for the best, prepare for the worst type of thing?"

Demetri nodded. "Exactly."

* * *

 **Hello all! I'm back with my latest update! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, as I enjoyed writing it, and I'm looking forward to writing more interactions with the kings and the guard! Thanks to all who have left reviews, and a special shout out to EuphoriasPromise for the long, sweet review that the left me! You're awesome! Til next time guys!**


	23. 022

"The fact that you cannot track Rowan when she is employing her gift is troubling." Marcus had his fingers steepled together, deep in thought. "We were hoping to rely on your gift should all else fail."

"As long as only her mind is shielded, I can still track by scent," Demetri said, his hands clasped neatly behind his back.

We were in the throne room, where Demetri had taken me to inform the kings of the blind spot in his gift as soon as court was through. Aro had ceded his throne to me, and was perched on the arm of it as he processed this new information.

"I have no intentions of hiding myself from Demetri," I said, gaining identical looks of worry from each of my mates.

"Just because you have no _intention_ of doing so does not mean that it may not be, at some point in time, necessary. Or that you may lose control and do so subconsciously," Caius said, long legs carrying him back and forth in front of the three thrones. "This makes Demetri's failing all the more troubling."

"Okay, first of all, that's never happened," I pointed out. "Second of all, none of this is Demetri's fault."

"None of us are blaming Demetri, love. We're being realistic. It's not outside the realm of possibility," Aro said. "You could not control your gift when you were young and it hid you as a byproduct of your fear."

"And there's the crux: when I was young, _before_ I learned control. I have control now."

Marcus leaned back in his throne. "We are not saying you do not, _tesoro_. We are simply examining every possibility. You will understand in are still young, and optimism is bright in you. We do not have such a luxury anymore."

I remembered Didyme and was silent. In his wake, Demetri spoke. "I can work with her, see if it would help. Perhaps with practice this can be remedied. At the very least, growing familiar with her scent will make tracking her all the more easy."

"It is the best option we have for the time being," Aro ceded, though he did not look happy. "Does Rowan's gift make her completely invisible to you, or is it a different sort of effect? Young Edward described her hidden mind as murkiness rather than as nothing at all. Perhaps that can serve as an indicator to her presence."

"I know that I did not sense her. But I will certainly observe further when the opportunity is next presented," Demetri said.

"We would expect nothing else," Caius said, finally settling back down in his throne and closing his eyes. Despite the fact that vampires could not get headaches, he rubbed his fingers against his temples. I suspected it was stress.

"Thank you, Demetri. You are dismissed," Marcus said.

Demetri nodded and strode off, exiting the court room through a side door that I hadn't noticed until now. With his leaving only myself and my three mates still remained in the room. All three were wearing expressions of varying degrees of stress or worry.

"What an interesting gift you have, my dear Rowan. I did not consider the affect it would have on Demetri's gift," Aro mused.

I sighed, letting my head to fall against the back of Aro's throne with an audible thump. It didn't really hurt, but I saw all three vampires grimace. "Look, you can just say that my gift is troublesome. I know that's what you're thinking."

"That most certainly is not what we're thinking," Marcus said.

"Your gift has saved your life, it is the opposite of troublesome," Caius said. "We're not mad at you for something that is out of your control. We are just concerned about the implications that Demetri's shortcoming may have."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I said, sitting straight up. "I said this before and I'll say it again. It's not Demetri's fault that he can't track me when I'm hiding. We already know that both Edward and Aro couldn't use their gifts on me when I was hiding either, and I'd be willing to bet that it is the same way with Jane and Alec. It's not his fault just like you say that it's not mine."

Caius looked like he wanted to disagree, but refrained. "Very well. I still want him working with you, however, to see if he can work around it, or at the very least grow so familiar with your scent that he could pick it out in a crowd, much like we can."

"You can?" I asked.

"You're our mate. Of course we can," Marcus said, smiling. "Let's talk of other things, yes? You can make arrangements for a training session with Demetri at some other time."

"I agree. What are your plans for the rest of the day, _carissima_?" Aro asked, looking down at me with eyes that were closer to black than red.

"I don't have anything set, I was really just going to read and perhaps hang out with my guard, but that was before you got out of court earlier than I expected."

"You seem to be getting along quite well with them," Marcus said.

I smiled. "Yeah. They've all been very kind. I hope it's not just because I'm the queen."

"I highly doubt that is the only reason," Caius said, catching my eye with a loving smile. "It is quite impossible to dislike you, in my opinion."

"Not that you're biased or anything," I quipped, earning a laugh from all three.

"No, not at all," Aro said with a chuckled, capturing my hand within his and pressing a kiss to my knuckles. I smiled at him, remembering his reaction the night previous to witnessing the kiss Caius and I shared within my memory. He was quite put out about it - as was Marcus, to be fair - but seemed to understand that all would come in time.

"So what _would_ you like to do? We have the rest of the afternoon to spend," Caius stated, leaning back in his throne, fully relaxed now.

"Actually, I had something I would like to show Rowan, if you don't mind," Aro said. Marcus nodded and Caius muttered something that sounded suspiciously close to "if you must" before Aro turned to me. "Shall we, my dear?"

"Of course." I stood much less gracefully than he did and took his hand. He pulled me lightly towards one of the doors situated by the throne.

"I really think you're going to like this," He said once we passed out of the throne room.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously as we started up a spiral staircase.

"You'll see," He said with a mysterious smile as we climbed ever upwards.

By the time we reached the top, my legs were jelly but I had been fiercely determined to make the climb myself. "How many stairs _was_ that?"

"Roughly one hundred," He said, pushing open the door we reached at the topmost landing. "I can carry you back down if you would like."

"Please," I said, gasping when I saw what was outside. While I suspected he was leading me to the rooftop, my imagination didn't do justice to what it truly looked like. It was a hanging garden, sheltered from prying eyes by the thick foliage that grew as a sort of natural rooftop and the half-wall that bordered the entire roof.

"This is amazing," I said, looking around with wide eyes, as if that could let me take in more things at once.

"It was Heidi's idea, actually," Aro revealed as we walked about. It was mostly shaded, which warded away the worst of the heat and kept things surprisingly cool. "She enjoyed gardening in her human life and thought it was a pity that our rooftop was going to waste a majority of the time."

"You grow food up here?" I asked curiously.

"Yes. Our human staff are welcomed to help themselves to it, as we cannot use it. Now, we save a portion for your use as well," Aro said. "We have a few gardeners that care for the plants here and the gardens behind the castle, as Heidi's duties often take her far from Volterra."

"She's your fisher, isn't she? She brings in your prey?" I asked curiously. It didn't bother me that the Volturi drank from humans the same way it bothered the Cullens. Maybe it was due to the fact that humans had always failed me where vampires hadn't, but I knew the only reason I had agreed to animal blood was because of the loyalty I had to my family.

"Yes. She ranges far and wide. We usually feed every two weeks or so. Human blood sustains us much longer than animal blood," He told me. "In fact, she's returning tomorrow. I'll ensure that you meet her then."

I smiled at him. "That sounds good. I thought your eyes looked darker than usual."

"Yes, it's been several weeks since my brothers and I have fed." Upon catching my concerned look, he squeezed my hand. "Do not worry, _mia cara_. Our control is exceptional. We could go for months and be of no danger to you, it goes against our very being."

"I believe you. No example needed," I said. "When did you last feed?"

"A week before your graduation. Heidi was scheduled to bring in a party the day before we departed, but since we completed our necessary duties early we left without feeding. Don't be worried, we've gone much longer before. Marcus especially, but that's his story to tell," Aro said.

I nodded and we continued walking around the rooftop. "Can I look over the edge?"

"By all means," He said, and I let my hand slip from his arm in order to lean over the half-wall that wasn't blocked by ivy walls. I gasped, realizing I was looking down at the garden below. "This is amazing."

"Yes, it is. I come up here often when I need to think. I believe I'm the only one of my brothers that does so," Aro said, joining me in leaning on the wall. He looked completely relaxed, and I didn't realize until then just how much stress leaving me with the Cullens must have been causing him.

After another few minutes I felt myself begin to sweat, and posed the suggestion that we head back inside. "I'm sure Marcus and Caius are getting impatient."

"They will live, I assure you," Aro said, smiling, though he took my hand and we walked back into the castle regardless. My eyes adjusted quickly to the dark, much quicker than someone's without my affinity with shadows would have, and upon seeing the stairs again I knew I was not about to walk back down them again.

"Shall I carry you, then?" Aro questioned, responding to my thoughts.

"Please?"

"Your wish is my command," He said, crouching down so I could hop onto his back, wrapping my legs around his torso and my arms around his neck. "Hold on."

"Of course," I said. This wasn't my first time running with a vampire - in fact, Emmett used to do it with me all the time - so I didn't get motion sickness from the sheer speed. I enjoyed the breeze that buffeted my face, but closed my eyes so they wouldn't dry out. That was something I had learned the hard way.

By the time we arrived back in the throne room, I was laughing and my hair was in complete disarray, though I couldn't find it in myself to care. Caius and Marcus were no longer occupying the throne room, but the twins were there with equal looks of amusement on their faces, which smoothed into polite detachedness as soon as Aro's gaze fell upon them.

"Jane, Alec! Where have my brothers gone?"

"To their private wings, I believe, Master Aro," Alec said. "Shall I alert them that you are looking for them?"

"No, that isn't necessary. However, could you fetch Felix for me, please? I have a task for him," Aro requested.

Alec nodded and disappeared. I glanced at Aro, who smiled at me. "I think I may go speak to Demetri about that training session, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all, darling. Go ahead, but do take Jane with you," He said as Alec and Felix reappeared. "And Alec too, of course."

I gave him a thumbs-up and walked towards the main exit of the throne room. "Jane, Alec, do you know where Demetri is?"

"In the guard's lounge," Alec piped up. "I saw him as I was retrieving Felix for Master Aro."

"Thanks," I said.

"Of course."

After several minutes of walking in silence and struck with sudden curiosity, I asked them, "How old were you when you were changed? If you don't mind me asking, of course."

"Not at all, my queen. We were thirteen," Alec said.

"Master Aro changed us as our village was burning us at the stake," Jane added.

I stared at them, horrified. "You were burned _alive_?"

"Well, they clearly didn't succeed," Alec quipped, "but they certainly tried."

Jane bobbed her blonde head. "They believed we were witches."

"That's horrible! You were just children!"

Alec simply shrugged. "That's how things were. We wish they were different, though."

"Humans are always scared of what they don't understand," Jane scoffed, before her eyes widened. "No offense meant, my queen."

"None taken, Jane. And you really can just call me Rowan," I insisted.

They both shook their heads as Alec pulled open a door. "Here's the guard lounge. If we're not on duty, this is where we spend a majority of our time."

It was a large room, nearly as large as the throne room, and currently housed several vampires of the higher and lower guard alike. They all turned to look at me as I entered, and I couldn't help the self-conscious blush that rose to my queen.

"My queen," Rumbled through the room, and I ducked my head.

"The queen has requested to see Demetri," Alec said. Almost instantly, Demetri materialized in front of me, and it took all of my years being around vampires not to jump.

"Welcome to the guard's lounge. What can I do for you, my queen?" He asked me with a smile, leading me further inside. I was distinctly aware of multiple sets of curious red eyes on me until Demetri barked out an order that everyone was to stop staring.

"I wanted to come talk to you about that training session the kings discussed earlier," I told him.

"Certainly. We can start whenever you'd like. As you are human, we'll likely need more than one session for me to hopefully get over my mental block," He said.

"That's okay. I don't mind." There was a pause, during which he looked like he wanted to say something but wasn't sure if he should. "What's on your mind?"

"I just wanted to thank you for earlier," He said after another moment's hesitation.

I furrowed my brow. "Huh?"

"When you defended me in front of the masters. I really- I appreciate it. Usually the only people we have to look out for us are our fellow guard," He revealed.

"Yeah, of course. Any time. It's not like this was your fault," I said. "It's more mine than anything."

He nodded. "It really isn't. But still. Thank you. When would you like to start our sessions?"

"How about now? I mean, if you're not too busy," I told him.

Demetri looked faintly surprised at my consideration. "Not at all. I'll call Afton with us too, as his gift seems to work similarly to yours. It is your gift's opposite, in a way."

"How so?"

"He is able to make himself invisible to attackers, however his gift is not constrained by lighting. It has a similar effect on my gift but is much easier to see through than I suspect yours will be," Demetri explained. "He's not here, so I will fetch him and meet you in the sparring room if that's suitable?"

"Sure," I said. Demetri disappeared and I turned back to the twins. "Could you show me to the sparring room Demetri's talking about?"

"Of course, my queen," said Jane, and they flanked me as we walked back out of the room. "I had forgotten that much of the guard still has yet to meet you. Your reputation precedes you."

"My reputation?"

"Title may be more apt a word," Alec said. "Nearly all the guard knows the masters have found their mate, but they've been strictly ordered to leave you alone unless addressed."

"Why?"

Jane looked like she wanted to smile at the question, but refrained. "You are still human, my queen. The masters do not want to put you in any unnecessary danger, though most of the guard's control is impeccable. It is only the newer members that have any sort of trouble, and they learn quickly."

"Oh. Right. I never thought of that," I said.

"Additionally, the masters did not want you to feel like you were some sort of exhibit on display," Alec added. He and Jane pushed open two thick, heavy wooden doors with the barest effort. We were most certainly underground, with how damp and cool the air had become, and this section of the castle looked older than the other sections I had been in.

"These are the training rooms," Alec said. "This room here used to be the throne room but has since been repurposed for sparring. There are other areas for our guard to practice use of their gifts."

"I had the rooms emptied, so we have the place to ourselves," Demetri said. He was standing beside another vampire who was a few inches shorter than him but just as lean. This vampire, who I presumed to be Afton, wore an easy smile and inclined his head toward me respectfully.

"It is an honor to meet you, my queen. My name is Afton," He said, hands tucked lazily into the pockets of his pale gray robes. "Demetri says your power has a similar effect over his gift as mine."

"Yeah. Demetri you could turn yourself invisible, which is super cool," I told him.

"Thank you, I'd like to think so. It has its uses. I can hide another person if they stand behind me, but it only takes focus to break through the illusion. Not quite so powerful of a gift as your guard here possesses," Afton said, motioning towards Jane and Alec.

"It could probably be strengthened with time. It took me years to make the shadows hide me at will, and I never thought I could do it at first," I said.

"Now your shadows, that is where my interests lie. Could you, for example, disappear here, with this lighting?" He asked. The room was lit by bright florescent lights and I shook my head. "Hmm. Perhaps the change will give you that ability. For now, though, I will dim the lights so that Demetri can work with you."

"Thank you, Afton," Demetri said. Once the lights had dimmed so that we were in near-darkness, Demetri nodded towards me. "Let's get this started, then, my queen. Whenever you're ready."

"Good luck," I said with a grin, and let myself dissolve into the shadows.

* * *

 **Am I spoiling you guys? I think I'm spoiling you guys. Updates two days in a row? Wow. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I actually ended up having to end at a certain point because it was running a bit too long for my tastes. That being said, you'll get to see the rest of Demetri and Rowan's training session next part, which I'm excited about. I think you all will enjoy it. Thanks to all those who have reviewed, I really appreciate it and they are what keep me going, so please keep it up! Catch you later, my guys!**

 ** _tesoro_** **\- darling**

 _ ** _carissima -_**_ **dearest**


	24. 023

"Holy _shit_!" Afton exclaimed, jaw dropping. "That is _the_ most impressive thing I've ever seen! And done by a human, no less!"

I grinned, unseen, enjoying Afton's shock and the twins' clear confusion. I walked around, eventually standing next to Afton to wait for Demetri. "She really can disappear," Alec commented.

"I'm still right here, you know," I said, dropping the shadows in order to be heard.

To Afton's credit, he did not jump nearly as much as Demetri had the first time I did it. "That's an impressive trick. We can't see, hear, or smell you at all."

"If you knew where I was, you would be able to pull me out, though," I said.

Demetri looked suddenly concerned. "Really? I had assumed you were intangible as well."

"No. Physically, I'm still present. If you could pinpoint my location, you could grab me and since I can only hide myself it would immediately pull me out of the shadows," I explained.

"Interesting," He mused. "Can you be heard talking while hidden?"

"Not at all, I'm completely hidden. Can't be seen, heard, or smelled at all. I'd have to interact with the environment in some way or another in order to be noticed, though sometimes I can be found through sheer luck," I told him. "Should I go back to hiding again?"

"Please," Demetri said. "I do think I see what Aro meant when he said your mind was murky, but I'm not sure I could track you by it. Right now we're in a controlled environment, and I know you're somewhere close by. Put you anywhere in the world and there's no way I'd be able to find you."

"Keep practicing," I encouraged, the shadows closing around me once more.

"That's cool as hell," Afton said. "So, theoretically, if I were to find you, I could pull you out of the shadows?"

"That is what she said, Afton," Jane sniffed.

"I bet I could do it."

"Twenty bucks says you can't," Demetri said, brow furrowed with concentration.

"You've got a bet. I'll even give you a head start, Rowan," Afton said, smirking.

"I don't think she's going to answer you," Demetri said. "Show him how it's done, Queen Rowan."

I popped out of the shadows by Demetri's shoulder just long enough to tell him, "Just Rowan," before disappearing once more.

Watching Afton try to find me was entertaining. Even though he couldn't hear, smell, or see me, he consistently attempted to do all three. Jane and Alec watched in clear amusement as his attempts to find me failed miserably.

After ten minutes of this, most of which I spent trailing behind Afton, Demetri cursed, causing me to jump and Afton to pause in his search. "What?"

"Well, let's just say that our queen is very good at hiding herself," Demetri said, running a hand through his hair. "I have a vague idea of where she is, which is somewhere over there-" at this he pointed about four feet to my left, "but I can't get any more precise than that, and it's only because I know she's in this room that can I narrow it down that far. Even trying to find her within the castle would be impossible. Yes, her mind is more murky than anything, but it still has no real _signature_ , which is what I need to be able to track anyone."

Afton, after failing at finding me once more, cursed. "I'll get you that twenty later, Demetri."

"Ha," I sang, finally able to step back out of the shadows. "You know I followed you around most of the time, Afton?"

"I'm pretty sure that qualifies as cheating, Queen Rowan," Afton quipped, grinning.

"My queen, are you able to only hide your body while you're in the shadows? Keep your mind from being hidden?" Demetri asked.

"Please just call me Rowan, everyone. At least when it's just us around," I pleaded. "And second, I don't think so. I can do the opposite, which you know, but I don't think it will work the other way around."

"Oh, very well. Rowan, then. Could you at least try? That way if you're in trouble and have to hide, at least I can find you," Demetri said.

I sighed. "Fine, I'll try. I don't think it'll work, though."

"It's worth a shot. You can do it," Afton encouraged.

"Thanks, Afton." I smiled at him before disappearing once more, concentrating deeply on the shadows that cloaked my mind. Trying to repel those was impossible, however; I couldn't push them away without dropping the shadows entirely.

I reappeared after several minutes and shook my head. "There's no way I could do it. I can't push away the shadow that guards my mind without completely dropping the shadows that conceal my entire head."

"Yes, well, that's not convenient," Demetri muttered. "I suppose I'll have to get used to your scent so I can track you the old fashioned way as best I can."

"Sorry," I apologized.

"It's not your fault. At least, if push comes to shove, you'll be safe from notice," Demetri said, sighing.

I glanced around the room. "You said this room is used for sparring?"

"Correct. It's in use nearly twenty-four hours a day. Felix and I train most of the new recruits here, and the instated guard use it to polish their skills by sparring against each other," Demetri told me.

"Neat. Jasper taught me some basic self-defense, but he stopped after a while since he didn't want to slip and accidentally hurt me."

"What sort of things did you learn?" Demetri asked, interested.

"Mostly things that work against humans. Jasper said my best bet if faced with an unfriendly vampire was to just disappear and run. Which, looking back, was pretty good advice," I said.

"It is good advice. Follow it," Alec said. He and Jane had sat down on the step that elevated the doors up from the rest of the room.

"It would be useful for you to know some self-defense, in the case of human attackers. Not that you should have any reason to fear such a thing, but worst case scenario…" Demetri trailed off, looking thoughtful.

"That would be fun! I haven't punched anything in ages," I complained. Demetri didn't look convinced, but the slight lift of his lips told me that the statement amused him. "Besides, it really is all for my safety."

"It couldn't hurt," Afton said with a shrug.

"For the record, _I_ think this is a bad idea and I don't think the masters would approve," Jane said.

I waved away their concerns. "Look, I'll make sure you guys don't get in trouble if the kings get mad at you for training me. Please, Demetri?"

"Oh, fine," He finally sighed, motioning me forward. "I'm going to show you a few moves, correct your stance. Then you can slow spar with Afton - and _don't_ spar full force, Rowan, otherwise you'll just end up hurting yourself."

"I know. Vampire skin hard. My skin soft," I said sarcastically.

Demetri raised his eyebrows. "Do you want to learn or not?"

"Yes. My apologies, oh wise teacher," I said, bowing seriously. Alec snorted loudly.

"I'm assuming you know how to do proper punches, right? And kicks? Let's start out with those," Demetri said. After several minutes of this, in which Demetri corrected my form and gave pointers, he waved Afton over. "Go ahead and start sparring - _carefully_ \- with Afton, just so I can get a read on how you'd do in a real combat scenario. Afton, no speed and minimal contact, I'm talking human strength or preferably less. You've trained in strength regulation."

"She'll be perfectly safe," Afton agreed easily, shooting me a grin. "Though I think I've got you beat in this department, Queen Rowan."

I didn't bother responding, as he had taken position and was waiting on me to attack first. Afton was incredibly careful, but even with him holding back on speed it was incredibly difficult to keep up with his attacks. He had me on the floor after fifteen seconds.

"Well, that could have gone better," Demetri said, in a tone that said he hadn't really expected it to. "You're leaving your left side wide open for attacks, and your face when you kick. Try to anticipate where Afton is going to go and adjust accordingly."

"That feels difficult," I said.

"It is. Good luck."

I managed to make contact with Afton exactly once in the thirty seconds it took him to once again best me - but at least, this time, the match did not end with me on the floor. Though the light headlock he had me in was comparably not much better.

"Better," Demetri praised when Afton released me.

"Humiliating," I muttered.

Alec snickered. "You're doing great!"

"Don't encourage them," Jane said disapprovingly. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was concerned.

After showing me how to escape a headlock, Demetri switched gears. "Don't feel too bad, Rowan. Afton has been training for a very long time. I want to, briefly, tell you what you should do if you ever encounter a vampire who wishes to do you harm."

"I thought we covered this," I said.

"The vampire may not anticipate your disappearance, but he will anticipate where you will try to go. Therefore, your best weapon would be misdirection. Appear in one place, then another, then another. You have to be quick, less than a second. Afton, if you would demonstrate? At human speed, please."

"Certainly," Afton said. I let out a squeak of surprise as he disappeared - it was one thing to disappear yourself and another thing to see it done. He reappeared several paces to the left, and then back to the right, forward, back, and so forth. It ended up being very disorienting, as he only appeared for a second and I could never tell where he was or where he would appear again.

"Demetri said you only have to concentrate to see through your gift," I said, once Afton reappeared for good. "Why can't I see through it?"

"You're still human. Once you're changed, I have no doubt you'll be able to do so with practice," Afton said. "Do you see what Demetri's talking about?"

I nodded. "Can we try?"

"Sure," Demetri said. "Often, seeing a vampire as a human will trigger the fight, flight, or freeze response. You're going to have to think through the fear."

"Now that's something I can do. Let's try it."

"Alright. Afton, I need you to be threatening, like you're on the hunt. Understand? Good. In positions." Afton and I started several feet apart. I stood, feet apart and stance relaxed, as Afton crouched low, eyes glittering in the dim light. There were several seconds before Demetri spoke again. "Begin."

Afton's face changed as he let out a low hiss. He was no longer Afton; he was a hunter, and I was the prey. I felt the fear as it shot through me, cold as ice. Afton growled. My breathing steadied and everything seemed to come into sharper focus. I disappeared as Afton moved forward, ducking under his outstretched arm and turning neatly on my heel. Appear, then disappear. Less than a second.

The shadows curled around me, trying to press me back into further darkness, but I let them fall away - not completely - and began moving as the snapped back in place around me, rolling away from Afton's grip. He snarled angrily. Appear. Disappear. My brain was quick and clear. The fear kept me alert, kept me fast.

Appear. Disappear. I dove through the gap in Afton's legs, the shadows cushioning my fall as I slid across the floor. He turned, eyes darting around rapidly as he searched for me. I stood, shaking my limbs. I moved to his left, steps light and agile. Appear. Disappear. His hand closed a hairbreadth away from my arm.

"Come out, come out," Afton growled. But he didn't know where to look.

Appear, disappear. Too slow this time. Afton caught me as I was disappearing, the shadows repelled as he grabbed me in a flying leap. He controlled the fall, and I was barely jostled as his arm shot out to prevent me from hitting the floor.

"Too slow," Afton gloated above me, grinning victoriously.

There was a roar of anger and Afton disappeared, tackled off of me by a blur of movement. I shot to my feet. Marcus had Afton pinned to the wall by his throat, teeth bared in a growl. " _How dare_ you even think to _touch_ -"

"Marcus!" I said sharply, reaching him in a few quick strides. "Put Afton down, Marcus. He wasn't hurting me."

"He was-"

"He wasn't. Look at me. I'm _fine_. Not a scratch on me. Do you really think that he, or Demetri, or the twins would be so stupid as to do something dangerous with me? No."

Reluctantly, Marcus tore his furious gaze away from Afton to do a quick inventory of my wellbeing. "Then explain."

"We were training. Nothing more than that."

"You are _human_! Do you not understand how vulnerable that makes you?" Marcus growled, dropping Afton in favor of towering over me with crossed arms. I clenched my jaw and resisted the urge to shy away.

"All of the guard, out. That's an order," I said. They left the room instantly, Afton looking the most grateful of them all.

"I wasn't done with them," Marcus said.

I crossed my arms too, refusing to back down. "You are done with them. It was my idea, they were against it. You think I don't understand how vulnerable I am? I spent most of my childhood nearly dead and the rest with vampires who could kill me without a moment's notice. You think I don't understand how human, how _fragile_ I am? That is the biggest pile of shit I've ever heard. Of course I know. I'm reminded every day. But I'm tired of being fragile and I'm tired of being vulnerable. So I asked my guard to teach me what they could with my being human, so if all else fails I'll be able to keep myself safe. That's what you want, isn't it?

"I've looked out for myself for a damn long time. I'm not helpless, and I may be young but I'm certainly not a child. I can make my own decisions and you'd be wise to respect them. I am your mate, which makes me your equal, even if I am just a fragile human. I'm sorry that is so very _detestable_ to you."

My shoulders heaved up and down in time with my rapid, furious breaths. Marcus simply stared at me, stunned into absolute silence. For several minutes the only sound was my breathing as it slowly returned to normal.

"Your humanity," He finally said, "is not detestable to me. No part of you is detestable to me. I know you can make your own decisions. I respect that and I respect you. My instincts demand that I keep you safe, even more so because you're human. Being human doesn't make you weak. You're the farthest thing from weak I've ever met. But I could not live if something happened to you, especially if I could have prevented it. So please, just grant me - and my brothers - leniency. We only want you safe."

I was still simmering with rage, not quite ready to accept his apology but not immature enough to deign responding altogether. "I believe you. But I need you to show that you mean it, don't just say it. And have more faith in your guard. They're your guard, and you chose them for a reason."

With that I turned on my heel and strode out the door. Marcus watched me go, wise enough to give my rage time to cool. The door clanged shut, echoing within the empty hallway. None of the guard was anywhere to be seen. No Alec or Jane, Felix or Demetri. I shoved into the room of first unlocked door I could find: a dusty old storage room that looked like it hadn't been entered in the past century. I shut the door and leaned against it, staring into the darkness. For the first time since I arrive at the castle, I was alone.

Completely, finally, miraculously alone.

* * *

 **Did anyone order an unexpectedly angsty chapter? No? Well, that's my bad. But that's how things happened, and push come to shove Rowan is going to stand up for herself. She's changed from the person you saw at the beginning of the story. Some was because of the kings, but most was just her growing up. Finding confidence in herself. And isn't that what this story is all** ** _about_** **? Besides the romance, of course. Anyway, thanks to all of those who have commented, I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoyed this roller coaster of a chapter! Until next time, my loyal** **readers!**


	25. 024

"Damn it," I mumbled, letting my head fall back against the wooden door. The shadows pressed worriedly against me but I waved them away, not wanting to cause even more trouble by disappearing. Why were things here so much more difficult than they were with the Cullens? Everything had always been effortless there. They treated me with care but also treated me like an equal.

"Damn it," I said again. For the first time since arriving in Volterra, I felt homesick. I missed Forks and I missed my family. My stomach churned and I took a steadying breath, remembering why I was here in Volterra to begin with.

I pulled out my phone and called the first person in my speed dial. It rang twice before it was answered. _"Hello, Rowan."_

"Hey, Ed," I said, letting out a breath. "How are you?"

 _"Good. We thought you had forgotten about us,"_ He teased lightly. _"But we took your radio silence as a good sign."_

I smiled slightly, feeling bad for neglecting them. "Yeah, things have been alright. It's an… adjustment."

 _"Just alright?"_

"Like I said, I'm adjusting."

 _"Yeah, I'm sure. What happened?"_ Edward's tone was so knowing that I wondered if he could read my thoughts, even from here.

I hesitated, not wanting to spill if the rest of my family was close by, eavesdropping. I loved them, but I wanted privacy. "Is there anyone else listening?"

 _"No, just me. I'm with Bella, she's asleep. It's early here,"_ He said.

"Right. I forgot. At least I didn't wake you," I said. At that, he chuckled. "It's just… Marcus and I had a fight."

 _"That's pretty normal. What happened?"_

I recounted the whole story to him. I doubt I could have stopped even if I wanted, once I got going. One thing I appreciated with Edward is he always listened. No judgement, no matter what. He just listened and then gave his thoughts. "I feel bad, Ed, but I'm also so _frustrated_. I'm not a child - at least, not by human standards - and just because I'm younger doesn't mean I'm naïve or stupid!"

 _"I know, Ro. You're right. But try to understand what they're going through, too. Being faced with the possibility of losing your mate is one of the most terrifying things to experience. I don't blame him for overreacting, but you were well within your rights to stand up for yourself."_

"Do you think I was too harsh?"

 _"I think you could have worded it better, but you had the right idea. I wouldn't worry too much about it, Ro. He'll forgive you, and you'll forgive him. Right?"_

"Right," I said. "I've just never-"

 _"Properly stood up for yourself before?"_ Edward finished, and I could practically see his raised eyebrows. _"That's part of growing up. You're strong and it's about time you started showing it. You're my little sister, it kills me that you went through what you did. So I'm proud of you, Rowan. Really."_

I smiled, my cheeks warming at his praise. "Technically, you're younger than me, so…"

 _"Technically, I've lived way longer, so…"_

"Alright, old man. Have it your way," I teased. "So how is everyone? I miss you guys."

 _"We miss you too. It's weird without you. Rosalie wanted to visit after you had been gone for two days, but Carlisle shot that idea down real quick."_

"I'm sure. How's Bella?"

 _"She's hanging in there. Misses her best friend. You should give her a call when you can,"_ Edward said. _"With respect to the time difference, of course."_

"Of course. I've been making friends here. You know, the guard isn't quite as bad as you guys made them out to be," I said.

 _"Well, I know them primarily by reputation. I'm glad, though. You're being treated alright?"_

"Like a queen."

 _"Rowan, you_ are _queen."_

I groaned. "Yeah, don't remind me. That's all the guard calls me! I had to plead with them not to."

 _"I guarantee they were just following the kings' orders. Don't give them too hard a time about it."_ There was a pause. _"I woke Bella up talking. Can I call you back later?"_

"Of course you can, Ed. Miss you guys. Tell Bella I said hello."

 _"Will do. Don't worry, you haven't heard the last of us. I'll talk to you later, Ro."_ He ended the call.

I rose to my feet, shoving my phone back into my pocket, feeling better after my talk with Edward. I pushed open the door, surprised that I wasn't met with Jane and Alec waiting patiently outside the door. The hallway was still empty. I shut the door softly, and as I wasn't particularly keen on facing Marcus again just yet, set off to find either Caius or Aro - whoever I stumbled upon first.

After ten minutes of wandering unfamiliar, empty corridors, I was forced to admit that I didn't know the castle as well as I'd like to believe. I cursed.

"Lost, I assume?" I whirled around at the unfamiliar voice, finding myself facing a dark-skinned vampire I hadn't seen before. His dreadlocks were pulled back in a bun and he wore an arrogant smirk.

"I- uh- yeah," I stammered, fear shooting through me. I knew now why my mates had me consistently with Jane and Alec. To prevent situations like this.

But to my surprise, he swept down into an exaggerated bow. "Then your savior is here, my queen. Santiago, at your service."

"Nice to meet you," I said, unsure whether I liked him or not. Unlike Demetri, who held himself with an air of quiet confidence, Santiago seemed to possess self-assurance that crossed into arrogance.

"Likewise. The guard is very curious about you, the girl who's mated to the kings," Santiago said, his walk much closer to a swagger as he lead me down the hall. "Speaking of, where are your constant shadows? I was under the impression that your set guard weren't to leave your side."

"That's none of your concern," I said stiffly.

He barked out a laugh. "I like your gall, kid. Considering you were wandering dangerously close to the dungeons, I should say it certainly _is_ my concern, along with whoever failed so miserably at keeping a human under their protection."

I ignored the jab. "Fine. I don't feel like talking about it. Better?"

"I suppose. I can't exactly pry, can I? Don't want to lose my job - or my head - for making the queen uncomfortable," Santiago said with a smirk. He didn't look particularly worried about losing either.

"Right," I said slowly. "You're one of the guard, then?"

"Naturally. Felix's right hand, as a matter of fact. He's in charge of the management and execution of those found guilty under trial, and if he's absent then I'm in charge," He said pompously.

"Cool. I think."

"It is," Santiago said, leading me up a flight of steps that looked vaguely familiar. "What're you doing way down here, anyway? Wouldn't figure the kings would want you so close to the dungeons."

"I was trying to find my way back up from the training rooms," I said. "It's not my fault everything in this castle looks the same. For all I know I was going in circles."

"Damn, kid. You got real lost, then. That's impressive."

"I try," I drawled, nearly jogging to catch up with him as we turned the corner down another hall.

"My queen, there you are. Jane, Alec, Afton, and Demetri are with the masters and I came to find you. I see Santiago beat me to it, however," Felix said, the tenseness in his shoulders dissolving when he spotted me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to create a stir," I apologized. "You said they're with the masters?"

"Yes. Master Marcus is furious after whatever happened earlier - I didn't ask, as he didn't look to be in a conversational mood. Master Aro took one look at Master Marcus's thoughts and brought the four in, didn't even bother explaining," Felix said with a shrug. "Makes me wonder what they got up to. Master Caius was looking downright civil in comparison."

I grimaced. "It's kind of my fault. Well, all my fault. Can you take me there? I better go explain before Marcus gets Aro and Caius riled up, too."

"Certainly. Thank you for looking after her, Santiago," Felix said, motioning me forward with a hand. "Better walk quick, my queen. It'll probably be all pandemonium when we get there, the way things are looking."

"Sure. Thanks, Santiago. It was nice to meet you," I said. In all honesty, I wasn't sure I liked the arrogant guard all that much, but he _had_ helped me out.

"You too, majesty. Look out for yourself, and don't go wandering off again. See you around," Santiago said before wheeling around and running off.

"Interesting guy," I remarked, hurrying to keep up with Felix's rapid, long strides. "He said he's your right hand?"

"Of sorts, yes. He's a bit too prideful for his own good, but Santiago is very talented and an effective leader. His gift of heightened strength is similar to mine but not quite to the same degree," Felix explained. "What do you think of him?"

"He's a bit pompous. And he kept calling me kid. But it was nice to be treated normally," I said thoughtfully. At least Santiago hadn't treated me like I was on a pedestal just because I was mate to the kings.

Felix laughed. "Yeah, that sounds like Santiago. Unless you explicitly tell him not to, he's going to call you a kid forever."

"Great," I groaned, sobering as we arrived at the main doors into the throne room. "Well, here goes nothing."

"Yeah, good luck. You're gonna need it." Felix pushed open the doors.

What lay on the other side was worse than what I had expected. Alec, looking grim and paler than usual, had Afton immobilized. Marcus had a grip on Afton's hair, still looking murderous, and I strongly suspected he was about to rip off Afton's head. Caius was speaking to Aro in a quick, low voice, quiet enough that I wasn't able to make out the words.

"Enough," I said, walking into the throne room. Felix followed behind me. "Marcus, let Afton go. Alec, stand down. That's an order."

" _Amore_. Perhaps you can shed some light on this. Marcus is on the warpath, even after the testimony of three of our _most trusted_ guard," Caius said, giving Marcus an irritated look.

"You three are prone to overreactions," I said, patting Afton's shoulder as I passed. Demetri and Jane stepped aside so I could reach Aro, placing my hand in his. "I would appreciate it if you didn't harm Afton, as I do rather like him."

Behind me, Marcus snarled. I ignored him. Seeing Marcus as the antagonistic one, as opposed to Caius, was an odd change of pace. Aro was silent for several moments as he sifted through my recent memories. "Ah, yes. Well, that does clear things up."

"You think?" I asked sarcastically. Quite frankly, I was done with being babied simply because I was still human.

Aro gave me a sympathetic sort of smile. "Of course I trust your judgement, _tesoro_."

I took a breath, feeling guilty that I was taking my anger out on him. It wasn't his fault. _Sorry_.

"Think nothing of it. Marcus, brother, I believe you are quite mistaken about the circumstances of earlier, as dear Rowan so… tactfully put it during your discussion earlier."

I stifled a sheepish smile at Aro's quip and, upon seeing Caius's questioning look, said, "I'll tell you later."

Satisfied, he nodded. Aro continued. "Afton, you are, of course, free to go. The rest of you as well."

Afton stood, looking relieved, and left as soon as possible. Marcus was still on the warpath and growled in displeasure. I crossed my arms, frowning at him. "I thought we already had this discussion, Marcus."

"That does not excuse Afton's complete lack of judgement in such a situation, he should have known better than to-"

"I _asked_ him to," I hissed, cutting off the angry rant. "You want to be angry? Fine. But be angry at me, not him. So sorry that I'm an independent person who wants to make her own decisions."

Marcus and I stared each other down, neither willing to give in. After several long moments, Caius let out an irritated huff. "Brother, please. Aro wouldn't release Afton if Rowan wasn't being perfectly truthful - not that I doubt your trustworthiness, _amore_."

"Our mate is safe, brother. She wanted to learn to protect herself better so that she can stay that way. Even so, what happened so long ago won't happen again," Aro soothed. I didn't have to ask to know that he was referring to Didyme.

Marcus's shoulders sagged, and he suddenly looked hauntingly, impossibly old. "You're right. Rowan, I'm sorry, so sorry. Please forgive me."

"Of course," I said, shooting him a tentative smile. He returned it with one of his own and asked, "Can I show you something?"

"Sure." I met him in the middle of the throne room. Marcus made no attempt to touch me, perhaps scared that I would reject him after so recent an argument, but I grabbed his hand as he led me out. We walked in silence. He lead me outside to a part of the garden I hadn't yet ventured, where the plants grew thicker and more wild.

Eventually, we slowed to a stop in front of a gravestone. It was in pristine condition, though the words were not in a language I understood. Marcus stared at it silently for some time before speaking. "This is Didyme's grave. She was my best friend. We loved each other even though we were not _in_ love with each other. During her time our guard was still very small - none of the guard you know were with us then. A rogue vampire slipped through our walls and found her. She didn't know how to fight, so she didn't have a chance. I wasn't there, I-"

I squeezed his hand as he faltered. "It wasn't your fault."

"It was."

"Did you know it was going to happen?"

"No, otherwise-"

"If you didn't know, then it wasn't your fault. You never could have known," I murmured. "Did you find the vampire that did it?"

"Yes. I killed him myself."

"Does revenge ever resolve anything? Make you feel vindicated? At peace?" I asked softly. I remembered having a similar conversation with Rosalie and my thoughts, almost unbidden, strayed to my father.

"No. Never."

I stared at Didyme's headstone, my eyes tracing the unfamiliar letters. "I wish it did."

"So do I," Marcus said softly. He pulled me closer, letting go of my hand to wrap his arm around my shoulders instead. I leaned against him, my mind a thousand miles away, fixated on a man from whom I would never get retribution and from whom I would never know peace.

* * *

 **Hey guys! It's been a couple days! I went out of town and ended up not being able to write like I expected. I hope you enjoyed this chapter - I was happy to write in one of the Cullens again, and who better for Rowan to go to than Edward, her older brother figure? A big thank you to all those who have reviewed, I really appreciate it and read every one, they are what keep me going! Until next time, my guys!**


	26. 025

"How about this one?"

"No."

"This one?"

"No."

" _This_ one?"

"Definitely not."

"What's wrong with it?" I asked, gesturing plaintively at the dress I currently held. "It's nice!"

Jane sniffed, turning up her nose at it. "It most certainly is _not_ your color, my q- Rowan."

"It's not like it's traffic cone orange!" I exclaimed, waving around the mustard yellow dress.

"It might as well be," She said. "I'm looking out for your best interests."

"Let's see what Felix thinks."

"He doesn't care."

"We'll see," I said, whirling around to where Felix sat hunched on a bench outside the dressing room. "Felix!"

He looked up from his book when I called his name. "Yes?"

"What do you think of this dress?"

"I dunno. It's fine," He said, lifting his shoulder in a half-shrug as he looked back down at his book.

I let out a long sight through my nose. "Thank you for that enlightening response."

"Glad I could be of use," He intoned, not looking up.

"They carry it in green," Jane said, reappearing by my side and shoving the green dress in my hand. "Try this one instead."

"I'll try both."

The lift of her eyebrows was enough to tell me exactly what she thought of _that_ plan, but she said nothing other than, "Very well."

I disappeared into one of the dressing rooms, changing first into the mustard yellow and then into the forest green that Jane had forcibly given me. When I was finished, I walked out and tossed the yellow dress to her without a word.

"Told you so," She said, looking incredibly smug as she darted off to put the dress back.

I sat down next to Felix. "Every time I think it's a good idea to go shopping with vampires, and every time I'm wrong."

"Hmm," He said.

"Are you listening?"

"Yes," Felix said, before reciting word-for-word what I had just told him, all while not looking up from his book. "This is why I order my clothes online whenever possible. Or just have Heidi buy them for me."

"Are you and Heidi…"

"A thing?" He finished, finally looking up. "Nah. We get asked that a lot."

"Probably because you spend half your time talking about her," Jane said, returning with another dress, four tops, and three pairs of shorts in her arms. "Try these on, I think you'll like them."

"If you say so," I said, taking them from her. My stomach growled. "But after this, lunch."

Nearly a week had passed since the fight that occurred between Marcus and I. True to her promise, Jane had taken me out shopping, as the sun was concealed by a thick layer of clouds, though it was still quite warm. Felix, taken both as a second guard and as designated bag-carrier, had actually volunteered to go with us. I strongly suspected he did this in order to avoid participating in trials all day.

We stopped by a quaint restaurant so that I could eat. Felix whipped out his phone and began texting rapidly as soon as he sat down. I raised my brow. "Anything you care to share?"

"Nah. Demetri has been bugging me all day, but he's just mad that I was able to get out of the castle with you," Felix said. "He's stuck in trial, apparently there's a weak shield that Master Aro is working on cracking but hasn't been able to yet. They've been at it for hours."

"That's rough," I said sympathetically as the food I ordered was set in front of me. "Tell him I said hello."

"Sure," Felix said. "Food any good? The secretary recommended it."

I took one bite, then another, before responding. "Yeah, it's great. I'll have to thank her."

"It's raining again," Jane observed, her chin propped on her hand as she stared out the window. The rain, which had started coming down in torrents, sent pedestrians running for cover.

"I'm going to have Santiago check the weather radar," Felix said. "I don't like how light these clouds are looking"

"Isn't he in trial too, since you're gone?" I asked.

"Damn it."

I craned my neck to look up at the clouds outside. "I think we'll be okay, it doesn't look like the rain is planning on stopping any time soon."

"It better not," Jane grumbled.

"You know, I actually missed the rain. I honestly didn't think that I would."

"The weather here isn't usually very rainy," She said. "Do you not like the sun?"

"Oh, I do. But I've gotten so used to cloudy, rainy days that I miss it," I said, finishing the rest of my food. "Where are we going next?"

"Well, you probably have a sufficient wardrobe now, considering how many shops we visited this morning. Is there anything else you wanted?" Jane asked as Felix went up to pay the bill.

"Bookstore?" I suggested, never one to pass the opportunity to buy a new book. Combine that with the two second-hand bookstores I had seen during our trip and I was itching to visit.

"Sounds good," Felix said as he walked up. "I'm going to go grab the car."

"You'll get soaked, we can wait a few minutes," I told him.

Surprise crossed his features; he looked startled at my consideration. "Really, it's fine."

"Just wait, Felix. A few minutes won't kill us. It looks like the rain is starting to slow already, see? Give it a couple more minutes and it'll probably just be a drizzle."

He shrugged at sat back down. "Very well."

I was right, and several minutes we were all able to walk outside without fear of getting soaked to the bone. Felix grimaced as two children raced by, squealing and laughing as they jumped in the puddles left behind by the rain.

"Not a big fan of kids?" I asked him.

One side of his mouth turned upwards into an expression of wry amusement. "Yes. I'm not overly fond of children as a whole. They're loud and messy."

"What about Jane?" I asked.

Jane fixed him with an intense look that was closer to a glare, and Felix raised his hands in a surrendering gesture. "I don't consider Jane to be a child. Technically, she's older than _me_."

She seemed satisfied by this answer. I grinned. "So back a while ago, Marcus mentioned that you guard have a movie night. When is it and how can I get in on it?"

"Movie night is usually once a week, and it's tomorrow night at eight. Just come into the guard lounge, and bring popcorn if you want it," Felix said. "We're going to be watching Predator."

"Demetri's choice," Jane added with a look of distaste. "It's the third time in a row he's chosen it."

"That's fitting. Count me in," I said, grinning.

"Movie night?" Aro asked much later, after Jane, Felix, and I had returned from our shopping trip and the trials had been wrapped up. I had taken the time to show him my thoughts from the day, and this was the point that he fixated upon.

"Yeah, I figured it might be a good way to bond with the guard," I said.

Caius snorted. "The guard won't respect you if you start acting like one of them."

"On the contrary, brother, her bonds with the guard indicate that those guard she knows respect her immensely," Marcus said.

"And their memories reflect that," Aro added.

"Caius, I'm pretty sure the guard respects you because they're _scared_ of you," I pointed out.

He sniffed, folding his arms over his chest. "As they should be."

I rolled my eyes and did not dignify his statement by responding. "All I'm saying is that your methods may work for you, but they don't work for _me_. I'm not exactly a looming figure of terror."

"True enough," Marcus said. "The guard could use someone who connects with them. It builds unity."

"Exactly," I said, nodding at him. "Movie night will be fun."

"I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself," Caius said. He was stretched out across his bed, legs crossed and eyes closed. "What's the feature film?"

"Predator. I've seen it before, it's a good movie. Demetri chose it," I told them.

"Appropriate," Marcus remarked.

"That's what I said," I exclaimed. My cell phone rang shrilly, cutting into the conversation, and I pulled it from my pocket. Seeing it was Alice, I answered it. "Hi, Alice!"

 _"Rowan!"_ Alice chirped, her tone assuring me that nothing was amiss. _"I have news!"_

"Do tell," I said, standing up to pace the room as I talked.

 _"Bella and Edward have set a date for their wedding!"_

"Took them long enough. When is it?"

 _"August thirteenth. Which means I need you back in town by August first at the_ latest _,"_ She said firmly. _"Oh, and Bella is letting me help plan the whole thing!"_

I laughed. "I should probably call Edward to give him my condolences."

 _"Rude!"_ She exclaimed, though her tone was far from offended. _"But I really would love you back before August first, I know Bella wants you here and she may actually be inclined to listen to you."_

"I doubt that, but I'll see what I can do," I said, biting back an amused smile as the kings wore matching indignant expressions at my words. "Though I can't say it will be received well."

 _"Yeah, I can't promise that. They'll get over it,"_ Alice said with a giggle. Caius scowled.

"Everything good over there, then?" I asked.

 _"Right as rain! We all miss you, but you're just a phone call away! Anyway, I need to get back to wedding planning, so I'll call you later. Oh, and expect a near-identical call from Edward in about half an hour. His will have a lot more complaining, though."_

I grinned. "Thanks, Alice. Miss you guys!"

 _"Talk to you soon!"_ She said happily before ending the call.

"You're leaving early?" Caius complained.

"I don't think we ever set a day on when I would be going back. Even if I didn't leave until the first-"

"Which would be preferable," Caius cut in.

I ignored him, "-I would still have stayed with you for over a month. Plus, assuming Bella decides to make me a bridesmaid, I'll have extra stuff that I'll need to do before the wedding."

"We'll probably come a few days before," Aro mused.

"Look, I know I said that you guys _might_ be coming, but that was before I knew that the only other vampires that will be coming are the Denali coven, we call them our cousins. Besides, it is _Bella's_ wedding, I can't just invite people," I told them. "Really it's not fair to her. If you get invitations, then by all means. Otherwise don't worry about it."

"Oh, we'll worry about it," Caius groused. "We can't just leave you at the mercy of an unfamiliar coven-"

"Only unfamiliar to you, I've known them nearly as long as I've known the Cullens," I interrupted.

"We'll see what happens, but we would feel better if at least one of us is with you," Marcus said.

I willingly agreed with him. "Having only one of you present may be less overbearing. I'll have to talk to Bella and Edward to see what they say, as it's their wedding."

"That seems perfectly fair, _mia cara_ ," Aro said. "Now, what are your plans for the rest of the evening?"

I shrugged. "What I'm doing now."

"Marvelous. In that case, may I steal you away?"

"By all means," I said, squeezing Marcus's shoulder as I passed him. "But we're coming back here?"

Aro smiled. "Yes, otherwise I do believe my brothers would start a mutiny."

I laughed, though Caius looked like he was considering it, so I shot him a smile. "We'll be back in a bit, then. I'll tell Edward that I'll call him when we get back." I pulled out my phone to send my brother a quick text, listening attentively as Aro spoke.

"I thought you may like another visit to the rooftop in time for the sunset, which should be in, oh," at this Aro checked his watch, "five minutes."

"You don't see many sunsets in Forks. For obvious reasons," I mused with an excited smile. I tucked my phone back into my pocket. "I usually try to draw them when there are, though."

Aro, whose expression mirrored my own, squeezed my hand. "You're in for a treat, then! Though it would be quicker if I ran."

"You're right, we don't want to miss the sunset," I said. He crouched down so I could hop up on his back and wrap my legs around his torso. "Onward!"

"As you wish," He said with a chuckle, and I shut my eyes as he ran. We made it to the rooftop in little less than a minute, where I was able to drop lightly on to my feet. The sun was low in the sky, casting a mirage of colors against the clouds that remained from the afternoon's rain. I watched, enraptured, as the sun sank lower and lower, the last rays of light scattering across the sky in a brilliant orange display.

"It's so beautiful," I murmured, eyes glued to the scene that looked like it came straight out of a painting.

The sun finally slipped below the horizon and darkness descended. Fairy lights, which must have been on a timer, flicked on as the sun had sunk below the horizon and bathed the rooftop in a serene glow.

Aro was staring at me with such ardent intensity that I felt my cheeks heating up under his gaze. "What?"

"The sunset pales in comparison to your beauty," He said, reaching out to brush his fingers down my cheek. My heart seemed to stutter at his actions, and when it resumed normal rhythm, was faster than before.

The air seemed to crackle with electricity in the moment before his lips caught mine. I sank into him, hyperaware of his hands on my back and the excited pounding of my heart. He kissed me slowly, carefully, as if I was the most precious thing he had ever touched. Only when my lungs seemed to ache for air did he pull back, and I pressed my forehead against his chest in the hopes that it would dispel the heat of the blush on my face.

"That was worth waiting for," He murmured, sounding as breathless as I felt. "I would wait a thousand more for it."

"Are you always this smooth?" I asked him.

Aro chuckled. "Only for you, _carissima_."

* * *

 **Hey all! I'm here! Sorry for the wait, I had a kids camp that I was helping with, then I got bit by a spider and was sent home so now I'm on antibiotics. At the very least they didn't have to cut it open XD Anyway, I'm back and feeling better, and I'm doing my best to get these chapters out for you. Thanks so much to those that have reviewed, I really appreciate all of your reviews and I read every one! Catch you later, alligators!**

 _ **carissima**_ **\- dearest**


	27. 026

At seven-thirty the following evening, I was roused from my book by a knock on the door. I set the book down on Aro's desk and headed to the door. I was vaguely surprised at the knock, as Alec and Jane had taken to the habit of simply walking in after Demetri and Felix had started doing so when they were on guard duty.

I was instead met by the one vampire I perhaps wanted to deal with the least: Santiago, who was staring at me with a lazy grin.

"Good to see you again, kid. The twins were called to court by the kings along with Felix and Demetri, so I'm your escort tonight," He said.

"I'm honored," I said dryly, but waved him inside anyway. "I thought the movie didn't start until eight?"

"It doesn't. But I figured I'd drop by earlier. Didn't know if you'd want any snacks," Santiago said, looking around the room with interest. "I've never been in Master Aro's quarters before."

"Not many of the guard have," I said. "We can leave now, if you'd like."

"As long as you're ready. Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't get lost," He said with a smirk.

If it weren't for the fact that it would break my hand, I would probably have punched him. I settled for sarcasm instead. "Oh, my hero."

"Please, kid, I'm only doing my job," He said, motioning towards the door. "After you."

"And I thought you didn't have manners," I quipped, walking past him and out the door. "Oh, how wrong I was."

"Your sarcasm wounds me, your queenliness."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm sure."

"Truly." Santiago had schooled his features into a serious mask, but he grinned and clapped me on the back instead, causing me to nearly fall flat on my face. He grabbed my arm the next second to steady me. "Sorry about that. Forgot how fragile you humans are."

"This human is about to go off," I grumbled.

He smirked. "Please don't, I doubt that's good for your blood pressure."

" _You're_ not good for my blood pressure."

"You don't mean that." Santiago placed a hand over his heart in mock hurt.

I snorted as we walked into the kitchen. "You'll get over it."

"Already am, kid," He said, leaning on the counter. "What do you even do around here all day? I mean, the masters are in court half the time, and that leaves you with a fair chunk of fair time. Doesn't that get boring?"

"Not really," I said with a shrug as I put the popcorn in the microwave. "I read, talk with the guard or my family, draw, read some more… I really have no life, do I?"

He laughed. "Come now, queenliness, that's not true. You just need a hobby."

"I already do art. What kind of hobby did _you_ have in mind?" This ought to be good.

"Well, mine is murder, but I suppose we could figure out something for you. What are your thoughts on larceny? Vandalism? Pushing over old people?" I stared at him, not sure whether I should laugh or call Felix to escort him away immediately. Santiago snickered. "Relax, I'm kidding. You need to lighten up, kid, seriously. Though I wasn't joking about you getting a hobby - from the sound of it, you really need one."

The microwave beeped. "Are you saying I'm boring?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Santiago replied. "What about learning an instrument, growing a garden, or learning a language?"

"Those are actually pretty good ideas," I said, surprised. I hadn't expected him to give a serious answer, even the second time around.

"I have them on occasion," He drawled. "Want me to carry the popcorn?"

"Please," I said, passing it to him. We walked out of the kitchen and back into the halls. "The kings promised to teach me Italian, but they've been busy and we just haven't had the chance."

"I could teach you," Santiago offered.

If I had been holding the popcorn, I probably would have dropped it. "What?"

"I said I'd teach you, kid. You going deaf or something?"

"No, I heard you, I just didn't process it," I said. "Why would you want to teach me?"

Santiago shrugged. "You don't annoy me as much as everyone else here. Besides, hanging with the queen? Instant street cred."

"Gee, thanks. I'm glad you have my best interests at heart," I said sarcastically. I don't know what I expected, really.

"Oh, don't take it the wrong way. There are worse ways to spend your time, you know," He pointed out. "Just giving you the option, kid. You can say no if you want. But if you ever change your mind…"

I sighed. What was the harm, really? It wasn't like I had anything better to do. "Alright, Santiago, you can teach me Italian. But I want my guard there, too."

"What, don't trust me?" He asked, pushing open the door to the guard's lounge.

"More like I don't trust myself not to punch you," I responded.

Santiago laughed loudly, attracting the notice of every guard that currently occupied the room. "You crack me up, kid. This ought to be fun."

"Oh, leave her be, Santiago." A girl I had never seen before materialized beside us. She was shorter than me by only a couple inches and looked to be about twenty, with ebony hair and eyes that sparkled with mirth. "You're Queen Rowan, aren't you? The masters' mate?"

"Yes, that's me," I said, aware of all the eyes that were fixed on me.

"I'm Renata, Aro's personal guard. Come with me, I'll introduce you to some of the others. I doubt you'd like to be stuck with Santiago all night," She said lightly, seemingly immune to the glare he sent her.

"As always, Renata, your sense of humor leaves much to be desired," Santiago drawled. "Go on, kid, I can tell that you want to. I'll guard your popcorn with my life."

"I think I can handle carrying my popcorn," I said with a grin. "Thanks for the escort, Santiago."

He gave me an exaggerated bow. "It was my pleasure."

"Come on, I'll introduce you to some of the girls," Renata said, looping her arm through mine and pulling me away. She reminded me of Alice, with her bubbly manner and small stature.

"So you're Aro's guard?" I asked as we walked.

"Yes, I'm a shield, not unlike your friend Bella. My ability allows me to repel attackers, it's really quite useful," She said cheerfully. We stopped in front of a group seated at one of the long couches, and I lit up at seeing Afton among them.

"Afton! It's so good to see you!" I exclaimed.

He stood when he saw me. "Rowan, I'm glad you're doing alright. Sorry I had to make myself scarce, but I figured it was best to do so until the masters weren't quite so mad at me."

"You should be good, Afton. Stop by sometime, it would be great to talk," I said easily.

"I will. Oh, how could I forget? This is my wife, Chelsea. Chelsea, this is our queen, Rowan." Afton held the hand of his mate, whose light brown hair was just a few shades shy of Esme's caramel.

Chelsea offered me a small smile after standing lithely to her feet. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my queen. Thank you for standing up for Afton after the incident."

"Of course," I said easily. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

"And lastly is Corin," Renata said, gesturing towards a woman who swept her choppy blonde hair out of her face with an infectious smile.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Queen Rowan. We've all heard so much about you," Corin said. "Will you be sitting with us?"

"I'd love to," I said.

The church bells tolled as the clock struck eight and Demetri came bursting through the door, nearly tripping in his haste. He was followed by Felix, Jane, and Alec, who were all wearing bemused expressions of varying intensity.

"Not late, we get to watch my pick," Demetri announced, strolling into the room as if he hadn't just nearly knocked the door off its hinges.

"It's eight," Santiago pointed out.

"Bells are still tolling. Not late," Demetri said. He caught my eye and shot me a grin. "Glad you made it in one piece, Queen Rowan."

"Yeah, but whoever decided to send Santiago to get her deserves to be fired," Renata said.

"Contrary to what you may believe, Renata, I am not the worst company you can keep," Santiago said.

She rolled her eyes. "Perhaps not, but you're quite high on the list."

"Oh, settle down. It's time for Predator!" Demetri said cheerfully. Half of those present groaned and the other half rolled their eyes.

"Don't you watch any other movies, Demetri?" Asked a vampire I hadn't yet met.

"Not if he can help it," Felix said, grinning when Demetri shot him a glare. "Please, you know I'm right."

"He's right," Corin whispered to me.

"I see you've met the big three," Felix said, walking over to lean against the back of the couch.

"Big three?" I echoed.

"He's being dramatic," Chelsea said, rolling her eyes from where she sat on the couch, tucked under Afton's arm.

"Not really, you're just being modest. The big three: Renata, Chelsea, and Corin. Renata keeps us untouchable, Chelsea keeps us together, and Corin keeps us happy. By all definitions, women rule the world," Felix said, sitting down in a loveseat nearby and stretching across the length of it.

I vaguely remembered a conversation with Carlisle from long ago regarding Chelsea. "So Chelsea, you can manipulate relationships, right?"

"Don't look so worried, love. I can, to an extent. But my abilities have been quite exaggerated. For example, contrary to popular belief I cannot destroy the relationships between families or mates, the bonds are simply too strong. I can strengthen relationships, keep us close, but first there has to be a foundation," She explained. "There are some things that simply can't be created."

"Chelsea works closely with Master Marcus, as their abilities complement each other so well," Afton added proudly.

"You said Corin keeps the guard happy? What does that mean?" I asked, directing the second question towards Corin herself.

"Happy is perhaps the incorrect word to use in description of my gift. I can make a person feel content or at ease, but not happy. There is a difference," She explained.

"Oh, like Jasper!" I exclaimed.

"He's the Cullen's empath, correct?" Corin asked.

I nodded. "Yes. He can manipulate the emotions of others as well."

"To make one feel any emotion… What a gift," She sighed, leaning back in her seat. "But we work with what we're given."

Demetri shushed us. "The movie is starting!"

"Like we haven't seen it before," Renata muttered to me. "But I suppose its better than Santiago making us watch Wolfman so much that we ended up banning it. The version from 1941, mind you."

"It's a good movie!" Santiago called from across the room.

"It's really not," Alec stated.

Demetri glared at us. "Would you all shut up!"

"You know this movie by heart, it's not like you're going to miss anything," Renata said, but we lapsed into silence regardless.

Jane and Alec took their normal spots as my guard when we left the lounge. It was nearly ten and the darkness was kept at bay by lanterns that filled the halls with flickering light.

"Who lights these?" I asked curiously.

"Some of the lower guard," Jane answered. "There are normal lights installed, but the masters prefer the more medieval look. Do you need more light, my queen?"

"No. I could see even if these lamps weren't lit, it comes with my gift," I said.

"That's useful," Alec said as we came to a split in the halls. "Would you like us to take you to the kings, or back to Aro's quarters?"

"Take me to the kings, please," I said, and we walked the rest of the way in companionable silence. They led me to the throne room, and the three kings looked over when the doors were thrown open.

"Ah, _mia cara_ , you've returned. How did you enjoy your evening spent with the guard?" Aro asked, walking over to meet me.

"It was lovely, I had a great time," I said with a smile, accepting his offered hand with a smile.

"It seems you did," Aro said after a moment. "I'm glad you're making friends."

"Everyone has been very kind," I said, greeting Caius with a kiss on the cheek before taking a seat in Marcus's lap. Said vampire wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his lips to the side of my head in greeting.

"So Santiago has offered to teach you Italian," Aro said, picking up his book and retaking his seat.

Caius hissed. "What is his meaning behind this?"

"Settle down, Caius. Marcus?" I prompted, encouraging him to glean the answer from his gift.

"Santiago is no threat, brother. His request originates from a perfectly familial place," Marcus said after a moment.

"I told him yes, I didn't think it would hurt to have something to do while you are in court," I said, resting my head on Marcus's shoulder.

"We could still teach you, _amore_ ," Caius said, a sullen look on his face.

"I think my time with you is better spent not studying," I remarked. "And you did promise to help me with painting, did you not?"

Caius inclined his head in agreement. "I suppose you make a good point."

"Though we'll be happy to help you learn, if you so desire," Aro said.

I grinned at them. "I'd like that."

* * *

I felt bad for Marcus. After the kisses I had shared with Aro and Caius, the two kings had taken it as an open invitation to steal kisses whenever their hearts desired; I didn't mind this, of course, but when I caught Marcus's longing look after Caius kissed me for the third time that day, I decided to do something about it.

"Marcus," I said, standing up.

He stood as I did. "Yes, _tesoro_?"

"We're going for a walk," I announced.

"Oh? Well, your wish is my command," He said, and reached out to take my hand in his. I twined our fingers together, his larger hand easily swallowing my smaller one.

"Have fun," Caius said idly, flipping a page in his book. He hummed in contentment when I brushed my hand through his hair as I walked by.

"So, where are we going on this walk of ours?" Marcus asked as we walked down the hall.

I offered a shrug in reply. "Anywhere and everywhere. Is there a place you'd like to go?"

"How about outside to the gardens? You mentioned it was a pleasant morning," Marcus said.

"That sounds nice," I agreed. When I had left Aro's chambers a couple hours ago, the corridors outside were cool and slightly damp, and Demetri had mentioned that there had been rain showers overnight.

It was now nearing eleven and the day was warm and breezy. The wind was clearing the last of the fluffy white clouds from the horizon, and wind chimes tinkled merrily from trees as we strolled around the garden paths.

Marcus reached out, his hand skimming over a rose bush before he plucked a flower deftly from the thorns. "For you."

I blushed as he tucked it into my hair. "It's lovely."

"As are you," He countered, brushing his thumb across my cheek.

I ducked my head, smiling. "I'm not very good at this."

"Nonsense," Marcus said.

"When I was with the Cullens, I always loved watching Emmett and Rose. You could just tell that they're in love," I mused. "Obviously I'm not related to either of them, but Emmett and I are alike in that we are much better at showing than telling."

"You've lost me now, my dear," Marcus said, looking perplexed by this change of subject.

"I also picked up on some of his boldness," I said. And then I grabbed his tie and pulled him to me, crashing my lips onto his.

Marcus melted into me - or perhaps it was the other way around - his fingers curling into my skin and drawing me to him. His lips were cool but the kiss was all fire and desperation, the crescendo to a song I didn't know was playing. When I pulled away for breath, Marcus kissed any inch of my face he could reach: my cheeks, my forehead, my nose, as if he was drunk on the taste of my skin.

He pressed our foreheads together, cold clashing against warmth, and pressed a final kiss to the space between my eyes. When Marcus spoke, his voice was reverent. "Perfection."

I smiled, and instead of responding simply captured his lips with mine once more.

* * *

 **Hello all! I hope you enjoyed this part, as I had fun writing it! Rowan's interactions with the guard are especially fun, though I think you probably enjoyed that bit at the end the most ;) Fortunately I'm doing better, and my spider bite is no more, so I'm good to go (though no spider powers, unfortunately). Plus, I wrote this part on my brand-spanking-new laptop that I bought just in time for college to start up again. So I'm flying high right now. Thank you to all those who reviewed, I really appreciate your thoughtful comments and they're such a huge encouragement to me, so please keep it up! I love you all and I'll see you next update!**


	28. 027

"So to finish up," Santiago said, the only thing standing between me and the exit to the jet, "don't do anything I would do, and _definitely_ don't do anything I wouldn't do." There was a pause as I simply stared at him. "In all seriousness, however, let us know if you need anything at all."

"Would you relax? You're as bad as my mates," I said. "But I promise I'll be careful and I'll let you know if I sense anything is afoul."

"Atta girl," He said, stepping aside. "Go on, kid. We'll drop your luggage off to your house. Have a good reunion."

"Thanks," I said with a grin, waving goodbye to him, Jane, and Alec as I descended the stairs off the deck. As Demetri and Felix were on a short mission in Tennessee, Santiago was sent in their place and would remain even once they rejoined my guard. It was raining, as was normal in Forks, and Edward and Emmett were waiting for me by Emmett's Jeep.

"Hey there, Ro-bear!" Emmett said, laughing when I tackled him in a hug. He swung me around and ruffled my hair once I was placed safely back on my feet. "I missed my favorite troublemaker."

I rolled my eyes at him and grinned. "The only troublemaker here is you, Em."

"Rude," Emmett said.

"Hello, Rowan," Edward greeted as I grabbed him in a hug.

"Hey, Ed. How are you?" I asked, glad to be reunited with my brother.

"As well as I can be. Glad you're home. How are you doing?"

"Right as rain," I said, gesturing to the gray skies above.

He chuckled. "Well, I'm happy to hear it. Everyone else is waiting at the house, Bella included. She wanted to come, but I had... reservations."

"Don't worry, mind-creep, we wouldn't take a bite out of your fiancée," Santiago said lazily, materializing by me. Edward stiffened. "Oh, relax. Is your whole family this tense? I just wanted to give you a friendly warning, is all."

Emmett crossed his arms. "Which is?"

"Don't make me have to do my job," Santiago said, crossing his arms as well. He wasn't nearly as tall as Emmett, but his glittering red eyes and muscled build made him appear just as threatening.

"You don't have to worry about that. Where is the rest of your entourage?" Emmett asked, directing the question towards me.

"Jane and Alec are here, but Felix and Demetri are in Tennessee. They should be here by next week. In the meantime I'm stuck with him," I said, jerking my thumb towards Santiago and ignoring his affronted expression. "Santiago, this is Emmett and Edward."

"Pleasure," He drawled, turning to me. "Call us if you need anything, kid."

"I will. Quit worrying," I said, hopping into the backseat of the Jeep, propping my elbows on the center console and not even bothering to buckle in. "So what have I missed?"

"To tell you the truth, not much, unless you enjoy wedding planning," Emmett said. "More importantly, what did you get up to in Volterra? You seem friendly with the guard."

"I didn't expect your guards to be so protective of you," Edward remarked. "I know you said you were befriending them, but I didn't realized the extent of their fondness towards you until I picked up on their thoughts."

"They're not as bad as you think, Ed. You're just prejudiced because they eat people," I quipped. "But really, they've all been great. It's almost strange how… normal they are. I guess I just didn't expect them to be so civilized."

"Carlisle believes their age helps them keep order, along with Chelsea's gift," Edward said. "Did youmeet her?"

"Yes, and her mate, Afton. They're both great."

"The same Afton that-"

I cut Edward off. "Yeah, that one."

"Wait, what happened with Afton?" Emmett asked.

"Don't worry about it," I said, preferring to keep the story of what had occurred between Edward and I.

He gave me a dubious glance. "If you say so. Oh, by the way, Alice has thrown a bit of a party for you, something between a birthday and a homecoming party."

"That does not come as a surprise to me," I said. My nineteenth birthday had passed less than a week ago, and the guard had insisted on throwing me a party. Upon my request it was a casual affair, but that didn't stop them or the kings from showering me with extravagant gifts.

"I think she just wants to outdo your guards," Edward said. "She saw your decision to agree to a party and now, well…"

I groaned. "Typical."

"She insisted that you'll like it," Emmett said. "Don't worry, Esme and Bella have been working to keep her reasonable."

"What about Rose?"

"Yeah, she's all for it. There was nothing I could do," Emmett said, shrugging.

"She's just excited that you're back, she's missed you," Edward supplied as Emmett parked in the garage.

I hopped out of the Jeep as soon as he put it in park. "Well, she'll be happy to know that the feeling is mutual."

"I'm sure. Everyone is waiting upstairs," Edward said with a smile, following me to the living room where the rest of my family was assembled.

"Rowan!" Rose said, the first to greet me when I entered the room. She wrapped me in a motherly hug and I sank into her embrace. "I missed you so much! Did you have a nice time in Volterra?"

"It was great, Rose," I said. "I missed you, too. It was weird not having you all around."

"Well, we're happy you're back," Carlisle said, greeting me after Esme squeezed me in a tight hug. Jasper hugged me lightly and Alice came next, slamming into me with such exuberance that I nearly fell over.

"I'm still mad you stayed in Volterra for your birthday!" She said with a pout.

"When you think about it, all that did was give you extra time to throw me this lovely party," I pointed out.

Alice looked thoughtful for a moment before brightening. "Well, I suppose…"

I grinned. Works every time. Behind me, Edward snorted in laughter. I ignored him, favoring to instead greet Bella with a beaming smile and a hug. "Hey, Bells. How's your old man been treating you?"

She laughed. "Just fine. Yours?"

"Like a queen," I said, grinning.

"Thank you for that," Edward said sarcastically, wrapping an arm around Bella's shoulders. "I have missed your quick-witted jabs."

"Sarcasm does not become you, Ed. I'd stick to piano," I retorted.

Emmett laughed loudly. "Damn, I missed you, pipsqueak."

"We have food! And presents!" Alice said, practically vibrating with excitement.

My stomach growled at the thought. "Food first, I think. I haven't eaten much of anything substantial, the turbulence we hit took away my appetite."

"I haven't eaten either," Bella added.

"Food is in the kitchen, you two," Esme said, herding Bella and I into the kitchen, where the counters were piled with more food than two people could ever hope to eat.

"You've outdone yourself, Esme," I said, grabbing a plate and helping myself to a bit of everything. "It looks and smells delicious."

"Carlisle and Rose helped," Esme said, giving me a gentle smile. "I hope it's alright."

"It's great!" I said between bites, shooting her a thumbs up. "Thank you all."

"Of course," Carlisle said, leaning on the counter by his wife.

Rose took a seat beside me. "You look great, Rowan. Happy."

I smiled at her. "That's because I _am_ , Rose."

"Well, I'm glad," She said.

"Have you decided on bridesmaid dresses yet, Bella? Alice never mentioned," I asked.

Bella took a sip of water before answering. "No, not yet. I wanted to wait for you."

"Thanks! You're going to have to show me your dress, I don't think I can wait for the big day!"

"I would, but I'm trying to keep Edward from seeing it before the big day, too. I went out with Mom and got it a few weeks ago."

"I didn't know your mom had come to town," I said interestedly. I knew Renee preferred to avoid Forks when at all possible.

"Well, Seattle, but it's close enough," Bella said with a shrug.

"Sure," I said, polishing off the rest of my meal. I stretched out my legs, leaning back in my chair. "The food was excellent!"

"Well I should hope so, with how fast you ate," Emmett said, grinning.

"I was hungry," I defended.

"I could tell," He said, reaching out to ruffle my hair. I ducked away, laughing. He simply shook his head. "You gotta work with me here, Ro-bear."

"What, so you can muss my hair again?" I asked.

"Yeah, exactly! I got a lot of lost time to make up for!"

"Oh, leave her be, Em," Rose said with an indulgent smile. "You can give her a hard time later."

"But angel," Emmett whined, drawing Rose to him and nosing her cheek. "Where's the fun in that?"

"Presents, presents!" Alice interjected as Bella finished her food. Esme whisked off our plates before we could blink and Alice was shooing us all back into the living room.

"Alice, you really didn't have to," I protested weakly. I already had more stuff that I knew what to do with, thanks to the combined effort of my mates and the guard, and I knew the Cullens were just as extravagant in taste.

"I most certainly do! You're my sister, and you're getting presents for your birthday! Even if it is a few days late." Alice shoved a bag into my arms. "This one is from Jazz and I. Go on, open it!"

"Alright, alright!" I exclaimed, laughing. I pulled the tissue paper from the bag and pulled out a stunning, cerulean blue pashmina scarf. "Wow, Alice, I love it!"

"I knew you would! I thought it would go nicely with your black dress," She said.

I folded it before returning it carefully to the bag. "It will definitely be great for winter. Thanks, you guys."

"Of course," Jasper said. I unwrapped several more gifts from my family, including a new laptop from Rose and Emmett and a new Cullen crest from Carlisle and Esme that hung around my neck, just above my Volturi crest.

Bella passed me a square, wrapped package, the last one of the stack. "This one is from Edward and I."

I grinned at her before ripping it open, careful not to nick my finger like Bella had done nearly a year ago. I chucked the discarded paper at Emmett's head, and he easily caught it with a laugh. Inside was a photo album, filled with pages and pages of photos - of Bella and I, the Cullens, our schoolmates, and so many other memories that it would take an hour to go through them all.

"Wow, Bells, Ed… I love it. Thank you so much," I said. "Where did you get all the pictures?"

"That's where I came in," Edward said. "I got together all the good pictures that Esme has taken of us over the years, including the ones from graduation."

"Thank you," I said softly. I willed him to understand just how much I appreciated what he had done, the reminder of the family and love that he and Bella had gifted me through the album.

Edward smiled. "Of course, Ro."

* * *

 _"So you're doing alright?"_ Caius asked. I knew him well enough to hear the edge of worry in his voice.

"Yes, of course. Alice threw me a homecoming-slash-birthday party," I said. I had decided to call the three before I crashed, and already I could feel sleep tugging at my eyelids. Jet lag really was a killer, even with the naps I had grabbed on the way.

 _"It seems like it was an enjoyable time,"_ Marcus said.

"It was," I said with a smile.

 _"You sound exhausted, dearest. You should get some rest,"_ Aro suggested gently.

I stifled a yawn. "I'm fine, really."

Caius chuckled. _"We heard that yawn, amore. Get some rest, you can call us when you wake."_

"Okay," I relented, slumping back into my pillows. Bella laid reclined beside me, having stayed for a sleepover upon my request.

 _"We miss you,"_ Aro said.

"I miss you, too," I responded without missing a beat. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, m'kay?"

 _"We look forward to it. Get some rest,"_ Marcus said, his voice gentle yet firm. _"Goodnight, darling."_

"Goodnight," I said, pausing for a moment before ending the call. I let out a grunt and pulled a pillow over my face.

"What?" Bella asked. I felt her shift in the bed as she turned to look at me.

"Is it lame that I wish I was back with them already?" My voice was faint and muffled by the pillow. "I'm really glad that I'm back in Forks, don't get me wrong, but I miss them, too."

Bella tugged the pillow away from my face. "I don't think it's lame. I feel the same way about Edward when we're not together. I think it's normal."

"I just feel like I'm being clingy, I guess," I said, letting out another yawn. "We should get some rest."

Bella yawned too. "Agreed. Goodnight, Rowan."

"Night, Bells." I turned off the light and rolled over. I was asleep within seconds.

 _I was in a forest. Not like the forests of Forks, no. Those were familiar, inviting. This was different. It was cold, and the trees looked rotten and smelled like death. I was barefoot, my feet sinking into the damp, leaf-strewn ground._

 _"Hello?" My voice was oddly distorted and bounced eerily through the trees._

 _"Rowan…" My name seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere._

 _I spun around, darkness pressing into me from all sides. I had never been afraid of the dark before, but right now I was. "Hello?" I repeated. My voice cracked. "Anyone?"_

 _"Rowan," The voice repeated. It was sing-songy this time, taunting._

 _I swallowed roughly. "Who are you?"_

 _"Who do you think?" The voice was tantalizingly familiar, but I couldn't place it. "I've never stopped looking for you, Rowan."_

 _He appeared in front of me as if he had been there the whole time. I stepped back with a startled cry. "No!"_

 _"Yes," My father snarled, grabbing my face with a hand. "You look just like your mother. Pity you killed her."_

 _"I didn't! I swear I didn't, please! I didn't!" I said, struggling in his grip._

 _"Sure you did. That's why you're here, with me. You wouldn't be otherwise. And I wouldn't hit you if you didn't deserve it." I was thrown backwards through the air as if I was a doll and slammed into a tree. My lungs seized at the impact._

 _"Remember, Rowan. You deserve this. And I have forever to make sure you remember," He snarled. His face was inches from mine, and his eyes were a bright, devastating red._

 _"No! No!" I screamed._

"Rowan! It's just a dream, Rowan! Wake up!" I jolted awake, tangled in the sheets and covered in a sheen of sweat. A figure loomed above me and I let out a yelp, shoving them away. My breaths came out in sharp gasps as I scooted away from the bed until my back hit the wall.

"Rowan, it's Edward. You're alright, okay. You're safe." Edward materialized in front of me, his hands gently grasping my arms. "You're alright. Just breathe."

"I. Can't," I said between gasps.

"You can," He said calmly. He glanced towards Bella. "Get her phone, call the kings."

"Which one?" Bella asked, scrambling for my cell as I struggled to draw breath and stave away the panic. The last time I had a nightmare was before I had left for Volterra, over a month ago. I had grown far too used to a good night's rest.

"Any of them, it doesn't matter," Edward responded. "Look at me, Rowan. I need you to breath in slow, alright. Slow. Like me."

I swallowed, feeling my vision spot even as I tried to force my breathing into a more steady rhythm. Edward's voice drowned out Bella's, who was talking rapidly with a drawn expression. Edward pulled my attention back to him. "Eyes on me, Ro. Breathe slow."

I struggled to match his breathing, but kept my eyes focused on his gold ones. My mind kept replaying my nightmare like a broken record whose only song was pain. "Ed, I don't- I can't-"

"I've got you, Ro. You're safe, nothing can harm you here, remember?" He asked. My breathing started to slow.

"Here," Bella said, shoving my cell phone into Edward's hand.

"Thank you, Bella," Edward said, putting the phone on speaker. He spoke to the person on the other end. "Just talk to her, your voices will ground her."

 _"Rowan, dearest."_ It was Aro's voice on the other end of the line. _"You don't have to talk, alright? Just breathe."_

 _"You're safe,_ amore _. We would never let anything happen to you,"_ Caius said, his voice gentler than I had ever heard it.

I drew a breath, slower this time. I reached out for Edward, who drew me to his chest like I was a small child.

 _"You will be alright. Even if it doesn't feel like it right now, you are safe. We, your family, your guard - none of us would let anything happen to you. You are safe, Rowan,"_ Marcus said. His voice was as calm and as soothing as Edward's.

I sucked in another controlled breath before I spoke. "I know." My voice was shaky still, but I was no longer breathless.

 _"Do you want one of us with you? I can come stay early, if you wish,"_ Aro offered. It had been decided that he would be accompanying me to Bella's wedding, but he wasn't supposed to arrive until only a few days before the event.

"No, I'm okay," I said. "I'm okay. Really."

 _"Are you sure? We don't want you to have these nightmares, tesoro. Say the word and we'll be there, all three of us,"_ Marcus said.

I shook my head vigorously, even though they couldn't see me. "No. I'm okay. I'll be okay."

 _"Are you sure?"_ Caius asked.

"I'm sure," I said. I wasn't, not really, but I had to do this. I wanted to be strong on my own.

"You don't have to," Edward murmured.

I glanced up at him. _But I want to._ "I'm sorry I-"

 _"No,"_ Aro interjected. _"Do not apologize, mia cara. This is not your fault, none of it is your fault. You didn't interrupt anything. We're here for you. Always."_

I was beginning to wonder if Aro had acquired the ability to read my mind from a distance, because he had dispelled my apology before I even spoke. "Okay."

 _"Are you alright?"_ Marcus asked gently.

"Yes," I said slowly. "I'm okay. Or, at least, better than I was."

 _"You should try to get some rest, amore_. _It's late for you - or early, I suppose,"_ Caius said gently.

"I'll try," I said quietly, though I didn't savor the idea of falling back asleep, returning to my nightmares, where even the shadows weren't safe. Edward rubbed my arm as my breathing picked up minutely.

 _"Good. Call us if you need anything, alright? You'll never be a bother to us,"_ Marcus said. _"We miss you._ I _miss you."_

"Miss you too," I said with a faint smile. "I'll try to get some rest."

 _"Good. We'll call you in the morning,"_ Aro said.

"Do you get nightmares a lot?" Bella asked once Edward hung up the phone.

I shrugged, leaning my head against his chest. His embrace wasn't the same as being held by my mates, but I still felt safer there than on my own. "Depends on your definition of 'a lot', Bells."

"What's your definition?" She asked.

"Several times a week since I escaped," I responded. My eyes felt heavy but I staved off sleep. "It's the place where the dark isn't safe."

"You want me to stay, Ro?" Edward asked, squeezing my arm.

"No, Ed, you don't have to. I'll be okay," I assured him, pushing myself up and away from him.

Edward raised his eyebrows. He knew that I wasn't okay, as he always did, but didn't press. "Alright, Ro. But if you need anything…"

"I know," I said, sitting down on my bed as he walked out of the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

I sighed and hugged a pillow to my chest, staring off into space. Bella moved to sit beside me. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I glanced at her. "Would you be?"

"No." Her answer hung in the air between us.

"Then there's your answer."

* * *

 **Hi, all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I've been on a much-needed vacation to the beach, where I swam in the ocean, found several large shark's teeth, and all around had a great time. I'm back refreshed and better than ever, and I'm hoping to get you guys the next part soon. Thanks to all who have reviewed, as I really appreciate your comments and I read every single one! I love you all and I will catch you in the next chapter!**


	29. 028

I was slumped over a mug of coffee the next morning, dark circles hanging like bags under my eyes. I hadn't slept much after my nightmare from last night, and the sleep that I did get was uneasy and qualified as dozing at best.

"You know what I think you need?" Bella asked, sitting down beside me.

"What?"

"A girl's day. Just us. No nightmares, no vampires. Just you, me, and the beach," Bella said.

"Thursday is supposed to be sunny," Alice called, her lips in a childish pout. "Though I do wish I could come."

"Sorry, Alice. Humans only. What do you think, Rowan?" Bella asked.

I nodded slowly. "That sounds nice."

"Good," Bella said, smiling.

"I was thinking we could go out for bridesmaid dresses today," Alice said, plopping down on my other side.

I groaned. "I just got back, Alice. Don't you already know what Bella is going to choose anyway?"

"No. You know that's not how it works. Once we get there, though, I will," She said brightly.

"It's up to Bella," I said, taking a long drink of my coffee. It was too early to deal with hyperactive vampires.

"Maybe it would be best to get it over with. And I only want to go to La Push," Bella said, sounding reluctant.

Alice beamed. "That I can work with. Finish breakfast and we can go."

"At least give them time to breathe, Alice. You'll have plenty of time to shop today," Esme scolded, setting omelets down in front of Bella and I. "Here you go, girls. I hope it's good."

"Esme, your cooking never disappoints," I said, taking a bite. "It's delicious as always."

"Agreed," Bella said. We ate breakfast under Alice's impatient eye, and as soon as we were finished she was pushing us back towards my room.

"Oh, I don't have any clothes," Bella said worriedly.

"I grabbed some from your house last night, once I saw you decided to stay the night," Alice said brightly. "They're on Rowan's dresser."

"Oh. Thanks, Alice," Bella said, shooting her a smile.

I shut my door when we reached my room and tossed Bella her clothes. "So has Edward chosen a best man, yet? He hasn't told me anything about the wedding."

"Yes, he asked Carlisle over a month ago," Bella said.

I grinned. "How did Emmett and Jasper take it?"

"Oh, they gave him a hard time about it, but I don't think they really minded," She said. "Actually, I've been meaning to ask you… will you be my maid of honor?"

"Of course I will, Bella! I'd be honored," I said, beaming.

She looked relieved. "Good."

"So what did Alice say when you made the decision to make me maid of honor?" I asked as I pulled a shirt over my head.

"She pouted a bit, but she understood," Bella said.

"Who are your other bridesmaids?"

"Alice, of course, and Rosalie," Bella said.

I was surprised by her choice in Rosalie, but didn't mention it. Rose had been much warmer towards Bella ever since I pointed out that it was hypocritical that she was against Bella's change but for my own.

"That's nice," I said with a smile.

"Yeah. You'll be walking down with Carlisle, that way Alice and Rosalie are with Jasper and Emmett, respectively," Bella said. "As long as you're comfortable with that."

I glanced back at her, my voice garbled by the toothbrush currently in my mouth. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. I just was worried that you wouldn't be," Bella said with a shrug. I strongly suspected the question had something to do with witnessing my nightmare from last night.

"Well, I appreciate the consideration," I said, spitting out toothpaste.

"Yeah, of course," Bella said as Alice poked her head inside my bedroom.

"Are you two done yet?" She asked impatiently, flopping down on my bed.

I rolled my eyes. "So impatient. But I'm ready as long as Bella is."

"I am," Bella confirmed, and we were off.

There were two decent dress shops in La Push, and we spent a ridiculous amount of time in both, especially considering Bella ended up deciding on the first bridesmaid dress that we tried on. Said dress was a light, flowing, purple thing that contrasted nicely with my hair and eyes.

"That was tedious," I said as we walked back inside. Rose and Alice were carrying the dresses and were going to store them away for safekeeping.

"Agreed," Bella said. "Sorry it took so long, especially since I decided on the first one anyway."

I grinned at her. "No worries."

"What time did you want to go to La Push on Thursday?" Bella asked.

I let out a grunt as I stretched out on the couch. "I can meet at your house and we can head there around ten, if you'd like? I can pack us lunch."

"That sounds good," Bella agreed.

"I'll have to talk to my guard about it, though," I said, screwing my eyes shut. I already knew about how well that conversation was going to go.

"Don't worry, they'll say yes," Alice said, shooing away my legs so she could sit. "I wish I could see what you do down there, but with the wolves…"

"We'll be fine, Alice. Between the pack and my guard, I don't think any stray vampires will slip by," I said, intertwining my fingers behind my head.

"I suppose you're right. I just hate having blind spots," Alice sighed.

I smiled. "It is _dreadful_ being normal, isn't it?"

"Oh, shush!" She said, smacking me lightly. "I would talk to your guard sooner rather than later. It's not raining right now."

"Oh, alright," I said, pushing myself to my feet. "Might as well get it over with."

"Atta girl," Alice said.

"Good luck," Bella called as I walked out of the room.

I met the guard just inside the forest. "Santiago! Alec! Jane! I need to talk to you!"

"Ah, so she remembers our existence," Santiago drawled as the three appeared in front of me.

I rolled my eyes at him. "It's been a day, don't be so dramatic. And I'm sure I'd interact more if you added me to the guard's group chat."

"It's the guard's group chat for a reason, queenliness," Santiago said, smirking. "What's up?"

"As much as I'd love to flatter you with a purely social call, I actually came to tell you that Bella and I are visiting La Push on Thursday," I said.

Jane let out a puff of air. "Again? What is so great about those mutts?"

"We're not going down there because of the pack, Jane. We're going to the beach, taking a day just to be human," I said.

"Couldn't you wait until Demetri and Felix arrive?" Alec suggested.

"What's the big deal? It's not like we won't be there," Santiago said.

I had forgotten that he didn't know about the treaty between the pack and the Cullens. "Vampires aren't allowed on La Push, and I'd rather not start a fight. The peace between the shapeshifters and my family is already tenuous as it is, so you'll have to stay on this side of the border."

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you go, then," Santiago said, crossing his arms. "We can't protect you there. It is our _job_ to make sure you are safe, and we can't do that if you're ten miles away on land that we're not allowed to enter."

"I'm not asking for your permission, Santiago," I retorted, mirroring his body language. "I appreciate the concern, however. The wolves run regular patrols on the border, and you'll do essentially the same thing. Nothing can reach me there, between you and the pack."

"It worked before, Santiago," Alec said. "Though I would prefer to wait for Felix and Demetri, as it gives us the most numbers."

"They won't be here until Saturday at the earliest, and the next day that it isn't supposed to rain is Bella's wedding. It's Thursday or never," I said. "I know this isn't ideal, but this is probably the last time Bella will be able to go down there, since she's supposed to be changed after the honeymoon."

" _After_ the honeymoon?" Santiago asked, eyebrows shooting up. "Interesting choice. Regardless, I can't support this little excursion of yours."

"I'm not asking you to support it, but I would like you to respect my decision," I said. Santiago scowled, glaring at the empty air behind me. "Please?"

His scowl deepened, but he nodded. "Very well. We'll run patrols along the borders. But I want you to check in every couple hours or so. I don't want to take any chances."

"Deal," I said instantly, grinning. "Thanks, guys."

"Of course, my queen," Jane said. "We hope you enjoy your visit there."

"I think I will. Someday I want to go to a proper beach, in the tropics," I said wistfully.

Alec cocked his head. "I have no doubt the masters would take you if you asked, my queen."

I hummed thoughtfully. "Maybe one day, Alec."

"Did you need anything else, my queen?" Jane asked. "We heard what happened last night. Santiago almost came barging in, but Edward beat him to it."

"I'm fine, Jane. Thank you for asking. It's just…" I trailed off with a shrug.

"We understand," Santiago said. There was a peculiar gleam in his eye, an emotion I couldn't quite identify, but I knew he was telling the truth. They understood.

* * *

"It's beach day!" I cheered as Bella climbed into Edward's Volvo. I had borrowed it to drive us down to La Push.

Bella smiled. "Let's do it!"

"Are you going to swim?" I asked as we drove. Unlike my family, I drove the speed limit, meaning the drive would take a little under half an hour.

"Maybe," Bella said, craning her head to see the sun peeking through the clouds. "It looks like the day is going to be nice."

"For once," I said. "Turn on some music, I brought my CDs so we don't have to listen to Edward's classical music the whole drive down."

Bella laughed and picked out a burnt CD that Emmett had given me of the 80's one hit wonders. We sang along to the music, albeit badly, the rest of the way, and it didn't seem very long until I was parking by the beach.

"Think we'll run into any of the wolves?" I asked as I grabbed my beach towel and the picnic basket that Esme had provided for me.

"Probably. They spend a good amount of time here. But Jacob hasn't been talking to me. He left after he got the wedding invitation, according to Billy," Bella said with a grimace.

"He had to know it was coming. I mean, did he expect that you'd suddenly change your mind and fall in love with him, instead?" I asked. "Jacob doesn't seem like a bad person, but he strikes me as a 'my way or the highway' type of guy, you know?"

"Maybe he is. I feel like we don't even know each other anymore," Bella said, setting down her things in the soft sand. I did the same before we kicked off our shoes and walked down to the cool water. "Sometimes I wish things were simpler. Normal."

"Do you regret falling in love with Edward?" I asked. "I mean, looking back, would you have chosen the easier option? Fall for a human, get married, have two-point-five kids?"

Bella smiled slightly as she stared out at the water. "No, never. I love Edward. And no one ever said that love was easy."

"You've got that right," I said, skipping a stone across the water. It hopped three times before sinking into the waves. "You know, I've really got you to thank for meeting the kings."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. If you and Edward hadn't fallen in love, then Ed never would have left, never gone to Italy, and who knows how long it would have been before I met them otherwise?"

"Do you think, if none of that had happened, you would end up meeting them anyway?" Bella asked.

"I'd like to think so. I mean, we're like soulmates, right? We're meant to be together, like you and Edward. But who knows?" I asked, shrugging.

"Yeah. Who knows," She repeated softly.

"I think the conversation has gotten a little too serious," I said, splashing her with water. "We're here to have fun, not contemplate the universe."

"I'm going to get you for that, Rowan Cullen!" Bella exclaimed, looking down at her wet shorts. I laughed, half-running through the knee deep water as she chased after me.

"You'll have to catch me first!" I yelled in response, shrieking as she tackled me and we both fell into the cool water. We came up laughing and sputtering, and I blinked away the salt water from my eyes. "I don't think that's playing fair, Bells!"

"You started it!" Bella said, laughing and trying to dodge as I splashed her again. We did this for a while, until the breeze picked up and it became too chilly to stay in the water. We wrapped our towels snugly around us and I spread out the blanket that Esme gave us to sit on.

"We're going to catch pneumonia at this rate," I said, shivering and wringing out the water from my t-shirt.

"If I'm sick for my wedding, I'm blaming it on you," Bella said, eyes sparkling with mirth.

I grinned at her. "You do that."

The pack joined us down at the beach later that evening, around five, and Sam started a driftwood fire. Bella and I were still damp from our unexpected swim and appreciated the warmth that dried our clothes.

"So, Cullen," Sam said, crossing his arms to look more intimidating, "does your family know anything about the unfamiliar vampire scents we're picking up around our border?"

"They're just visitors. Don't worry, they know to stay off your land," I said. "They're of no threat to you."

Sam reluctantly nodded as more of the pack arrived. "You two have anything to eat?"

"Not for dinner," Bella said. "Sam, have you… heard from Jake?"

"Not recently. He's fine, Bella. We'd know if he wasn't," Sam said, tossing me a pack of hotdogs. "Lucky for you, we brought food."

"Thanks," I said, surprised. Other than the glares from Paul, the rest of the pack seemed perfectly civil - well, as civil as a pack of teenaged, shape-shifting wolves could be. Bella and I stayed until well after the sun dipped down over the horizon and I sent Esme and Santiago texts saying I'd be late back.

"You think we should get going soon?" Bella asked. I checked the time on my phone, which showed that it was getting close to eleven.

"Probably. I'll go warm the car up. I'm freezing anyway," I said, rubbing away the goosebumps on my arms. I had grown used to the Italian heat in the time I had spent there.

"You guys about to head out, Cullen?" Jared asked me, his arm wrapped securely around his imprint's shoulders.

"Just about. Thanks for the food, and the fire. Take your time, Bells," I said, giving them a friendly wave as I threw my towel over my shoulder and walked back up the beach. The night was clear and stars twinkled overhead. Crickets chirped in the forest and I navigated easily through the dark to the car.

I tossed my towel in the backseat, knowing Edward would complain that I got sand in his car later. The hairs on the back of my neck prickled and I glanced around, feeling like I was being watched, but there were only two cars in the lot, and both were empty.

I shook my head and opened the driver's side door, turning on the engine and leaning against it as I waited for the heat to become properly warm. I watched the fire that crackled merrily in the distance, figures moving around the fire. It didn't look like Bella had moved to leave yet, and I yawned. I had been having nightmares nearly every night since I had gotten back. Gravel crunched a few feet behind me, and I turned, expecting to see a few stragglers from the pack.

As it was, reality was much worse. The next few moments seemed to happen in slow motion. I saw the bat as it swung towards my head out of the corner of my vision and the darkness as it gathered around me. I smelt the salty ocean breeze as it whispered past my skin, tasted the sea salt that still clung to my lips, and heard the shouts of laughter from where the pack was still gathered around the fire.

Then time snapped back into place, the bat made contact with the side of my skull, and my world dissolved.

* * *

 **Man, Rowan is just... not having a great time. I wonder who could _possibly_ want to kidnap her? What a mystery. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it - I love writing Rowan and Bella together, it's so much fun! I'm looking forward to the next chapter, they're going to be very fun for me to write but not very fun for you (or Rowan, for that matter). If there's one thing I'm good at, it's angst and other gritty sort of things, so you can look forward to that. Thank you to all those who have left reviews, I appreciate you all! Your comments are encouraging and keep me going! I'll catch you on the other side of this cliffhanger, my dudes!**


	30. 029

**Trigger Warning: Abuse and Graphic Violence**

It's a dream. It has to be a dream. It _has_ to be.

I didn't have to open my eyes to know that it wasn't. The first thing I was aware of upon my slow ascent into consciousness was the aching in my head. Whoever had snatched me had put me in the trunk, and my head bounced with every bump, shooting a fresh jolt of pain through my skull.

I opened my eyes. The trunk was dark, but I could perceive the darkness around me, swirling worriedly and concealing me in the shadows without my bidding. I knew that the shadows were a defense mechanism, but right now my power was going to be the very thing that damned me.

Demetri couldn't track me when I was hidden, and the shadows weren't about to leave, even at my command. I let out a groan, wishing I could take the gag from my mouth, but my hands were bound behind my back. I couldn't even feel my phone in my pocket. I was completely, absolutely defenseless.

I had no idea how long I was unconscious or how long my captor had been driving. I screwed my eyes shut, praying that I would wake up in my bed. The car hit a particularly bad pothole and my head slammed against the floor. Sparks erupted behind my eyelids and I sunk back into darkness.

When I woke again, the car had stopped. I could feel my heart drumming wildly in my chest as the car door slammed. Footsteps headed towards the trunk. There were tears in my eyes. The trunk opened. It was still dark out. I knew who it was, of course I did. He haunted my dreams and walked my reality. He grabbed my arm, yanking me out of the shadows, but what remained still clung around my mind, as if that would protect me.

Blue eyes met blue eyes, and my father smiled at me. It wasn't a kind expression. "Welcome home, Rowan."

He yanked me out of the trunk so harshly that, when he stepped smoothly out of the way, I fell flat on my face. With my feet bound, I had no hopes of balancing. I could feel warm blood as it trickled out of my nose.

"Pathetic. Get up," He snarled, hauling me to my feet. He dragged me across the lawn and up the stairs of a dilapidated house. Did he _live_ here?

"I'm going to take out your gag, now. Say anything and you'll regret it, understand?" He snarled. His face was very close to mine and his breath was rancid. I nodded quickly, feeling tears fall from my eyes without my volition. He pulled the gag from my mouth and my breathing came out in sharp, punctuated gasps.

"Shh, Daddy's here," He said tauntingly, pushing me towards the radiator on the far side of the room. He fished out a keyring from his pocket and unlocked the cuffs that he had around my wrists. I knew better than to try anything.

"How did you find me?" I whispered as he handcuffed me to the radiator. He chuckled as he walked away with slow, deliberate steps. From his pocket he pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a drag from it. He hadn't smoked when I was with him.

"You are a very difficult girl to find, Rowan. So imagine my luck when a friend of yours posts a picture from her graduation. A picture with _you_. It was oh-so-easy to find you after that. Though I must say, that new family of yours did a good job of hiding you, and it was so hard to get you alone. What's your new surname, again?"

It was clear that he was expecting an answer. I swallowed. "Cullen."

"Cullen." He sneered the word before backhanding me across the face. I cried out as my head hit the radiator and my vision fuzzed before coming back into focus. "That's not really your name, now is it?"

"No," I whispered, pressing myself into the radiator, try to get away. There was nowhere to go.

"What is your name, Rowan? Why don't you tell me your name?" He asked, crouching down beside me. My eyes stung when he blew smoke into my face. "Your. _Name._ "

"Ailes," I said, my voice strangled. "Rowan Ailes."

"Tell me why you're here, _Rowan Ailes_ ," He murmured in my ear. Smoke hung around us like a haze.

"Because you kidnapped me," I said, before I could stop myself. Stupid, _stupid_! I knew better than to mouth off.

"Now, that doesn't sound quite right," My father said, twisting my wrist in his grip until I cried out. "Why are you here, Rowan Ailes?"

"Because I killed my mother," I gasped out, pulling my wrist to my chest when he released me.

He took a final drag from his cigarette. "And don't you forget it." And then he pressed the still-lit cigarette into my arm and laughed as I screamed.

He left for a while after that, and didn't return until the sun was about to lift above the horizon. I had spent the time alone trying to dispel the shadows, which clung to me in response to my fear, and tried to free myself from the handcuffs until my wrist was raw. He was drunk when he entered, staggering around blindly, a half-empty bottle of beer still in his hand.

"I'm so glad you're back, Rowan," He slurred, hurling the bottle at my head. I cringed away as it shattered against the wall above me, showering me with glass and beer. "I missed having you around."

They're looking. They have to be looking. That was the only thing that kept me from losing hope completely.

"Didn't you miss me, Rowan?" He kicked me in the torso, and I let out a strangled grunt as my lungs seized. He kicked me again, and I felt one of my ribs crack. "DIDN'T YOU?"

"Yes," I whimpered, curling up on myself as much as the radiator would allow. I coughed, feeling blood in my mouth as he kicked me again, and again.

"That's what I thought. You know you deserve this. And now… I have all the time in the world to make sure you don't forget," He leered, grabbing my face in his hand. "You took everything from me. Now it's time that I return the favor."

 _Stay alive, stay alive_. The thought drummed in my head like a rhythm. "Please," I whispered. He liked it when I begged.

My father chuckled. "Too late for that, Rowan. Far too late. And may I say… you look just like your mother."

And then he smashed my head into the metal of the radiator.

When I woke again, my father was sitting in the only chair, smoking. He held a knife loosely in his other hand. His blue eyes were glued to me, and he smiled unpleasantly when our eyes met. "There you are. Thought you were dead there, for a bit."

The world tilted and my stomach rolled. The sun filtered in through the filthy windows. How long had I been gone, now? Twelve hours? More?

"I wasn't worried, though. You've always been a fighter." He walked over to me, pressing his cigarette into my arm. I clenched my teeth, trying not to cry out. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

He chuckled and flicked the cigarette away. "Stubborn thing, aren't you? I see those Cullens have been good to you. Interesting folks, those Cullens. I found some very puzzling things, I'll tell you. What can you tell me about those things, Rowan? They're dangerous, aren't they? A little, shall we say, supernatural?"

Something within me snapped. He could beat me, insult me, ridicule me. I could take it. But this was different. He was a threat to my family now. My father walked over to me, crouching down by me once more, his chin brushing against the side of my forehead. "What can you tell me about your new family, Rowan?"

Advice from Felix rang in my ear. _"Any vampire worth their salt goes to the throat for the kill. Fastest way to kill a human if you get them in the right place. Bite them in the carotid and they've got two minutes, tops. But the loss of blood pressure has them on the ground in seconds."_

I had laughed and wrinkled my nose. _"Why are you telling me this?"_

 _"I have to make sure you're a decent hunter, don't I? Can't have you go drinking from the arm and embarrassing us all."_

I knew what I had to do. "Well?" My father growled in my ear. He had a knife pressed to my chest, right above my heart.

I turned towards him. The knife nudged over, tip pressed against my shoulder. "You're right."

"On which point?" He asked.

"We Cullens are dangerous." And then, before I could stop myself, before I could think about what I was doing, I sunk my teeth into his neck.

The rustic tang of blood permeated my mouth as I jerked my head away. Dimly I heard his gargled scream and felt the knife as it plunged into my shoulder. And then he slumped forward, blood gushing from the fatal wound. I couldn't look away as he bled out, as the life left the blue eyes that were the same shade as my own.

I spat out the flesh and blood in my mouth, feeling sick. I was covered in his blood and did my best to kick him away. I could feel the knife in all its agony now, embedded so deeply in my shoulder that I knew I couldn't risk pulling it out without dying of blood loss myself.

My breath came out in ragged, painful gasps. I had just killed my father. I had just _murdered_ my _father_. I swallowed back bile and rested my head against the cool metal of the radiator. As my adrenaline and fear faded, I began to feel the full extent of my injuries. The knife in my shoulder was the least of my problems. I could feel several of my ribs as they moved in time with my breath, broken from my fathers kicks. My skin was puckered from cigarette burns and my head ached.

Things blurred in and out of focus. Perhaps it was the shock catching up to me, or the concussion. Even with my foggy thoughts I knew I had to stay awake. It wasn't good to sleep with a concussion.

Minutes ticked by as I struggled to remain conscious, and I realized vaguely that the shadows that had huddled so tightly around me had dispersed with my father's death. I missed the shadows, they were safe. Comfortable. Where were they?

The door splintered as it banged open, but I didn't even have the strength to raise my head anymore.

"He's dead!" A vaguely familiar voice shouted.

Someone crouched in front of me, lifting my head so that I could look at him. Santiago's face swam in my vision. "Hey, kid. Stay with me, alright? You did quite a number on him, huh? We're here now, we've got you. You're going to be just fine."

"Get her on that table." I recognized Carlisle's voice, strangely urgent, and I wondered why. What was so important? Oh, right. Me. I was… injured?

"She's spacing out, Carlisle," Another person said. Edward, it sounded like. "She has a concussion."

There was a metallic snap before I was lifted and carried a short distance. My stomach rolled with every step. I was placed carefully on a flat, hard surface.

"Thank you, Santiago. Call the kings, tell them we found her," Carlisle said, clicking on a flashlight and pointing it directly in my eyes. I grimaced and tried to wave him away. "Sorry, Rowan. I've got to do this."

"Carlisle, she needs a hospital, look at her pupils," Edward said seriously.

"I agree. Plus, I can't treat this knife wound here," Carlisle said. Dazzling stars appeared in my vision and the world seemed to tilt on its axis.

"She's about to lose consciousness," Edward said, his face looming above me. "Ro, you have to stay awake, okay? It's important that you stay awake."

"Can't," I whispered.

"Try," Edward said. "I know it's hard, I understand."

"I'll-" My voice died as darkness spotted my vision and Edward's face dissolved into nothing.

* * *

"She was lucky." A voice filtered into my ears. It was crisp, factual. A woman's voice. "…serious, but no swelling. She should be awake soon."

"Will she remember everything?" I recognized this voice: Carlisle's. "Severe concussions can cause amnesia."

"It's hard to say, Dr. Cullen. We really can't answer that question until she wakes up," The woman said.

There was a light knock on the door, and I recognized Demetri's voice. "They're here."

"Take me down, I want to speak with them. Thank you, Nurse Franklin. I'll let you know if anything changes," Carlisle said.

"She's waking up," Edward said. "I can hear her thoughts."

"Good. Call me if you need anything." Carlisle said. I heard fading footsteps as he and the nurse left the room.

 _Edward?_

"I'm here, Ro. Are you in any pain?"

My brain was sluggish. _No. I don't think so._

"Good. Take your time waking up, alright? Don't rush it."

 _Don't think I could if I, uh… wanted._ Finding words was more difficult than usual.

Edward laughed lightly. "Alright, then. The kings are on their way up, they just arrived."

 _I heard._ I twitched my fingers, curling my hands into fists. Everything felt slightly stiff and heavy, like after sitting in a car for too long. Carefully, very carefully, I blinked my eyes open. Someone, Edward perhaps, had dimmed the lights. Still, they swam unpleasantly in my vision.

"I'll turn them off," Edward said. My eyes tracked him as he moved to the entrance of the room and shut off the lights completely. "Better?"

"Yes." My voice was scratchy. I could still taste blood in my mouth. Blood, why was there blood? Something had happened. There was a man, and a baseball bat, and… _and…_ blue eyes. Like mine. My father! The memories hit me like a rogue wave.

"Edward, I-" My voice came out strangled.

"You did what you had to, Ro. That's all," Edward soothed, perching on the edge of the bed and squeezing my hand. "We understand."

 _But I murdered him_.

"Self-defense, Rowan. Nothing more."

 _But-_

Edward shook his head. "No buts. You did what you needed to survive. He wasn't your father, anyway."

 _I don't understand._

"A father is someone who protects their children, loves them, watches over them. Fathers don't hurt their children, Rowan," Edward said. "Your real father is currently with Rosalie in the waiting room."

 _Emmett?_

Edward's lips quirked into a smile. "Who else?"

 _You're right. As usual._ There was a pause. _So what's the damage?_

"Cracked skull, a severe concussion, one cracked and three broken ribs, and a badly sprained wrist. Not to mention the stab wound in your shoulder, which will require several months of physical therapy to fully heal."

 _You should see the other guy._ I smiled slightly as Edward laughed. We glanced towards the door as Caius's furious voice carried down the hall.

"I don't give a _damn_ if she was on that _damned_ wolf reservation, Carlisle, this is completely-"

Edward pointedly cleared his throat as Carlisle entered the room, followed shortly by the three kings. "She's awake."

* * *

 **At least you can't complain that I left you on that cliffhanger very long. So Rowan killed her father... that actually wasn't a spur of the moment decision on my part, I've had that planned for quite a while now. Her last words to him were improv, however. I ended up really liking how the scene turned out.**

 **Thank you to all who have reviewed! I'll admit I had just a bit too much fun seeing your reactions to the cliffhanger. Next part you'll get the kings' reactions to Rowan's injuries, which I know for a fact you're all looking forward to. Please continue leaving your awesome reviews, as it is my motivation! Thank you all and I'll see you later!**


	31. 030

"This isn't over, Carlisle," Caius said, but he caught glimpse of me and his voice lost its edge.

"Of course. We'll give you some privacy. Edward," Carlisle said, beckoning for Edward to follow him out of the room. My brother flashed me a small smile as he left.

I could feel the kings' eyes on me as they assessed my physical state. None of them seemed certain as to whether they should approach until I reached out my good arm for them. Marcus gently took my hand, perching on the edge of the bed, as Caius traced the bandages on my arm so carefully that I barely felt it.

"What happened here?" He asked quietly. His voice was rough, and I could saw his stress in the way his hand trembled.

"Cigarette butts," I murmured in response. Caius's hand stilled as his whole body stiffened. I wished I could say something to soothe him, allay his worries, but I wasn't okay. And he wouldn't believe me if I said that I was.

Instead, I turned my attention to the only one of my mates that was not currently touching me. Aro had seated himself on the opposite side of the bed from Marcus, where my shoulder was so tightly bound that I couldn't move it. Regardless, I reached towards him as much as I could.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his hand hovering a hairsbreadth above my own.

"I'm sure," I said, my fingers curling up around his own. Aro stilled, his eyes glassing over as he relived my memories.

"How are you feeling?" Marcus asked, pulling my attention away from his brother. I met his concerned eyes, ruby behind brown contacts.

I lifted my good shoulder in a half-shrug. "I've been better. Did the guard- did they tell you what happened? To him?"

"Demetri said he was dead. I assume one of them killed him, though I would have preferred to have that honor for myself," Caius said, a low growl rumbling in his chest.

"That's not… that's not what happened," I said, staring at the ceiling tiles. I wasn't sure if I was dismayed the guard hadn't told them or relieved.

"What _did_ happen, _tesoro_?" Marcus asked gently.

"I killed him," I whispered. The scene played out behind my eyes. "I ripped his throat out with my teeth and watched as he died."

"Doing so probably saved your life, there's nothing to be ashamed of," Marcus said, lightly squeezing my hand.

Caius hissed, eyes glittering. "He deserved it."

"That's not all, I-" I faltered, almost too horrified to continue speaking the truth I could barely admit to myself. "There's a part of me that _enjoyed_ it."

"He nearly killed you, _mia cara_. Many times. Done unspeakable things, hurt you in the way only a father could. My brother is right, he deserved it. And after all that your father did, you're _allowed_ to enjoy it," Aro said.

My father's blood tasted sour on my tongue. I didn't _want_ to enjoy killing him. I didn't want to feel like I was everything he had always said I was. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to barricade my tears.

"Let yourself feel, Rowan. You've been through the unimaginable, it's not healthy to keep these emotions bottled up," Marcus said.

My resolve cracked and I was sobbing, reaching for whoever was closest. Caius pulled me into his chest and the kings let me cry until my tears dried and my head ached. I kept my face buried in Caius's shirt for a long time after that, because letting go meant facing the world and telling them I was okay even if I wasn't.

Because being with my mates was so _simple_ that I didn't have to worry, I could just _be_ and that was enough.

"You're going to get through this, _mia cara_ ," Aro said softly, his thumb rubbing circles on the inside of my wrist. "We'll make sure of it."

"Every step of the way," Marcus promised.

"Forever," Caius finished.

I nodded, the pain in my head making me dizzy. "I'll call the nurse," Aro said, picking up on my thoughts. He stood, giving my hand another squeeze before walking out of the room.

"I think I need to lie back down," I said to Caius, who helped me recline back on the pillows. Marcus had rounded the bed to take the spot where Aro had been sitting, and I grasped Caius's shirt before he could walk away.

"I'm not going anywhere, _amore_ ," He soothed, taking a seat near my head. I knew I was being clingy, I _did_ , but the idea of being left was too much to bear.

"Your friend said your head is bothering you?" A nurse entered the room, followed shortly by Aro.

"Yes. It's pounding," I said.

"It's about time for your painkillers, so I'm not surprised. Are you feeling dizzy, nauseous, or disoriented?" She asked, checking my chart.

"Just a little dizzy."

"Alright. Follow the light for me," She said, shining a flashlight in my eyes. I grimaced as my headache flared. "Alright, it looks like your pupils are currently different sizes, that's because of the concussion and should return to normal in a few hours. However, because of this there needs to be someone with you at all times to make sure you don't fall asleep, and your painkillers will make you drowsy."

"Great," I mumbled.

She smiled sympathetically. "It's all for your safety. Now, how's your shoulder feeling? Any pain or discomfort?"

"A little, but it's barely noticeable," I said.

"Good, good. I'm going to give you your painkillers now, they should start working shortly for you and get rid of that headache." Marcus moved so that she could start the morphine drip. "Now we'll probably have you on morphine for your head and shoulder until tomorrow evening, then we'll switch you to something less potent."

"How long will I be in the hospital?" I asked her.

"Hard to say, as it really depends on how well you recover and whether your condition worsens. We're keeping a close eye in case your brain swells, which isn't uncommon with concussions as severe as yours. All goes well, however, I'd say you'll probably be discharged by Tuesday," She said.

I sighed. Tuesday. Assuming it was still Friday, that was four days in the hospital. The nurse offered me a smile. "Don't look too put out by that. From what I've seen, you've got a lot of loyal friends and family members here for you."

"Yeah, I'm lucky to have them," I said with a smile.

She checked my vitals before walking towards the door. "You can call any of us in with the emergency button on the bed remote, should anything change or should you feel faint or disoriented."

"Thank you," I called as she left. I turned towards Aro. "What did Carlisle say happened to me?"

Aro chuckled lightly. "The story goes you were coming down the stairs when you slipped and hit your head and torso multiple times. When you reached the bottom, you hit the wall and caused a decorative knife to fall and embed itself in your shoulder."

"And the burns?"

"Cooking oil," Aro said. "Nobody questioned it."

"Good," I said. I didn't want Carlisle or my family to come under scrutiny due to my injuries, but there would be too many questions and too much attention if they revealed what truly happened.

"Are the painkillers helping any?" Caius asked.

"Not yet, but she just administered them. You have to give it a few minutes, still." I paused. "Are the guard here?"

"Only Demetri, Jane, and Santiago. We sent Alec and Felix back to Volterra, they're currently acting in our stead alongside Renata and Chelsea," Marcus said.

"You're not angry at them, are you? It wasn't their fault I got taken," I said worriedly. "I did order them to stay on my family's side of the border."

"We're certainly not pleased with them, but they will not be punished. Even if their lapse of judgement in allowing you to go to La Push unaccompanied is what caused this in the first place," Caius said, looking distinctly unhappy about this.

"Santiago in particular feels very guilty about what happened, as he feels he should have done more to prevent you from going in the first place," Aro said.

"I want to talk to him," I said.

"Now?" Caius asked.

I raised my eyebrows. "When else?"

"I'll get him," Marcus said with a slight smile. He returned only a few moments later with Santiago in tow.

"Just us, please," I told my mates, who looked as if they'd rather rip off their own limbs than leave my side. " _Please_."

"Alright," Aro relented. "We won't be far."

I didn't want them to leave, they were safe, but I needed to talk to Santiago. Santiago had moved the chair in my room to beside my bed, where he sat down. He didn't speak until the three kings had left, but I could feel his eyes on me.

"You look like hell, kid."

"If you're looking to flatter me, then you're going to have to try harder than that," I said, shooting him a small smile.

He didn't smile back. "It's my fault you're here."

"Don't be ridiculous. It's no one's fault besides my father," I rebuked him instantly. "I certainly don't blame you, and you shouldn't blame yourself."

"This was preventable. I never should have let you go down there alone," He said.

"Hindsight is twenty-twenty, Santiago. I'll be right as rain before long," I said, biting back a yawn. "Pain meds are making me tired."

"How're you feeling?" He asked.

"The painkillers are kicking in, so I'm doing alright. I was in worse shape when Rose and Emmett first found me," I said, grimacing at the thought. "Getting stabbed is new, though."

"It's no fun," He said, lips upturning slightly. "Speaking of Rosalie and Emmett, they've been waiting to see you."

"You should probably send them in. I'm surprised they weren't here first thing," I said.

"They were. Emmett is the one who drove you to the hospital with Carlisle. Rosalie met them there, followed by us and the rest of your family," Santiago said.

"Oh. I believe I was unconscious at the time," I said.

He smiled. "Yeah. Scared the hell out of us, too. You were white as a sheet, I didn't know if you were going to make it."

"Always happy to prove you wrong, Santiago."

"I'll gladly be wrong about that any day of the week, queenliness. Let me go get your parents." Santiago stood, shooting me a smile before leaving the room. I yawned, too tired to really put to much thought into the fact that he called Rose and Emmett my parents. They pretty much were, anyway.

"Hey, pipsqueak. You know, if you wanted attention, you could have just said so," Emmett said, grinning at me. The expression seemed forced and I realized how worried he really was.

"I'm nothing if not dramatic, Emmett," I retorted, smiling.

"She gets that from you," Rose said, cupping my cheek in a cool hand. "We were so worried about you."

I leaned into her touch. "Scared myself a little bit too, I think."

"Were you scared of dying, or of yourself?" Emmett asked. He had taken the seat Santiago vacated and fixed me with a concerned gaze.

I let out a breath. "Both."

"I know you've been told not to feel bad about it. It was self-defense. And you're allowed to like it, Ro. Don't forget I killed the men that killed me. But it's also okay to _regret_ it. Even if it doesn't make sense why," Rose said, dropping her hand from my cheek and seating herself by my arm.

"Does it make me a bad person? For enjoying it, even just a little?" I asked quietly.

"Of course not, Ro-bear. You're not a bad person. You're one of the best I've ever known. Your dad deserved everything he got and more," Emmett said.

I recalled my earlier conversation with Edward. "He wasn't really my dad. He never was. Dads aren't supposed to hurt their kids. They're supposed to love them. Like you love me."

"And I'll never stop loving you. You're my kid," Emmett said. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to my temple.

" _Our_ kid," Rosalie said, squeezing my hand.

I yawned, sinking farther back into my pillows. "I'm sleepy."

"Sorry pipsqueak, you heard the nurse. You're not allowed to fall asleep quite yet," Emmett said sympathetically.

"Dad," I groaned, gauging his reaction to the title.

He smiled. "Rowan."

"I'm tired."

"Hi tired, I'm Dad." Emmett was grinning now.

"You're such a dork," I said, grinning back.

"You asked for that one, pipsqueak," He teased.

I licked my chapped lips. "Perhaps. Could I have some water, at least?"

"That I can do. Be back in a jiff," He said, squeezing my good shoulder before walking out of the room.

Rosalie was gazing at me with warm eyes, and I smiled at her. "It's easy to call Emmett my dad. My actual father was never much of one. But sometimes I feel like I'm replacing my own mom by thinking of you as mine." I paused. "I think she'd be happy, though. I don't think she'd want me to go through life without a mother to look up to."

"I'd love to be that person for you, Rowan," She said softly.

My lips curled upward. "I think you always were."

* * *

 **Hello, dear readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is not the last you'll see of Rowan and the kings discussing and reacting to all that happened last chapter, so rest assured knowing that there is some hurt/comfort and angst coming your way soon! Thank you so much to all who have reviewed, and a special shoutout to some of my more regular reviewers -** **leward1992** **,** **yasmina1** **,** **hermonine** **, and** **SweetestSarcasm** **. Your consistent reviews have been such a huge encouragement and have spurred me to continue my story. To all my other reviewers, you all are great and I appreciate every one of you! Thank you so much for your support as we go on Rowan's journey together, and I will see you all next chapter!**


	32. 031

"I can walk!"

"Like hell you will! Get in that wheelchair or I'll carry you out myself!" Demetri was staring down at me, arms crossed.

I glared at him. "Is that supposed to be a threat?"

"Only if you don't _get in the damn wheelchair!_ " He said, narrowing his eyes. "The last thing you need is to collapse just as you get discharged. You're supposed to be _taking it easy_!"

My breath hissed out from between my teeth. I knew a losing battle when I saw one, but I was tired of not being allowed to walk or do anything for myself. I couldn't even go to the bathroom without being carried.

"Rowan," Demetri said warningly. "You know I'm right."

"Fine," I grumbled, eyeing the wheelchair by the bed with distaste. "But I'm getting in by myself."

"I don't get paid enough for this," Demetri groaned, scrubbing a hand down his face. With Aro signing my discharge papers, Emmett getting the SUV, and Marcus and Caius back at my home, Demetri had been stuck with the task of convincing me to get in a wheelchair.

"I can do it!" I protested.

"You sat up too quickly this morning and lost all the blood in your face. Excuse me if I don't have much faith in your physical capabilities at present." Demetri's tone was dry. "Why can't you just accept my help?"

"I'm tired of everyone babying me!"

"Is _that_ what this is about? You almost died, Rowan! We're worried about you. And you can't get better if you push yourself to do things you're not ready for yet, like walking." He saw my stubborn look and sighed. "You can try, but at least let me help you."

"Deal," I said instantly. He helped me to my feet, where I wobbled uncertainly.

"Easy. Just take it slow, alright?" Demetri said, gently steadying me.

"I'm good," I insisted.

"If you say so."

"I do." I took a tentative step, and-

"Son of a bitch, I _told_ you-"

"I'm fine- ow- put me down!"

"What is going on?"

Aro had chosen perhaps the worst possible moment to reappear. My legs had buckled on my first step, but Demetri was quick to catch me before I could fall and was doing his best not to jostle me too much.

" _Someone_ thought she was well enough to walk," Demetri said, carefully setting me down in the wheelchair.

I scowled. "I could have made it, Demetri, it was just-"

"Your legs giving out?" Aro asked, raising an eyebrow as he walked over to the wheelchair.

"I think that's a bit of an exaggeration-"

"That's exactly what happened," Demetri said. "I'll go inform Emmett that we're on our way down. Perhaps she'll listen to you better than her guard, Master Aro."

Aro took one look at my unhappy expression, chuckled lightly, and said, "I highly doubt that. Thank you for making sure she didn't injure herself further, Demetri."

"Of course," Demetri said, bowing briefly before sweeping out of the room.

"What are we going to do with you?" Aro asked good-humoredly as he rolled me down the hall towards the elevator.

"Let me walk?" I asked hopefully.

"Definitely not. You know the doctor has ordered no physical activity for at least another couple of days."

"What does Carlisle say?"

"Carlisle agrees," Aro said. "At least you get to have this recovery time at home."

"I guess," I conceded.

"Caius has been calling every ten minutes, he's very impatient for you to get back. Marcus too," Aro remarked as the elevator arrived, giving a soft chime as the doors slid open.

"They're the ones that chose to go instead of just leave with me," I said, though it was nice to have a little breathing room as I finally got to leave the hospital.

"You have to have a room on the ground floor until you can go up stairs and they wanted to help get it ready, you know that," Aro said gently. "We don't want to jostle you too much by carrying you up and down."

"I know," I said as the elevator slowed in its descent and the doors opened. "I'm just not used to having to rely on everybody else to do things."

"I understand." He pushed me to the pick-up ramp, where Emmett had the SUV idling. He waved from the driver's seat and I waved back.

Demetri opened the door to the backseat as Aro picked me up and transferred me into the car. "Thanks."

"Of course," He said, sitting next to me. Demetri shut the door and once he was seated in the passenger seat, Emmett pulled away.

"Glad to be out of there, Ro-bear?" Emmett asked, glancing at me through the rearview mirror. I could just see the grin on his face.

"Oh, you have no idea," I said, attempting to get comfortable in the back seat. I grimaced as my ribs shifted.

"Don't do that, you'll aggravate your ribs," Aro said, gently squeezing my hand.

"Sorry."

The drive to Forks from Port Angeles Hospital usually took about an hour, but with Emmett's driving we arrived in half that. Surprisingly, only Caius, Marcus, and Rose were waiting for my arrival outside.

"Where's everybody else?" I asked as Aro carried me toward the front door.

"Inside. I didn't want them to stifle you," Rose said warmly.

"How are you feeling, _amore_?" Caius asked, pulling open the door for Aro and I.

"Alright. I just want to stretch my legs," I said, giving Aro a pointed look.

"I would wait another day or so before trying that, if I were you," Carlisle said with a smile, meeting us inside. "Welcome home."

"I'm glad to be back," I said. The thought had crossed my mind, when my father had me, that I might never see it again. A pained expression flashed across Aro's face at my thought. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize, please. I just wish we could have reached you sooner," Aro said, offering me a small smile.

Marcus spoke, cutting through the strained pause. "Caius and I have made the family room your home away from home until you're well enough to start using your room again."

"Thank you both, I'm certain it's lovely," I said with a smile.

There was a loud chorus of "Welcome home!" as Aro carried me through the kitchen, where most of the family was gathered.

"Edward will be back soon; Bella's mom just got in town so he went with Bella to pick her up at the airport," Alice told me, tagging behind the three kings as Aro carried me into the family room.

The family room looked completely different. A full-sized bed had replaced the large couch, and the TV had been moved to a better vantage point. A bookshelf containing all of my books sat against the wall, and the nightstand beside the bed had my laptop and a large, colorful bunch of fresh flowers sitting on top of it. The only thing that remained the same was Edward's baby grand piano, and even that had been put into a far corner in order to make the room more easily navigable for those of my family that could actually get around.

"Esme was kind enough to help us decorate properly; this really isn't our forte," Marcus said.

I grinned at him. "It's fantastic. I can beat Dad and Jasper at MarioKart without even having to move!"

"You wish, kiddo!" Emmett laughed. "Just know that I'll always be the best."

Another five minutes had me situated in bed and flipping through channels on the TV. Carlisle and Esme walked into the room, looking like they had something important to say, and it was their expressions that caught the attention of me, and consequently the kings.

"Something on your mind, Carlisle?" Aro asked politely.

"Yes, actually. We just wanted to inform you that our cousins, the Denalis, will be arriving within the next couple days for Edward and Bella's wedding. They follow our diet and are acquainted with Rowan, so they will be no threat to her, but we wanted to inform you."

"The Denalis are coming?" I sat up so quickly that pain ripped through my shoulder and down my arm. "Ow, ow, ow!"

"That is why you're supposed to be lying down," Carlisle chided gently. "Or, at the very least, moving more slowly."

"I'm okay," I said, still grimacing. The kings hovered anxiously around me.

"Let me check the bandages. I don't think you reopened any stitches, but it's better safe than sorry," Carlisle said.

My shoulder had now began to ache, so I readily agreed, clumsily unbuttoning the topmost part of my shirt with my good hand. "When will the Denalis be arriving?"

"Tomorrow. When they heard about what happened they wanted to come sooner, but I told them to wait until you were home so that you'd have quiet time at the hospital to heal," Carlisle said with a faint smile. He only pulled my shirt to the side enough to see my bandages, which were still an unblemished white. "Though I doubt Irina will come down now that they know you're going to fully heal within the next few months."

"I feel bad for her," I said, wincing as Carlisle helped me move my shoulder back into a more comfortable position and lay back down. "And I still don't understand why Laurent did what he did in the first place."

"What happened?" Marcus asked, curious.

"Laurent was part of James' coven before James began the hunt for Bella, but he left when James began the hunt. He decided to go to Denali, where he met Irina - they were mates. Somehow, Victoria managed to convince him to go finish off Bella while we were gone from Forks, but he was killed by the wolves before he could finish the job," I explained. "She's been angry with us ever since."

"Interesting," Marcus mused. "I can see why she wouldn't want to visit."

"How much do these cousins of yours know about our relationship with Rowan?" Caius asked with a guarded expression.

"We haven't told them. We thought it best to conceal this information as long as possible, for Rowan's safety," Carlisle said.

Caius inclined his head. "There will be questions, us being here."

"We can trust them," I said, interrupting what could be a growing dispute. "They're my family, just like the Cullens."

"Very well," Caius said. "I trust your judgement, _amore_."

I beamed. "I'm glad. Though I'm sure it helps that Uncle Eleazar was once part of the Volturi, doesn't it?"

"Naturally. And he still is part of our ranks, if not in a more consolatory capacity on occasion. I'm curious as to what he has to say about your gift," Aro mused.

"He said her raw power was the most in a human that he had ever seen," Edward said, striding into the room.

"Ed, you're back!" I said happily.

"Hey, Ro. Bella should be by soon, I dropped her and her mother off at Charlie's," he said before continuing. "Eleazar's gift is more guesswork when humans are involved, as you know, Aro. But all things considered, no one doubts him in this case."

"No, I should think not. It will be nice to see him again. I am glad he has had success with your lifestyle," Aro said.

"As are we. How are you feeling, Ro?"

"Not bad, but I've been better. Carlisle said I can walk tomorrow!" I said brightly.

"That is not what I said!" Carlisle called.

Edward laughed. "I'd take it a bit slow if I were you, you don't want to push yourself too hard. Want me to play something for you?" He gestured towards the piano.

"Sure, there's nothing on anyway." I turned off the TV. Caius stretched out beside me on the bed.

"Did you want anything to eat, dearest?" Marcus asked as Edward began playing. "It's time for your pain medication and you don't want to take it on an empty stomach, according to the doctor."

"Yes. Something light," I said slowly. The pain medication I was on tended to make me drowsy and nauseous, among other things, and I didn't want to risk eating something too heavy on my stomach.

"As you wish," he said with a gentle smile.

He returned shortly after with a bowl of fresh fruit, water, and my pain pills. I made a face as I took the pills with a few gulps of water and picked at the fruit, not particularly hungry.

"Is that all you want?" Marcus asked after I had finished eating half the bowl and was now picking at the fruit.

"Yes, I think so. Thank you."

"Of course, _tesoro_ ," he said, taking the bowl back to the kitchen.

Aro sat down in a chair and picked up a book as I yawned. Caius shifted so he was facing me. "Tired?"

"No," I said, but between the soothing music coming from the piano, the effect of the pain meds, and the warm, contented feeling that always came with having my mates around, that was more of a lie than I'd like to admit.

"Liar," Caius said softly, his lips turning upwards. "You should get some rest, you need it to heal."

"But I just got home," I protested.

"You'll have plenty of time to enjoy being home, I'm sure, but that can wait until after you've gotten some rest," he said, pressing a kiss to my head and twining our fingers together. "Don't you think?"

"Caius," I murmured, pouting at him.

He smiled and took the opportunity to capture my lips in a gentle kiss. "We'll still be here when you wake up."

"You'd better," I grumbled. I thought I heard Edward chuckle as he changed songs to something softer and more contemplative.

"Sleep," Caius ordered, sliding closer to me. "I'm not going anywhere."

I spoke through a yawn. "Alright, alright. I'll sleep. But I won't be happy about it."

"I think I can live with that." He murmured gentle words to me in a language I didn't recognize - Greek, maybe? - and between him and the piano, I slipped into peaceful oblivion.

* * *

 **I'm alive! I'm so sorry about the long wait, I've been very busy with school and work and haven't had much time to sit down and write! I'm going to make an effort to write more so that this long of a wait doesn't happen for you all again. Thank you for your patience and support of my story! If you've enjoyed reading, consider dropping me a review! Even if I don't reply, I promise I do read and appreciate every one of them! Stay cool, my dudes!**


	33. 032

A loud thump startled me awake. It took me a moment to remember where I was. "I'm so sorry!" Bella had blanched after tripping on the rug leading into the family room and had just scrambled to her feet. My mates were giving her irritated looks of varying degrees - unsurprisingly, Caius' was the most venomous.

"You woke her up," he said, nearly snarling. He wasn't normally this touchy, which was saying something. His protective instinct must be working overdrive now that I was injured and basically incapable of caring for myself. Especially considering what had caused said injuries.

"It's fine," I said, touching Caius' arm. "How long was I asleep?"

"Just over an hour," Aro supplied, as Caius was still glaring furiously at Bella, who was edging towards the kitchen door with an expression which plainly read that she'd rather disappear.

"Caius. It was an accident," I emphasized, pulling his attention towards me instead. His features softened so drastically as he looked at me that it could have been a different man.

"You need rest, _amore_."

"I need to see my best friend. How's your mom, Bells?" I asked. I had always been curious about Bella's mother; it seemed so odd that someone so level-headed could come from someone so scatter-brained.

"She's doing good. She wanted to come meet you after she heard about your, um, accident, but I told her it may be best to wait a few days," Bella explained.

"I appreciate it. Please tell her thank you for her concern, it's very kind of her," I said.

Bella smiled. "I will. How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm tired of that question. But I'm doing alright, the pain medication really helps," I said, grinning.

"I'm glad. Look, Rowan, I'm really s-"

"Please don't apologize, Bells, none of this was your fault. He probably would have taken me anyway, and if you were there you would have just been in the way. It's really better off that it was just me," I assured her.

All three kings let out low growls, and I shot them reassuring smiles before turning back to Bella, who had lost what color she had regained from earlier. "Don't mind them. Sorry I won't be able to really participate in the wedding like we hoped."

"It's okay! Really! Alice is acting in your place now. Just focus on getting better," Bella assured me.

"Actually, I may have some good news for you on that front," Carlisle said, walking into the room. "Bella's wedding isn't for another five days, and as long as you are careful and take things slow, you may be able to act as her maid of honor."

I lit up. "Really? You're serious?"

"Yes. But you have to be careful and not overexert yourself. These next few days are critical in your healing process. But yes, you should be well enough to participate in Bella's wedding on Sunday," Carlisle said with a smile.

"That's great news!" Bella said happily, shooting me a smile.

"You're sure it won't be too much for her?" Marcus asked, his worried eyes darting towards where I lay.

"It shouldn't be, but only time will tell. Hopefully this will act as a good incentive for you to stay in bed for at least another thirty-six hours, Rowan," Carlisle said sternly.

I saluted him with my good arm. "It certainly does, Carlisle."

"Good. I'll leave you to chat with Bella," Carlisle said, giving me another smile before leaving the room.

"Caius, could you help me sit up?" I asked. Talking to everyone while laying down felt awkward.

"Of course, _amore_. Careful with your ribs, let me know if anything hurts," he said, gently guiding me up into a sitting position. Aro and Marcus darted forward to fix the pillows so I could lean on them more comfortably.

"Thank you," I said, shooting them smiles. "Do you mind leaving the room for a few minutes so Bella and I can talk?"

Caius opened his mouth to object, but Marcus spoke before his brother could get a word in. "Not at all, _tesoro_. Brothers?"

"Call if you need anything," Aro said, squeezing my hand and giving Caius a pointed look. "Brother?"

"I am coming. As Aro said, we'll be close if you need anything," Caius said before begrudgingly standing and following his brothers out of the room.

I patted the space that Caius vacated, and Bella sat beside me. "I saw you were a little uncomfortable."

"Thanks. They were making me a little nervous," she said with an awkward laugh. "You really are feeling okay, then?"

"I'm alright. Everything hurts a little, but I'm on the mend. You heard Carlisle, I'll be fine and back to bugging you before you know it," I said, shooting her a grin. "Like I said earlier, none of what happened was your fault. Please don't blame yourself, Bells."

Bella smiled faintly. "I can't help it. I feel responsible for what happened."

"Well, don't. As long as my father was alive, he was a threat. This was a long time coming. I just didn't have the strength to do what had to be done before," I said firmly.

"What had to be done…" Bella said slowly.

"Edward didn't tell you?"

"He told me your father had been killed. He didn't say how. I assumed one of your mates had killed him."

I seriously needed to have a chat with my brother about sharing important information with Bella. "That's not exactly how it happened, Bella."

"Then what _did_ happen, Rowan?"

I briefly shut my eyes, my father's dead eyes burning in my memory. "I killed him, Bella."

"W-what? I don't understand," Bella stammered.

"We do what has to be done to survive, Bella, and we always have. You did with James. I did with my father. It doesn't make us lesser, or evil. It makes us human. And let's be honest. He deserved it."

I could tell by her voice that she had many questions, but she only asked one. One that I had been asking myself since I woke in the hospital. "Do you regret it?"

I let out a slow breath and opened my eyes. "I thought I did. But I don't."

"And you shouldn't." I jerked slightly in surprise at the new voice, and looked over to see Demetri leaning against the doorframe. "In fact, I'd be more concerned if you did."

I smiled slightly. "Anything, wrong, Demetri?"

"Not at all, but I wanted to stop in and say goodbye before I leave for Volterra," he explained.

"You're leaving?"

"Yes, Master Aro wants me to take Renata's place in the stand-in ruling body at Volterra. She'll be coming here in my stead along with Afton, despite Master Marcus' misgivings," he said.

"I'm sorry to see you go, but I'm sure you'll do great. And I'll see you soon enough, I'm sure," I said.

He grinned at me. "You can count on it, my queen. I'll leave you to your conversation, as I have a private jet to catch."

I blinked. "Doesn't your jet wait until you're there to take off?"

"You know what I mean," he said. "Feel better soon, my queen."

"Of course. Be careful out there," I said.

He winked and gave me a half-bow. "Always am."

"The guard doesn't intimidate you at all?" Bella asked after he left.

"Nah. They act scary, but they're all very chill."

"I'll, uh, take your word for it then."

I laughed. "Anyway, since I'm your maid of honor again, it's my job to inform you that you _will_ be having a bachelorette party."

"I'll _what_?"

"We can't do strippers for obvious reasons, but I figured watching Colin Firth during the lake scene of _Pride and Prejudice_ is practically the same thing, so that's what we'll be doing."

Bella giggled. "You know me so well."

"With my maid of honor powers back, I can put a halt to any party Alice may have planned, too. You're welcome."

"Oh, thank God."

* * *

The Denalis arrived the following afternoon. It was decided that, since the kings needed to go hunting anyway, they would travel to Seattle for the afternoon and evening, giving me ample time to explain the situation to my extended family as I saw fit.

"Ah, Rowan, _mi pequeña sombra_ , you look terrible," Auntie Carmen said when she saw me. The other Denalis followed shortly after.

"I look worse than I feel, _tía_. Regardless, I will live," I said with a smile.

"We were so worried about you, but Carlisle said not to come until now," Tanya told me, her eyebrows drawn together as she surveyed me. "I shouldn't have listened to him, we should have come sooner to give you company and cheer you up!"

"Don't worry, she's had plenty of company," Emmett drawled with a smirk. I shot him a glare.

"Well I should hope so, considering what she's been through," Kate responded, mirroring my expression towards him. I grinned at her. Kate had always been my favorite of them all.

"You have grown into such a strong young woman, _pequeña sobrina_. We considered coming to your graduation, but Tanya felt it would attract too much attention, and I agree," Uncle Eleazar said. "But Esme was kind enough to send us a recording of your speech."

"It was excellent," Kate said. "Have you decided on where you are going to college yet? No one has mentioned."

"I've decided to take a gap year and figure things out. With everything that's happened, I feel like it's best. Plus, I'll have to do a lot of physical therapy with my shoulder in order to ensure that I regain full movement. Carlisle said it will always give me at least some amount of pain for as long as I'm still human."

"And the Volturi took no action against you, having learned about you from when Edward traveled there?" Uncle Eleazar asked, curious.

"Actually, I went with them," I said.

Tanya stared at me in surprise. "And you're still human?"

"There were some… extenuating circumstances," I said.

Kate raised her eyebrows. She knew me well enough to know I was hiding something from them. "And those circumstances are…"

I cleared my throat. "I'm their mate."

" _What?_ " They exclaimed in varying degrees of unison, before all beginning to talk at once.

"Settle down!" Emmett boomed when he realized I was becoming overwhelmed. "One at a time."

"Thanks," I said, relieved. It was hard enough having to explain the scenario to my family without interruptions, so the Denali's reactions weren't at all surprising.

"Perhaps it would be best if you started from the beginning, Rowan," Kate said calmly.

"Alright. But only if you promise not to interrupt," I said.

Tanya nodded. "We won't."

I launched into the story, starting with how I had persuaded Alice to take me to Volterra with her and Bella and concluding with the events of the past few days. "They're supposed to be back from Seattle late tonight or early tomorrow, so they'll meet you properly then."

"I'm surprised they agreed to leave with us arriving," Uncle Eleazar remarked, almost thoughtlessly.

"We're happy that you found your mates, Rowan, of course," Tanya said. "It's just… unexpected."

"I understand. It was a lot for me to take in, too," I admitted with a grin. "So long as you don't see me any differently."

"Of course not, _pequeña sombra_ ," Auntie Carmen soothed, patting my knee. "You'll always be family to us."

"Now that everything's all out in the open, you should leave Rowan to rest. It's best if the kings meet you while she's awake," Emmett said. I opened my mouth to object against being tired but he shot me a stern look. "That's an order, young lady."

I let out a groan that was perhaps more dramatic than necessary. "I'll help you get comfortable," Kate said as the family dispersed. "Irina really wanted to come, you know."

"She still could," I said, frowning. "I'd like to see her."

"I know. But I don't think she's ready to face Edward and Bella yet. Especially considering she holds a certain amount of bitterness towards them still. But she wanted me to tell you to give her a call, and that she misses you," Kate said as she helped me recline.

"I wish things could have been different," I said with a sigh, staring at the ceiling.

"We all must make our own choices. Follow our own paths. Laurent chose to side with Victoria. I say, and Tanya agrees, that he was gone before we ever met him."

"It's a pity, though. I think we could have been friends."

"A pity, indeed. But there's no use dwelling on the past. We can't go back and we can't change it. We must trek on. Get some rest now, one of us will wake you when the kings - your mates - arrive," Kate said, giving me a soft smile and straightening up.

"Thanks, Kate." I said, returning her smile. She moved towards the door. "Oh, Kate?"

She paused. "Hmm?"

"I'm glad you're here. I missed you guys."

"We missed you too, Rowan."

* * *

 **Did someone order another part? Yes? Well, order up then. As I said, I'm doing my best to update more frequently than before, so I hope you all enjoy this part! I'm so thankful for the outpouring of support you all have given me and my story! I love you all and I appreciate you so much! I'm so glad that you've stuck with me and my story and I hope you enjoy reading about Rowan's journey as much as I enjoy writing it. Thanks to all those who reviewed, and consider dropping me some words of encouragement if you're loving my story. Until next time, guys!**

 **mi pequeña sombra/pequeña sombra: my little shadow/little shadow**  
 **pequeña sobrina: little niece  
I don't speak Spanish, so any errors in translation are Google Translate's and not my own.  
**


	34. 033

When I woke up, it was dark outside. The family room was nearly pitch black but I saw through the darkness easily, zeroing in on the figure draped over a chair in the corner. I attempted to sit up.

"Don't _do_ that! Do you want me to lose my job?" Santiago fussed as he stood in one lithe motion.

"Where is everybody?" I asked. For a place that currently housed eleven vampires - fourteen, including the kings - it was oddly quiet.

"Your family all went out to hunt before the masters return. Jane is on guard duty, meaning I've been left to babysit," he said. "No offense."

"None taken. Also no offense, but you're the worst babysitter ever."

"Thanks, it means a lot. Did you want my help sitting up or not?"

"Yeah, yeah."

He stepped back once I was situated. "I know we can both see in the dark just fine, but would you mind me turning on the lights?"

"Go ahead. I'm not going back to sleep," I said. I was actually feeling rather well, all things considered. He flicked on the lights and I grimaced, shielding my eyes with my good arm until I adjusted. "A little warning would have been nice."

"You said go ahead! I thought you would know what was coming after that!" He exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter. When will my mates be back?"

"Last I heard they were an hour out, and that was about half an hour ago," Santiago said.

"And my family?"

"I can't hear them yet, but they should be back any minute."

"You should call Jane in. I want to say hello," I said.

Santiago tilted his head, listening. "Give it one-"

Jane appeared beside him. "No need. I was already in earshot in case I was needed, my queen."

"It's good to see you, Jane."

"And you as well, my queen. I am glad to see that your health is improving."

"You talk like I'm deathly ill, Jane. I'll be up and about before long," I said with a grin.

She smiled at me. "I'm happy to hear it."

"She was worried about you, not that she would ever admit it," Santiago said in a loud whisper, earning himself a glare from Jane.

"Don't tease her, Santiago. I think it's sweet. And if I remember correctly - though my being found was all a bit of a blur - I had you pretty scared, too," I said.

"And I'll be the first to admit it. You scared the hell out of all of us. I certainly don't envy Carlisle, having to inform the masters of your disappearance."

I grimaced. "Is that how it happened?"

Santiago nodded. "Oh, yes. I was there. Carlisle called them straight after I got hold of Demetri, as we were in bad need of his tracking skills - not that it did us much good. You must have been using your gift, because no one could pick up your scent, not even Demetri once he arrived."

"I was, but not intentionally. Some sort of latent survival instinct. I couldn't control my gift. It was like when I was younger," I said.

"It's normal. It happened to me too, when I was human and under extreme stress. At least, I think it did. That was a long time ago," Jane said.

"How close were you to finding me before Demetri could finally track me again?" I asked them.

"We were getting close, but not close enough. It was Jasper's idea to attempt finding you by human methods and the only one that actually got us anywhere. Demetri, Carlisle, Edward, and I were following the directions Jasper was giving us when your shadows finally lifted; that's how we found you."

"In total, you were missing about twelve hours, and were unconscious for another hour after they found you," Jane said. "We're glad you're okay. Though I don't understand why you weren't turned."

"Carlisle knew I'd be fine as long as I reached a hospital. He's a doctor, remember?" I asked with a small smile. "Anyway, enough of reliving bad memories. When can you continue your lessons on Italian, Santiago?"

"I'd say whenever you'd like, but it may be best to wait until we've all returned to Volterra," he said. "That way, you'll be feeling better and things won't be so… chaotic."

In tandem, he and Jane both tilted their heads. Jane glanced towards the window. "Your family is back."

"Excellent," I said with a grin, looking towards the door. "Will I be seeing you around?"

"Yes, but not because we want to hang out. Your sister _enlisted_ us," Santiago said in distaste.

I laughed before wincing and grabbing my ribs. "Can't laugh quite yet. Alice?"

"Yes. Apparently we have 'nothing better to do' so we might as well 'help with the wedding'," Santiago said, using exaggerated air quotes.

Jane rolled her eyes. "He's being dramatic. I think it's fun."

"Women," Santiago scoffed. "We better bounce. I'm glad you're doing better, kid."

He disappeared, but Jane hung back, looking almost shy. "I saw a picture of you in the bridesmaid dress you'll be wearing. You looked really pretty."

I beamed at her. "Thank you, Jane. That's really sweet of you."

"Of course." She inclined her head and was gone just as Edward strolled into the room.

"How was hunting?" I asked him.

"Good. Rose ordered Emmett off to change since he got all muddy from tussling with bears," he said fondly.

"I'm not surprised. I chatted with the guard. They've been making themselves scarce recently."

"No wonder, considering the kings are still rather angry towards them. I doubt the kings told you, and the guard may have been ordered not to, but it was only your partiality for Santiago that saved his life after you disappeared under his care. I saw it in Aro's thoughts," he said, taking a seat on the edge of my bed.

I let out a groan. "I would ask if you're kidding, but I just know that you're not."

Edward made a sympathetic noise. "Sorry. I thought you would want to know."

"Why does a vampire's only form of problem solving involve killing what caused the problem?"

He laughed. "We're not all like that, Ro, and you know it. But when you put three ancient vampires together with a very human mate, they tend to go more than a little overboard about your safety."

"I don't like it when you make good points," I grumbled.

"My point in all this is that you've grown into an incredible person, and the Volturi is lucky to have you," Edward said.

"Edward, _please_. You're _all_ lucky to have me."

He looked like he was trying not to laugh. "A little humility would be nice."

"Absolutely not. Confidence suits you, Rowan. Plus, men tend to find it pretty sexy," Kate said as she walked in, shooting me a wink.

"I don't know whether to thank you or to be frankly disgusted by your prying into my love life," I told her.

"It's not really prying if it's all out in the open, now is it? But I'll settle for a thank you," Kate said.

"You're insufferable."

"Love you too, Rowan," she said.

Edward shook his head. "As much as I want this exchange to continue, the kings are about to arrive. I suggest you allow them to see Rowan first before introducing yourselves. They're still very much on-edge."

"I understand. We can wait in the sunroom. Not that it gets much use here," Kate said thoughtfully, shooting me a smile before walking out of the room.

"On edge?" I asked Edward.

"Like you haven't noticed. You were kidnapped and nearly died. Of course they're more protective and easily agitated than normal."

I had noticed, especially in Caius. I just hadn't paid it much attention. "You're right."

"Anyway, I'm going to go. Bella has probably waited up for me," Edward said.

"If not, are you just going to watch her sleep?" I asked innocently.

"Are you ever going to let that go?"

"No! It was creepy and you know it."

"It's soothing!" He protested.

I grinned. Considering I was confined to bed, riling up Edward was the most interesting thing I could do. "Sure it is, Ed."

"You tell him, pipsqueak!" I heard Emmett yell from somewhere in the house.

"You're insufferable," he said.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "No, you."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'll see you later. Stay out of trouble."

"What exactly am I supposed to do?" I retorted, using my good arm to motion at the bed. "I can't sit up without someone hearing, so I think I'll be fine."

"You'll be up and about eventually. But right now it's for the best if you stay put." He was gone before I could argue that, when Bella had been confined to bed, he had been much more accommodating.

The kings entered my room not two minutes later, greeting me cheerfully.

"Ah, _bellissima_ , we missed you," Aro crooned, coming over to take my hand.

"Hello, Aro. I missed you, too," I said, smiling.

Caius looked tense, though he relaxed slightly when he saw me and offered me a gentle smile. "Are you feeling well?"

"Just fine," I assured him.

"Your extended family has been informed of our presence?" Marcus asked, pressing a light kiss to my forehead.

"Yes. They're waiting in the sunroom, I believe," I told him.

"Let's see them, then," Caius said, sounding less than enthused.

"Play nice, brother. Remember, Eleazar is an old friend," Aro chided, smiling when he saw Tanya leading the rest of her coven into the room. They were wary, but so were Caius and Marcus. Aro seemed to be the only one who was actually at ease, besides me. "You must be Tanya, from our Rowan's memories. It's so nice to meet you in person!"

He stretched out a hand. I sighed internally, knowing how uncomfortable this made most people. "Aro," I said quietly.

"Yes, darling?" He glanced towards me in question. I looked pointedly at his hand and raised my eyebrows. He caught my meaning and clasped his hands behind his back instead. "Of course, how rude of me. Eleazar, it _is_ good to see you again, old friend!"

"You as well, Aro," Eleazar said hesitantly. "You've met my mate, Carmen."

"Yes, I remember. Lovely as ever, I see. The rest of your coven I have not met," Aro said.

"I'm Tanya, the coven leader," Tanya said, dipping her head formally towards them. "This is my sister, Kate. Unfortunately Irina chose not to attend Edward and Bella's wedding, so she is currently back home in Alaska."

"How disappointing. But we are glad to meet you," Marcus finally spoke, looking a little more relaxed than before.

"Yes, a pity." Caius' voice held a barely perceptible sarcastic edge. He had angled himself protectively in front of my bed before the Denalis had entered and had not relaxed at all.

"You've taken a reading on Rowan's gift, Eleazar?" Aro asked, redirecting the conversation.

Eleazar nodded. "Yes, that's correct. The amount of power she holds is remarkable."

"What would you classify it as?"

"Since she's still human, it's difficult to say. Her gift isn't purely defensive, however it has manifested as such at present. I expect it will strengthen considerably when she is turned, though it's hard for me to say precisely how," Eleazar said.

Aro clapped his hands together. "How fascinating. I would love to catch up with you later, Eleazar, if it's not too much of an inconvenience for you. It has been so long since we've talked."

"I'd be happy to, Aro," Eleazar said.

"Excellent. For the time being, seeing as it is late, it may be best for you to leave Rowan to rest. We can talk more come morning."

"That is perfectly reasonable," Tanya said. "It has been a pleasure meeting you."

"You as well," Aro said with a smile.

"Truly," Marcus added. Caius made an affirmative sort of noise in the back of his throat but said no more.

Recognizing the dismissal, the Denalis left the room, and Caius finally relaxed. Aro returned to my side. "Well, that went well, I think."

"For the most part. Though it was a bit… stiff," I said.

"We are royalty," Caius said, removing his coat and draping it over a chair. "They owe us respect."

"And they are my family, which means they deserve your respect," I said firmly. "Also, I'm pretty sure they can still hear you."

Caius merely shrugged and sat down in a chair after moving it closer to the door. I recognized it as a protective gesture, a way to guard me from attack. Marcus laid down beside me on the bed. "You heard from Demetri that Renata and Afton will be arriving soon?"

"Yes. I want them to come say hello once they arrive, considering I can't exactly go anywhere," I said. "It'll be good to see them again."

"Demetri thought you would be happy to see them, though he's sorry to go," Aro said. "We would have sent Santiago, but he doesn't have the rank."

"Speaking of Santiago," I mused, addressing Aro, "is what Edward told me earlier true? That you would have killed him if not for my favor towards him, even though he was acting on my orders?"

"Yes, it is. Caius wanted to dispose of him and be done with it, but Marcus advised against it for your case, and I agreed with him," Aro explained. "Disposing of him would have caused you distress, which is the last thing we wanted."

I let out a sigh of frustration. They had completely missed the point. "It wasn't Santiago's fault, though. Or Jane's, or Alec's. They were staying on the Cullen side of the treaty line on my orders. If anything, it's my fault for not being more proactive about my safety."

"You shouldn't have to be. That's why you have the guard," Caius hissed.

"And said guard was patrolling the treaty line _just as I order them to_ ," I shot back. "This isn't a debate. It was not their fault that I got taken. It wasn't your fault. Hell, it wasn't even my fault. The blame rests solely on my father for choosing to harm me in the first place."

"Well said, my dear," Marcus said. "There's no need to get wound up. What's done is done, and however much we would like to change the past, it is just that. The past. Isn't that right, brother?"

Caius scowled. "I suppose."

"You are wise beyond your years, _mia cara_. We are very lucky to have you," Aro said, seemingly finding no point to object to in my argument.

"Are you tired at all?" Marcus asked, flipping onto his side in order to face me. The bed lurched at the movement and I grimaced as it jostled my ribs and shoulder.

"Careful, brother," Caius snapped, halfway to his feet.

"I'm sorry, _tesoro_ ," Marcus fretted.

"It's fine," I assured them.

Aro hovered anxiously over me, taking my hand before I could object. "Why didn't you tell us you were in pain?"

"It's alright, really-" I protested, but Caius had already left for the kitchen to grab food and painkillers, Aro said something about getting Carlisle to check and ensure this was normal, and Marcus was asking me if the pain was any worse every minute until Caius returned from the kitchen balancing a cup of water, bowl of fruit, and my painkillers on a tray.

I really don't know what I expected.

* * *

 **Hello, my faithful readers, and happy November! I'm back with another chapter of Tenebrous, and don't worry, poor Rowan will be up and out of bed very soon! I figure she's suffered enough on that front. Thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed, I appreciate your encouragement and I'm so thankful for all of you, so please keep it up! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this part! Catch you later, guys!**


	35. 034

Three days before the wedding, I was finally allowed to walk. Most of the family was standing on the edges of the room, watching with vested interest, but my three mates and Emmett all hovered anxiously around me.

"Give her some space," Carlisle ordered. Emmett stepped back at once, but the kings were not so obliging.

Caius turned to snarl at him. "You cannot tell us to-"

"Caius," I said sharply, and he fell silent at once. "Carlisle is a doctor. He knows what he's doing. And I can't walk if you're all crowded around me."

"Apologies, _amore_ ," he said and stepped away. Aro and Marcus followed suit, but they wore matching worried expressions.

"Now, careful that you don't stand too quickly," Carlisle said, moving to stand in front of me. "And if you feel sick, dizzy, or faint I want you to tell me immediately. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand," I said impatiently. "Can I stand now?"

He chuckled. "Yes, you can. Hold to me if you need to steady yourself and be very mindful of your shoulder."

"I can't move it anyway, between the bandages and the sling," I pointed out. The only time my arm was out of the sling was when Carlisle changed the bandages once a day.

"I meant to be careful not to jar it. You won't tear any stitches that way, but it will hurt," he said with an amused smile. "You can stand whenever you're ready, but be sure to take it slow."

"Okay," I said, letting out a determined breath. I carefully eased myself down to the floor, cool against my bare feet. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Aro, Caius, and Marcus all tense in unison as I put weight on my legs, relieved that they didn't give out like the last time I had tried standing in the hospital.

"Feeling okay?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," I said. It was odd, standing after being confined to bed for so long. My muscles felt very stiff, and I took a wobbly step towards Carlisle.

"Good," he encouraged. "Your legs will be a bit stiff and weak until you get accustomed to walking around again."

"Noticed that," I said, intensely focused on making sure my legs didn't buckle as I walked several more steps.

"Watch her, Carlisle," Edward warned. I sent him a betrayed look but nearly collapsed a second later.

"I've got her," Carlisle already had an arm wrapped around my torso to help me regain my balance. All three of the kings has started forward. "It's perfectly normal. I was expecting you to fall. I'm impressed you made it this far."

"I can go farther," I protested.

He smiled. "Let's not push yourself too far. Rest for a little while and you can try again in a few minutes, if you really want to."

"I do," I said.

"I thought you would," Carlisle said with a chuckle. Most of the family dispersed now that I was reseated on the bed, but Emmett sat down beside me and shot me a grin.

"That was good, squirt. You'll be running around again in no time, I'm sure of it," he said.

I grinned back. "Thanks, Dad. I sure hope so."

"I'll get you some lunch," Rose said. I had regained my appetite around mid-morning yesterday, though the intermittent strong painkillers I had to take still made me nauseous.

"That would be great, Mom. Thanks," I said. I swiveled on my butt so I could lean against the pillows. My ribs would take a while to heal - as would the linear fracture in my skull - but the pain from the fractures had ebbed. The only real trouble was my shoulder, which throbbed duly on the best of days and protested if my shoulder moved even a fraction of an inch.

Honestly, I was just excited to be able to go to the bathroom on my own now that I was starting to walk again. Up until now Rose, Esme, or Alice would have to help me get there and back, and as someone who values her autonomy it was nothing short of embarrassing.

"Are you certain you won't overwork yourself by walking again?" Caius asked, concern in his eyes.

I smiled at him. "Of course not. Nothing hurts. I've just been bedridden for a while and I have to get used to walking around again. It's completely normal."

"That it is," Carlisle said. "Your muscles just have to become accustomed to being in use again. I should have had you doing exercises earlier, but I really didn't want to risk aggravating any of your injuries."

"She'll be walking around on her own by tomorrow evening," Alice chirped from another room.

"See? Alice says it so it must be so," I said, grinning.

"Her visions are not infallible," Caius pointed out.

"True. But I've made the decision that I want to walk, and I'm not going to give up on it. The future isn't set in stone, certainly. But _it is_ going to happen, not because she's seen it, but because I want it to."

"Well said," Carlisle said.

"Your lunch," Rose said, walking back into the room. It wasn't anything extravagant: just a turkey, lettuce, and cheese sandwich with a bowl of grapes on the side, but it was enough.

"Thanks," I said cheerfully, sitting up Indian style and placing the tray on my lap. I had grown accustomed to not using my left hand and arm, especially considering it was my non-dominant side anyhow, and other than using a knife, eating - as well as most other tasks - gave me very little trouble.

As soon as I had finished my lunch, I asked Carlisle if I could give walking another go.

"Yes, of course. It won't do you any harm," he agreed.

"Yes!" I cheered. I didn't have very much of an audience this time, apart from the kings, my parents, and Carlisle. Walking came easier than it had the first time, and I knew what to expect. I walked a bit farther than I had during my first attempt, nearly the length of half the room, before Carlisle had to help me back to the bed to rest.

"Well done, Ro-bear! That was way better than last time. You'll be back to beating me in our foot races in no time," Emmett said, shooting me a wink.

I laughed. "Yeah, enjoy winning while you still can."

Just as Alice predicted, I was up and walking no problem by the end of the following day. Because of this, I was able to move back into my bedroom, allowing the family room to be converted back into its original space, which was directed by Alice, who was running rampant to put together all the final touches for the wedding tomorrow. Bella had been at my house since around eight in the morning, trailing after Alice like a reluctant shadow. I had a chance to brief her on my plans for her bachelorette "party" during lunch.

"So your bachelorette party is this evening. I know Alice wants you to get a good night's rest, so we're going to shut ourselves in my bedroom and not come out except for snacks until our Pride and Preju-thon has ended. Then Edward will drive you home so you can get a full night's worth of beauty sleep for your big day tomorrow," I said, almost completely in one breath.

Bella smiled, looking relieved. "That sounds good. It'll be nice to get away from all the crazy."

"Agreed. It's very chaotic and making… certain people antsy," I said, glancing pointedly towards Caius, who stood in the living room, watching out the window with his hands clasped behind him and back ram-rod straight. The chaos and obvious tension in the air was setting him in particular on-edge.

"When will you go back to Volterra?" Bella asked.

"Before you get back from your honeymoon, certainly, but not for another couple weeks," I said. "Carlisle wants to give my shoulder more time to heal under his eye, and my mates agree with him. So do I."

"They respect you," she observed thoughtfully.

I blinked. "Of course they do. And I respect them. That's kind of how it works, isn't it?"

"Well, yes. It just surprised me, I guess. Edward respects me, but sometimes I feel like he thinks he knows better than me, or like he believes he knows what I want instead of just… listening to me tell him what I want," Bella said awkwardly.

"I'm pretty sure all the men in Volterra drink the respecting women juice, so there is that," I said with a laugh. "But Edward has always been a very 'my way or the highway' sort of person. He does love you, and he does respect you. But he'll also trample all over you if you don't stand up to him."

"Sometimes I feel like you know him better than I do," Bella said. "But you are right."

"I know I'm right. I've lived with him for four years. He's my _brother_. I should hope I know him pretty damn well, right down to that weird hand-combing thing he does every so often to make sure his hair keeps that artfully messy look," I said with a laugh.

"So you've noticed that too!" Bella exclaimed. "I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks he does it too much."

"It's mindless for him at this point," I said.

"A day before my wedding and you're taking the time to insult my appearance?" Edward asked, walking up. He looked about as close to exhausted as a vampire could look. "Alice has had me running around all day, I've barely had a moment to spare. It'll be good for you to get Bella away from the chaos for a while, Rowan."

"I think she's holding up rather well," I said. "She's not china, Edward. Wedding prep is annoying, sure, but it won't kill her."

"I know that. But I'm concerned that Alice is being a bit much. If it weren't for your injuries, Rowan, she'd probably have you up and working too," Edward said.

I grinned. "You're probably right."

"Tablecloths, Edward! I need the tablecloths!" Alice called.

Edward grimaced. "Better get back to it. Call if you need anything, love. Try to make sure she doesn't trip over anything, Ro."

"What exactly am I supposed to do if she does?" I asked, gesturing towards my sling with an amused expression. "Besides, I'm sure Bella will be fine. She's survived getting around the house this long."

"Plus, no ice to trip the uncoordinated," Bella added. "I'll be fine. You should go help Alice. We can't have the wedding if there's no groom."

"A good point," Edward said, giving Bella one more gentle smile before walking off.

"Bella, are you finished your lunch? Good, I need you outside," Alice said, appearing in the kitchen.

Bella gave me a regretful smile. "I'll see you later."

"Duh. Can't miss your bachelorette party," I said.

Alice scoffed. "If you call that a party. But it's smart, really, because it's less stress for Bella before the wedding. Good thinking, Rowan."

"Uh… thanks?" I asked, not completely sure what had just happened. Alice didn't usually thank someone for _not_ throwing a party.

"You're welcome. C'mon, Bella!" Alice said, skipping out of the room with Bella following reluctantly behind her.

I smiled fondly and picked up my plate, carrying it to the sink.

"I'll take it, darling," Marcus said, materializing by my side.

"Thank you, Marcus," I said appreciatively.

"How would you like to get out of the house for a little while, _mia cara_? Escape the business? We'll have you back in time for your plans with Bella," Aro said, propping his elbows on the island counter.

I nodded, excited. I hadn't been out of the house since the disastrous trip to La Push. "That sounds great. I've been going a little stir crazy. Where will we go?"

"We won't be venturing far. Caius suggested your favorite spot," Aro said.

"It's not raining at the moment, so I think that's a great idea. I'll just need some help up. Can't climb at the moment," I said.

"That is something we are more than happy to do," Marcus said.

"Let's go, then," I said, already heading towards the door.

"Do you need a coat?" Marcus asked.

"No, it's nice out." It was nearly seventy-five, which was a stark contrast to Volterra's normal hot temperatures but rather warm for Forks.

We headed out the back door, passing the near-nonstop wedding preparation and taking the worn path into the forest, which soon shut out all sounds of wedding prep from my ears.

"This is nice," I said, taking deep breaths of fresh air and enjoying the pleasant burn in my legs from walking. I had grown used to being up and about again, but I hadn't walked this far yet.

"It is," Marcus agreed, beating Aro and Caius to grab my free hand, interlacing his fingers with my own.

"So you want to return to Volterra in roughly two weeks' time?" Caius asked.

"Yes. The Denalis are staying for about another week before returning to Alaska, and I'll get another week to spend time with my family before going back to Italy."

"We'll have to return to Volterra within the next couple days. The guard currently in charge is perfectly capable, but others will take notice of our continued absence and it's best if we return soon," Aro said. "Your guard will remain here, and Demetri, Felix, and Alec will join them as well in our absence."

I wasn't surprised at the excessive amount of guard members that was now put in place to guard me. After Demetri, Felix, and Alec's arrival, it would bring the total amount of present guard members to seven, but I knew after my father kidnapped me the kings didn't want to take any chances on my safety, nor did I want them to.

We reached the rock pile after a few more minutes' worth of walking. I looked up at it and let out a silent sigh, simply thankful that I got to see it again. The encounter with my father had left me with new scars and a new appreciation for life and all its wonders.

"I'll help you up," Caius volunteered before Aro or Marcus could get a word in.

I smiled in amusement at his competitiveness. "Thanks."

"Of course, _amore_ ," He said, carefully picking me up and springing easily to the top, followed shortly by Aro and Marcus.

"It's nice to be back up here," I said once Caius had set me down and I had taken a seat, leaning against Aro's chest.

"It's a calming spot, for certain," Marcus agreed.

"I can't believe Bella is going to be getting married tomorrow. It feels like I just met her yesterday," I reminisced. "Now she's getting married to Edward, my dad is dead, and I've basically moved in with you. Last year I wouldn't even recognize my life now."

"It's the same for us. You, quite literally, appeared in our lives and made certain that nothing would ever be the same," Caius pointed out. "Naturally, we don't regret a moment of it."

"You better not," I said, grinning.

"Believe me, _bellissima_ ," Aro said softly, "we don't regret a thing."

* * *

 **Hey everyone! It's been a hot sec since I've updated, but I've been busy with school and NaNoWriMo, which has kept me fairly busy. Thank you all who have loyally stuck with me and left kind reviews on my work! Both as a thank you for your waiting and due to the fact that we have finally hit the plot of Breaking Dawn, I have a special announcement for you! Sadly, Tenebrous will end after the arc of Breaking Dawn, but don't be alarmed, because Rowan's story is NOT over. Tenebrous will have a sequel, which is already fully outlined and just waiting to be written! I leave you with that exciting announcement and the promise of a title reveal once Tenebrous has come to a close. Thank you all!**


	36. 035

"Just another moment," Rose said. She was doing my hair, the last thing that had to be done short of putting on my bridesmaid dress.

"I can't believe today's the day," I said.

"Neither can I. I wasn't sure we'd ever see the day that Edward would get married," Rose said.

I giggled. "You're awful. I'm happy for them."

"So am I. Someday, this will be you," Rose said.

"Getting married? Yeah, I guess it will," I said. With all that had happened to me before Edward and Bella's wedding, I hadn't had much time to entertain the ideas about what _my_ wedding would be like.

"The kings are very traditional, so you know what that means, don't you?" Rose asked.

I stared at her suspiciously through our reflection in the mirror. "You're not talking about sex, are you?"

"No! Get your mind out of the gutter," Rose scolded. "They'll have to ask Emmett for your hand."

"I didn't even _think_ about that. I'll need a recording of that for sure so that I can literally watch it forever," I said, laughing.

"Hold still!" Rose said, though she too was smiling.

"Sorry," I apologized, biting back my laugher.

A couple more minutes passed before Rose stepped back and handed me a mirror. "Done. You look stunning."

"You think so?" I asked, swiveling around in the chair to get a good look from every angles.

"Of course. Let's go check on Bella, shall we?" Rose asked, motioning towards the hall.

I agreed, and we walked to where Alice was doing Bella's makeup in another room just down the hall. "Rowan, you look amazing!" Alice said, beaming when she saw me.

"Thanks, Alice. Bella, you look great," I said. Truthfully, Bella looked a little tired and slightly queasy, but I wasn't going to mention that. Once Alice finished her makeup, I was sure that no one would ever be able to tell.

"I can do your hair," Rose offered Bella. I was vaguely surprised, but Bella and Rosalie had been on continually better terms for quite some time now.

"Really?" Bella asked. She seemed more surprised at the offer than me, even though Bella had been the one to ask Rose to be another one of her bridesmaids.

"Please. I'm not offended by your choice of groom," Rosalie said, moving to stand in front of Bella's hair.

"Just my blatant lack of respect for mortality," Bella finished.

I giggled and Rose smiled. "Essentially."

"Weddings. They bring everyone together," Alice said fondly, hugging Rose. "How about we go take a look at your dress while she does Bella's hair, Rowan? I want to get an idea of the best way to get it on."

"That sounds good," I agreed. Due to the severely restricted movement of my shoulder, we had been forced to come up with creative ways for me to get into my dress. I didn't want to sacrifice the dress straps and leave my bandaged arm on display, which left us attempting to get me into the dress without causing debilitating pain in my shoulder.

"Here's the plan for when you get dressed," Alice said, her hands propped on her hips as we stared at the dress. "You'll get in like normal, but when we get to your arms, you'll have your arm hanging at your side so we can slide the strap up and around it as normal. There's no way we can get it on while you're wearing the sling, so you'll have to take it off. I think that's the smallest amount of movement I can get you to."

"It'll be fine, Alice. We'll just have to be very careful," I said. We returned just as Rose was finishing Bella's hair.

"Let me put the finishing touches on your makeup," Alice said, setting back to work on Bella.

"Did you figure something out with the dress?" Rose asked.

"Yes. But you heard," I said.

"It's polite to ask, Rowan," Rose said. "It's common etiquette; you'll learn once you've been changed."

"I know," I said. Renee, Bella's mother, walked in just as Alice finished the final touches on Bella's makeup. I liked Renee. She was rather scatter-brained, but so delightfully human and such a contrast to the perfection embodied by my vampiric family that I couldn't help but like her.

"Oh my gosh, you're so beautiful!" Renee gasped as she saw Bella, bringing her hands to her mouth, tears beading in her eyes. "Crap, my mascara!"

"Mom," Bella said with a smile. Alice passed Renee a handkerchief.

"Charlie, get in here!" Renee called.

Charlie, who was in earshot, appeared in the hall. "You sure? I don't wanna…" He trailed off as he saw Bella. She rose when he entered, looking shocked at the sight of him in a tux. "I know. I look hot," he said cheekily.

Rose and I glanced at each other, grinning. "We thought you needed something blue," Renee said.

Charlie opened a velvet box. "And something old. Besides your mother."

I snorted, and Renee looked unamused. "Ugh, nice."

"It was, uh, Grandma Swan's," Charlie continued.

"We added the sapphires," Renee said.

Bella took it carefully from the box. "It's beautiful, you guys. Wow. Thank you so much."

"It's your first family heirloom," Renee said as Bella had Alice place it carefully in her hair. "You can pass it on to your daughter… and her daughter." Renee was tearing up again.

Bella was quiet, and I knew why. She was going to be turned. She would never be able to have children. The thought of not having children had never bothered me; I wasn't really the nurturing type, and I had little experience with kids.

"Alright, alright! It's almost time. Bella, we need to get in our dresses and then we'll help you into yours," Alice said.

"I can help Rowan, Alice. How about you change and then you and Renee can help Bella," Rose suggested.

"Good thinking," Alice approved.

"Let's grab our dresses," Rose said, retrieving them from the closet. We returned together to the room we had been in before.

"I'll help you get dressed first," Rose said.

"Alright." She helped me get my arm from the sling and pull off the button-up shirt that I had been wearing. With my arm, it was one of the few things that I was able to slip on and off with little pain.

Once my pants were off, Rose helped me step into the dress and get it on. My shoulder ached unpleasantly as I was forced to move it further out than expected, but apart from that getting me in the dress went off without a hitch. Rose dressed once my sling was back on, and I hid a grimace as my shoulder throbbed in time with my heartbeat.

"Are you okay? I can tell that you're in pain," Rose said. I blinked. She had dressed quicker than I expected and now had a cold hand resting gently on my good arm.

"No, I'm fine. I just need a second. It'll fade," I said in a tight voice.

"Sit down, then." Rose steered me towards a chair. "I'll get you some water."

I gave her a murmured thanks. At least, whenever my wedding would come, my shoulder would be healed and I wouldn't have to worry about injuries like this.

"Here," Rose said, returning with a glass full of water. I took it with my good hand and drank about half before setting it aside. The burning, throbbing sensation in my shoulder faded.

"I think I'm good now," I said, standing.

"Good," Rose said.

"Everything alright in here? Bella is all dressed, five minutes until the wedding starts. Remember, Edward enters first, escorting Esme. Then you and Carlisle, followed by the rest of the bridesmaids and groomsmen, will come after," Alice said, poking her head in.

"I remember," I said.

"Good. The men are already waiting for you, and Charlie is with Bella, so hopefully nothing too disastrous will happen. We need to take our places," she continued.

"Let's get this show on the road, then," I said. I was excited, now that the time had come. I couldn't imagine how nervous Bella must be. "I want to stop in on Bella first, give her a word of encouragement."

"Sure, but hurry up!" Alice said.

Charlie and Bella were talking quietly in the room Rose and I had left them in.

"Hey, Bella," I greeted. "You look amazing. Edward is a very lucky man."

Bella blushed. "Thanks, Rowan. You look great, too."

"Thanks. Are you nervous? Stupid question, I know."

"Yes. This all seems like a dream," she said fervently. "I'm scared I'll wake up."

"It's all real, Bells. In ten minutes you'll be standing at the end of that aisle, saying your vows and becoming Edward's wife. We're about to be true sisters."

"We've always been true sisters," Bella said with a smile.

"C'mon, Rowan! Two minutes," Alice urged.

"You'll be fine, Bella. And I know Charlie won't let you fall," I said, shooting her dad a smile.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right," Bella said breathlessly.

"See you in the ceremony." I gave her one more reassuring smile before heading after Alice, downstairs to where the path to the ceremony had been elaborately laid out.

"Rowan," Carlisle greeted me, "you look lovely."

Emmett was ogling Rose but looked over when he heard my name. "My little girl! You look beautiful."

"Thanks, Dad. You don't look too bad yourself," I said, grinning.

"Thanks, pipsqueak." Emmett shot me a wink.

Jasper offered me a smile as Alice twirled under his arm. "You look magnificent, darlin'. All of you do. I'd say you outshine the bride, Alice, but I'm a bit prejudiced."

"I'm okay with that," Alice said, melting under his adoring look.

"We had better get in line," Carlisle said, offering me his arm. I looped my good arm through his. "How is Bella holding up?"

"Good. She's just nervous," I said. Alice and Jasper lined up behind us, followed by Emmett and Rose. Edward had started the walk down with Esme just as we had arrived, and I hadn't been able to speak with him.

"Now," Alice whispered from behind us.

"Showtime," I said softly, and nerves shot through me as Carlisle and I began our walk. What if I fell?

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't fall," Carlisle said, almost as if he had read my mind. I supposed he must have heard my heart rate pick up.

I took a steadying breath. "I know."

My eyes were drawn to my mates as soon as I spotted them. They were seated on the Cullen side, just behind the Denalis. Caius caught my eye and mouthed, _'Perfection.'_ I smiled and my nerves settled.

I took my place on the side of where Bella would be standing and locked eyes with Edward. _She's beautiful_.

He inclined his head in the slightest nod and I read his meaning. _I know._ He hadn't even caught glimpse of her yet. I shielded my mind so he wouldn't get a glimpse through my memories before she came down the aisle.

Alice and Rosalie took their places beside me, and Jasper and Emmett took their places by Carlisle. The music changed, the audience stood, and then I saw Bella, walking in on Charlie's arm, looking every bit like the radiant bride that she was.

I glanced towards Edward, wanting to see his reaction. I had never seen him smile as big as he was now. I knew that, to him, there was no one else present, and I hoped the photographer caught a picture of his face. No doubt Bella and Edward would renew their vows, as Rose and Emmett or Alice and Jasper often did, but no ceremony would be quite as special as this one.

Charlie handed Bella to Edward and the officiator had all be seated except for the bridesmaids and groomsmen. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here on this glorious day to witness the union of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan. Please repeat after me."

Bella and Edward recited their vows, lost in each other. It seemed like no time had passed, and then- "You may kiss the bride."

We cheered as they kissed. Bella was a Cullen and Edward was a hundred-year bachelor no more. We then recessed to the wedding reception, held only a short distance away, where I was met by all three of the kings. They were looking at me eagerly, greedily, like they had never seen me before. I blushed.

"You are entrancing," Aro breathed each word deliberately, taking my hand and pressing a gentle kiss to my knuckles.

"Breathtaking," Marcus murmured.

A rumble formed in Caius' chest as he nudged his way closer to me. "Ravishing."

"My handsome men," I said with an affectionate smile, straightening Caius' tie, discreetly squeezing Aro's hand, and looping my arm through Marcus'.

"Yours," Caius agreed.

"Come, let's mingle," I said, navigating easily through the throngs of people thanks to Marcus' impressive stature and quiet authority that easily parted people wherever he went. For story's sake, it had been decided that it was wisest for Marcus to continue with the title of boyfriend, though I highly doubted any of them were going to leave my side all night, and it was certain that I would be dancing with all three.

"Rowan, _mi pequeña sombra_! Don't you look just lovely. So grown up," Aunt Carmen greeted me with a loose hug and a kiss to both cheeks.

"Thank you, _tia_. You look lovely as well," I said.

"And yet nothing outshines the lovely bride! We just spoke with her and Edward. We're so happy for them," Aunt Carmen said.

"As are we," I said. "I'm so happy to have Bella as my sister-in-law."

"She is a sweet girl," Eleazar agreed.

"Excuse me? Is this on?" Emmett's voice came over the speakers (not that he needed the volume boost) and I grinned.

"I didn't realize Emmett was making a speech. That is the job of the best man, I believed," Marcus murmured in my ear.

"Oh, it is," I said, smirking. "But I think it's open mic. Plus, Emmett likes to do things his way."

"Sounds like someone I know," Marcus said.

"Couldn't imagine who," I said, and Aro pulled out a seat for me before taking the one to my left. Marcus sat to my right, and Caius beside him. I turned my attention back to Emmett as he began to speak.

"Uh, hello? I'd like to propose a toast," Emmett said, raising his glass of champagne. Since I couldn't drink yet, I was stuck with the option of water or soda. "To my new sister. Bella, I hope you've gotten enough sleep these last eighteen years. Because you won't be getting any more for a while."

I stifled my laughter. It was just like Emmett to give a toast like that and I loved him for it. There was dead silence, but I muttered "Cheers," under my breath and my three mates lightly chuckled.

Several more people gave speeches, including me and most of my family. Renee even sang. Jessica's was probably the most ridiculous, as she spent most of it insulting Bella and suggesting that Edward should have been with her instead.

"With friends like her, who needs enemies?" I asked quietly.

"Humans," Caius mumbled. "Present company excluded, of course."

I shook my head good-naturedly. "Naturally."

Finally, after the first dance, we were free to wander and do as we pleased. I held hands with Marcus, and Caius and Aro followed after us.

"Shall we dance?" Marcus asked.

"We shall," I giggled. Marcus lead me in a quick-paced dance. Fortunately, mostly thanks to Edward, I knew how to dance passably well and was able to keep up.

"My, my, you are a good dancer," Marcus hummed.

"Edward went to great pains to teach me, so I should hope so," I said, laughing lightly.

"I don't have words to describe how it felt, seeing you up there," he said, leading me into a different dance as the music changed and the tempo slowed. "There was never any question, ever since we met you, that we would one day make you our wife."

"Are you proposing?" I asked, looking up at him.

He smiled. "No. My brothers would kill me if I did it now. But one day I will, and we'll make you our wife."

"I'll don't doubt it," I said, laying my head against his chest.

His voice was soft. "Never doubt it. Marrying you will the best decision I'll ever make."

* * *

 **Hello again, all! As I announced to my followers over on Wattpad (follow me LiveLaughLoki), here is another update! I've dedicated this last week of NaNoWriMo to working on Tenebrous and I don't regret that decision at all! I'm having so much fun working on this story every day and the words are flowing like magic. I hope you enjoyed this part and I'm so thankful for your support and reviews, so please keep them coming! Until my next update!**


	37. 036

Bella and Edward left for their honeymoon around eleven that night, but most of the guests stayed for a couple hours longer, talking and mingling. I didn't get to bed until around two in the morning, absolutely exhausted.

I didn't wake up until around noon. Aro was the only one currently in the room. He was sitting at my desk chair, reading a book. Because of my shoulder, my mates were hesitant to lay with me while I slept for fear that I would move towards them and hurt myself or that they would do something to cause me pain.

I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "Good morning."

"Afternoon, actually," Aro said, closing his book. "It's about lunchtime."

"I'm starving," I said, sliding out of bed and collecting a fresh change of clothes before disappearing into my bathroom to change. I had gotten fairly good at dressing myself with only one functioning arm, and I emerged a couple minutes later.

"Let's get you some food, shall we?" Aro asked, opening my door.

"Hey, pipsqueak!" Emmett said when I walked into the living room towards the kitchen. "Welcome back to the land of the living! How did you sleep?"

"Like a rock," I said, grinning at him. "I've emerged from hibernation in search of food."

"Rose is making you something already, she heard you wake up," Emmett said.

"Thanks," I said, walking into the kitchen.

"I'm making you an egg sandwich, it's almost ready," Rose said.

"Where are Caius and Marcus?" I asked. It was odd that I hadn't seen them yet this morning.

"They're out speaking with your guard, ensuring that they're briefed on procedures once we leave," Aro said. "They should be back soon."

"When will you be leaving?" I asked. It was disappointing that they had to leave while I had to stay for a while longer, but it was best that I remained behind a few more weeks so that I was close to fully healed by the time I returned to Volterra.

"Tomorrow, most likely," Aro said. "With your added guard I believe you will be perfectly safe."

"I'm not worried about that," I said. Aro gave me a sharp look. "Oh, you know what I mean. I asked because I don't want you to go."

"You'll be back in Volterra before very long, _mia cara_. And rest assured that we will miss you, too," Aro said. He looked thoughtful. "With most of the higher guard temporarily absent, I suppose we'll have to bring up some of the lower guard to do their duties."

"Here you go, Rowan. And a glass of milk," Rose said, setting down my meal in front of me.

I smiled up at her. "Thanks, Mom."

"Of course. I'll leave you two to talk." She gave my good shoulder a gentle squeeze and walked out of the kitchen.

"I'm trying to figure out what to do for Christmas," I said.

"Christmas," Aro mused. "We don't often celebrate Christmas in Volterra, though some of the guard does get in the festive spirit."

"I want to visit my family for the holiday, but it would be really awesome to spend it in Volterra. I haven't decided what to do yet."

"It's barely the middle of August, so you have plenty of time," Aro said. "And here come my brothers."

"Good afternoon, Rowan," Marcus said warmly as he strode into the kitchen, Caius on his heels.

" _Amore_ ," Caius greeted, taking a seat at the table. Marcus did the same.

I took a sip of my milk. "Good afternoon. I'm not used to waking up this late."

"Well, you needed the sleep," Marcus said. "Yesterday was very busy and stressful for you."

"I definitely did need that rest," I agreed, finishing my sandwich. I swallowed before continuing. "Aro says you plan to return to Volterra tomorrow."

"Reluctantly," Caius said. "Though your guard should not have any trouble protecting you, if only because of the sheer number of them."

"I am certain that I'll be completely safe," I said confidently.

"Probably so. We just want to make certain of it," Marcus said.

I drained the last bit of milk from my glass. "No harm in being prepared. What are our plans for the day?"

"Whatever you'd like to do," Aro said. "Even something as simple as watching a movie is fine with us."

"I'd rather be doing out something," I said. Even the excitement of the wedding and our short venture to the rock pile had not abated my overwhelming urge to get out of the house.

"Choose whatever you'd like," Marcus said.

"I know exactly what we'll do," I said.

The day passed in the blink of an eye. Forks was going through a dry spell that was set to last several days, so Rose helped me pack a picnic meal and we went on a nice walk on one of Fork's trails. We put down the blanket on a damp patch of ground, enjoying the outdoors and each other's company and not returning to the house until around six in the evening.

The kings departed around eight the following morning. Under different circumstances, I might not have known what to do with myself, but with the Denalis still visiting I was left with no shortage of things to do or people to talk to.

The Denalis left about a week after the kings, and two days after their departure Carlisle said that my shoulder was finally healed enough to start working on gentle movement.

"It's healed remarkably well, but it is still incredibly tender and will cause you pain for as long as you're still human, especially during weather changes and strenuous movements," he said. "But don't let that discourage you. You'll regain full movement, just not right away."

"What sort of exercises do I have to do?" I asked as he carefully unwrapped my bandages. I had still been using the sling on his orders, but the bandages had been increasingly less restrictive as the days had passed.

"Mostly just practicing using your shoulder. Rolling it, lifting your arm and moving it different directions, movements like that. It will be stiff and probably painful at first, so we'll have to start small," he explained.

"It doesn't look bad," I said. I still had stitches, but the wound was almost completely healed.

"I'll be able to take the stitches out by the end of the week, I believe," said Carlisle. "You shouldn't be doing any exercises that will rip them open. I'm going to stop wrapping it and instead use a different sort of bandaging that allows for more movement, so you'll have to be cautious going forward."

"I understand. Can we start now?" I asked, impatiently excited. I knew it was going to be a rocky road to recovery, but I was eager to regain use of my arm.

"Yes, we can begin now," Carlisle said with a chuckle. "I'm going to be moving you arm to start out, just to get a gauge of how everything is moving and how much pain certain movements cause you. You certainly shouldn't feel enough pain to make you dizzy or faint, but if that does happen, you need to tell me immediately."

"I will," I promised.

"Good. I'm going to start by just lifting your arm slowly in front of you. Let me know how much it hurts or if the pain becomes unbearable," Carlisle said. He gently began raising my arm. My shoulder twinged at the unfamiliar movement, but it was nothing more than a dull ache until he got it roughly halfway up, when the pain flared unexpectedly.

"Ouch!" I hissed.

"Alright, so that's your limit for now," Carlisle said, carefully lowering my arm. The pain ebbed. "Now I want to try raising it to the side. Do you feel alright enough for me to do that?"

"Yeah, I'm good," I said. The pain had vanished nearly as quickly as it had come.

"Good. Let me know when to stop," Carlisle said. This time he barely got a quarter of the way up before I yelped and he lowered my arm again. "Alright, so about what I was expecting. Your range of motion is extremely limited since you're still healing, but it will improve over the next few weeks."

"What specifically should I do for exercises?" I asked.

"Just practice raising and lowering your arm as far as you can without causing yourself excess pain, and don't overdo it," Carlisle said. "Sound reasonable?"

"Very reasonable," I said.

By the end of the week, Carlisle had removed my stitches and I no longer needed the sling. I was regaining strength, albeit slower than I would have liked, and my return to Volterra was planned for midway through the following week.

That was before the family began acting… strange.

"I think you're well enough to return Volterra presently," Carlisle said the day after my sling had come off. He and Esme had called me into his office to speak with them.

"What?" I blinked. "I don't know, Carlisle, I'd rather have you around for the next few days while I'm getting more motion back, in case I do something wrong."

"You'll be fine," he assured me. "Alice has already arranged with the guard for you to fly out tomorrow."

"What? Since when? Are you kicking me out?" I was beyond confused. I thought the Cullens were _happy_ that I would be staying a few more days.

"No, of course not," Esme soothed. "But we know you're anxious to see your mates and thought this would be a nice surprise."

"It is," I said, my eyebrows furrowed. "But-"

"Good. Rose is waiting to help you pack your things," Carlisle said. I could tell that the conversation was closed.

I walked out of his study feeling confused and slightly hurt. Rose was already in my room, some unreadable expression on her face as she got clothes out for me. Emmett was standing in my room, his arms crossed. Unlike Rose, his face was easy to read, and he wasn't happy.

"What's going on?" I demanded. There was something happening, and for whatever reason they weren't telling me.

"Nothing. We're just sad to see you go so soon," Rose said. "Why don't you get what you need from the bathroom?"

"Okay," I said uncertainly.

"What if Rose and I came to Volterra with you for a while?" Emmett suggested.

I lit up. "Yeah, that would be-"

"This isn't the best time," Rose interrupted, her tone clipped as she sent Emmett a glare.

"Oh," I said quietly.

In the end, I was happy to leave.

"Do you know what's going on with my family?" I asked my guard once the jet had taken off.

Santiago shrugged. "Not a clue, kid. All we know is the psychic, Alice, asked if we could fly back with you early, and we said we could."

"They've been acting weird. It's like they kicked me out," I said, puzzled.

"Maybe Bella was changed," Felix suggested.

"Why wouldn't they just tell me that, then? It's not like I don't already know your secret," I said.

"Who knows? Look, I wouldn't worry about it too much. You can't possibly be upset about returning to Volterra," Demetri said, taking a seat beside me.

"Of course I'm not upset about that. It's just… odd. That's all," I said.

"I'd be willing to bet that Bella was changed. I'm sure that's all it was. Newborns can be hard to handle, they're probably just stressed about having one in the house," Afton assured me.

"How about we put on a movie, take your mind off things?" Renata suggested.

"Oh, Predator!" Demetri said, grinning.

" _No!_ " The rest of the guard spoke in perfect unison.

I laughed. "How about Iron Man?"

"Finally, a decent suggestion," Santiago drawled.

The rest of the flight passed in an uneventful fashion, and with the companionship of the guard it didn't feel like very long before we had arrived in Italy. My spirits had greatly lifted despite my unceremonious sendoff.

The kings met me outside the castle, all three in good humor. "We weren't expecting you so early, _tesoro_! But we are glad to have you back here," Marcus said.

"Plus, no sling!" I said cheerfully. "I don't have a full range of motion in my shoulder yet, but I'm getting there."

"That is good news!" Aro said. "And we have some good news for you, as well! Your wing of the castle is finally complete!"

"Really? Let's see it, then!" I exclaimed.

I filled them in on what had been happening during their absence as we walked, including Carlisle's instructions on how I was supposed to exercise my shoulder and the odd behavior of my family that occurred shortly before my departure.

"Felix suggested that Bella was turned, and that's the most probable answer, but I don't understand why they wouldn't just _tell_ me," I said. "It's not like her being turned is a bad thing. It's what she wanted and was bound to happen eventually. It just doesn't make any sense."

"I doubt it's anything more than that. Odd behavior, for certain, but I don't think it's anything to fret over," Marcus said, soothing my worries only slightly.

"Don't take what I'm saying the wrong way, I'm thrilled to be back here with you," I continued. "But the way they turned me out was slightly… hurtful?"

"I'd be happy to give them a piece of my mind," Caius said.

I glanced at him, unsurprised that he was completely serious. "I don't think that will be necessary. But I appreciate the sentiment."

"Here we are," Aro said, moving ahead of his brothers to fling open two ebony wood doors. "Esme helped with the design, she offered when she heard of our plans. It was very thoughtful of her, and as she knows you so well we were certain she would design a plan you'd like."

"I'll have to be sure to thank her as well," I said. Hopefully she prevented them from going too over-the-top in their plans.

The doors opened into a gorgeous sitting room with a TV, couch, and loveseat. To the left there was a small kitchenette with a sink, microwave, and minifridge, along with a table that had four chairs gathered around it.

"We decided against a full kitchen since you'll be changed in the next few years anyway," Caius said.

"I love it," I said with a grin.

"Through here is a study, and the room next door is empty so you can convert it into whatever you'd like," Marcus said, opening the door to a room that contained a desk and many bookshelves, most of which were empty.

"We wanted you to have room to build your own collection of books, though you're of course free to borrow from our collections as well," Aro said.

"Your bedroom is through this door over here," Caius said, and I followed him across the living room to another door. My new bedroom was a little larger than the study and covered in soft ivory carpeting rather than hardwood, which I would no doubt appreciate thanks to the coolness that came from being underground.

A king-sized bed was positioned in the middle, blanketed by a vibrant comforter. The walls were painted a light gray and despite the lack of any natural lighting, the room didn't feel constrictive. There was another desk and a bookshelf, along with a loveseat and a recliner arranged by a gas fireplace.

"And through here is the bathroom and closet," Aro said, pushing open the double doors that lead into the bathroom, which along with the closet could have been a separate room itself.

"This is amazing," I said. "I love it. Thank you."

"Of course. You deserve nothing but the best," Caius said. "The guard will deliver your luggage shortly, but they've been ordered to wait until you had been given a tour."

"Well, while they do that, I want to take a trip to the kitchen for a proper meal. I'm starved," I said, deciding to finally quit ignoring the hunger that was gnawing away at my stomach.

"We need to hold a short meeting with the guard, now that everything has returned to normal, so we'll let you eat your meal and meet you back here in roughly an hour's time," Aro told me.

"Sounds good, though I can't promise I'll still be awake. I'll probably eat, change, and crash," I said. "It's been a long day."

"That's completely understandable. I believe we have a trial at midnight, which is in just a few hours, so perhaps it would be better if we left you in peace for a while and checked in after," Marcus said as we walked out of my wing of the castle.

"It's whatever you choose," I said. Jane and Alec were standing outside either side of the door, hands neatly clasped in front of them.

"Jane, Alec, you will keep an eye on Rowan while we speak with the rest of the newly returned guard," Caius ordered. "You will be brought up to speed when Demetri and Felix relieve you."

"Yes, Master," Jane said, inclining her head.

"We will see you again soon, _amore_ ," Caius said, pressing a kiss to my cheek. Aro and Marcus did the same before the three disappeared, leaving me with Jane and Alec as my ever-loyal companions.

"Let's go, shall we?" I asked, and they broke away from their positions to walk at my sides. "Are you happy to be back in Volterra?"

"It is nice to be home. But we enjoyed the time away," Alec said.

There was a thoughtful pause before I spoke again. "You're right, Alec. It is nice to be home."

* * *

 **Three for three, woohoo! I'm really spoiling you guys here, but you may not get an update tomorrow, so enjoy this one while you wait. The arc of Breaking Dawn is in full swing now, and we'll see how having Rowan around changes things in the coming chapters. How do you think the plot of Breaking Dawn will play out? Let me know in the reviews, and know that I read and appreciate every single one, so a huge thank you to all of you who leave reviews on my story, no matter how short! They are my motivation! As always, thanks for reading and I will catch you all in the next update!**


	38. 037

I heard very little from my family over the next several weeks. August had transitioned into September and the only real news I had gotten from them was that Bella and Edward had returned from their honeymoon, which wasn't exactly informative.

"You're worrying way too much about this," Afton said one day in mid-September. "I'm not downplaying your concerns, but I think you're just reading too much into it. Handling a newborn is a lot of work, it's no surprise that your family doesn't have much time to talk."

"I hate this," I said, running a hand down my face. "If that were the case, why wouldn't they just say so? I mean, did I do something?"

"I doubt it. You're a damn joy to have around," Santiago said. He was sprawled out on my couch, leaving no room for Afton or I to sit. We were sitting on the loveseat instead, curled up on opposite ends.

"I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not," I said, appraising him.

Santiago shrugged. "Take it as you will."

"I don't see how it would be anything else," Afton said, bringing us back to the subject at hand.

"No, you're right. It probably is nothing. I know I'm essentially beating a dead horse at this point. But I feel excluded from my own family. It's like they're not telling me something, but I have no idea what that something could be," I said.

"Afton and I could pay them a visit, see what's up," Santiago offered. "It would be on your orders, and the masters wouldn't care as long as it made you happy."

"I'm not going to send you to _spy_ on my family, Santiago. No matter how good the intention may be. I'm just worried about them," I said.

"They're your family, we don't blame you for being worried," Afton said.

"It's perfectly normal to be worried about your family, kid. They're family. Even if they do drink animal blood." Santiago pulled a face before continuing. "Look, you shouldn't dwell on it, otherwise it'll eat you alive. Whatever is going on, they'll come clean about it eventually. Then you can make them grovel for your forgiveness."

"Nobody is going to be doing any groveling," I said, rolling my eyes at him. "I'm not that petty."

He snorted. "Speak for yourself."

September changed to October and the castle became abuzz with excitement.

"It's because of Halloween," Felix said. "The guard throws a party in the lounge every year, but it's pretty exclusive because of the limited space. We play old Halloween movies, dance, and generally have a good time."

"That sounds awesome," I said.

"You're free to come. I'll tell Heidi to send you an invitation, too," Felix said.

"Will there be costumes?"

Felix grinned. "Oh, you bet. We've only had all year to perfect them."

I learned fairly quickly that the guard took Halloween _very_ seriously, even if my mates didn't. The kings watched the goings-on with detached bemusement.

"It's not that we disapprove," Marcus said, around ten days before Halloween. "But it's not something we should take part in as leaders, in order to keep the respect of the guard. However, you're free to attend if you wish. You've earned their respect because they view you as an equal, as someone they can trust."

"In addition, brother, I'm quite sure we would serve to ruin the atmosphere," Aro said, crossing his legs.

"Most likely," Marcus agreed. The four of us were seated in the throne room. Though I had been promised a throne, it had not yet been built and wouldn't be until after I was changed, another measure taken to protect me and preserve my anonymity. It was best that the rest of the vampire world didn't know about me until I was able to hold my own against them. Being queen would be dangerous enough as a vampire.

As a result, whenever I spent any amount of time in the throne room (which wasn't terribly often), either one of my mates would yield their throne to me, or, more commonly, insist that I sit on their laps instead.

I was currently seated across Marcus' lap, and he had his arm wrapped loosely around my waist, looking perfectly at ease. Caius spoke. "And it is a rather exclusive party, as I'm sure your guard has already informed you. Only the higher-ranked guard members are allowed to attend, unless they take a particular liking to one of the lower members, which doesn't happen very often."

"Yes, Felix told me," I said. "He said he'd get Heidi to send me an invitation. Though I'm not completely sure why that's needed, considering we all live in the same building."

"It adds to the appeal," Aro said. "You've been informed that it's a costume party?"

"Yes. I'm excited. I can't wait to see what everyone comes up with," I said.

Fortunately, I didn't have much of a wait before Halloween arrived. "The party starts at eight," Santiago said, swaggering into my quarters without even bothering to knock on the afternoon of Halloween.

I glanced up from my book. "I could have been naked, you know."

"Do you often walk around your wing naked?" he retorted.

"No. But you really should knock," I said fruitlessly. As long as Santiago knew that I was the only one occupying my quarters, he would rip off his arm before he would knock to come in.

He shrugged. "I'll consider it. What's your costume?"

"It's a secret," I said. "What's yours?"

Santiago squinted at me. "It's a secret."

"Is it? Or are you just saying that because I said it?"

"Which do you think?"

"I think you're petty enough for it to be the latter," I said, closing my book and setting it aside. "Did you need something, or are you just here to bug me since you're bored?"

"A bit of both, I suppose. Technically I'm responsible for guarding you, but I didn't see any reason not to have a little fun with it. Plus, I wanted to make sure you wouldn't be late."

"When have I ever been late for anything? Besides, I've been looking forward to this party since Felix told me about it. Trust me, I wouldn't miss it," I said.

"Did Felix tell you that most attendees come with dates?" Santiago asked.

"No. Do you have one?" I asked interestedly. He muttered something that I didn't quite catch. "What was that?"

"Maybe. What does it matter?" he grumbled.

I gave him a look. "You're the one who brought it up."

"Why are you the way that you are?" Santiago asked. "I only brought it up because I wanted to know if one of the masters is escorting you. Nobody knows, because it's not like anyone will ask the masters, and you've never brought it up. That's why I made the comment. Not because I wanted you to drill me on my love life."

"Oh, so you _do_ have a love life! Who's the unlucky lady?" I asked, grinning.

He shot me an annoyed look. "What did I do to you to deserve this, queenliness?"

"You brought up dates. And your reaction confirms that you have one. If you don't tell me, I'm going to begin guessing names, and I'm going to start with the men," I said.

He let out a longsuffering sigh. "Fine. I'm taking Renata."

I blinked. "I thought you guys hated each other."

"We don't hate each other," Santiago said.

"So you're dating?" I asked, leaning forward.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, kid. We're not there yet."

"Are you mates, then?" I asked curiously.

He shrugged. "I don't know. That's what it looks like. What happened to you- it's very rare. To know of a mate bond instantaneously upon meeting certainly isn't common and is unheard of among new vampires. Master Marcus believes it's something that comes with age. You have to spend time with the person to really know."

"Couldn't Marcus just tell you?"

"He could, I suppose. But some things are better left to fate, don't you think?" Santiago asked.

"I guess," I conceded. "When will you get on your costume for the party?"

"As soon as Afton comes to relieve me of my duties. He'll be in costume by then and won't have to worry about changing," Santiago said.

"What is he going as?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know yet. We like to keep our costumes secret as long as possible, so it's a bigger surprise come party time. But there are several of us that are going as a group this year, so it's been harder to keep it a secret. There's a contest and everything, the elite guard usually rotates who judges every year."

"Felix should have asked me to judge, since I'm a mostly-impartial party," I said.

"Probably," Santiago agreed. There was a knock on the door and Santiago rose from where he had sprawled out on the loveseat to answer it. "That would be Afton."

I didn't immediately realize who Afton was dressed up as at first. "Take a guess," he said, shooting me a grin.

I snapped my fingers. " _Pirates of the Caribbean_! Will Turner," I said.

"At your service," Afton said with an exaggerated bow.

"Nice," Santiago said. "See you in a bit, queenliness."

"See you, Santiago," I said.

"So what do you think?" Afton asked. "I convinced Chelsea to go as Elizabeth Swann."

"That's awesome," I said. "Your costume is amazing."

"Thank you," he said. "What will you be dressing up as?"

"Well, I didn't have much time to prepare after Felix told me, oh, two weeks ago? So I decided to play the irony card and ordered this online," I said, popping into my room to grab what I would be wearing. I showed it to Afton.

He laughed. "Rowan, that's awesome. But does it really count as a costume?"

"It counts," I said, shaking the hoodie that simply had 'Queen' written across the chest and down the arms at him. "I'll have something better for next year, don't worry."

"I think it's great," Afton said. "We'll probably leave around 7:55 to get to the lounge, that sound good?"

"Sure. Are you the only one on guard duty for me right now?" I asked.

"Yeah. Everyone else is busy getting ready, since the masters give those attending the night off," Afton said. "But don't worry about it. I volunteered for the job."

"I won't complain," I said. "I hope you can be patient, though, it'll take me a while to get ready."

He laughed. "Yeah, I can see that."

A little under an hour later, Afton and I headed to the guard lounge. "How long does the party usually go?"

"Until daybreak, but you're free to leave whenever you need. I believe Jane and Alec will be the ones to escort you back to your wing," Afton said. We stopped outside the closed doors to the guard lounge. "Are you ready for the most awesome party you will ever attend?"

"Afton," I said seriously, "I was born ready."

"Let's do this thing!" He said, and flung the doors open.

My eyes were immediately drawn to the guard, many of which were already inside. They were all wearing elaborate costumes. I noticed Felix first, partly because of his large size but primarily because he was dressed in the most realistic Batman costume I had ever seen and was standing just on the other side of the door.

"Welcome!" Felix said jovially, laughing when he caught a proper look at my hoodie. "Nice one, Rowan. You're Will Turner, right, Afton? Chelsea got here a few minutes ago, looking like a damn accurate Elizabeth Swann."

"Right you are," Afton said before turning to me. "You coming or are you going to mingle?"

"Mingle, I think," I said. I grinned at Felix as Afton walked off. "Your costume is awesome."

"Thanks. Demetri is around here somewhere, he dressed as Superman."

"What, you couples costumed this?" I laughed.

"More like a bunch of us coordinated. I guess you probably wouldn't have heard. Heidi is Wonder Woman, Alec is Robin, and Jane is Batgirl," Felix said. "Santiago said he'd go with the DC theme too, but he's not here yet. I have a pretty good guess as to who he's going as."

"I'd guess Joker," I said. "Santiago did mention that a group of you were going with a theme."

"Oh, you did hear? Interesting. See, Joker is what I said, but Demetri thinks he's going to be Two-Face. We have a bit of a bet going," Felix said.

"What's Renata going as?" I asked.

"Harley Quinn, last I heard, but she's not here yet either," Felix said. "Corin came in just a couple minutes before you, she's dressed as Eowyn from Lord of the Rings. Ironically, Maxim came as Aragorn. You haven't met him yet, I don't believe. He's from the lower guard, so it's no surprise and probably for the best. He can be rather unpleasant, but his gift is useful, and Demetri has taken a liking to him."

"Introduce me?" I asked, my interest piqued.

"I would, but I have to stay by the door until Demetri gets over here to replace me for a bit. Maxim's in the corner if you really want to meet him," Felix said apologetically.

"Thanks," I said.

I bumped into Demetri as I headed across the room, and he greeted me with a cheerful grin. "Glad you could make it. Love the ironic angle you played with your costume."

"I feel underdressed," I said.

He waved a hand dismissively. "Ah, don't worry about it. Where are you headed?"

"To introduce myself," I said, nodding towards where I could now see Maxim lurking in the corner. There was something distinctly off-putting about him, and he put me on-edge more than any of the other vampires currently in the room.

"He has that effect on people," Demetri said.

"Huh?" I said, turning back towards him.

"I heard your heart pick up," he explained. "Maxim tends to do that to people. It's a side effect of his gift."

"What is his gift?" I asked.

"Fear. Well, fear induction. Even when he's not actively using his gift, most find him too intimidating to approach. You may be immune if you shield yourself, but I'm not sure. He's a bit rude, but if you can look past that he's a decent guy," Demetri said.

In the time it took Demetri and I to have our short conversation, Maxim had shrugged off the wall he had been leaning on and strode over to us. He was tall, likely within an inch of Felix's height and far more intimidating when his sharp eyes were focused on me.

"You're the queen," he stated, appraising me.

"Yes," I said.

"Interesting," he said. I shielded my mind with the shadows from the dim room and the effect of his fear-striking aura faded. It didn't make him physically less intimidating, but there was no longer a psychological aspect to it.

"Can I call you Max?" I asked.

"No." His tone was flat. "Do you prefer a title?"

I shook my head. "Just call me Rowan, everyone else does."

"Rowan, then," Maxim said, his tone now lacking the sharp edge it held before. I felt I had passed some sort of invisible test.

Perhaps Demetri felt that too, because he slapped Maxim on the back and said. "Well, I'll leave you to talk. Felix and I are trading places at the door, and I was due to switch places with him five minutes ago." He walked off.

There was a beat of awkward silence. "So, fear, huh?"

"Yes," Maxim said. "Shadows?"

"You can tell?" I asked, surprised.

"Partly. Fear works best in darkness," Maxim said. "And word gets around."

"Yeah, I guess it does," I said.

"If you'll excuse me, I am going to return to my corner," Maxim said.

"By all means," I said, returning the nod he sent me with the distinct feeling that I had earned his respect. I delved back into the growing number of guard members, most of which I knew by sight and not by name, in search of someone I knew.

"Rowan!" I heard Renata's familiar voice carry easily over the noise.

"Renata," I said with a smile when I spotted her. As Felix said, she was dressed as Harley Quinn, and standing with her was Santiago, who was dressed as the Joker.

"I'm glad you could make it! Santiago said you would be here," she said, throwing an arm around my shoulders. "Nice costume, by the way. Next year I'll help you figure out something really cool."

"Sounds good," I agreed. "Santiago, your costume is killer."

"That's the idea," he said, lips pulled up in a smirk that was barely distinguishable through his Joker makeup. "Is that really your costume?"

"Oh, leave her be, Santiago! She didn't have all year to prepare," Renata scolded "C'mon, I made sure that there would be snacks and drinks in here for you. Then we can go see what old movie they have playing right now, I think it's _Dracula_."

"Fitting," I said with a grin, allowing her to shepherd me through the crowd. "How many people will be here?"

"This is everyone, I believe," Santiago said from behind us. "I overheard Demetri say that everyone had arrived a few minutes ago."

"Look, there's Jane and Alec!" I said. They both looked over as I said their names. Alec waved, but Jane made her way over to me. Alec followed her.

"Happy Halloween, my queen," she said. She was in an impressively accurate Batgirl costume, which went adorably with both the DC theme and Alec's Robin costume.

"Happy Halloween, Jane. I love your costume. Yours too, Alec."

"Thank you," they said in unison. Jane continued. "We're in charge of getting you safely back to your quarters whenever you decide to leave for the night, so let us know whenever you're ready."

"I will," I assured her. "Until then, have some fun."

"We will," Alec said, shooting me a smile and a nod before grabbing Jane's hand and tugging her away.

"It was Felix's idea to have Alec go as Robin," Renata said. "But I was the one who suggested Jane be Batgirl."

"I think it's cute," I said. "And the theme is awesome. Whose idea was it to do a bunch of DC costumes?"

"Demetri's. He loves superhero movies, and we all thought it was an actually decent idea, so we decided to run with it," Santiago said. "However, Renata wasn't planning on being Harley Quinn until I asked her to attend the party with me."

"The original plan was Catgirl," Renata said. "Maybe I'll do that next year."

"That would be cool," I agreed.

"Here's your snack corner. Drinks and snacks are in the minifridge and there are more snacks in the box above, I wasn't completely sure what you would want. There is a bunch of candy in there, though. It is Halloween, after all," she said.

"Thanks, Renata. You're the best," I said, grabbing a Coke from the fridge. "So, there's dancing at this thing?"

"Yeah, what typically happens is after the costume contest at midnight, the movie corner gets transformed into a dance floor," Santiago said.

"Queen Rowan, so glad you could make it!" Heidi materialized from out of the bustle, perfectly looking the part of Wonder Woman. "I didn't see you come in!"

"Well, here I am! Glad you don't think that I'm crashing your party or anything," I said.

She shook her head. "No, not a chance! You're a doll, we all love you. I see you're in good hands. I need to find Felix, but I'm sure I'll see you later."

"For sure!" I said, shooting her a smile. She shot me a wink before heading off again.

"Alright, we'll make it to the movie corner eventually," Renata said, sounding slightly impatient.

"Whatever happens, happens. It's a party, love," Santiago said, draping an arm lazily over her shoulder.

She rolled her eyes but made no move to shake Santiago's arm off of her. "I want to catch at least some of the movie. It's a classic."

"Don't freak out on me," he said. "You get in front, queenliness, they'll move out of the way for you."

Santiago was right. The guard parted easily for me, and we made it to the movie corner without any delays. Calling it a movie corner was downplaying just how large the area (and projected movie screen) was. Most of the guard seated around were chatting lazily among each other while the black-and-white version of _Dracula_ played, but I spotted Afton and Chelsea making out on a recliner not far away.

"Time to ruin someone's evening," Santiago said with delight, leaving Renata and I to stare after him in exasperated amusement as he walked over to the recliner, kicked it, and cleared his throat loudly. "It's Halloween, not Valentine's day."

"Piss off," Afton grumbled, straightening his shirt and sending Santiago an annoyed glare.

"Nah. We're here for the movie, and we can't pay attention if you're doing… that," Santiago drawled.

Renata and I glanced at each other, giggling. Chelsea rolled her eyes at Santiago, pushed herself lithely off the seat, and walked over to us, not looking even remotely embarrassed. "Happy Halloween!"

"Happy Halloween," I said, grinning. "You looked like you were enjoying the movie."

"Oh, shut up," she said, swatting me gently. "Making out at these parties is as much of a tradition as the costume contest."

"It's one of my favorite traditions," Afton said, still looking slightly ruffled as he joined Chelsea, slipping an arm around her waist. "Didn't realize you and Santiago were a thing, Renata."

"Oh, we're something," she said. "Though I'm not quite sure what that thing is, yet."

"Fortunately, we've got all the time in the world," Santiago said.

I didn't get to bed that night until around three in the morning, long after Theodore, a member of the lower guard, had been named winner of the costume contest for his incredible dementor costume, I danced with most of my guard, and played a game of Clue that started out normal and ended with Demetri and Felix arguing over whether the killer could be the one that was murdered.

"It was a set-up! He hired a hitman!" Demetri exclaimed.

"That's not how the game works!" Felix argued.

"I'm going to bed," I said, even though I was still hyped up on enough caffeine and sugar to give a rabbit a heart attack. I had drank about five sodas and eaten more M&Ms than I was willing to count.

"Oh! It is late, isn't it?" Felix asked, his attention diverted. "Well, get some rest, and we'll see you in a few hours."

"I was the killer," Jane said was she, Alec, and I made our way back to my quarters.

"Really? Well, we're not going to tell Demetri that," I said.

Alec laughed. "You'd think he'd be better at investigating, considering he's our tracker."

"Clearly not," I said, yawning as I reached the door. "Are you guys stuck guarding me the rest of the night?"

"Unless one of the masters are present, yes. We don't mind," Jane said.

Alec opened the door for me, and I spotted Caius seated on my couch. He was flipping through the channels on the TV but looked over when I arrived.

"You guys are free to go, then. See you later," I said, shooting them a grin.

"My queen," they said in unison, dipping their heads. Alec shut the door, and now that I was away from the bustle and excitement of the party, I yawned.

"You appear to have had a good time," Caius observed, turning off the TV and rising to his feet.

I smiled happily at him. "I did! It was great. I understand why the guard looks forward to it every year."

"Hmm, yes. I don't think that counts as a costume, though, _amore_. A costume means dressing as something you're not. And you are, most definitely, my queen," he purred, his fingers curling around my hip, pulling me to his chest.

"Caius," I murmured, slipping my arms around his neck. He was the one who bridged the gap, his cool lips soft and insistent against my own. Caius was a ruthless man. Cold, stern; he had to be. But his kisses never were. He was more of a shower than a teller, demonstrating through action and expression what he couldn't verbally express.

That was why, when he breathed a ragged "I love you," between kisses, I pulled back, surprised. Not because he loved me, but because he said it. For Aro and Marcus, verbal affection was as easy as breathing. It wasn't the same for Caius.

He was worried, I could see it in his eyes. Scared that he had revealed to me what he felt too soon. "I love you, too," I murmured, not wanting to break the fragile moment between us.

"I love you," Caius repeated before pulling me back to him, kissing me with barely controlled restraint. He lifted me and I wrapped my arms around his waist. I didn't realize he had moved until he lowered us on my bed, leaving a trail of kisses down my neck as I caught my breath. I felt his teeth graze over my jugular, so gently he didn't even graze the skin. He pressed a soft kiss to it before rolling off of me, despite my protest.

" _Amore_ , if I don't stop now, I won't," he said, rolling onto his side so that he could see me properly. "I want to. But you are still healing. And if I lost control, even a little, and harmed you, I would never forgive myself."

"I understand," I said, rolling over so that we were pressed together, my face nestled into his chest. Caius began to hum softly, and smiled at me when I pulled back a little to give him a questioning look.

"It's a lullaby my mother used to sing to me every night. It was the only thing that calmed me enough to rest. Sleep, I'll be here when you wake," he said, kissing my forehead. I laid my head back against his chest and let my eyes slip shut, lulled to sleep by his deep voice singing a song that could have been as old as time itself.

* * *

 **Well, I wasn't able to get this out to you on Thanksgiving (for my pals in the USA), but you can at least enjoy this EXTRA LONG UPDATE while you recover from your turkey coma. I hope you enjoyed it, and we'll of course be getting back to what's up with the Cullens soon, but I wanted to give you this fun break before all hell breaks loose. A huge thanks to all of you who have reviewed, you guys are awesome!** ** **While you wait for the next part, let me know in the comments how you think Rowan finds out about Renesmee and what you think about Santiago and Renata. It's something I've had up my sleeve for a while, so I hope you like it. Catch you later, dudes!****


	39. 038

"Would someone in my family pick up their damned phone?" I practically snarled, ending the call as I got Edward's voicemail for the fourth time in a row. That hadn't been unusual for the past few months; getting a hold of anyone in my family, outside of Rose and Emmett, had proved to be nearly impossible.

"Have you tried your parents?" Marcus suggested gently. Family had become something of a touchy subject for me as of late, considering my family was all but refusing to acknowledge my existence, and my mates knew to tread with care. Aro had suggested on more than one occasion that we pay them a visit, but I refused; I didn't want to go where I clearly wasn't wanted.

"I tried Mom, she answered but said she was busy. I assumed that included Dad," I responded, glaring angrily down at my phone. "I've also tried Alice, Carlisle, _and_ Edward, but you know how those all turned out."

"It can't hurt to try Emmett as well," Marcus reasoned.

"I guess. I won't have my hopes up," I said, dialing Emmett's number. I was on the verge of ending the call when he picked it up.

 _"Hey, pipsqueak!"_ he said, his voice a forced kind of cheerful.

"Don't 'hey pipsqueak' me," I snapped.

 _"Whoa, whoa. What's going on?"_ Emmett asked.

"Oh, you mean other than the whole family ghosting me? Not much," I said sarcastically. "Why the hell are you and Mom the only ones answering your phones?"

 _"I'm sorry, Ro-bear. You haven't done anything. Bella's a newborn now, and we've told you how difficult that stage is for a vampire,"_ Emmett said.

"Look, I just wanted to know if I'd be able to come back for Christmas, but I guess you just answered my question," I said bitterly.

There was a pause. _"I'm sorry. Really. If it were up to me… but it's not. I'll make sure everyone else reaches out more, though, alright? Nobody meant to hurt you."_

"Yeah, well, you did," I said. Marcus gave my shoulder a comforting squeeze. "I'll talk to you later, Dad."

Emmett sighed heavily. _"Alright. I'll do my best to call soon."_

"I won't count on it," I said, hanging up the phone and setting it aside.

"Bella should be stable enough to be around humans by next Christmas, _mia cara_ ," Aro said.

"And I just can't visit until then?" I asked. "I mean, I get it, I _do_. But Forks is my home, too, just as much as Volterra."

"We understand, _amore_ ," Caius said.

"We'll ensure that you have a lovely Christmas here. I know many of the guard celebrate the holiday; there is no reason for us to not do so as well," Aro said. "Seeing as Christmas is twenty-three days away, I believe some decorations are in order. Jane, Alec?"

Jane and Alec, who had been standing silent guard by the door, walked across the room to stand in front of Aro. "Yes, Master?" Jane asked.

"I would like you to gather some of the guard - lower or higher, it does not matter - who celebrate the Christmas holiday and have them aid you in decorating the castle," Aro ordered.

The twins bowed. "We will not disappoint you, Master," Alec said. The two turned and left the room.

"I'm glad that's settled. We'll be happy to help you decorate your wing as well," Marcus offered.

"Can I have a piece of paper? I'll make a list of what I'll need," I said, determined not to be upset by my family's neglect. I wouldn't let this ruin Christmas for me.

"Here," Caius slid me a piece of paper from his notebook and his fountain pen. I pulled my chair closer to the table, and there was relative silence as I wrote and the kings returned to the heavy tomes they had been studying. We were in what used to be the main throne room, but now served as both the feeding room and as something of a study. It was much dimmer and less grandiose than the current throne room, but thanks to my gift, I enjoyed the lack of light and had no trouble seeing through the darkness.

Christmas marched steadily closer. With the guard set to work on making the castle look like the North Pole, the kings helping me decorate my own quarters, and me exclusively listening to holiday music, it was hard to _not_ be in good humor. Everything was coming together nicely and I was excited for my first Christmas in Volterra.

Or, at least, I _was_. But that was before a very nasty wrench was thrown into my plans and Volterra had an unexpected visitor.

"Look, I _need_ gift ideas, because I'm not giving Felix a gift card for Christmas," I said to Demetri, who was wearing an amused expression.

"He's super picky. I'm telling you, a gift card is the way to go. But if you really want to get him something, he wears ungodly amounts of the cologne Straight to Heaven by Kilian and would always appreciate more," Demetri said.

"What are you getting him?" I asked curiously.

Demetri grinned. "Gag gift. I always get him a gag gift. It's a tradition. Has been for, oh, five centuries now? We compete to give the other the more ridiculous gift."

"What do you have for him this year?"

"Well, if you promise not to tell him…"

"I would never," I said seriously.

"I got him a DVD, but the only thing on the DVD is Rick Astley's Never Gonna Give You Up," Demetri said with a conspiratory grin.

I laughed. "That's hilarious. Make sure it starts out with some normal video clip, he can't find out too soon. The whole point of the rickroll is that you doesn't expect it."

"You make a good point," he agreed, looking thoughtful.

We both glanced over at the sound of footsteps down the hall and I gasped at who I saw. Lead by Santiago, her face drawn and grim, was Irina.

"Irina?" I exclaimed, forcing Santiago to halt as I rushed over to hug her.

She looked relieved, but not surprised, to see me; the Denalis must have told her the news of my mates after they returned to Alaska. "Rowan, I'm so glad you're here."

"She's here for the masters," Santiago said.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What's going on?"

She hesitated, glancing between me and the guard. "Can we talk? Somewhere private?"

"Yes, of course," I said.

"Is that wise?" Santiago asked.

I gave him a quelling look. "Irina is family. I'm perfectly safe with her. We can talk in my quarters, Irina."

"Should I let the masters know you have a visitor, then?" Santiago asked.

"Yes, please," I said. He nodded and walked away. Demetri ghosted behind us as we walked; I had finally grown used to the castle and was able to find my way around with relative ease.

"How have you been?" Irina asked, breaking the silence.

"I've been good. I love it here. How have you been?"

"Okay. It's been hard. My family doesn't know I'm here," Irina said.

"You're haven't come to be killed?" I asked, horrified. I couldn't imagine how tough Laurent's death was for her, but I never would have imaged she would pull an Edward.

"No! No, of course not. This is about something… else." She glanced at Demetri and said little more on the subject until we were in my wing.

"We can talk freely in the study. It's soundproofed. Well, the bathroom is, too, but I figure the study will be more comfortable," I said.

"Good," she said, looking a little more relaxed when I shut the door to the study.

I sat on my desk, letting my legs dangle, and surveyed her with concern. "What's going on, Irina?"

"The Cullens, your family, they've done something," she whispered, as if she didn't want to say it.

My stomach lurched. "What have they done?"

"They- I went to visit. To try and make amends. And I saw Bella, with a wolf, and a- a child."

"A child," I repeated numbly. No, no, no. They couldn't. They _wouldn't_.

"Yes. An immortal child."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"The girl, she was catching snowflakes. I saw her jump, ten, fifteen feet in the air. No human child could have done this," Irina said. "Rowan, I'm so sorry. I never would have thought, after what happened to my own coven… I never would have thought them capable of doing this."

"You're certain it was an immortal child?" The question was fruitless. I already knew the answer.

"Yes. I'm sorry," she said. "That's why I came. You know immortal children are dangerous."

"Yes. I don't blame you. Just let me… let me think on this. For a second." I pushed myself off the desk and began to pace. There was no way Carlisle would allow this. But he, along with the rest of my family, had been pushing me away. Ignoring me. It made sense. I wished it didn't. I was horrified, but there was a large part of me that was angry. Furious. They knew better than this. How could they?

"What are you going to do?" Irina asked.

I puffed out a breath and ran a hand down my face. "The Cullens are my family. They deserve to have their say."

"What do you mean?"

"It's about time I give Edward another call," I said, pulling my phone out of my pocket and dialing. I was genuinely surprised when, after two rings, he picked it up.

 _"Hello, Rowan,"_ he greeted, perfectly cordial.

"Hey, Ed." I kept my tone calm. I didn't want him to be suspicious, not yet. "How are you?"

 _"Good. You?"_

"Pretty good. Excited for Christmas. I wish I could spend it with you guys," I said.

 _"So do I. But with Bella still in the newborn phase, it's too much of a risk,"_ he said. _"Did you need something? I'm a little busy, but I wanted to make sure everything was okay."_

"Actually, yeah. It'll only take a second," I said.

 _"Sure. What's up?"_

"Well, you'll never guess who I ran into in Volterra today," I said conversationally, taking a seat in my desk chair.

 _"Oh?"_

"Yeah. Imagine my surprise when I run into our cousin Irina." My tone changed, becoming darker and more venomous. "She told me the most interesting story, Edward. Would you like to hear it?"

 _"Rowan, it's not what you think."_ His tone was a panicked sort of urgent, and I knew I had caught him red-handed.

"So it is true? You made an immortal child?"

 _"Renesmee is not an immortal child, Rowan,"_ Edward said.

"Really? Then why don't you explain to me what Irina saw? Because that certainly _sounds_ like one to me. But what would I know? I'm just a human," I spat.

 _"Renesmee is my daughter, my biological daughter. She was conceived and birthed while Bella was still human."_

"That's impossible," I said flatly. "And does not explain why that she is a child and not an infant."

 _"No, it's not impossible. We thought it was, too, but it's not. She grows incredibly fast, much faster than any human child. She's not an immortal and she's not a danger to anyone, Rowan, I swear it to you,"_ Edward pleaded.

I grit my teeth. "And what is your word to me? You shut me out for months and now you expect me to believe you? How long would you have kept this up if you didn't get caught, Edward?"

 _"I was just trying to protect my daughter. You have to understand, please."_

"We'll see. Prepare the house, Edward. We're coming for a visit," I said, hanging up the phone and shoving myself to my feet.

"Where are we going?" Irina asked, following me out of the room.

"To see the kings," I seethed. Demetri and Afton were standing outside the doors to my wing and their eyes widened when they saw my furious expression. They were wise enough to say nothing, instead opting to follow wordlessly after us.

"Are you sure that's wise? It sounded like he was telling the truth," Irina said.

"They're going to find out one way or another, and I'm tired of being treated like a second-class citizen in my own family. They made their choice when they decided not to tell me what was going on."

"But-"

"No buts. They made their bed, now they can lie in it. Demetri, go ahead of me and clear the throne room. I need a private audience," I ordered.

"Yes, my queen," he said, disappearing as he ran ahead.

It was only a few more minutes before we reached the throne room. Afton went ahead of us to push the doors open, allowing me to pass through with Irina on my heels.

Aro was the only one of the three standing when we entered, but they all wore concerned expressions. " _Mia cara_ , what troubles you?"

"I was right," I said furiously, striding towards Aro. "I kept saying something was off in my family, and I was right. Bella wasn't the only member they added to the family."

Aro wrapped his hands around the one I outstretched towards him, pulling me close as he took in my memories since I had last seen him. His face grew increasingly more grave until he released my hand after giving it a gentle squeeze.

"This is… troubling," Aro said, descending slowly the stairs that lead to the thrones. "It is your cousin here who saw this?"

"Yes," Irina said, a slight tremble to her voice.

Caius rose from his throne. "What has happened?"

"Patience, brother," Aro said. "Let me see what our Rowan's cousin has witnessed before I explain. May I?"

Irina allowed him to take her hand, and Aro closed his eyes as he skimmed her memories, searching for what she had seen. After several moments he dropped her hand and took a step away, steepling his fingers together. "Well?" Caius asked.

"Very troubling indeed. We really should have listened to you, _carissima_ ," Aro said, turning towards his brothers. "There are two possibilities here, and I must admit I prefer the latter, as it will cause our Rowan much less pain. The first is that the Cullens created an immortal child."

Marcus stood. "Surely not. That is beyond foolish."

"Yes. But the implications of the second, assuming Edward was telling the truth, is… astounding."

"And what is the second possibility, brother?" Caius asked.

"When Irina told Rowan what she had seen, Rowan called Edward. Young Edward claims that the child is not, in fact, an immortal child," Aro said, carefully weighting his words.

"So there _is_ a child?" Marcus clarified.

"Yes. Edward confirmed that. Named Renesmee," I said.

"Interesting choice, but not the issue at hand," Caius said. "What, exactly, is the second possibility?"

"That the child, Renesmee, is a hybrid. The child of a vampire and a human. Conceived and carried by Bella while she was still human," Aro said.

"Impossible! I've never heard of such a thing," Caius dismissed.

"Should we not give them the benefit of the doubt?" Marcus asked. "They are Rowan's family, after all."

"Yes, of course. This is no normal trial. But they _are_ on trial, until the truth is found out," Caius said, glancing towards me. I inclined my head, agreeing with him.

"Well, then. I suppose a trip to Forks is in order," Aro said. "It seems, _mia cara_ , that you will be able to see your family for Christmas after all."

"Great," I said sarcastically.

"Absolutely not," Caius said. "Put Rowan in the midst of a newborn vampire and a possible immortal child? I won't allow it."

"My family, my problem. I'm going. This isn't a discussion," I snapped. Any further arguing was cut short when my phone rang. I pulled it out and sighed. Alice. "Best get this over with." I answered the phone.

 _"Rowan, there's been a misunderstanding,"_ Alice said as soon as I accepted the call.

"Really?" I said dryly. "And whose fault is that, exactly?"

 _"It's ours. We never should have kept this from you."_

"You had to have known I would have found out, one way or another," I said, frowning.

 _"I thought we would have had more time. She's growing so fast. I didn't want to…"_

"I'll see you in Forks, Alice," I said, and hung up on her. "How soon can we leave?"

"Tonight," Aro said. "Though, Caius does have a point. I don't think it wise to have you near Bella - or her supposed daughter - until we can determine her control and the truth about the child."

My cell phone rang again and I suppressed a sigh. Alice again. I answered it. "What now?"

 _"Bella isn't dangerous. She has the most control of any newborn I've ever seen, you'd never know she was one. She's already been around Charlie with no problems, she'll be safe around you,"_ Alice said.

I exchanged glances with my mates. "We'll see, Alice."

When _that_ call ended, I turned to Irina, who was standing uncertainly to the side. "Irina, you can come with me. Help me pack."

"We'll have one of the guard retrieve you when it's time to leave," Marcus said.

"Thank you," I said, and shot them a forced smile before heading to the door, Irina shortly behind me. Jane and Alec pushed them open, waiting for us to pass before following.

"Well," I sighed, turning to Irina as we entered my wing, "what's Christmas without a little family drama?"

She smiled a little. "I guess that's one way to look at it."

"When did things get so complicated?" I sank down onto the couch.

Irina sat down beside me, wrapping her arm around my shoulder and pulling me into a sisterly embrace. "Things always have a way of getting complicated, Rowan. That's just part of living."

"I guess," I reluctantly agreed. "Help me pack?"

"Of course."

I heaved my suitcase out from under my bed. My phone rang again, and it wasn't Alice this time, but Emmett. "Hello?"

 _"Hey,"_ he said. There was a pause. _"I'm so sorry, Ro-bear. I should have told you. It wasn't my choice, but you're my daughter, so… it was. I don't have an excuse. But I'm sorry. And I hope you can forgive me."_

I didn't know if I was up to forgiving any of my family right now. But Emmett was the only one who had apologized, and he was my dad. "I can. I will. I just need time."

 _"I understand, pipsqueak. I'll see you when you get here, alright? Be safe."_

"I will," I promised. I doubted anything could harm me, travelling with all three kings.

 _"I love you, kid."_

He had never told me that before. I wondered, briefly, if he was using it as a tactic to earn my forgiveness, but Emmett had never been one to manipulate people to get what he wanted. "Love you too, Dad," I said, and I meant it. I was still mad at him. Hurt.

But I meant it.

* * *

 **What's up, cool cats? I'm back with another update! I got a lot of awesome reviews last part and I can't thank you all enough for your support, so a big big thanks to every single one of you! I'm usually awful at getting back to reviewers, but here's some responses:**

 **TessL: Yeah, this wasn't one of the Cullens' brightest moments... for sure. But these character's aren't perfect (however much SM tried to convince us that they were) and they're going to make mistakes and bad decisions. Exhibit A: see above. But this series of poor decisions is definitely going to blow up in their faces. Not that I blame Rowan for being pissed.**

 **Reading In Moonlight: Is Santiago/Renata a popular pairing that I didn't know about (or part of some lore I haven't seen)? Because I just thought they would be cute. They already bicker like an old married couple. And I guess now you can see that your theory was right: Irina is the unfortunate bearer of bad news (though, fortunately for her, she won't meet the nasty end that she does in canon).**

 **Clarinetgoddess62: You were close with your first theory! I was actually leaning that way at first, but with Rowan's ties to the Denalis I wanted to make it more personal (and figured this was the most realistic way to do it).**

 **That's not everyone who reviewed, but I'm going to do my best to respond to you guys more at the end of my chapters, so if you want to be mentioned in my story make sure you leave a review! Here's a question to get you thinking: what do you think the Cullens' excuse is for not telling Rowan, and will they up and apologize (like Emmett) or make excuses for their behavior instead? Let me know what you think, and we'll see what happens in the next part! Have a great one, guys, and until next time!**


	40. 039

"Personal question," Irina said as we finished packing what I would need for the trip.

"Probable answer," I responded. "What's on your mind?"

"Let's hypothesize for a second and suppose that, when we arrive in Forks, we find out that Edward is telling the truth," Irina said.

"Alright. I'll still be pissed that they decided to keep me in the dark, rather than trust me with something as big as the _birth of my niece,_ " I stressed.

"I don't blame you. I'm no stranger to holding grudges," Irina said, and shot me a tiny smile.

"What are you asking, then?" I zipped up my bag and flopped down on my bed, legs hanging over the side.

"Well, here's where the personal comes in. If Edward is telling the truth, and humans _can_ get pregnant from vampires-"

What she was asking immediately clicked. "Oh. _Oh_. I hadn't thought of that."

"Well, would you be… at risk? Of being pregnant? You don't have to answer."

"Yes, the kings and I have been…" I cleared my throat, "intimate. But I wouldn't be at risk. I've been on birth control for my periods since I was fifteen."

"Smart," Irina mused. Yes, period blood was dead blood, but I didn't want to take any risks living in a house of vampires. Plus, your whole family knowing exactly when you're on your period? Embarrassing.

"Yeah. Now I'm doubly glad I'm on them. I don't think I'd make a very good mother," I said.

"Why not?"

I shrugged. "Just not my thing, I guess. I've never been good with kids. Plus, I was let down by basically every adult in my life. I wouldn't want to let my child down and leave them as messed up as me."

"It's your decision, and none of my business. But if you did decide to have a child… I don't think you would mess it up," Irina said.

I sat up and gave her a smile. "Thanks."

"My queen?" Jane lightly knocked, poking her head in the room. I spotted Alec behind her. "I don't mean to interrupt, but it's time to go."

"We're ready. Thank you, Jane," I said, grabbing my bag and heaving it over my good shoulder. My injured shoulder had healed very nicely, but it was still tender and prone to aching whenever weather fronts came through.

"I'll take that, my queen," Alec offered. I passed the bag to him and he carried it like it was nothing.

"Thank you, Alec," I said.

"Of course. Follow us," Alec said. I took a final glance around my wing before following the twins out the door, wishing I could simply stay and pretend none of this had ever happened.

Considering we were leaving at night, I had the luxury of sleeping through most of the flight. I wasn't sure I would be able to, with thoughts running through my head as they were, but Aro had me prop my pillow against him so he could run his fingers through my hair, and I was out like a light.

I woke a few hours before we were scheduled to land at a private airstrip in Port Angeles. I changed into a fresh set of clothes, my crest hanging heavy over my shirt. I had never noticed the weight before, but now that we were heading to deal judgement on my own _family_ …

"What's the plan?" I asked. "I trust Alice when she says that Bella isn't a danger. I don't believe she would say anything to put me in the way of bodily harm, which is about as far as my trust extends at the moment. I want to be there when we first visit them."

When had things become us versus them? Cullens versus Volturi, my family versus my mates?

"I can see you won't be dissuaded on that point," Aro said. "And your presence may act to diffuse the situation, should it become hostile."

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. "I'll probably be the one to _make_ it hostile."

"Nevertheless, the Cullens likely won't want any sort of confrontation with you present," he continued. "Felix and Demetri will be beside you, with Alec and Jane behind should a threat need to be rendered incapacitated."

"Alec and Jane's gifts won't work on Bella," I pointed out. "She was a powerful shield even as a human, she's no doubt stronger now. Alec's and Jane's talents are better set elsewhere."

"Alec and Jane's duties would not be to prevent any attack from Bella. Their job is to prevent any attack from an immortal child. I know you hate for me to say it, _mia cara_. But we must prepare for all possibilities," Aro said.

"Quite right, brother. Assuming that the girl is not an immortal child, however absurd the possibility, we have to deal with the aftermath of that. Would hybrids be a threat to our kind? Can they control themselves as we can? Those are the questions that would need answering," Caius said.

"Essentially, would you have to… take care of the child anyway," I said, screwing my eyes shut as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Yes," Caius said.

When I opened my eyes again, all three kings were gazing at me with concerned expressions. Marcus squeezed my knee in a futile attempt to comfort me. "We are sorry that you have to go through this."

"It's the law. My family knows the law," I said. "Their actions are out of my control."

Because of the time difference, we arrived in Forks around 11 P.M. on the same day we left. I knew, when the jet lag caught up with me, it would be a major bitch, but until then I was wide awake and ready to get this confrontation over with.

"I think it may be best to wait until morning, _tesoro_. We don't want to do anything in haste," Marcus said.

"You're probably right," I agreed begrudgingly. I texted Emmett to let him know we had reached Port Angeles safely, despite the fact that Alice had probably seen our safe arrival anyway. I didn't want him to worry, even though I wasn't particularly happy with him at the moment.

No matter how angry I was at any of them, the thought of anything happening to my family made me sick to my stomach, and our arrival in Washington had just made everything more real. I knew the kings would be lenient with any rulings, considering I was their mate and the Cullens my family, but this was the law, and the Volturi couldn't bend their own rules and expect vampires to continue to respect them.

I retreated to my bedroom in the five-star hotel that had been rented for the night, claiming I wanted to get some rest to beat back the inevitable jet lag. I don't think anyone believed me, but they let me go.

I couldn't sleep, which didn't surprise me. Instead, I stared blankly at the wall as the darkness swirled worriedly around me, unceasing in its attempts to pull me into its depths until I dispelled it with a wave of my hand.

Around 4 in the morning I heard voices from the other room, muffled but distinguishable.

"She doesn't _want_ you here," Caius said harshly.

"And I don't blame her." Emmett's voice. I sat up slowly, not wanting to be heard as I listened intently. "I'm truly sorry for what's happened, and not because we got caught, but because I disagreed with our course of action from the start. I should have said something earlier, much earlier. She deserves to hear what really happened, before the story gets drowned in the excuses of the rest of the family."

Caius gave an angry scoff. "I'm sure you're very sorry."

"I am!" Emmett's voice raised slightly. "Whatever you think of me now, I don't blame you. Hell, I think it too. But she's my daughter. I only want to do what's best for her."

I pushed myself off the bed, crossing the room in a couple strides and opening the door. "I can decide what's best for me, I think," I said icily, but I saw how miserable Emmett looked and softened. "Hey, Dad."

"Hey, Ro-bear," Emmett said. He stepped forward as if to hug me but stopped as Caius hissed at him.

"Caius," I said, holding up a hand. "It's fine."

"You're forgiving him? Just like that?"

I glanced over at Caius. Behind him, Aro and Marcus stood silently, waiting for me to make my own decision. Caius, though… he would always fight for me, to avenge even a perceived slight. "Keeping the peace does not equate forgiveness, Caius."

"I don't know how much you heard. But I want to tell you everything, before everyone else chimes in and it becomes more about convincing you to forgive than telling the truth," Emmett said.

"Alright," I agreed, because as much as I loved my family, I knew for a fact that he was right.

"Would you like some privacy?" Marcus asked. I had almost forgotten they were in the room, and it seemed he had noticed. He offered me a soft smile.

"That would be nice," I agreed.

"We'll leave you to talk, then. First, however, may I get the story from you, Emmett?" Aro asked politely. Aro didn't often give others, apart from me, the option to decline, but his tone made it sound as if Emmett actually had the choice to say no.

"Sure," Emmett agreed. "I have nothing to hide."

"Marvelous, thank you. I'm sure it will give my brothers and I much to discuss," Aro said, taking Emmett's hand. There was silence for several moments before Aro dropped his hand and stepped back, looking surprised. "Much to discuss, indeed. Thank you, again. You are, perhaps, the closest to an impartial party we are likely to get. We'll leave you to talk."

"Thanks," I said.

"The guard will be outside if you need them," Caius said.

"I won't. Thank you," I said, giving him a smile. When they had retired from the room I turned back to Emmett. "Where's Mom?"

"She actually, um, doesn't know that I'm here. No one does, unless Alice saw my decision to come," Emmett said, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sure you can guess when the story starts."

"When you guys sent me back to Volterra early. I thought it was weird, but I might have bought it if you hadn't been so clearly bothered about it," I said.

"Right. Edward had called Carlisle very early that morning, asking if a vampire-human pregnancy was even possible. I'm not completely sure whose choice it was not to tell you, but it didn't make me any less outnumbered as one of the only ones who was against not telling you," Emmett said.

I sank down onto the nearby couch, listening intently. "Who else was against keeping it secret?"

"Jasper and Alice. Bella, too, but nobody was willing to listen to her as it was."

"What about Mom?" I asked quietly.

Emmett sighed and ran a hand through his hair again and didn't speak until he had sat down beside me. "That's… complicated. She was on my side at first, but that was before Bella called. There were certain members of the family that thought it would be safer to have the baby removed rather than have Bella risk her life by attempting to carry the baby to term."

"Were you one of them?"

"No. I was on Bella's side. It was her baby, she deserved to have that choice, just like anyone else. Bella called Rose as they were leaving to come back, asking for Rose's aid in protecting the baby from those that wanted the pregnancy terminated, and Rose agreed to help. I guess Rose thought it would be… easier if you didn't know, or make for less stress. You know how much she always wanted a baby, and to get the chance to help keep Bella's safe-"

"What about me?" My voice was very small.

"Oh, kiddo, hey. You'll always be our daughter. Nobody could _ever_ replace you. Like I said, the situation is complicated. I don't think anybody was thinking right," Emmett said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me into his side.

"Apologies for the intrusion, my queen." Felix and Demetri walked inside, and Felix folded his arms menacingly over his chest as he glared at Emmett. "We think you've said enough."

Emmett tensed. I pinched the bridge of my nose and stood. "I appreciate the sentiment, guys. But I'm fine. I knew this wasn't going to be a fun conversation, but I want to hear the truth."

"Alright," Demetri said, after he and Felix shared a glance. "We're right outside if you need anything."

"Thanks," I said, offering them my best attempt at a reassuring smile. I guess my mates weren't the only ones who were overprotective.

Emmett resumed his narrative once the door had shut behind them. "Bella decided to try to carry the baby to term, but it was clear that it was growing and maturing much faster than a human child. It was sucking the life out of her. I honestly don't think she would have survived if not for Jacob's suggestion that she drink blood to sustain the child."

"Blood?" I echoed. "I guess that makes sense. Half-vampire."

"Exactly. After that, the pregnancy was actually going okay for a while. I was out on a hunting trip when things went sour. Bella dropped her cup and bent over to grab it, but I guess it must have been too much for her body because the placenta detached. Only Edward, Jacob, Alice, and Rosalie were home, Edward had to deliver Renesmee and then turn Bella - he wasn't even certain it worked at first, but Bella ended up alright. She really is a newborn, we weren't lying about that."

"So why didn't you choose to tell me then, after the baby was born and Bella was changed?" I asked.

"We were going to, but Renesmee was - and still is - growing so quickly that Edward made the decision to continue keeping it from you. We still don't know if Renesmee is immortal, or if being half-vampire has instead doomed her for an abnormally short mortal life. Jacob will be one sorry son of a bitch if that's the case."

"Jacob?" My eyebrows scrunched. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"He, uh, he imprinted on Renesmee."

"He imprinted on Renesmee. The baby. Edward's and Bella's _baby_. Jacob Black imprinted on a baby," I sad flatly. "That's… beyond disturbing."

"Believe me, there's a fair few of us that agree, but there's not much we can do about it," Emmett said. "Anyway, you know the rest. Fast forward a few months, Irina saw Renesmee, who looks about seven, and assumed she was an immortal child. She went to report it to the Volturi, not that I blame her, and here we are."

"That's…" I said slowly, unsure of how to process it.

"I know. I wouldn't believe it either, if I hadn't seen the whole thing for myself. I should have told you everything sooner. It wasn't fair to keep it a secret from you. Especially since there was always a chance that it could kill Bella. In that respect, keeping this from you was pretty damn selfish."

"Yeah, it was," I muttered. In the midst of the story I had almost forgotten that Emmett had also chosen to keep silent about the whole affair, but I couldn't ignore that fact now.

"Listen, Rowan," Emmett said seriously, drawing my attention back to him. "What we did, that's not something easily forgiven. I understand that. So however you decide to handle this… I'm behind you. One-hundred percent."

"Thanks, Dad," I said. "If you don't mind, I think I'd like to be alone now."

"Yeah, of course. I'll be around if you want to talk again; I'm not leaving the building until you do."

I stared at him in confusion. "Why? Won't the rest of the family want you back?"

"Probably not, after I came here behind their backs. Besides, I'm your dad, and it's time I started acting like it. You're my daughter, and I'm with you."

I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. "Thanks." My voice was muffled by his shirt. I hadn't quite forgiven him yet. But he had admitted his wrongdoing, apologized, and was working to make amends. That had to count for something.

"I'll leave you to think," Emmett said, gently prying himself from my grip and ruffling my hair before walking out the door.

I curled up on the couch, eyes closed. I was hit with a sudden wave of exhaustion. I had never asked for this. For one of the first times since I had joined the Cullen clan, I wished I was normal. I wished I didn't have to deal with vampires or werewolves or previously undiscovered hybrids. I just wanted to be _normal_. I drifted to sleep on the thoughts of a normal life I couldn't have, and didn't stir until I was gently shaken awake by Marcus.

I sat up, stretching and blinking against the light that now filtered in through the windows. "What time is it?"

"Just after ten. We wanted to let you sleep," Marcus said. "You should eat something, then we can go."

"I'm not hungry," I said, making my way to my suitcase and pulling out a change of clothes. "And even if I was, I don't want to wait. I'm done waiting around. I'm going to change, and then we're leaving."

"Are you sure?" Marcus asked worriedly.

"Yes," I said firmly. He must have seen the resolution in my eyes, because he nodded. "I'll wait in the other room, then. Everyone, apart from the guard, are already downstairs."

"I'll be out in a minute," I said, closing the door. I stood unmoving for several seconds. I didn't want to do this. I had to do this.

It was time to face my family.

* * *

 **Hello again, everyone! Here's a long anticipated chapter, but not quite the one I know you were all expecting. I was originally planning on having Rowan confront her family this chapter, but sometimes plans change in the midst of actually writing the scene that end up working better, and that's what happened here in the scene with Emmett. I know many of you will be none too pleased with Rosalie after this, but don't grab your pitchforks yet; things will clear up in the coming chapters, which is the most I can say without giving you any spoilers. Thanks to all those who reviewed, I really appreciate the time and thought you put into your reviews and I love reading them! As I said last chapter, I'm trying to respond more to reviews, so here's some responses:**

 **Reading In Moonlight: I had no idea that Santiago/Renata was such a big ship. I guess great writers all think alike. I'm glad you're enjoying the twist I've put on BD and I think you'll enjoy the chapters to come. I can't say much as to yes or no to your theories, though I've enjoyed reading them and all will be revealed soon :) Thanks as always for your lovely reviews!**

 **Skyxcx: Watching Rowan slowly transform from timid girl into queen really is fun, isn't it? I can't say much but you'll definitely see more of that character growth in coming chapters (and in the sequel)!**

 **zigra1825: Well, if we didn't have drama it wouldn't be much of a Twilight fanfic (or fanfic in general), now would it? I love the Cullens but they've made some dumb moves in canon, so this scenario really isn't a stretch at all. Up next chapter: even more drama!**

 **Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! I don't have enough room to fit a response to everyone, but I'm trying to grab different people each time depending on who has reviewed on the previous chapter. So if you want to be mentioned down here, leave me a nice review about what you think! If you're not sure where to start, here's a question for you to answer: how do you feel about Emmett (and the rest of the family) based on what happened in this chapter? Let me know! As always, a big thanks for sticking with me and I will see you all in the next chapter!**


	41. 040

"I want to travel with Dad," I said to Marcus as he, with Demetri traveling shortly behind, escorted me down to the lobby.

"Why, might I ask? Certainly you haven't forgiven him already?" Marcus asked, quirking an eyebrow. I tended to forget, with Marcus being the most even-keeled of the three, that he was no doubt just as displeased about what the Cullens had hidden from me as I was.

"No. But this has become more of a family matter, hasn't it? Now that Emmett's testimony proves that Renesmee is not a mortal child. And it being a family affair, me going with Emmett would serve as a reminder that I am part of the family, too."

Marcus appraised me for a moment before inclining his head. "Others would do well not to underestimate you. You are cleverer than you know."

"A worthy queen," Demetri added as the elevator gave a pleasant ding and the doors opened to the lobby.

"Marcus informed us that you declined any breakfast before we depart," Aro said, smiling warmly once he spotted me.

"I'm ready to get this over with," I confirmed.

"I'll follow behind," Emmett said. "I came in the Jeep."

"I'm riding with you," I informed him, which was not only news to Emmett but also to Caius and Aro.

Aro didn't seem particularly bothered by this, especially after I pressed my hand against his to show my reasoning, but Caius seemed to take it as a personal affront; I believed there was a part of him that didn't think I was being quite as severe on Emmett as I should have been.

"Do you forget that he was in on your so-called family's scheme?" Caius snapped.

I raised my eyebrows. "I am well aware, thank you. It is not that I don't want to travel with you, my warrior, but rather to serve as a reminder."

"A reminder?" He questioned, drawing closer. My use of a nickname had effectively settled him, as I had hoped. I reached out to straighten his tie, which had become something of a habit between the two of us.

"Yes, a reminder. However far away I am, I am still a member of the family. I am still a Cullen," I said, smoothing his shirt.

"Perhaps we should change that," Caius said, and I saw the beginnings of a mischievous smile tugging at his lips.

"Someday, I'm certain," I said, my hand still lingering on his chest, "but at present we have other matters to handle."

"Someday," he agreed quietly, frowning as I dropped my hand and walked over to join Emmett. "We'll go first, everyone else will follow."

"Look, whatever happens, you won't blame Renesmee, right? I mean, she's just a kid," Emmett said as we walked out to his Jeep.

"No, of course not. None of this is her fault," I said.

"I feel like I should also inform you that Bella always wanted to tell you, she was always on your side. Edward just… convinced her to stay quiet." He shrugged helplessly. "I'm not one to throw family members under the bus, I'm not. And I know how close you and Edward are. But you should know that it was him that convinced the rest of the family to keep this quiet."

I sighed. Edward's betrayal stung, but it wasn't completely unexpected. "I warned Bella, I did. If she doesn't stand her ground, he'll walk all over her. But damn if he's not going to regret walking all over me."

Emmett smirked and started the Jeep. "That's my girl. Let's go tear our idiot brother a new one."

When we reached my home, which I hadn't seen in several months, only Rosalie, Jasper, and Carlisle were waiting to greet us.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Emmett asked quietly.

"You've always wanted me to break out of my shell, Dad," I said, gravel crunching under my feet as I jumped out of the Jeep. "So watch me fly."

"Rowan-" Carlisle started when he saw me walking up. I could hear the slam of other doors behind me but didn't have to glance back to know that my mates would not be far behind.

"Oh, so you remember my name, do you?" I snapped, stopping a few feet before them and crossing my arms over my chest. Rosalie flinched. "How very kind of you."

"We were going to tell you," Carlisle soothed.

"Save it. Emmett told me everything. If it weren't for Irina, I'd still be none the wiser. Tell me, Carlisle, when did I become a stranger among my own family?"

"You're not a stranger, Rowan. You're still family. You never stopped being family," Rose interjected quietly. "You're still my daughter."

As furious as I was with Edward, it was Rosalie's actions that had wounded me the most. She was supposed to be my _mom_ , and yet she had chosen Bella's child over me. Emmett, at least, was trying to make things right.

"If that's the case, Rose," I said, and she flinched again at my use of her name, "why was I the only one not informed? No matter where I live or who my mates are, I am still a part of this family. At least, that's what I believed. Clearly that belief wasn't shared by any of _you_."

Someone placed a hand on my shoulder, and I instinctively glanced back. Aro offered me a slight smile before speaking. "I have no intentions to keep you from sorting this matter out with your family, _mia cara_ , but before you do so I would like to see this remarkable tale from every angle in order to glean the unbiased truth - and meet the child as well, of course."

"We're happy to oblige you, Aro. Won't you all come in?" Carlisle asked after the briefest of pauses. After witnessing my anger, he clearly wasn't expecting Aro to treat him with any sort of civility. Jasper's eyes cut warily from Caius's angry face to Aro. He was the only Cullen presently aware of the fury that was simmering underneath Aro's cordial veneer.

"Certainly, certainly," Aro said easily, lightly. Carlisle lead the way into the house, and the rest of us walked behind him. Emmett was at my left side, and Rosalie joined him.

"The rest of the family is waiting for you in the living room. Renesmee is very excited to meet you, Rowan, as she has heard quite a lot about you," Carlisle said.

"Don't use her to deflect attention away from your actions, Carlisle," Caius spit.

"Of course not. But you must know that she is no threat," Carlisle said as Jasper pulled open the front door.

"That is still to be determined," Aro said. "I am interested in meeting her. Such a hybrid has never been heard of within our kind."

"It does make the situation that much more complicated," Carlisle agreed.

"Grant me a few minutes to speak to your family before you deal as you see fit," Aro requested of me quietly. I inclined my head. What I had to say could wait a little longer. I did, however, conceal my mind; no need for Edward to view exactly what I thought about him before the time was right.

"Bella is remarkably controlled for a newborn, she holds no threat towards Rowan," Carlisle continued as we approached the living room. He must have noticed how the guard had taken more defensive positions around me and Caius had pulled forward to fill the vacant spot by my right hand, posture tense.

The rest of the family was in the living room. Edward and Bella were furthest away, and I could just see Renesmee between them. Bella was stunning; immortality became her. Jacob stood shortly off to the side, watching through narrowed eyes. Jasper strode over to Alice upon entering, and I was familiar enough with his body language to know that he was far from relaxed despite the casual arm he had thrown around Alice's shoulders.

"Welcome home, Rowan," Esme said, smiling softly. "We are glad you're back, but we understand that you're not exactly pleased with us."

"An understatement," I said, my voice carefully controlled.

"Ah, but we are getting distracted. Let us see your lovely daughter, Edward, Bella. Such a surprise she is to us all," Aro said. He drifted subtly forward, shielding me from direct attack.

"This is Renesmee, our daughter," Edward said, the hand of a small girl who looked about eight clasped within his own. The girl's other hand was held by Bella, who had been trying to catch my eye since I entered the room. We had held plenty of silent conversations before, and I could read her like a book. _Sorry_ , she said. I offered her a tiny nod. This had to have been hardest on her, and Emmett's defense of Bella had softened my anger towards her.

"Hello," Renesmee said, her voice holding the same lovely lilt possessed by most vampires.

"Greetings, little one," Aro said kindly. His voice, when speaking to her, lost some of its edge. "Do you know me?"

"You're Aro. One of the mates of my aunt Rowan," Renesmee said.

"Quite right. We are the most fortunate of men, and you the most unique of children," Aro said, holding out his hand expectantly for her. However, she ignored this, instead placing her palm against his cheek. He gasped. "Incredible."

"May I meet my aunt now, Aro?" Renesmee asked, withdrawing her hand. I couldn't stop the curiosity that burned within me. What had she done that had impressed Aro so?

"Of course, little one." He moved aside, allowing her to pass and approach me. She was lovelier up close, a perfect blend of vampire and human.

I knelt to greet her, surveying her with interest. "Hello."

"Hello," she chimed, giving me a brilliant smile. "May I show you something?"

"Is that what you did earlier, with Aro?" I asked.

Renesmee nodded, her rust-colored ringlets bouncing with the action. "Yes."

"Then yes, you may," I consented. She reached forward, pressing her warm, small hand to my cheek.

I had to resist the urge to flinch as images sprung to the forfront of my mind, startlingly vivid and not my own. I realized, after another moment, that these things Renesmee was showing me were memories - her memories.

"It's so strange. I thought he was like me but he's not, he's like you." Edward's voice swam through my mind.

I saw, through Renesmee's eyes, her gruesome birth. "Beautiful." Bella was thin and drawn, so, so weak.

"Rose, take her!" Renesmee, thrust into the arms of Rosalie. The warmth of a fire to contrast against a vampire's icy skin. Her first glimpse of Jacob, whose awed brown eyes reflected the fire back towards her.

"You can do it, Ness, there you go." Renesmee's first unsteady steps, taken two days after she was born. Her first words spoken not long after.

"I want her to meet Rowan," Bella said, bouncing Renesmee on her knee. "She deserves to know, Edward."

"You know Rowan's involvement would bring the rest of the Volturi, too. Can't we just enjoy this?" Edward asked, motioning towards his daughter. "We'll tell her when the time is right."

Renesmee, peeking around the doorway, witnessing the snapped words between her aunt and uncle.

"She is our _daughter_ , Rose! Now I know Renesmee is important to you. She's important to me, too. But Rowan knows something is up. We're pushing her away and it's hurting her. She's already going to be angry that we kept it from her this long. At least we can tell her on our own terms right now," Emmett said, clearly frustrated.

"It's not our choice, Emmett! Renesmee is our niece! If Edward wants to keep this quiet, then I'll stand with him! We already don't know how long-" she cut off abruptly, eyes snapping towards Renesmee's inquisitive ones. "Hey there, sweetie. What are you doing in here?"

"Were you arguing?" Renesmee asked, tilting her head.

"We were just talking, cub. Nothing to worry about," Emmett said, swinging her up into his arms. She giggled. "Let's get you back to Grandma and Gramps, huh? Weren't you supposed to be with them?"

A shy smile appeared on Renesmee's lips. "Maybe."

The final memory was more recent. Renesmee seated at the piano stool, her legs dangling off the edge, playing with Edward. There was chatter in the background that she was paying little mind to, but I caught the key words: Denali, snowflakes, Irina. This memory must have happened mere days ago.

Edward's phone rang, and he checked the caller ID before pressing a finger to his lips. "I need you to be very quiet, alright?"

"Okay," Renesmee agreed.

"Hello, Rowan." Edward's voice was light and friendly, but his face showed his strain. This must have been the conversation I had held with Edward after Irina had given me her report. Renesmee didn't seem to be able to hear me on the other end, or perhaps she simply wasn't paying that much attention, because I couldn't hear my voice replying.

"Good, you?" Edward asked. He looked a little more at ease. It was odd hearing only one side of the conversation, even though I knew the other.

"So do I. But with Bella still in the newborn phase, it's too much of a risk," Edward said, refusing to meet the furious stares of Emmett and Jasper. "Did you need something? I'm a little busy, but I wanted to make sure everything was okay." To his credit, he did sound concerned.

There was a pause, then- "Sure, what's up?"

The rest of the family seemed to be listening intently. I couldn't be certain, but it appeared as if Alice had the tiniest of smirks on her lips as she arranged flowers within a vase. "Oh?" Edward said. I knew the moment I had dropped my bomb on him, because most of the family shot to their feet and panic filled Edward's face. "Rowan, it's not what you think."

"What's happening?" Renesmee whispered to Bella, full of childish curiosity.

Bella, while she appeared concerned, did not seem nearly as dismayed by this turn of events as Edward. "Nothing, sweetheart. Would you like a snack?"

"Yes, please," she said happily. The scenes, which flashed so vividly in my mind, faded. I blinked hard, bringing myself back to reality. The guard was still tense and Caius and Marcus were still watching curiously. What she had shown me, I realized, must have taken place in the span of seconds.

"Aren't you something," I murmured, entirely unsurprised that Renesmee was gifted herself.

"Momma calls me her miracle," she said proudly.

"Rightly so," I agreed, recalling the circumstances of her birth. "It is very nice to meet you, Renesmee."

"Everyone but Mama and Daddy call me Ness. You can call me that, too," she said, giving me another beaming smile before turning and bouncing back to her parents. Her vampire qualities may have made her more mature than most human children, but she was still oblivious to the tension in the room and the glare that I levelled at Edward.

"You have seen that she is no threat," Carlisle said, addressing Aro.

"Yes, it appears so," Aro said, still watching Renesmee thoughtfully.

"What is her diet? Does she require blood to sustain herself, like us? More importantly, does she have the control to keep our secret?" Caius demanded.

"Peace, brother. I don't need Aro's gift to see that she contains nothing of the threat that immortal children pose to our kind," Marcus said. He had remained silent up until now, but I knew that simply meant he was observing before casting judgement as opposed to what Caius was so prone to do.

"To answer your questions, her diet consists of blood and human food. It appears she can survive off either, meaning she has none of the bloodlust that we are forced to endure," Carlisle said.

"She grows remarkably fast," Aro commented. "Do you know-"

"We don't," Edward interrupted before Aro could finish his question.

"Troubling," Marcus murmured, his eyes on Renesmee. He had no doubt picked up on Aro's line of thought. "I wish, for the child's sake, that we could give you some form of reassurance. But this is something we have never encountered before."

"Only time will tell," Carlisle agreed gravely.

There were several seconds of strained silence before Aro spoke. "Well, I believe I and my brothers have seen enough to know that young Renesmee is no threat to our kind, though she does leave us with much to discuss. Rowan wishes to speak with you, so we shall give you privacy. Come, brothers."

Caius leaned down so that his lips brushed against my ear. "Give them hell for me, darling."

"I'll give them hell for myself," I muttered back, staring Edward down. My gaze slid to Renesmee, who was watching with interest, and I knew she couldn't be present for this. "Jacob, why don't you take Ness out for a while? Give us time to talk."

"Sure." Jacob looked grateful that he didn't have to be present, picking up Renesmee easily and walking out. She waved as they left.

"Rowan," Edward started, reading my anger and clearly looking to try and head me off.

I held up a hand. "No. Edward, you've done enough. The _adult_ is speaking now." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett smirk. I was, physically and emotionally, two years older than Edward. This was the first time it actually felt like it.

I clasped my hands behind my back, ignoring the slight strain it put on my shoulder. "I could have forgiven every single person in this room if you had only told me what was going on myself. But I heard it from Irina instead, so you can kiss your get-out-of-jail-free card goodbye. I am now judge, jury, and executioner. Welcome to your trial."

* * *

 **I know, I know. You were hoping to have the full confrontation this chapter. But it's a bit much to stuff into one part and I don't want to rush it. Also: Rowan with a backbone? What? My baby is growing up *sniffles* Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I promised my Wattpad folks that I'd have this part out by this previous Saturday, but clearly that didn't happen, which is why I'm uploading a bit later in the evening (for me) than I normally do. A big thanks to all who reviewed on the previous chapter, as always I appreciate your support! Here are some responses:**

 **UnseenAngel22: Emmett was definitely wrong to keep this from Rowan, but he's trying to make amends. You guys will definitely be getting a conversation between just Rosalie and Rowan, set apart from the actual group confrontation, that should hopefully clear up a lot. As you can see, a good bit of your questions were answered by this chapter, but I'm sure more have arisen. That's my job, though, of course :D**

 **TessL: She'll forgive them _eventually_. I mean, she's pretty pissed (and rightfully so) but that doesn't mean she's stopped caring about the Cullens as her family. I believe I've mentioned this intermittently before, but the Cullens certainly aren't perfect (despite SM's attempt to paint them as such) and I won't shy away from revealing that they do, indeed, have flaws. The ugly truth is that we've all done things we aren't proud of, and the Cullens aren't an exception. I mean, obviously they didn't think this plan through at _all_ , but they didn't want her dead. But if I say any more I'll be playing out the dialogue before next chapter, and I don't want that, so you'll just have to wait! (sorry not sorry)**

 **Brookie Twiling: Okay, first of all, your comment made me laugh out loud, because you're absolutely right and you should say it. On a more serious note, I'm glad you're liking Rowan's character development and there's definitely more to come in the future :D**

 **That's all I've got for responses this time around, but if you want to hear my thoughts on what YOU think about my story, drop me a comment and I may respond! If you're not sure where to start, try answering this question: how do you feel about Bella after some of the things Emmett has mentioned so far? In your mind, is she as guilty as the rest or pardoned because of her want to tell Rowan (but concern for Renesmee)? Let me know! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, you all are awesome and I can't wait for you to see what I have in store for the next part! Later, guys!**


	42. 041

I hadn't always been so damn dramatic. Judge, jury, and executioner, _honestly_. But I suppose living in Volterra had brought it out in me. That didn't make the nervous looks on their faces any less satisfying, however. No one seemed completely sure of what to say, especially with Emmett staring daggers at them from over my shoulder, and so my eyes flicked from Cullen to Cullen before finally settling on Bella.

"Bella," I said, my voice losing some of its sharpness, "I've heard the story from Emmett. But I want to see what you have to say. Ness is your daughter, after all."

"When we first found out I was pregnant, after everyone here found out, the next person I wanted to tell was you," Bella said, the words tumbling out of her mouth in a near-tangled mass. "I think everyone was in agreement until Edward said that with our divided reaction towards the baby there was no telling what the Volturi would do after hearing the story from you."

"I would have hid it. If you had asked," I said quietly.

"I know. And that's what I said. But Carlisle and Esme agreed with Edward after hearing his argument, and Rose just wanted the baby safe, so she agreed with him, too. Alice said that keeping this from you was a bad idea, and she, Jasper, and Emmett were with me in opposing not telling you anything. But I guess my vote didn't count, or something, because it was decided that you would be kept in the dark." She paused, glancing at Edward with something close to resentment, and continued. "I wanted to tell you so badly. I mean, you're my best friend, of _course_ I didn't want to keep this from you! But I couldn't tell you without everyone hearing and stopping me before I could spill the whole story, and I knew that a phone call would be the only way to truly explain everything. I was pregnant, weak, and backed into a corner. But that's not much of an excuse. I should have tried to tell you in spite of what everyone else thought. I'm sorry, Rowan. Really, I am."

Bella's story lined up perfectly with Emmett's, and I knew she was telling the truth; she had always been an awful liar. I nodded. "I believe you, Bella. But what about after Ness was born?"

"That was my fault. Again." Edward had his hands shoved in his pockets and a guilty gleam in his eye. "I was nervous about how the kings may react to the news of a hybrid child. It was something no one ever had encountered before. So I convinced Bella to keep the secret for Renesmee's protection, and the rest of my family followed our wishes."

"You mean your wishes?" I asked, taking a couple steps forward. "This whole thing could have been avoided if you had just trusted me as your sister, Edward! Because that's what I am! I am part of this family just like you! _We are equals!_ I forgave you when you forced us to move after Bella's birthday. I forgave you after we had to travel to Italy to prevent you from killing yourself. But I am not sure…" I trailed off, my fingers curling into a fist. "I'm not sure I can forgive you for this, Edward."

"I understand," he said quietly, his eyes dropping to the floor as he refused to meet my gaze.

"As for the rest of you, well… I expected better. Alice, Jasper, either of you could have reached out to me without getting caught, unlike Bella. And Rose…" I met her eyes, which were brimming with sadness and regret. "You know what you did."

I turned on my heel and strode out of the room. Demetri and Felix were waiting on the other side of the door and fell in step beside me as I exited.

"The masters are still discussing, but if you would like us to bring you to them, I doubt very much that they would mind," Demetri said, making no comment to the conversation that had just taken place.

"No, thank you. I need to be on my own for a little while," I said, zipping up my coat as I walked out the back door. Now that I was away from everything, my anger slipped away and all I could feel was the stinging hurt of my family's betrayal.

"No offense, but you don't look like you should be alone. Not because we don't think you can't handle this on your own, but sometimes it's easier to not be," Felix said gently.

I picked up the pace as I weaved thoughtlessly through the familiar forest. "I would rather-"

"We get it," Demetri said.

I whipped around to face them. Anger at them, at my family, at anyone, boiled in my blood. "Do you? Because I don't think you do."

"Yes, Rowan. We do. We've been around a long time. _Of course_ we know how you feel." Demetri didn't look fazed by my outburst. "Look, this _sucks_. It's personal, and it hurts. But withdrawing and not letting yourself feel won't solve anything. It never does."

"They're my family!" I shouted, my voice echoing loudly through the bare trees. Rebellious, hot tears streaked down my face. "And they just- they just threw me away! Like I didn't even matter! Like I didn't deserve to know, or- or I couldn't be trusted! _My own family!_ They-" I cut off, shoulders still heaving as I cried.

Felix hesitantly put a consoling arm around my shoulders and I immediately, without thinking, pressed my face into his chest as I continued to sob. He squeezed my arm and I heard him murmur indecipherable words to Demetri. I knew I was being stupid, I _knew_ it. This was no way for a queen to act. But I was angry and sad and-

"Oh, _mia cara,_ come here," Aro said, and I stepped away from Felix to be enveloped by Aro's embrace instead. Caius and Marcus were with him, and I heard Marcus quietly thank and dismiss my two guards. I clung to Aro as my tears subsided; my family's actions seemed less harsh in their presence, as if their very existence had taken away its sting.

"Sorry," I mumbled, wiping my face with my jacket sleeve and pulling away from Aro's chest. He kept an arm around my waist, thumb gently rubbing my hip bone.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, _amore_. Your family are the ones who should be sorry," Caius said, frowning. "I can _make_ them-"

"Brother," Marcus interrupted, warning clear in his tone. "Violence is not the way to handle this. You know that."

"What have you decided about Renesmee?" I asked, trying to pretend I hadn't been having an emotional breakdown not two minutes before.

"She doesn't appear to be a threat to our kind," Aro said. "We will, however, check in on her progress every few months. And this discovery of hybrids will require further information, as we would be fools to think that the Cullens were the first to encounter a scenario like this. We will need to discover the full extent of a hybrid's similarities to us and determine whether new laws will need to be enacted because of it."

"It sounds like we have our work cut out for us, then," I said.

"Yes. How long are you wishing to stay here?" Marcus asked. "Would you rather spend Christmas here, or in Volterra?"

"I don't know. Not very long. I want to visit the Denalis and then travel back to Volterra for Christmas. They didn't have any idea of what was going on, either. I have no reason to be angry at _them_. And I want to thank Irina again for telling me what was going on." Irina had flown out to Port Angeles with us but opted to return to Alaska on landing.

"That sounds perfectly reasonable," Marcus said. "We ought to thank her too, I suppose, for bringing this to our attention."

"Shall we return to the house? It's cold out, and I wouldn't want to risk you becoming ill," Aro said.

"We can go back to the house. I feel like I should talk to M- Rose alone, anyway. Edward, too. Get all the hard conversations out of the way at once," I said resignedly, slipping my arm through the one that Aro offered me and trudging back towards the house.

"You don't have to talk to them now. You should wait until you feel up to it," Caius said.

I shook my head. "What good does delaying the inevitable do? It's better to talk to them and get it over with, rather than having it hang over my head."

"While you talk things over with Rose, I think we will speak with Bella and Edward about talking more closely with Renesmee, and find out what they know about hybrid children from what they've observed," Aro said.

"Though if you need us, please call," Marcus said.

"I think this is something I have to handle on my own." After a few more minutes of walking, I was able to glimpse the house through the trees, and another couple found me back inside. Most of the family had dispersed, returning to their own activities, though there was still an undercurrent of unease running throughout the house. I knew, without having to look, where I would find Rose.

I descended the stairs to the garage, taking a breath before I opened the door and walked inside. The lights were already on, proving my hunch was correct. Rose was leaned over the motor of one of her projects, wrench in hand; she always went to tinkering when she was stressed.

I slipped my hands in my pockets as I walked closer. "I think we need to talk."

She straightened, shutting the hood of the car before turning to hesitantly meet my eyes. "That would be nice," she said quietly.

"I'm really hurt," I began, starting to pace as I spoke, "that you didn't tell me anything. Or- or thought it was okay, not to tell me anything. I mean, you went along with it. But I feel I owe you more than to just… shut you out without even hearing what you have to say."

"I appreciate that, Rowan. So much. I was scared that-" Rose cut off, took a shuddering breath, and picked up two stools for us instead. When we were both seated, Rose took another unnecessary, wavering breath, and began speaking. "I don't think anyone believed it would ever get to this point. I won't lie to you, Rowan; you deserve my honesty, but I let you down. I let you down and I'm supposed to be your mother - though I probably don't deserve that distinction anymore.

"I got distracted. Bella called me and said she was going to have a baby and was scared that Edward would force her to terminate the pregnancy. She wanted someone who would be on her side, and it was a baby - a _baby_ \- so of course I agreed to help her. I thought, once the initial shock was over, we would fill you in on the details, that your connection with the kings could possibly give us information that would help keep Bella alive through the course of the pregnancy, but…"

"That's not what happened," I finished flatly.

"Right. You'd think that, being on Bella's side, I wouldn't have listened to Edward. Bella wanted you here, but Edward didn't- no, don't make that face, it's not because he doesn't trust you. I think he trusts you the most out of all of us, other than Bella and maybe Carlisle. He thought it would be too much for Bella, and he was scared, I think; scared that the kings would see Bella and the baby as an experiment of some sort for them to observe. It only got worse after he realized he could hear Renesmee's thoughts, and even though I _wanted_ to tell you, I really, really did, there was a big part of me that agreed with him," Rose said, her words coming out in a rush.

"So you thought that I'd allow my mates, who hold my opinion and needs higher than even their own, to treat my best friend as some sort of- of human science experiment? I can understand that you would fear something like that, but to think that I wouldn't put a stop to it the _instant_ I caught whiff of such a deplorable scheme is more hurtful than the original assumption."

"I know, and I feel awful. Emmett and I had a… disagreement right before you found out everything from Irina, he basically said what you did, and I felt sick that I could ever even _think_ that you would consider allowing something like that to happen."

"Emmett never told me that," I said quietly.

"Because I never got the chance to tell him that he had finally, for lack of better words, pulled my head out of my ass. Shortly after our conversation, you called Edward, and of course there was no chance of a private conversation after that. He managed to slip away sometime early in the morning and I didn't notice until it was too late so I couldn't follow him. I stopped Edward from going after him instead, since I knew he went to talk to you. He never told me he was going, but… I knew."

"I'm glad that you figured things out, even if it only was just before I found out about Renesmee and everything kinda went to shit," I said, picking at a thread on my jeans. "But I still feel…" I hesitated, pondering my words. Angry? Hurt? "Betrayed."

"I don't blame you. If I was in your place, I probably wouldn't forgive me. And even though I ask - beg - for your forgiveness, I don't expect you to give it to me now, or ever. You've been hurt enough. I didn't expect to be a person that would hurt you, too," Rose said, reaching out to pat my knee.

"My mates, and the Volturi, always say they don't give second chances. I know they don't think I should give you one. But I was, and still am, a Cullen, and we always give second chances. So maybe it doesn't mean forgiveness, but… I'm willing to move past it," I said haltingly. "By Volturi standards that makes me a pushover, I'm sure, but I think we all lose our way sometimes. It's what we do to make it right that's more important."

"You're going to make a good queen, Rowan," Rose said, peering intently into my doubtful eyes. "Maybe you don't see it, but I do. The best rulers aren't marked by their might but by their ability to know when to use it. You have that ability in a way that I never did. You're better than us all, Rowan."

I studied her, trying to find anything in her expression that would indicate that she was lying, but there was no trace of deceit in her face. "I have never understood what you saw in me. I've never been anything more than your equal, if that. But for what it's worth… thanks."

"Someday, Rowan, I hope that you see in yourself what I do. But until then, you'll have to take my word for it," Rose said, giving me a small, sad smile. "I stand by what I said: you're the best of all of us. You always have been."

* * *

 **Don't worry guys, I'm not dead! Just had to awake from my holiday coma. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This one and the next are a bit more mood-heavy but necessary. I'm sure some of you are probably disappointed that Rowan is being a bit more forgiving than you hoped, but just because she's willing to give her family, whom she cares about deeply, a second chance doesn't mean she's forgiven them or isn't hurt anymore. It just means she's big enough to see that everyone makes mistakes (sometimes really big ones) and mature enough to put certain things behind her. What do you all think of the Cullens' actions now that a bit more light has been shed on their thought process? Next chapter I'm hoping to touch on Edward's motive with a heart to heart between the two of them, as well as have Rowan speak with Alice and Jasper as the more "impartial" parties, so you can look forward to seeing how those conversations go.**

 **Thank you to all who reviewed, you all are amazing and I can't thank you enough for your support! Here are some responses to what you had to say about this past chapter. There were a TON (BIG BIG THANKS TO YOU ALL) so I can't answer every single one, but I'm going to hit a few:**

 **midnightmel0dies: We are all HERE for the character development in all the characters, not just Rowan. So that includes Emmett stepping up to the plate and being an actual parent. I'm so proud of him #EmmettIsDadOfTheYearKindaButOnlyCauseTheRestOfTheFamSucksRightNow**

 **HannahStewart-chan: Aw, thank you so much for your compliments and your thoughtful review! I'm definitely enjoying writing Rowan with a backbone, she's come so far and I'm glad she's finally using it. The Cullens definitely majorly screwed up in this situation and I can't say I'm happy to make them the "bad guys" in the story, but I am playing the angle of realism here. You ask an interesting question: would the Cullens have sent her away if her wound hadn't completely healed yet? Obviously this didn't happen in the story, but I'd have to say the answer would be no. They wouldn't want to risk her safety (or the anger of the kings for sending her back still injured) and she would have ended up knowing everything. But that is, admittedly, much less dramatic in many ways. Anyway, thank you for your review and I hope you enjoyed this one!**

 **llLittle Sll: So you'll be happy to see here that Rowan, though she's definitely pissed at them, has no intentions of actively cutting any of the Cullens from her life. She cares about them too much to truly cut them out, even after their awful decision to keep her in the dark. I see Rose and Edward as the most guilty parties in this situation - Rose because she went along with it and Edward because he basically orchestrated the whole thing (even though he really was just trying to protect Renesmee, just in a really backwards, kinda awful way). Thank you for your review and I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **As for those of you who I didn't respond to, know that I read every review that I get and that they all leave me grinning like an idiot! I hugely appreciate your support and I really couldn't do it without all of you. Happy New Year to you all, and I will see you in the next update!**


	43. 042

My conversation with Rose left me conflicted and emotionally exhausted. I wanted nothing more than to curl up with my kings and sleep, but I still had at least one more difficult conversation to get through and I had no doubt this one would be more fiery than the rest.

Edward.

The two of us usually got along. We were of the same breed, Edward and I. Quiet, watchful, and often underestimated. And we both had tempers like ticking time bombs, most explosive when we faced off against one another.

Edward and I only had one true fight between us, when he told us we had to leave Forks for Bella's sake. I argued because it was bullshit. He argued because he felt he had no choice but to leave Bella as a jilted lover. But we always made up, even after small arguments. It was simply the nature of our relationship.

I wasn't sure there would be any making up after this one.

I rapped lightly against the door of Carlisle's study, which was already slightly ajar, before letting myself in. Aro was speaking earnestly to Renesmee, who was listening with rapt attention, and I would have thought the scene endearing if not for the weight of coming conversation resting on my shoulder.

" _Amore_ ," Caius greeted, smiling when he saw me. He looked rather bored, but the calculating expression in his eyes was enough to tell me otherwise. However, my arrival had distracted his attention away from my niece and onto me. "How did your conversation go with Rosalie?"

"Quite well. I'd be happy to fill you in on the particulars later. But I'm actually here to steal Edward, if I can. I think the two of us need to have a _long_ overdue discussion," I said, crossing my arms and leaning against the doorframe.

"Auntie Rowan," Renesmee said, turning away from her conversation to bounce over to me. "After you finish talking to Daddy, do you want to see my room?"

"That sounds lovely, Ness. I'd be honored." I gave her a gentle smile and the only real gesture of affection I knew: ruffling her rust-red curls, just like Emmett often did with me. She giggled as I did so before scampering back over to Aro and beginning to speak in such a rush that I almost couldn't keep up. I wondered how he had managed to get her to talk so; upon first meeting, she seemed to rely more on her gift to communicate than her words.

"Edward is free to go with you. Renesmee is our main focus at present, and Bella will still be with her," Marcus said, as if he sensed Edward's unease at leaving his daughter with the three Volturi kings.

"Thank you. Come on, Edward." My words were phrased as an invitation, but there was an undertone of authority to them that even I was surprised to hear. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Caius smirk. Edward walked out of the room and trailed wordlessly after me. I still had my mind shielded, so he couldn't hear the chaotic, swirling thoughts that had tormented me since I had learned of my family's betrayal.

I lead him back to the garage, which Rose had vacated to give us privacy when I mentioned I planned to speak to Edward next. He shut the door and my tenuous control on my temper snapped as I spun on my heel to face him. "What the actual _hell_ is wrong with you, Edward? Huh? I mean, I can _maybe_ get not telling me while Bella is pregnant, but _afterwards_? After she turned and you realized that neither she or Renesmee were threats to humans? But _no_. Am I not trustworthy anymore, Edward? Or are you just so selfish that you don't even think past your _own damn self_ to see that there are people you care about that will be hurt by your actions?"

Edward opened his mouth to speak, his brow pulled down in a way that said I had struck a nerve, but I wasn't finished. "And I'm not even talking about _me_ , Edward, though I have every right to be pissed with you beyond belief - which I _am_ , by the way. I'm talking about Bella. Can you not look past yourself to see that your insistence to keep Renesmee a secret - and your reasons are complete bullshit, but don't even get me started on _that_ \- was hurting her too? I'm her best friend and you basically _ordered_ her to choose between me and her daughter. So I'd like you to tell me what the _actual hell_ is wrong with you, because I'd really love to know."

I had never seen Edward speechless before, but my tirade and gradually rising volume seemed to have left him unable to say a word. I took advantage of his silence and kept right on going. I was on a roll now, and there really wasn't much that could stop me once I really got going. "Oh, and did you ever stop to think that your completely asinine reasoning for keeping this quiet could have put me in danger, too? I mean, clearly _not_ , because here we are, but how far does your head have to be up your ass for it to not occur to you that if this happened to Bella, it could happen to me, too? But wait, I forgot, it doesn't really matter as long as it doesn't directly affect you-"

"Rowan, would you shut up and let me talk?" Edward cut me off so rudely that, if it weren't for the fact that I was human and thus at a great disadvantage, I would have strangled him.

As it was, I gritted my teeth, narrowed my eyes at him, and nodded. "Fine, Edward. I wasn't finished, but say your bit, by all means. I'm simply _dying_ to know what you have to say. Of course, I could have _actually_ been dying as a result of your negligence, but I guess we don't have to talk about _that_."

"We can, if you'd like. And as you've been right on every charge you've levelled against me so far, I have no doubts that you'd be right on that count, too," Edward said.

It was my turn to be stunned into silence. Edward _never_ admitted he was wrong. " _What?_ "

"I said you're right. About everything. I was a complete ass. To my family, to your parents, to Bella, and most of all to you. I thought you were overreacting. I thought you'd forgive me, forgive us, as soon as we told you _why_ we hid this from you. For a mind reader, I guess I'm pretty dense, because it took you telling me exactly how wrong I was, just now, for me to get it."

"Well, good for you. I'm so glad I was able to put some sense into your dumbass head. But that's not an apology, and before you give me one, know that apologizing isn't going to magically fix everything. Take responsibility for your actions for once, Edward, instead of relying on everyone else to solve everything for you, like Italy and Victoria. Once you've figured out to do that: then we can talk." I shot him one more venomous glare before stalking past him out of the garage.

I sought escape in the one place of the house that was rightfully _mine_ : my bedroom, which I hadn't entered in nearly four long months. I shut the door with a quiet click and leaned against it, letting out a breath. Yelling at Edward had been therapeutic, in a way. I thought I would feel _more_ angry after my discussion at him, but instead I just felt tired. I was overcome by the sudden desire to travel back home to Volterra, where I could laugh with the guard and curl up with my mates at the end of a long day.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket, dialed Kate's number, and held the phone up to my ear with my good shoulder as I poked around my room, looking for a spare bag to put some of my belongings in to transport to Volterra.

 _"Hey there heartbreaker, what's happening?"_ Kate asked cheerfully, picking up on the third ring.

I laughed. "Hey, Kate. I'm back in Forks, did you not hear from Irina?"

 _"Oh, I heard the whole messy story. The family really did you dirty, I'll tell you what. Tanya had half a mind to come down there herself and tell them off, but between you and those kings of yours, I knew you had it covered. Though I'm happy to stop by for moral support,"_ she said.

I laid flat on my belly, pulling an overnight bag out from underneath my bed. "Well, you're right on that count. I just finished ripping Edward a new one, and damn did that feel good."

 _"I bet it did!"_ Kate laughed loudly. _"Have you sorted things out with Rosalie and Emmett?"_

"For the most part, I think. I'm still pretty mad, but it's not like the past can be changed, and we all screw up. Sometimes in big ways," I said, tossing an empty sketchbook and an unused tin of fancy colored pencils into the bag, along with a couple books. "I know that Caius, at least, wishes I would be more hard on them. I'm sure Aro and Marcus agree with him, but they'll all go along with whatever I decide."

 _"Good. Kings or not, if they didn't respect you, the three of them and I would be having words,"_ Kate said. _"How are you holding up?"_

"As well as I can, I guess. It still feels like a bad dream. I keep thinking I'll wake up at any second, but then I pinch myself and remember I am very much awake," I said.

She made a sympathetic noise. _"You won't feel like that forever. They'll grovel for a while, you'll eventually forgive them, and things will go back to normal. You'll see."_

"I have no doubt. Anyway, I did have a reason for calling. Do you mind if we stop by after we finish up here? I wanted to say hello to everyone. We'll be back in Volterra for Christmas, so you won't have to worry about an extended visit," I said.

 _"You're always welcome here, Rowan, you know that. Your mates as well, of course, but only because they're with you."_

I laughed. "Thanks, Kate. I think you can plan on us arriving the day after tomorrow. Does that work for you?"

 _"I don't see why not. I'll let the rest know as soon as I get back to the house - I had to do some last minute Christmas shopping, you know."_

" _Everything_ you do is last minute, so that doesn't really surprise me," I said, smirking.

 _"Oh, shut up. Do you want to visit or not?"_ She asked playfully.

"You're all bark, Kate. I had better go, but give the family my love and tell them I'm looking forward to seeing them soon," I said.

 _"Will do, hot stuff. Talk to you later."_

"I'll see you soon. Bye," I said, hanging up and feeling marginally better. Then again, talking to Kate always had a way of making me feel better.

"Grab your picture of you as a baby, you'll regret it if you don't." I gave a spectacular start when I heard Alice's voice behind me, whipping around to see her and Jasper standing just within the doorway.

"Don't you know how to knock?" I asked irritably.

"Sorry, darlin'," Jasper said. "We didn't mean to startle you."

"It's alright," I said, pulling the old framed photo of me and my parents out of it's drawer and shoving it face down into my bag. "What do you want?"

"To talk. I know you're mad at us, but please at least remember that we were some of the ones advocating for you," Alice said.

I raised my eyebrows. "That's nice. You know what would have been nicer? Someone picking up the damn phone and calling me."

Alice gave a noncommittal hum as she opened my closet and began riffling through the clothes that were left. "Probably. But I think everything has turned out alright. And Edward learned his lesson."

"Wait," I said slowly, turning to face her. "You knew what would happen this whole time, didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Rowan," Alice said innocently.

"You _wanted_ the family to get caught. Why?" I demanded.

"Object lessons, sister mine, are much more effective than anything in the world. And Edward dearly needed to learn one," Alice said, tossing me a cardigan. "Take this, it's cute and Volterra is going to have a cold snap shortly after you get back."

"You're telling me that you used me as some sort of pawn? Just to teach Edward a lesson?" I asked, feeling both angry and impressed at her cunning.

"When you say it that way, it sounds bad. Look, if one of us had gone behind Edward's back early on and told you what was going on, would you have been as mad at him?" Alice asked.

"No. Probably not," I admitted reluctantly.

"Exactly. I didn't want to keep this from you. Jasper was halfway to calling you and telling you himself before I stopped him to explain the alternative. You and I both know that even though you're still as much of a Cullen as any of us, dynamics have shifted now that you're living in Volterra. The best way for the others to remember that you're still a part of this family was for them to find out the hard way. Which meant, unfortunately, withholding some information."

I stared at her, wondering if I should be irritated or impressed. "Uh-"

"We tried to convince Edward to tell you everything. We tried a _lot_ ," Jasper said. "It was after my fourth time trying to talk sense into him when I retreated and was about to call you. That's when Alice stopped me, and even though I knew it wasn't right for us to use you in this way, it was a good plan."

"It was a good plan. That doesn't change the fact that you played me like a chess piece. But I suppose, since you _sort of_ did it in my best interests, I can get over it. Even though I don't agree with your methods," I said slowly. "How _did_ you manage to keep your plot from Edward, Alice?"

She winked at me. "I have my methods."

"Which are…"

"Don't worry about it. Point is, Edward is learning a well-deserved lesson and I don't think he'll make the same mistake twice, especially not after this," Alice said. "Anyway, have you gone shopping in Italy? Why am I asking, I know you have. I'm so jealous. What's it like? You have to tell me everything!"

"I'll leave you ladies to your girl talk," Jasper said, shooting me a smile and walking off.

"Wait, take me with you!" I called. His laughter echoed down the hall. "Traitor," I grumbled.

"Tell me _everything_ ," Alice repeated, and I resigned myself to the knowledge that I wouldn't soon be getting out of this conversation.

* * *

 **So surprisingly enough, my favorite thing to come out of this chapter was _not_ Rowan giving Edward the telling off of the century, though that was quite fun. My favorite was the scene with Alice and Jasper. I love the idea of a cunning Alice who is not afraid to use her gifts in ways that can be less moral than what the rest of the Cullens would agree with, and I had the idea of her knowing exactly how Rowan would react to this info being kept from her for a while. What do you think of cunning Alice? Do you think that Rowan gave Edward the put-down that he deserved? Let me know in the reviews! Speaking of reviews, here's a couple responses for you:**

 **cl0udyth0ughts: Emmett IS a great dad. Even though he made a bad decision in not telling Rowan about Renesmee, he still really cares about her. Edward is definitely in the wrong and I hope you enjoyed the full-on rant that Rowan unleashed on him. Rowan loves Edward but she's definitely not blind to his faults.**

 **Brookie Twiling: Transforming Rowan from a meek, skittish character into queen material has probably been my favorite part of this whole journey. It's so fun to watch her grow and change as she becomes more confident and bold.**

 **Didn't get a lot of reviews for the last chapter, so unfortunately that's all the replies I have, but if you want to possibly have me respond to your review (though I do read and cherish them all), make sure to leave one for this chapter! As always, thanks for reading and I will catch you all in the next update!**


	44. 043

Another tense day passed before we departed from Forks and headed north towards Alaska. I breathed a silent sigh of relief as we pulled away from the house, feeling a weight lift off my shoulders. The plan was for Aro and Caius to return to Volterra while Markus and I continued to Alaska for a few days' time. We would arrive back in Italy on the 22nd, just before Christmas.

"Ah, _mi pequeña sombra_ , we're so glad you're here! We were so angry when we heard how the Cullens treated you!" Auntie Carmen said, sweeping me into a tight hug that made my already aching shoulder, sore from the abrupt change in temperature, throb painfully.

" _Hola, tía,_ I missed you all! I believe everyone is angry after what the family did," I agreed, resisting the urge to rub my shoulder when she let me go. I didn't want Marcus to worry.

"If it isn't my favorite Cullen! Let's get inside, we've had the heat on just for you," Kate said, grinning. The short days meant that it was already dark, and the wind chill plummeted the temperature to well below zero.

I grinned back, trying to keep my teeth from chattering as she herded Marcus and I towards the house. "Hey, Kate. Glad to see you in person. Inside sounds marvelous. It's frigid out here."

I greeted the rest of the family with hugs, thankful that none were quite as tight as Auntie Carmen's, and before long we were all seated in the living room. I was wrapped in a soft fleece blanket and Tanya had pushed a steaming cup of hot chocolate into my hands. The mug was almost painfully warm against my icy fingers. The liquid seared my tongue when I drank but warmed my stomach. I blew on it gently.

"So tell us everything, what happened when you went to confront the Cullens? Personally, I think Irina should have stayed for the show," Kate said.

I laughed. "Probably about what you expected. A lot of lecturing, I yelled at Edward, had a good long talk with Rose, and so on. Apparently, Alice saw this whole thing coming and somehow hid it from Edward in order to teach him - and the rest of the family - a lesson. I don't exactly appreciate being treated like a pawn-"

"Absolutely unacceptable, the disrespect," Marcus said, scowling. None of the three kings had been particularly pleased when they found out that Alice had allowed all this to happen.

"But I can't deny that her methods are effective," I finished as if Marcus hadn't just interrupted.

"Did it have the desired effect?" Eleazar asked.

"She seemed rather pleased with herself so… yes," I said, taking another sip of hot chocolate. Steam still curled lazily from it, but it no longer burned my tongue. "I don't think they'll try to pull anything like this again. But only time will tell, I suppose."

"Yes," Eleazar said slowly as Marcus gave my shoulder a comforting squeeze. I grimaced.

His eyes widened at my expression of pain. "I'm sorry, _tesoro_ , I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright, not your fault. It's been aching on and off for a while. Probably has something to do with the change of temperature and pressure."

"Santiago can fetch you some painkillers," Marcus said. Though Santiago was not in the room, he was evidently not out of earshot, as he appeared soon after with an Advil.

"Here you are, queenliness. You should have asked, no need to suffer in silence," he said as he dropped the pill into my palm.

"Don't overstep, Santiago," Marcus said, warning in his voice.

"He wasn't overstepping, Marcus. It's fine. Thank you, Santiago," I said, using the hot chocolate to help me swallow the Advil. Santiago nodded and took his leave, returning to his unseen post.

"With it being so close to Christmas - and thanks to the advanced notice - we did some Christmas shopping for you. Perhaps you'd like to open your gifts later?" Tanya asked pleasantly, the change of topic dispelling the tension in the air.

"That sounds lovely. You all didn't need to get me anything, I feel bad for not returning the favor," I said.

Kate waved a hand dismissively. "Please, you know we don't need anything, kitten. We're much happier that you decided to visit, it's a much better gift than any material thing you could offer us."

"Alright," I said, knowing she had a point. When you could have anything and everything money could buy, memories were far more precious.

"Excellent." Kate grinned, her teeth almost blindingly white. "I was expecting you to fight more on that. Perhaps sometime tomorrow; you still need to eat and you're no doubt exhausted from your journey."

"You hit the nail on the head with that one, Kate. I could do with a warm meal and a shower," I said. The several hours of travel seemed to stick to me, despite the fact that I wasn't dirty.

"I'll get you something, _sobrina_ , you stay by the fireplace where it's warm," Auntie Carmen ordered when she saw I was about to shed the blanket and stand. Marcus drew me closer into his side in a silent show of agreement.

"Thank you, _tia_. Whatever you have on hand is fine," I assured her.

"I was thinking soup. That will get you warmer than that hot chocolate of yours already has!" She smiled at me in a motherly sort of way before disappearing off down the hall where the kitchen lay.

"So what do you have planned for Christmas back in Volterra, Rowan?" Irina asked. "I remember parts of the castle being rather festive during my visit."

"Well, apart from no real Christmas feast because I live with vampires, pretty much as normal a Christmas as you can imagine. You know, a tree, presents, stockings, and so on."

"Don't forget the mistletoe," Marcus remarked, his red eyes sparkling with mirth.

I laughed. "How could I? Yeah, and mistletoe."

"Ah, mistletoe. The best part of Christmas," Kate said with a smirk.

"What about you? What do you have planned?"

"About the same. Just not quite as much mistletoe," Tanya said, shooting me a wink.

"Hey, I'm sure I could set you up with one of the guard. Demetri is single," I said, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively.

Tanya rolled her eyes. "Please, Demetri _wishes_ he was anywhere close to being in my league."

A distinctly loud but muffled, "Hey!" filtered in from somewhere else within the house. No doubt he had raised his voice for my benefit, and perhaps also to make a point.

I laughed, knowing full well that Demetri was not at all offended by the slight. "Worth a shot, right? Kate?"

"I'm good," she said, still laughing. "I've missed having you around, hot stuff."

"Here's your soup, Rowan! It is nice and hot, be careful," Auntie Carmen cautioned, exchanging the large bowl of soup for my now-empty mug of hot chocolate. I doubted the aftertaste of the sweet drink would combine well with the chicken noodle soup, but my stomach growled and I was too hungry to wait for some water to wash away the chocolate. I wrinkled my nose at the taste of chicken and chocolate together.

"Is it not good?" Auntie Carmen asked worriedly.

"No, no, it's quite good! But it doesn't mix well with hot chocolate," I said, taking another spoonful of soup. "It's delicious now that the taste of chocolate is gone."

" _Bueno_! I was worried. It's so difficult to gage what human food is good when none appeals to you. My days as a human were spent too long ago for me to remember."

"It's wonderful," I repeated.

I spent much of the days following in the company of Kate, Irina, and Tanya. Marcus largely left me to my own devices, content to spend time reading or in extensive conversation with Eleazar, though we would reunite at night when I would curl up against his chest and drift off to sleep.

The days passed quickly, and before I knew it we were bidding our goodbyes and boarding the plane for the long trip back to Volterra.

"Ready to be home?" Marcus asked when the plane was safely in the air. He had pulled me into his lap and was tracing lazy patterns against my arm with a finger.

"Definitely. Though getting the chance to spend time with the Denalis was lovely. It's been so long since I've been in Alaska. I forgot how much I missed it, despite the short days," I mused, pressing a gentle kiss to his jawline.

He let out a pleased hum at the gesture and bridged the small gap between us, capturing my lips with his. I could feel his smile through the kiss as I let out a soft sigh and settled against him. There was no urgency in the kiss; Marcus was taking his time, enjoying the feel of me against him just as I was.

"I love you," Marcus murmured against my lips as he pulled away.

"I love you too, my king," I murmured back.

His eyes darkened. "Don't tempt me, _tesoro_."

"Sorry." I smiled cheekily at him and kissed his nose.

"No, you're not."

"You're right. I'm not," I said, and pressed my lips to his once more.

By the time the plane began its descent, I had gone something akin to stir crazy. Many hours of travel in such a short amount of time left me restless and I was ecstatic to be back on solid ground.

"Are you going to start kissing the ground?" Marcus asked when we exited the plane, sounding thoroughly amused.

I appraised the dark gray asphalt. "You know? I'm thinking about it."

"Don't worry, we only have a short way to travel from here," Demetri said as he and Santiago quickly loaded the SUV that was waiting for us at the private airstrip.

"Thankfully," I agreed, reluctantly leaving the chilly December air to get in the SUV for the last leg of our journey back to Volterra.

"These trips are much easier on vampires," Marcus informed me, squeezing my knee sympathetically.

I grumbled. "Unfortunately, I am not yet a vampire."

"I would gladly change that for you," he said, flashing me a smile that put his sharp white teeth on full display.

"Not yet. I still have some life I'd like to live as a human. Give it a couple more years," I said, doing my best to stretch my legs. The trip in the SUV, though it felt longer than the flight, only took about twenty minutes.

"Run, be free," Santiago quipped as he slowed the SUV to a stop. Much to Marcus' displeasure, I was out before the vehicle had completely halted.

"Excited to be home, I see," Caius said, his longer stride allowing him to reach me before Aro. "I missed you, _amore_ ," he murmured once I was fully pulled into his chest.

"I missed you, too," I agreed, rising to my tiptoes to press a chaste kiss to his lips. He smiled when we parted, kissed my forehead, and released me from his embrace so I could greet Aro.

"Rowan, my dearest," Aro practically purred, slipping one arm around my waist and pressing an affectionate hand to my cheek. "How are you? How was your trip?"

"Seeing the Denalis was lovely. I've missed them. But I'm very glad to be home," I said.

Aro seemed pleased by this answer, though the glassy look in his eyes told me he was not entirely in the present; he seemed more than content to bask in my memories and thoughts, but I drew him back to the present with a soft kiss.

He chuckled as he pulled back, pressing his cool nose to my cheek, and I felt his lips move against my skin when he spoke. "Your memories are pleasant but the present is much better, _mia cara_."

"I agree," I said with a smile, allowing him to take my hand as the four of us walked into the castle.

"Dinner should be waiting in your quarters, I had the cook prepare something after Demetri alerted us to your landing," Caius said.

"Wonderful, thank you," I said, now noticing the empty grumblings of my stomach. "I'm starved."

* * *

"You know," Felix said the following day as he walked with me to the library, "I hadn't realized just how boring things can be around here until you weren't around to entertain us these past few days."

"Entertain you?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him.

He grinned. "Oh, you know what I mean. I've lived with the same people for, what, two millennium now? The newness is quite welcome."

"So what I'm hearing is, after I've been around a couple centuries, you'll no longer miss my company when I'm off traveling?"

"Okay, now you're just putting words in my mouth."

"I am not! I simply inferred from what you said to me that-"

"Rowan, please do not think your status of queen will stop me from pranking you to oblivion should you finish that sentence," Felix deadpanned.

I grinned widely. "Bet. I may not mind but I know you don't want to piss off the kings."

"Why must you make good points and ruin my fun?"

"Can't say I'm sorry. It does, however, make things much less interesting," I said.

Felix held open the library door for me to pass through before entering himself. "I agree."

"If you were king and could pass one rule that everyone had to follow, what would it be?" I asked.

He made a thoughtful noise as he trailed behind me. "Are we talking serious rules or fun ones?"

"Fun," I said, stopping to face him. I had originally been on a mission to find a copy of Charles Dickens' _A Christmas Carol_ , but the conversation at hand was far more interesting.

"In that case, I would make a rule that says during serious conversations, everyone is required to speak in a ridiculous voice," Felix said.

I laughed. "The only reason you want that rule is because you want to hear Caius speak in something other than his normal monotone. I mean, he's a bit more expressive with me, but it's still a bit like, 'Hello, I'm Caius, and my favorite hobby is glaring'," I said, doing my best impression of my surly mate.

Felix let out a bellowed laugh before suddenly straightening and assuming a professional, innocent expression. A pair of cold arms wrapped me in a hug from behind. "Is that really what you think of me, _amore_?"

"Well, you do glare at people a lot," I offered, Caius' unreadable tone leaving me uncertain as to whether I had actually offended him. Felix walked off, unneeded now that Caius was present, leaving us alone.

A chuckle rumbled in his chest and I relaxed. "Yes, I suppose you're right. However, I don't think I have once glared at _you_."

"I don't think you could if you tried," I teased.

"If I searched deep within myself, perhaps- ah, but no. Not even then. You shall just have to settle for my gaze of utmost adoration instead."

"Oh, whatever shall I do?" I asked dramatically.

"I have several suggestions, though I could settle for a kiss to begin," he said, spinning me to face him. His burgundy eyes shone with mischief.

"I think that can be arranged."

"Splendid," he murmured, a ghost of a smirk on his face as he leaned forward, catching my lips in his.

* * *

 **Hello, all! Bit of a no-stress, fluffy chapter for you after all the angst with the Cullens! I know I probably didn't spend as much time focused in the Denalis as some of you were hoping, but I want to keep the plot rolling. Next stop: Christmas in Volterra! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, it's really encouraging to me and means a lot! Here's a couple responses to your comments:**

 **llLittle Sll: I'm really glad that you liked how Rowan handled Edward - he definitely deserved a bit of a lecture and Rowan was totally within her rights to not want to hear any of his excuses. Rowan's feelings about Alice are a bit more complicated - she's not necessarily happy about it but she also accepts that there's nothing she can really do to change what happened. As for Rowan breezing over Alice's comment about the family "forgetting" about her, I modeled it that way in part because Rowan already feels this way so it wouldn't come as much of a shock to her. It's more validation of her feelings versus actually revealing. Obviously they didn't actually forget about her but their treatment of her certainly implies something of the sort, which is also why Alice said this. Fortunately for the fam, it's a bit smoother sailing from here. Thank you for your thoughtful review!**

 **Faithful Follower: You're definitely right: great developments are on the horizon! We'll see if you're as happy with me after everything plays out ;) I can't say anything about Caius potentially smashing heads, but it's bound to happen eventually. This _is_ Caius we're talking about, after all.**

 **Thanks to all who reviewed! What do you think is in store for Volterra during Christmas? How extra will the kings be? You'll just have to wait and find out! In the mean time, drop me a review! Even though I don't respond, I do read and appreciate them all. Until next time, my loyal readers!**


	45. 044

"Are you old enough to be drinking alcohol?"

I swirled around the eggnog in my mug. "The legal drinking age in Italy is sixteen. Considering how long you've lived here, I thought you would have known that."

"Alright, smartass," Santiago said, closing the door and making himself comfortable in my recliner. He watched as I sipped on the brandy-spiked eggnog. "You know the kings will blame me if you get drunk, right?"

"Don't be dramatic, I'm not going to get drunk off of this," I scoffed. "Buzzed, maybe. But not drunk."

Santiago eyed her dubiously. "If you say so. What do you have on?"

" _Elf_. Haven't you seen it?" I took another long drink of eggnog. Between the cozy warmth of the room, the Christmas tree, and the fleece blanket I had draped over my legs, Christmas Eve was shaping up just the way I had hoped. The only thing missing were my mates.

"Oh, yeah. I've seen it a few times. It's Renata's favorite Christmas movie," he said.

I grinned. "So you two are getting pretty serious, huh?"

"Shut up or I'll tell the kings you've been drinking," Santiago threatened.

"That's an empty threat if I ever heard one," I said with a snort. "Aro will know anyway, and as long as I don't get shitfaced I doubt they'll really care. Where are they, anyway?"

"Last minute trial. Master Caius was on his way over before he got called away by Master Aro; I was in the vicinity so he sent me in his stead. Figured you wouldn't mind a little company on Christmas Eve."

"You figured right," I agreed. "Did he say how long they'd be?"

"Everything happened in a bit of a rush; Master Caius didn't say. No doubt they'll want to make a swift ruling, so probably two hours at the absolute most. Don't be too put out, though. I mean, look on the bright side: you get to hang out with me!"

"I can't think of any way I'd rather spend Christmas Eve," I said dryly, though an amused smile tugged at the corner of my lips.

"I knew you'd see it my way."

Roughly an hour and a half later, after Santiago and I had finished watching _Elf_ and had made it halfway through _The Santa Clause_ , the three kings entered my wing.

"That's my cue to leave. I'll see you later, queenliness. Merry Christmas," Santiago said, standing and stretching unnecessarily before giving the kings a respectful nod and leaving the room.

"We are so sorry for having to leave you alone for Christmas Eve, _mia cara_. Rest assured we will make it up to you," Aro fretted, his red eyes on me worriedly.

I shed the blanket and stood with a smile. "It's alright, Aro, really. Things happen. Kings don't get days off."

"Don't remind me," Caius grumbled, removing his cloak and hanging it on one of the coat hooks by my door. "That trial did not go quite as speedily as I had hoped."

"However, we're grateful Santiago kept you company. He cares for you deeply," Marcus said, hanging his cloak beside Caius'.

"Most of the guard does. Though I am surprised at how fondly Santiago thinks of you; he is not one to attach to others easily. That said, his budding relationship with Renata has come as no shock to anyone," Aro said. He draped his cloak over the back of my loveseat before pressing a brief kiss to my forehead and taking a seat.

"Well, I certainly didn't. He was a perfectly good warrior until he started fostering feelings for her. Now he's a perfectly good warrior who is constantly _distracted_ ," Caius complained.

I laughed. "That doesn't sound like anyone I know at all."

"I have no earthly idea whom you may be referring to, _amore_ ," Caius said innocently.

"Oh, yes, brother. No idea at _all_ ," Marcus agreed, amused. He took my hand in his, tugging me to the couch so he could pull me onto his lap.

"Must you keep our lovely mate all to yourself? You were not the only one forced to hold court today, Marcus," Aro said.

"What was so urgent that you needed to hold the trial immediately?" I asked curiously. The Volturi castle had dungeons whose cells were strong enough to hold vampires.

Marcus shook his head. "It is a morbid tale, _tesoro_ , certainly not fitting for such a joyous occasion as Christmas Eve. Much to reminiscent of the past to be spoken of."

Reminiscent of the past? Because that's not vague. "You know you can't protect me forever. Someday I'm going to rule with you. I'm going to have to know."

"She's right," Caius said, leaning on the back of the couch and twirling strands of my hair through his finger. "There's no harm in knowing. The offending party met a swift end; he is of no danger anymore. One month ago we were approached my a male vampire. His mate had been murdered by another, who threatened to do so again. A week after that, another vampire approached with the same report. We dispatched one of our lesser trackers, along with a small unit of her own choosing, to track down the vampire and bring him back to Volterra.

"Our tracker found him with relative ease, and along with the other guard she brought was able to overpower the rogue and return with him to Volterra. With all the unrest surrounding this case, we deemed it wise to hold the trial as soon as possible. A rogue vampire specifically targeting one in a mated pair dredge up bad memories, to say the least."

Didyme. Caius didn't speak her name, but the implication was there. I felt sorry I asked.

Marcus must have read this clearly on my face, because he gave me a gentle smile. "Never feel bad for curiosity, _carissima_. How else would one learn?"

"Still. I don't want to cause you pain," I said softly.

"There is little you could do, my dearest Rowan, that could ever cause me pain. Your very existence is cause for my greatest joy," he said seriously.

My face burned with and I ducked my head, grinning. Marcus chuckled, pressing his nose against my warm cheek. Caius checked his watch. "It's customary that a few presents are opened the night of Christmas Eve, correct?"

"Yes," I said, glancing over to my tree, which had a fair few presents underneath it - some were from the guard, who had been stopping in intermittently over the past day to drop them off and some were from me to the kings. Though it was agreed that my tree would be used for the presents, the kings had yet to put anything under it.

"I suppose I should go fetch my gifts for you from my quarters. I'll be back momentarily," he said, pressing a kiss to my forehead and running off.

"Oh, are we putting our presents under the tree now? I see the guard has dropped off their gifts already," Aro said, motioning to the tree.

"Yeah, they've been dropping by fairly consistently ever since yesterday. I think this is all of them, though," I said.

Caius reappeared kneeling by the tree, arranging several carefully wrapped parcels underneath with the look of utmost concentration that I usually only witnessed when he was painting.

"Caius, love, you know we're going to be _moving_ the presents when we open them, right? They don't need to be perfectly arranged underneath," I said, smiling.

"I'm aware. However, it looks much nicer this way, rather than everything simply placed arbitrarily," he said, still rearranging the presents.

"I ought to go fetch mine," Aro said thoughtfully, standing in a fluid motion and disappearing off to his own wing.

"The only downside to Aro's gift is that he already knows what I got him," I grumbled.

Marcus chuckled. "Perhaps, after your turning, you'll have enough control over your gift to conceal only certain thoughts."

"Finding out the full extent of my gift is one of the things I'm looking forward to most," I said thoughtfully. "Well, that and spending eternity with you three."

"Thank you for that afterthought," Caius quipped.

"Hey, it wasn't an-"

Caius interjected, looking suitably amused. "I am only joking, _amore_."

"It's so hard to tell with you sometimes," I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"I _do_ have a sense of humor, you know," he pointed out.

I grinned. "I know. However, if I were to tell that to anyone else, I doubt they'd believe me."

"Aren't you hilarious," Caius said drily, smirking.

Aro reentered my wing at human pace, the several presents precariously balanced in his arms explaining why he hadn't used his speed. "A little help would be appreciated, brothers."

"I'm a tad busy at the moment, I'm afraid," Marcus remarked, not sounding sorry at all as he pulled me more snugly against his chest.

"Yes, clearly," Aro said. "Caius?"

"Very well. But only because you'd destroy the gift arrangement I have so meticulously done," Caius agreed, taking several bags and boxes from Aro and setting to work placing them around the tree.

"I suppose that's my cue to retrieve the presents I have for you?" Marcus asked me.

"Probably," I agreed, giving him a light peck on the lips before getting off his lap. I walked over to get myself more eggnog as Caius and Aro bickered over present placement, my heart feeling incredibly full. I hadn't realized this was the sort of domesticity I wanted before I had it.

"Is your drink spiked?" Caius asked, glancing up as I curled up against the armrest of the loveseat.

"Maybe," I said, shrugging. "Who cares? It's Christmas Eve."

"I suppose," Caius reluctantly agreed.

"Yes, brother, you can't exactly say anything against it. From what I've heard, he ingested a fair amount of alcohol during his human days," Aro said amusedly, looking incredibly smug when Caius turned to glower at him.

Marcus reappeared in the room by the tree, not encumbered by enough packages to prevent him from using his vampiric speed. "Where should I put these, Caius?"

"By Aro's," Caius said, pointing to a gap between his presents and Aro's. "I trust you can manage that?"

"I believe I can," Marcus said somberly.

I muffled my giggles with a cough. Caius glanced towards me. "Something amusing, _amore_?"

"You're taking the present arranging very seriously," I said.

"Yes, well, it's a bit like art. I don't like things being out of place," he said, watching as Marcus carefully placed the last of the gifts before nodding in satisfaction.

"Oh, I met Afton in the hall; you'll have dinner delivered to you shortly," Marcus said. Things had finally settled between Marcus and Afton after the training fiasco that had happened months ago, which meant I was seeing Afton much more frequently.

"Great. I was starting to get hungry. We can open a couple presents after I eat. In the mean time, I think cuddling and Christmas movies are the way to go," I said, gesturing towards the movie, which had been paused for upwards of fifteen minutes at this point.

"That sounds like a lovely plan, _tesoro_ ," Marcus agreed at once. It took several minutes for us to get settled - I eventually ended up leaning against Aro's chest with my legs thrown over Caius' and Marcus'.

After dinner, the four of us migrated to the floor so we could pass out a few presents. The kings insisted I open one from each of them, and they each opened one from me.

"Okay, on a scale of one to ten, how overboard did you go?" I asked Aro before I opened his gift.

"I only bought you what I believe you deserve, _mia cara_ ," Aro said.

"So that's code for super overboard, got it," I said with a grin.

"I assure you that you'll like it," Aro said confidently.

"Are we going to chat or open presents? I'm sure sitting on the floor is quite uncomfortable as a human," Caius said, his tone that of thinly disguised impatience.

"I'm opening it, I'm opening it," I said, pulling the bag into my lap and pulling out what was wrapped in the tissue paper. It was a gorgeous, incredibly soft scarf with more colors than I could possibly name.

"What do you think?" Aro asked eagerly.

"This is beautiful! Aro, I love it, thank you," I said, admiring the shimmering fabric for several more moments before wrapping it carefully in the tissue paper and returning it to the bag. "You all should go next."

"We'll go last. Open your gift from me," Caius said, handing me a small, wrapped box. "I'm not saying this gift tops my brother's, however…"

"You are saying that," I said, giggling. "I'm sure all of your gifts are fantastic. And since you insist, I'll open yours now."

"Thank you," Caius said, watching me intently as I tore into the wrapping paper, a small smile on his lips. It was a ring, the gold band intricately crafted and set with a blood-red ruby, the same type of gemstone inlaid in his crest.

I gasped. "Caius, this is gorgeous. I love it."

"I'm glad. The ruby in your ring is from the same stone that my crest's ruby was taken from. There was leftover when they crafted my crest so long ago, and we've had the excess in storage until I had jewelers craft this ring for you."

"Thank you," I repeated fervently, slipping it onto my right ring finger. The ruby matched my dark red sweater and glittered in the light.

"Here you go, dearest," Marcus said, passing one of his gifts to me. "Open this, and then we'll open your gifts to us."

"Alright," I agreed. The box he handed me was small, but still bigger than the ring box that Caius had given to me.

I opened it and smiled. "A bracelet, it's beautiful."

"The date there, in Roman numerals, it's the date we met," Marcus said, pointing to the inscription on the pale gold bracelet.

I grinned wider. "Put it on?"

"Of course," he obliged me. "Our turns now, then?"

"Yes. It's these three," I said, passing them to their intended recipients. "You can open them at the same time, they're all essentially the same."

"Alright," they agreed, Caius and Marcus looking quite curious. Thanks to his gift, Aro already knew, but he was still clearly excited.

"Go ahead," I encouraged. They tore into the wrapping paper - none of which were wrapped quite as nicely as any of their gifts to me - and smiled in unison.

"New cloak clasps," Caius said, examining his golden clasp closely. "Opal stones?"

"Well, I got the idea after looking at my own crest, which has your gemstones plus opal for me. So I thought I could get you each a clasp that had a different colored opal stone. Fire opal for you, black opal for Aro, and green opal for Marcus," I explained.

"That's a clever idea," Marcus said. "Now we carry a reminder of you wherever we go."

"I think, out of all my gifts, those are the ones I'm most proud of. But I couldn't wait until tomorrow to give them to you," I admitted.

"You can rest assured I'll be using this often. I lost my last clasp over a century ago, never did get around to having a new one crafted," Caius said thoughtfully.

I laughed. "And now you don't have to worry about it."

"Shall we clean this up and return to our Christmas movies?" Marcus asked.

"Sure, I'll grab the paper," I said, snatching up the wrapping paper before any of my mates could protest and smashing it into a ball. I threw it at Aro, who was so busy looking at the cloak clasp he didn't notice until it hit him on the side of the head.

I doubled over laughing, flopping back onto the loveseat as Aro tossed it back with a gleeful laugh. I chucked it at Caius, who caught it just before it hit him in the face. Instead of throwing it back, Caius threw it at Marcus, who was too distracted by my laughter to catch it before it nailed him in the shoulder.

"You knew I wasn't paying attention," Marcus accused, narrowing his eyes at his brother.

Caius smirked. "Never loose focus in battle."

"Don't use my own words against me," Marcus said, looking as if he was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Here, I'll help you get revenge," I said with a giggle, hopping off the couch and making my way to Caius.

"Wait, you can't do that. That's cheating. I'm pretty sure there are rules against that," Caius protested, knowing exactly what I was planning on doing as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"All's fair in love and war," I teased, bringing my lips to his. He relaxed involuntarily and didn't even pull away after Marcus hit him with the wrapping paper ball.

"How do you know that wasn't my plan all along?" Caius asked when he finally pulled away, giving Marcus a smug look.

"Oh, very clever, brother. Very clever," Marcus said, rolling his eyes.

"So, Christmas movies?" I asked brightly after retrieving the wrapping paper and tossing it into the trash.

"Christmas movies it is," Aro agreed, the four of us settling back down on the loveseat. As Aro ran his fingers gently through my hair, I thought idly that there was no other way I'd rather spend Christmas Eve.

* * *

 **Wheee, Christmas Eve! I kinda suck at gifts in general so I'll probably gloss over most of the rest of the gift giving. Definitely not my forte. Also, fair warning that Tenebrous only has 1 or 2 chapters left to be written plus the epilogue! After that I'll be launching into its sequel, who's title I'll be announcing once I release Tenebrous' epilogue. I'm sad that Tenebrous is coming to a close but I'm super, super excited for what's to come. Only time will tell if you'll enjoy it as much as I do.**

 **Big thanks to all those who have reviewed, you guys are all AWESOME and I'm so grateful for you. You really help keep me motivated to write and give me something to look forward to after I post a chapter. What do you speculate will be coming in the sequel? I can't give anything away, of course, but I would love to know what you're thinking!**

 **Faithful Follower: Glad you loved the fluff! I don't write fluff as often because it's more difficult for me than, say, angst or action, but I really like how the past chapter turned out. This current one as well. I can't promise a lot more of interactions right now between Renesmee and Rowan but you definitely haven't seen the last of Renesmee. Rowan is dead set on not having children but of course she cares for her niece. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **neatfreak16: The kings are always extra extra, if their Christmas Eve gifts to Rowan weren't enough to convince you. Now to see what they have planned for Christmas day... (it will be a shock for both of us). Thank you for your review!**

 **As always, by commenting you guys have a shot at me replying with my input about your review! Comments obviously aren't required but I do greatly appreciate them and knowing that you all are enjoying my story. Anyway, I hope you guys have a great day and I will see you in the next update!**


	46. 045

I woke up around nine Christmas morning to an empty bed. I laid their for a while, much too cozy to get up, before my phone rang and I was forced to emerge from my blanket cocoon. The caller ID showed Emmett and I sighed, knowing I couldn't ignore it like I had ignored Edward's yesterday.

"Merry Christmas," I greeted, stifling a yawn.

 _"Merry Christmas, Ro-bear!"_ Emmett greeted loudly and much too exuberantly for nine in the morning- but, I reminded myself, it was still evening for him. _"Rose is with me too, by the way. You're on speaker."_

"Alright. How are you guys?"

 _"Good! We miss you, though, we wish you would have stayed for Christmas,"_ Emmett said.

 _"But we understand why you didn't,"_ Rose jumped in. _"Do you have any special plans for today?"_

"Special plans? Not any that I know of. But with my mates, I can never say for certain. That have a tendency to go a little overboard," I said fondly.

 _"No surprise there. We just wanted to wish you a merry Christmas, but I'm sure you need to eat and spend time with your mates and the guard,"_ Rose said.

"Thanks for calling. I appreciate it," I said.

 _"Expect everyone else to call at some point. Also, would you please answer Edward's calls, he's been bitching about it all day. I know you're still pissed at him- I am too, so believe me when I say that I get it- but I can't take it anymore,"_ Emmett complained.

I shook my head amusedly. "Alright. I can't ignore him forever, I guess. At least you guys aren't the mind readers so you don't have to listen to his 'woe is me' thoughts."

 _"True enough!"_ Emmett said with a shout of laughter.

 _"We'll let you go now, Rowan, but call us again when you get the chance. I want to hear all about your first Christmas in Volterra!"_ Rose ordered.

"Alright, Mom, alright. I won't forget," I promised. "Talk to you guys later. Make fun of Edward for me."

 _"We always do,"_ Rose said, a smile in her voice. _"Love you, Rowan."_

 _"Love ya, pipsqueak!"_ Emmett said.

"Love you guys, too. Merry Christmas!" I said before hanging up the phone and slipping it into the back pocket of my jeans. Once I had finished getting ready for the day, I emerged from my bedroom into the main room, where my mates were conspicuously absent. Alec was seated in my recliner, reading a book, though he looked up when I stepped out.

"Good morning, Queen Rowan," he greeted. "I hope you slept well. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you as well, Alec. Where are the kings?" I asked.

"Around," he said vaguely. "Shall I call for your breakfast?"

"Sure," I acquiesced, confused. "Are they in trial?"

"No," he said, snapping his book shut and setting it aside. "Wait here."

"Okay." I stared after him, my brows furrowed. He returned shortly after with a plate of pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon.

"Your breakfast, as requested," he said. I poured myself a cup of milk before taking a seat at my table.

"Thanks, Alec. I don't understand why-"

"The masters aren't here? I'm afraid I can't tell you," he said apologetically. "Not that I know, regardless. Master Aro approached very early this morning and requested I act as your guard until they returned."

"But you do have a hunch," I said.

A half-smile flitted across his lips. "I wouldn't say I know, not for certain. But I have my suspicions."

"Any that you'd care to share?"

"Not particularly," Alec said. He seemed to be enjoying my frustration and gestured towards the untouched plate of food. "You should eat."

I huffed in annoyance and tucked into my meal, seeing no point in arguing. Alec returned to his book and didn't so much as glance up until I turned on the sink, rinsing my plate. "Where's Jane?"

"Not sure. Did you like your Christmas gift from us?" Alec asked.

"I haven't opened it yet. I've waited to open all my presents today," I told him.

He set his book aside once more. "It couldn't hurt to open a few from the guard. At least open the one from Jane and I. It has my name on it, but I'm awful at gift-giving, so Jane is really the one who picked it out."

"It's the thought that counts, right?" I asked with a grin, poking around the tree to find the gift labeled from Alec and Jane.

He chuckled. "Yes, I suppose."

I finally found their gift. It was a heavy, wrapped box. "I hope you didn't go too overboard."

"Not at all. We guard are payed, you know. And considering how long we've been in service to the masters, we have amassed quite the fortune ourselves," he said. "Go on, open it."

I ripped into the paper and grinned when I saw the gift. "The _Harry Potter_ series?"

"Your bookshelves are sorely lacking in content. I know a lot of your books are still back at the Cullen home. So we thought - or Jane thought, rather - that you maybe needed a little help along."

"Thank you, Alec! This is great. I'll have to thank Jane when I next see her," I said, picking up the _Harry Potter_ box set and carrying it into my study, storing it safely on one of the bookshelves.

"She'll be happy to know that you like it. And as soon as I can get my hands on some copies of the final book, I'll be sure to send one your way. Consider it an IOU," Alec said.

"You don't have to do that," I protested.

"The Volturi have a lot of connections, which means I can get the book way earlier than the release date. Trust me, you want me to," he remarked.

I grinned at him. "If you insist."

"I do." He followed me back into the main room as the door swung open and my three mates entered.

Aro beamed when he saw me. "Merry Christmas, _mia cara_! Our apologies for not being here when you woke, we had hoped to be back by then. But I trust dear Alec was good company?"

"He always is," I said. "Thanks, Alec."

"It was my pleasure entirely, Queen Rowan," Alec said, before giving the kings a short bow and taking his leave.

"I see he convinced you to open the gift from him and Jane. Jane will be most disappointed that she wasn't here for you to open it as well," Aro said. "She was very excited about it."

"I'm already planning a big thank you the next time I see her," I said. "Where have you three been?"

"Simply taking care of some business. Nothing for you to worry over, _amore_ ," Caius said, hanging his coat and pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"We're sorry if we've caused you any distress," Marcus added, smiling apologetically.

"No distress. A little disappointment that you weren't around when I woke up, but I think I can get over it. After all, it is Christmas. And we have presents that aren't going to open themselves," I said, gesturing towards the tree.

"How right you are, dearest! What would you like to open first?" Aro asked, the three of us settling down around the tree.

"Whichever you think," I said. "From the looks of it, I have plenty of options."

"How about we start with the guards' presents?" Marcus suggested. "Then we can move on to the ones from us."

"Good plan," I agreed.

We spent some time unwrapping gifts and throwing discarded wrapping paper when we thought someone wasn't paying attention. The gifts from my mates' were just as extravagant as I had expected, though there were some that were more down to earth, such as books. The one they were clearly most excited about was a Volturi cloak for myself; I wasn't sure _where_ they had gotten my exact measurements for it, as even I didn't know my own, but that was a mystery short lived.

"Darling Alice was sweet enough to provide the needed measurements when I asked," Aro said, looking pleased with himself.

"Try it on," Caius encouraged.

I swept it dramatically over my shoulders, where the surprisingly heavy cloak draped as if I had been born to wear it. "What do you think?"

" _Magnifica_! Just as splendid as we imagined," Aro said with a smile.

"You look quite imposing, _amore_. Not a woman likely to be crossed," Caius said, eyeing me hungrily.

"Regal, as any queen should be," Marcus said softly, fastening the cloak for me with a smile. "It becomes you, Rowan."

"You think so?" I asked, feeling uncertain. I would be expected to rule with them one day, but what if I wasn't up to the task?

"Yes. You will make a splendid queen, we have no doubt about that," Marcus said, kissing my cheek.

I settled, reassured. "Thank you, Marcus. It is a bit warm in here to be wearing a cloak, no matter how badass I look with it on."

Caius laughed. "Even without the cloak, you are a force to be reckoned with. And after your change, you will be a truly fierce sight to behold."

"What, I'm not already?" I asked him playfully as I carefully unclasped the cloak.

"Oh, very fierce. I am certainly no match for you," Caius responded, lifting the cloak off my shoulders and hanging it up quicker than I could blink. "But perhaps we shouldn't test that theory, hmm?"

"Maybe not. I wouldn't want to embarrass you," I said, grinning at him.

"I appreciate the thought," Caius said.

"Shall we go for a walk? Volterra winters are much milder than those in Forks, and it is quite nice out by human standards," Aro suggested.

"Sounds like a great idea," I agreed, pulling on the leather jacket Jasper had bought for me last Christmas. "Let's go."

We left my wing of the castle for the chillier corridors, where we bumped into several cheerful guard members. I spotted Demetri wearing a ridiculous, obnoxiously colorful hat that I knew had to be from Felix. Said vampire was sneaking photos when he thought Demetri wasn't looking.

"Demetri and Felix are soul brothers, much like Aro, Caius, and I. It is a truly special bond," Marcus commented when he noticed who I was staring at.

"Tell me more," I requested, interested.

"The bonds of soul siblings aren't as obvious as that of the mate bond and nowhere near as demanding. Mates are akin to finding yourself while soul siblings are akin to finding an _extension_ of yourself. Alice and Bella are soul sisters. You and Edward-"

"Me and _Edward_?" I repeated in disbelief. Edward was my soul brother despite everything he had done to me?

"Yes. Try not to look so horrified, you and Edward aren't quite as different as you'd like to believe. You will forgive him, as soul siblings always do. Not because you're forced to, but because you _want_ to. You still care about him, correct?"

"Yes," I admitted begrudgingly.

Marcus sounded amused. "And you will continue to. I would not presume to tell you what to do, but I believe answering his phone calls may be to your benefit. Whether or not you want to admit it, we know you miss him."

I grumbled. "So the problem will just magically go away because we're soul siblings?"

"Certainly not. You have to work for it, like every other relationship. But you may find it easier to forgive, and if not forgive, then at least forget."

"We would know. We've had our fair share of disagreements over the centuries, and yet here we are," Caius said, casting Aro and Marcus looks of fond exasperation.

"I forgot we had flowers that bloom in the winter here," I said as we walked out into the garden. The chilly weather and general holiday hubbub kept me from venturing into the garden as much as I usually did during the summer, and it teemed with just as much life as it did during the typical growing season.

"Yes. Quite beautiful, aren't they? These flowers bloom during a time when most would wither," Aro observed.

"Snowdrops grow best in shade," Caius said, nodding towards the white flowers that bloomed underneath the shade of an evergreen.

I wandered over to the snowdrops, crouching down to cup the bloom in my fingers. "How long will they bloom for?"

"Not much longer. Perhaps a few more days," Marcus said as I took his hand and allowed him to pull me up. "Come, we want to show you something."

"Alright," I agreed, curiosity piqued. The garden was large enough that I wouldn't be surprised if there was some portion I had left unexplored.

Caius led the way, striding down familiar paths at a pace so quick I would have had to jog to keep up. "Brother," Aro called, "slow down. There's no rush."

"Of course. My apologies, _amore_ ," Caius said, giving me a warm smile and slowing to a leisurely stroll.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see," Aro said, looking almost giddy with excitement. I glanced at Marcus, hoping for more of a hint, but his face was strangely expressionless. When he caught my gaze, however, he gave me a half-smile and said nothing.

"Here," Caius said, halting and turning back. He looked almost relieved to see me, as if he was scared I would disappear. We were in the center of the garden, a place I knew well; it was the prettiest part, complete with a fountain, but there was nothing particularly remarkable about the spot.

"Do you have any idea why we brought you here?" Aro asked.

"No, none," I said. "We've all been here plenty of times before. It's probably my favorite part of the whole garden."

"Which is why we wanted to do this here," Caius said. " _Amore_ , the second we met you our lives changed, irrevocably, as we were given the greatest gift of all: you. You see me for what I am and yet you love me." He got down on one knee.

They're proposing. They're _proposing_!

"You breathed new life into me and I love you beyond hope, beyond reason, beyond anything in this universe," Marcus said, sinking to a knee by his brother.

"You are all we will ever want or need for all of eternity. We- _I_ love you with all that I am, and it is because of this love that we ask," Aro said, getting down on one knee and presenting a ring. "Rowan Amelia Cullen, will you be our wife?"

"Yes," I nodded, feeling tears flood my eyes. "Yes, of course, yes!"

Aro carefully slipped the engagement ring on my finger and I didn't even get a chance to look at it before Caius grabbed me, lifting me off my feet and twirling me around. "I love you. We were so nervous that-"

"You think I'd say no? Really?" I asked, almost disbelieving. I _loved_ them. Of _course_ I wanted to marry them!

"Well, I knew you wouldn't," Aro interjected.

"Don't listen to him. He was the most nervous of all of us," Marcus interjected, pulling me gently away from Caius to kiss me lightly. "I love you."

"I love you too," I murmured.

Aro took my right hand, tugging me to him and giving me a chance to examine my ring. It was beautiful, rose gold, set with a diamond that probably cost more than all of my Christmas gifts combined. It wasn't flashy or tacky; I _loved_ it.

"I knew you would," Aro said, lifting my hand to press a kiss to the ring.

"I had no idea you were going to propose," I said. "I expected you to do something more elaborate."

"You're not disappointed, are you?" Caius asked, looking worried.

I grinned at him. "Not at all. Just pleasantly surprised."

"It was a trick. So we can go all out for the wedding," Marcus said warmly.

"Like you wouldn't have done that anyway," I pointed out.

"Ah, _mia cara_ , you know us so well," Aro said. "Shall we go inside? You're getting chilly."

"Good idea," I said with a slight shiver. Upon arriving back in my wing, my cell phone started ringing. "Bet you five bucks it's Alice."

"We're not foolish enough to take that bet, _amore_ ," Caius said with a chuckle.

I answered the phone and immediately yanked it away from my ear as Alice squealed. _"I can't believe you're engaged!"_

"Can't you at least pretend to be shocked?" I asked, amused. "How long have you known?"

 _"A little over a week. I saw their decision to ask Emmett's blessing while they were here for Renesmee, and of course Edward saw that, so the whole family has known for a while,"_ Alice said. _"You have to send us pictures of the ring! I want details! How did they ask? I want to know_ everything _!"_

 _"Give her room to breathe, Alice. Congratulations, Rowan, I'm so happy for you,"_ Rosalie said.

"Thanks, Mom. Please tell me you got them asking for Emmett's blessing on camera," I said.

 _"Unfortunately, no, but I can give you a play-by-play,"_ Rose said.

"Bummer. Did he at least make them squirm a little?" I asked, giggling at the unimpressed look Caius sent me from across the room.

 _"Yes. Though they'd never admit it. Your dad can be pretty intimidating when he wants to be,"_ Rose said.

"Speaking of, where is he?" I asked.

 _"Right here, Ro-bear. Pretty much the whole family is on the call right now. But I kicked Edward out for you."_

I laughed. "Thanks. I'll call him later. I've made you suffer from his moping long enough."

 _"You're my favorite kid, you know that?"_ Emmett asked.

"I'm your only kid, but thanks," I said, grinning. "I'll call everyone again in a bit, I'm going to go enjoy the rest of Christmas. So much has happened and it's barely lunchtime."

 _"You better call again later! Like I said, I want all the details!"_ Alice chirped _. "And Bella hasn't said, but she does too!"_

"Hey, Bells," I greeted.

 _"Hey Ro. Congratulations. I'm really happy for you,"_ Bella said _. "Don't listen to Alice, just call whenever you get a chance."_

"Thanks. I will, don't worry. Give Nessie my love," I said.

 _"I will. She'll be happy you mentioned her, she's bugging me to death about calling more often so she can talk to you more,"_ Bella said.

I laughed. "Oh, she's precious. She can call whenever, as long as I'm awake. But you've distracted me, Bella. I really should get going. Just let Edward know that I'm going to call him later so he better have a good and genuine apology ready."

 _"I'll pass on the message. Bye, Rowan. Love you,"_ Bella said.

 _"Love you, Rowan!"_ The rest of the family chorused.

"Love you guys. Bye," I said, hanging up the call. I shook my head fondly. "I'm still annoyed at them but they make it hard to keep a grudge."

"You're too fond of them, _amore_. If it happened once, it will happen again," Caius said. "That's how it always is."

"We'll see," I said. "Any other crazy Christmas plans, or was the engagement the big finale?"

"Don't worry, no more surprises," Aro assured me. "How would you like to spend the rest of the day?"

"How about lunch, and then we'll figure something out," I suggested as my stomach rumbled.

"Good idea," Marcus agreed.

The rest of Christmas passed rather uneventfully. As promised, I called Edward, but not until after nightfall.

 _"Thought you had changed your mind,"_ Edward said after we greeted one another. _"About calling, I mean. Alice was quick to assure you I was wrong."_

"Very on-brand for Alice," I said. "Look, Edward-"

 _"Wait. Before you say anything else, can I talk? Please?"_ He asked.

I relented. "Alright."

 _"Thank you. I've been thinking a lot about what you said. And as much as I wanted to just attribute most of it to you being mad… you were right. I was horribly selfish and I can't look back on my choice to not tell you without getting a sour taste in my mouth. You're my sister and my closest friend, and I should have trusted you. I am, from the depths of my undead heart, truly sorry for what I did and I hope you can forgive me one day."_

"You're the worst brother ever, you know that?" I asked, half-crying.

 _"Yeah, I know."_ There was a pause _. "Friends?"_

"Yeah, Ed. Friends," I agreed. I hadn't forgiven him yet, and he knew that, but we on good terms once more. "So I heard that Bella almost killed Jake when she found out he imprinted on Ness, is that true?"

 _"Oh, yeah. It was awesome. She was amazing."_

"I bet she was. After I change I'm coming straight back to Forks to give Jacob Black an ass-whooping. Imprinting on a _baby_. Just when I thought he couldn't get any more unlikeable. I honestly don't know what Bella ever saw in him."

 _"Neither do I,"_ Edward agreed. _"Ness has been talking about you non-stop. She thinks you're the coolest person she's ever met, though that may be in part because you aren't around to scold her for getting into trouble."_

"Nessie, get in trouble? Nessie, the daughter of you and Bella, two of the most stubborn and trouble-attracting people I've ever met? No, Ed, I can't imagine your daughter Renesmee ever causing mischeif," I said sarcastically, grinning.

 _"Oh, I didn't say I expected her to_ not _get into trouble. Just that she likes you most because you aren't around to scold her for it,"_ Edward said, laughing.

"I missed you, Edward," I said suddenly.

 _"I missed you, too."_

"As long as you don't have any more secret children, we're good."

 _"Look, if I have another secret kid, it'll be a surprise to both of us, not just you. So I think we're good,"_ he said.

"Well, good."

 _"I know it's late for you, so I'll let you go sleep. I'll call again soon. It's been too long since we've really talked. Which is all my fault."_

"Yes, it is. Talk to you soon, Ed."

 _"Bye, Ro."_

"I'm glad things between you are returning to normal," Marcus said, glancing up from his book. "I was worried, your bond was very strained for a while. But it seems things will be alright."

"What can I say, I'm a sap. But I'm glad things are going back to normal. Jerk or not, I still missed him," I said.

"A good way to conclude Christmas, I think," Aro said.

"One of the best ways. This takes the cake as my favorite Christmas, I think," I said.

"What's your second favorite?"

"The time I removed the title and words from the Little Einsteins theme song and gifted him the sheet music to play on the piano," I said. "It was hilarious."

"That explains a lot, actually," Caius said.

"What do you mean?"

"It explains why you get along so well with Felix and Demetri."

"Hmm." I grinned. "I guess it does."

The last week of the year always felt odd, as if time was distorted, and spending Christmas in Volterra didn't change this. I spent a great deal of time with the guard, watching movies and playing video games on the Xbox someone had added to the guard's lounge. I sucked, but Santiago let me win sometimes. He was a softie even if he didn't like to admit it.

The new year arrived with little fuss; the guard threw a party which I happily attended and I got not one, but three kisses at midnight.

"Walk with me," Aro requested after I had rose much later than usual and eaten breakfast.

"Sure," I said, slipping my hand into his. "Do you have any resolutions for the new year?"

"One," he said, but didn't elaborate.

"Are we going anywhere in particular?" I asked.

He was strangely subdued, but seemed to shake himself out of his own thoughts and smiled at me. "I thought outside. The weather is fairly warm for this time of year, you shouldn't even need a jacket."

"Sounds great," I agreed. We walked in a comfortable silence, enjoying the day and the sunlight.

"I need to tell you something," Aro said suddenly.

"Sure. Anything." I surveyed him with concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. No. We'll see," he said. "I haven't been entirely honest with you- no, honest isn't the correct word. Transparent. There's something you need to know, something you should have known- or I should have _told_ you-"

"Aro," I interrupted his anxious ramblings, "why don't you just say it? It can't be that bad."

"Well-" he paused, swallowed, and said, "I killed Didyme."

 _What?_ "What?"

It took me a second to realize that I wasn't the one who had spoken. I had half of that to feel horror like a coal in my stomach and the other half to act.

"Alec!" I bellowed as Marcus hit Aro in a blur.

Alec was there instantly, along with Felix and Demetri.

Alec's eyes darted from me to the two fighting kings. "My queen, what-"

"Sedate them both. Felix, step in if you need to. Demetri, find Caius and get him here," I ordered.

Demetri disappeared without question. Alec went as close as he dared, his gift working swiftly once it reached Aro and Marcus. " _All_ senses, my queen?"

I nodded wordlessly. "What the hell happened?" Felix asked in an undertone. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Felix. But we have a problem. A very big problem."

" _Amore_ , are you alright? What has happened?" Caius asked, taking quick stock of the situation as he arrived on the scene with Demetri.

I steeled my resolve and ripped off the bandage. "Aro killed Didyme. He told me and Marcus overheard."

There was a charged silence. Demetri and Felix swore in unison.

"Shit." Caius looked grim but not entirely surprised.

"You knew?" I accused.

"No, I didn't know. I had my suspicions, after her death. It was all very convenient, and I am first and foremost a strategist. But there was no proof of foul play other than my own theories. Certainly not enough to risk causing division over. I can't say I enjoy being right this time."

I stared at the still forms of Aro and Marcus. Alec stood by them, face troubled. "What do we do now?"

Caius followed my gaze. He was silent for a long time. "I don't know."

* * *

 **So, uhhhhhh... sorry? Yeah, not really. Also, this is the last chapter (though there will be an epilogue). Sorry, but again, not really. Because there is a sequel. I'll be announcing the title of the sequel with the epilogue, which is already written and I'll probably release tomorrow afternoon. Hopefully I'll have the sequel out shortly after that. Anyway, let me know what you think of this wild ride, because the chapter outline was essentially: A) Proposal. B) Chaos. This chapter really followed that outline, I think. Here are some review responses!**

 **dinopoodle: How does it feel to be right? Things are absolutely not peaceful anymore. It does, however, lead to lots of exciting developments, so I hope you can forgive me. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Luceoscura: I'm so glad you're enjoying my story! Yeah, I recently started enjoying Twilight again and that's how this story was born. That's so awesome that you're Italian! Hopefully the story translates over decently well for you. Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Sweetlatina: Thank you so much! I'm ace so I don't do smut but I hope that the plot and fluff make up for it in that respect. I hope you enjoy what is to come!**

 **Thanks to all who have reviewed! I'm sure you have a lot to say about what happened in this chapter, so I'll stop rambling and leave you to write your hate mail ;) See you in the epilogue, my friends!**


	47. Epilogue

_Unknown POV_

It was an imposing structure; crumbling, yes, but for the many millennia that it had stood it faired well. The looming, moss-riddled castle was by all accounts deserted, and the cold, dank air that wafted from it did nothing to add to its allure.

"Are you certain you've brought us to the right place, tracker?" The vampire who spoke, a woman, asked this with a certain amount of disdain. Compared to her, he was nothing.

"Yes." The tracker looked uneasy, his near-black eyes not leaving the castle. He didn't dare venture out from the treeline to it; he knew what horrors it held, and he was not foolish enough to draw closer.

"I hope, for your sake, that your words are true," the second woman said, seeing the tracker's hesitance and scoffing at his cowardice. "You are to remain here until the accuracy of your supposed gift is confirmed."

"I lead you to your destination. My gift does not lead one astray. I will leave with my life, while I still can. I fear them more than you," the tracker said, giving the castle a last apprehensive glance before turning on his heel and disappearing into the trees.

"He has always been a coward," the first woman said with a sneer. Further complaint was halted as the two stilled, hearing rapid footsteps approaching. Footsteps that originated from _within_ the weathered castle.

The vampire who emerged was not the one the women wanted to see; he towered over them, red eyes unsettling in their intensity as he glanced from one face to the other. "What business have you with the masters?" His voice was deep and accented by a language long forgotten.

"We have information. There is weakness in Volterra," the first woman spit.

The man's face remained impassive, but he turned and made a beckoning gesture. "Come."

He lead them in silence for some time, walking at a human pace; he seemed to do this on purpose, as if he knew it irritated the two women. After walking some distance, so far that they must have been deep within the bowels of the stone castle, he halted in front of two heavy, semi-rotted wooden doors. He pushed them open with no effort, leading them inside.

The only light in this room came from torches that were spotted intermittently along the walls. Two more vampires stepped forward from where they stood flanking the door to glide silently behind the two women. There were other vampires around the room, standing like statues against the wall, their red eyes following the strangers.

"My, my, my." Red eyes glittered in torchlight as their guide dropped to one knee. "What have we here?"

"An audience has been sought with you. To inform you of weakness that lies within the walls of Volterra," their guide said. His head was bowed; he did not meet the eyes of his masters.

"Excellent." The man on the left throne leaned forward, appraising the two women. "Oh my. You ladies are so very far from your tower. Betraying the Volturi, are we?"

"Is it betrayal, then, if it was we that were betrayed first?" The first woman tossed her chocolate hair and stared at the two men without fear. "Do you want our information, or no?"

He bared his teeth. "Very much so. What have you to offer us?"

"The kings have found their true mate. A very _human_ mate," the second woman said. "And it is with her that the Volturi will fall."

A dangerous smile, made all the more haunting by the flickering torchlight, spread over his face. "How convenient the timing of this news is. You've noticed the force we've already began to assemble, I take it? Our timeline must be accelerated. Assemble a team to search out humans that could be of use to us."

This order was directed towards the still kneeling man, who stood abruptly, raised his eyes to the thrones, and said crisply, "Yes, masters."

"How delightful our fight will now become, Vladimir. Once the mate is dead, the Volturi will fall. Fools! _They are ours_."

* * *

 **Bad things are happening, both within and outside of the walls of Volterra. I'm moving the pieces into place for what is to come in the much-anticipated sequel: Penance. The Romanians are acting and the Volturi is divided, how concerning... Anyway, the reaction of the last chapter is about what I expected, but I won't leave you to stew on that cliffhanger or this epilogue for very long. I'm hoping to have the prologue of Penance out within the next couple of days, and I'll update this story with the sequel announcement when I do so. I'm very excited for what to come and I hope you will enjoy it as much as I do. I've had such an amazing journey writing Tenebrous and I've grown so much as a writer by doing so. I'm sad that it is now, officially, over, but I'm looking forward to what is to come. A HUGE THANK YOU to all of you who have supported me along the way, you guys are all AMAZING and I love and appreciate each and every one of you.**

 **On that note, here are a few responses to the fallout from last chapter:**

 **FAIRY4LIFE: Fun fact- I originally wasn't planning on having Aro kill Didyme in this storyline. But as I was planning the sequel I realized it made the most sense for what needed to happen, so here we are. Rowan is going to do a lot more growing and will make an awesome queen. I'm so glad you noticed the foreshadowing that I sprinkled throughout this chapter, some happened accidentally but most of it was intentional. Thanks for noticing (and thanks for your review!)**

 **FriendlyNeighborhoodHufflepuff: I know exactly what you mean. Disappointed but not surprised, right? ;)**

 **Maia2.0: So glad you liked the twist! I'm having mixed reactions on that count - some are horrified (understandably) while others are very excited about what this will mean for the story to come. Thanks for reviewing and sticking with me throughout the story!**

 **Luceoscura: Yes, so many twists! I try not to leave things on cliffhangers, so when I do... oh boy. Lots of exciting things (like the proposal) happened during this chapter but there are a lot of hurdles to overcome before the wedding. Rest assured, you will be seeing Rowan as a vampire. Can't say when, that would spoil the fun. Emmett is my fave, I love him. Thank you for your review and I'm glad you're excited about what's to come!**

 **I guess that's all I have to say. The last A/N has me kind of emotional, I'm not going to lie. As I mentioned, I'll release an announcement when I publish Penance so you guys will know, but the next time you'll really get my rambling thoughts are in the sequel. So take care and I'll catch you in Penance. That's all, folks!**


	48. Sequel Announcement

Hello everyone!

As promised, I'm updating this story to announce that the sequel to Tenebrous, titled Penance, is now posted. Make sure to check it out and give it some love!

I'm so thankful for the outpouring of support from you all about Tenebrous and Penance and I'm very excited for what's to come. Thank you for taking this journey with me!

See you in Penance!


End file.
